Sombras do Dia, Volume Sete
by viczanini
Summary: Do lado de cá. Para fotos e nomes dos personagens, assim como videos das musicas, visite meu perfil.
1. PROLOGO

Será que se eu soubesse que algo muito grande iria acontecer àquele dia eu mudaria alguma coisa?

Será?

Eu com certeza não sei e nada mais a ver com isso importa...

Meu nome é Elisa e eu sou um fantasma.


	2. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 1

PARTE 1 (I)

TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 01 – Elisa**

**ElisaPOV.**

Minha história começa como a história de qualquer outro fantasma, eu morri, mas antes disso, do fato de eu ter morrido, existiu uma outra história, a história da Elisa viva... assim como há também a história da Elisa morta, mas essa vem depois, esperem.

Primeiro a história da Elisa viva e de como ela morreu.

Eu era uma jovem de dezoito anos recém feitos quando morri, feliz da vida que estava trocando de cidade para iniciar meus estudos na faculdade ao lado de minha melhor amiga e do meu namorado que iriam pra mesma universidade que eu... Uma feliz jovem de dezoito anos recém feitos que tinha ganhado seu primeiro carro de seus pais, felizes pais, que tendo sua única filha indo para a faculdade resolveram vender a grande casa em que os três viviam para se mudarem para uma casa menor na área rural onde eles sempre sonharam em viver, assim como também juntaram dinheiro para viajarem pelo mundo... uma vida perfeita, não? Pois é, acho que alguém lá em cima achou que antes minha vida era perfeita demais e resolveu acabar com ela!

Pois bem... era inicio de outubro, dois anos atrás, eu peguei o meu carro e fui ao mercado comprar mantimentos, eu e minha amiga morávamos juntas, meu namorado lá perto, era aniversário dela, daríamos uma festinha em nosso apartamento, coisa pequena, nossos pais estavam vindo visitar pela primeira vez, queríamos as coisas bem certinhas, bonitas, arrumadas, mas foi ai que eu esbarrei com o destino.

Por algum motivo que obviamente ficou esclarecido depois da minha morte um maluco adentrou o supermercado com uma arma enorme e atirou em tudo o que viu na frente, isso me incluiu. Em câmera lenta eu vi a bala se aproximar, direto na minha cabeça e é verdade, sua vida passa num flash e é verdade, dói e muito, e é verdade, depois da dor você não percebe que morre apesar do teu corpo ali atirado no chão com um buraco na tua cabeça e teu cérebro jogado contra o macarrão instantâneo e é verdade, exite algo além depois que você morre.

Assisti à tudo o que veio depois, às outras vitimas, a policia chegar, às lagrimas e às caras de nojo quando tudo o que eu fazia era gritar _"Hey, alguém! Estou bem aqui!"_, e é verdade, ninguém te escuta.

Em tudo o que eu pensei foi na minha família, amigos e namorado e foi apenas pensar neles e lá estava eu, no carro com meus pais e os pais de minha amiga, ou no apartamento vendo ela e meu namorado se pegando, sim, me traindo na cara dura enquanto eu estava lá atirada e morta no chão ensangüentado de um supermercado ao lado dos 'Twinkles'! Malditos!

Foi naquele momento que eu resolvi atazanar a vida deles, foi também nesse momento em que percebi que minha raiva movia objetos e também mexia com a eletricidade, assim como também foi um pouco depois disso, com eles assustados que o telefone tocou e era do departamento de policia informando minha morte.

Em sequencia veio a choradeira, o remorço, minha cremação, as saudades... tantas emoções...e claro a acusação de que eu morri só pra estragar a comemoração de aniversário de minha 'amiga'... apavorei-a tanto que ela trocou até mesmo de apartamento semanas depois de minha morte. Àquele traidor, o fiz gritar como uma mocinha acuada na frente de todo o time de remo do qual ele participava na faculdade.

Com meus pais é que a coisa foi mais triste. Eles já estavam morando na casa na área rural, já haviam vendido nossa casa, ficando apenas com as lembranças e minhas cinzas que eles espalharam pelos meus lugares preferidos, me ligando também à estes, é para onde você pode ir depois que morre, estar com aqueles que ama e nos lugares onde você mais gostava, você não pode ir até aquele lindo astro de Hollywood e finalmente vê-lo pelado, você está preso à tua vida anterior, ou você pode ir com 'ELES'... ao menos é assim que eu os chamo, àqueles traços de pura luz branca que literalmente te sugam pra algum lugar que eu não quero saber qual seja.

Meus pais saíram para viajar meses depois que eu morri, eles continuaram com suas vidas, o que merece meu aplauso, ficar chorando e se lamentando como tanto eles fizeram nas primeiras semanas não me trouxe conforto, ao contrario, trazia mais daqueles traços luminescentes atrás de mim, me afastando deles...

Encontrei abrigo e sossego na minha antiga casa, onde eu vivi por uma vida literalmente, ela estava vazia, qualquer um a à tenha comprado ainda não havia se mudado para lá e se dependesse de mim, nem iria, aquela casa pertence à minha família, à mim, daqui eu não saio e ninguém me tira.

* * *

**Oláaa!**

**duvido que tenham sentido falta de mim porque aqui estou**

**outra vez! No picasa estão as fotos de Elisa e de Noel**

**que terá sua história contada no prox post!**

**gostaram?**

**espero q sim! até breve!**

**bjus**

**Vic.  
**


	3. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 2

**N/a: olá!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e por me adicionarem nos fav's e alert's de vcs!**

**ai mais uma parte da história!**

**Mil perdões pela demora, o site do fanfiction resolveu n cooperar conosco!  
**

**Até breve!**

**Bjus **

**Vic.  
**

* * *

PARTE 1 (II)

TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 02 – Noel**

Imagine-se fora, em seu carro, na pior tempestade de todas se abatendo sobre a tua região e tudo o que você quer é voltar pra casa. Este era eu há duas semanas, parado no meio da estrada, voltando para um final de semana em casa depois de uma semana corrida de faculdade. Parado no meio da estrada porque eu não conseguia enxergar um palmo à frente naquela chuva e parado porque o pneu do carro furou ao passar por uma vala coberta de água que eu não tinha visto.

Óbvio que liguei para o meu primo Raul que tem um guincho e é obvio que ele me disse pra esperar até que a chuva diminuísse pra que ele fosse me resgatar, graças aos céus que foi um pouco antes do meu telefone ficar totalmente mudo. Ao menos naquele momento alguém sabia que eu estava bem, em teoria, e que estava na metade do caminho pra voltar pra casa, sorte que eu estava sobre a proteção do meu carro, mesmo que a água entrasse pelas frestas da porta, carro podre, mas o único que eu podia pagar.

Fiquei horas ilhado ali, escureceu, as janelas estavam embaçadas e agora eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que o carro atolara naquele barro todo, maravilha, acabei pegando no sono depois de um tempo.

Acordei no susto algum tempo depois com o som altíssimo de cães brigando ferozmente, aquilo me assustou. Limpei as janelas tentando localizá-los e tudo o que vi naquela tempestade e sob a fraca luz dos meus faróis que ascendi foram dois enormes borrões escuros atacando algo ou alguém muito pálido, só fui perceber que era uma pessoa quando o jogaram sobre o meu capô, amassando-o todo e um brilho vermelho escarlate brilhou no rosto daquela mulher de olhar insano que voltou a pular sobre as enormes figuras quase tão feroz quanto eles eram.

Num ímpeto corajoso desci do carro pouco me importando com a chuva e o charco, era uma mulher sendo atacada por bestas, eu não podia deixar aquelas coisas feri-la, ela corria perigo, ia ao menos chamá-la de volta para a pseudo segurança do meu carro e tentar assustar às feras com a buzina, este era o plano, o que óbvio não deu certo.

A mulher me pegou e ia me morder com aquela bocarra enorme e com presas pontudas, mas ela não teve tempo porque uma besta fera daquelas saltou sobre nós, consegui me abaixar no exato momento em que com uma mordida ele arrancou a cabeça da mulher e abriu meu antebraço com um de seus enormes caninos.

A dupla de bestas feras saiu correndo pela noite carregando a cabeça e o corpo da mulher me deixando ali sozinho, no desespero de dor que começou a cortar meu braço e em seguida meu tronco voltei para o meu carro e improvisei um torniquete para o meu ferimento com minhas roupas molhadas e sujas. Doía demais, tanto que minutos depois, perdi completamente os sentidos, rezando para que meu primo não demorasse muito para vir em meu socorro, eu obviamente precisava de um hospital.

Acordei em um, não sei quanto tempo depois, na verdade parecia uma enfermaria e eu estava imobilizado, preso às guardas da cama. Estranhos se aproximaram de mim, me examinaram, examinaram o corte quase cicatrizado no meu braço, me cheiraram, literalmente, e disseram que ninguém havia me reclamado, portanto me deixariam aos cuidados de um tal de Heath, quando eu quis reclamar, se aproximaram de mim com uma enorme seringa e me puseram pra dormir.

Quando eu acordei de novo era dia, mas desta vez eu não estava numa enfermaria, estava em um quarto cheio de beliches e um cara estava sentado em uma cadeira próximo de mim.

_- Parlez français?* (Falas francês?)_- perguntou ele e apesar de não falar nada em francês eu sabia o que significava, acenei que não e quando eu o fiz minha cabeça latejou fortemente e ele deve ter visto minha cara de dor._- Español? Italiano? Inglês?_

_- Español._- respondi. Sou espanhol, região de Zaragoza, onde eu freqüento a faculdade._- Donde estoy? Quién eres?* (Onde estou? Quem és?)_

_- Estás em nuestra casa, a Nice, Francia, te rescatamos cuando te han picado.* (Estás na nossa casa em Nice, na França, te resgatamos quando te morderam)_- instantaneamente toquei meu braço direito que agora não estava mais machucado, mas exibia uma comprida e larga cicatriz._- Soy Heath, soy un amigo. Lo que recuerda de aquella noche?* (Sou Heath, sou um amigo. O que você lembra daquela noite?)_

_- Detuve el coche... llovía mucho...llamé a mi primo…* (Parei o carro.. chovia muito.. chamei meu primo)_- tentava me lembrar dos acontecimentos mas tudo estava nublado._- Habia uma mujer com La sangre em los ojos.. dos bestias gigantes..*(Havia uma mulher com sangue nos olhos, duas bestas gigantes)_- assustei-me com aquelas lembranças._- Mi família, donde esta mi família?* (Minha família, onde está minha família?)_

_- Ahora yo soy toda tu família, para ellos, estas muerto.* (Agora eu sou toda a tua família, para eles, estás morto.)_- disse simplesmente.

_- Qué?_- tentei sair daquela cama usando toda a minha força mas ele me segurou facilmente.

_- Estea quieto niño! No te haré daño, pero puedo, escuchame primero por favor!* (Fique quieto garoto! Não te farei mal, mas posso, escute-me primeiro, por favor!)_- disse ele energicamente me segurando pelos ombros.

...

Acordei de um cochilo com Heath me cutucando, estávamos em um carro alugado à alta velocidade por uma rodovia americana. Há quase uma semana ele me contou o que eu era, o que agora sou de qualquer maneira, sou um lobisomem. Àquelas bestas que atacaram a mulher de olhos vermelhos eram também lobisomens em sua forma animal, que perseguiam uma vampira e que acabaram me mordendo, me transformando em um. Disse que provavelmente eram nômades irresponsáveis, por isso que provavelmente não me assumiram.

Contou-me que chegaram à mim depois que foram avisados pela família real, que eu fui resgatado e levado à Nice, à casa deste grande bando e que para a minha família humana, eu havia desaparecido, morrido durante aquele dilúvio, meu primo Raul havia apenas encontrado o carro atolado no meio daquela estrada. Se eu quero ver minha família de novo e dizer-lhes que estou vivo? Claro que sim, mas acontece que o tal de Heath não sai de perto de mim e não me deixa sequer chegar perto de um telefone, disse que eu sou responsabilidade dele, que ele havia recebido uma nova chance de sua rainha, uma chance de ouro e que não a desperdiçaria por um garoto irresponsável como eu.

Assim que consegui ficar sobre minha duas pernas ele me deu um grosso livro em inglês e um dicionário e disse: _"Aprenda, você vai precisar disso em breve."_ Eu fiz aulas de inglês no colegial, entendo às letras de musica quando as ouço, mas não é uma língua que eu praticasse todos os dias, agora porém, li aquele grande livro super rápido entendendo às palavras ali escritas, assim como também li todo o dicionário, foi fácil, super fácil, como se meu cérebro absorvesse informações muito mais rápido que nunca!

Então anteontem Heath me avisou que estávamos saindo daquela grande propriedade, que iríamos nos mudar dali, que ele me treinaria assim como à todos que mandassem pra ele, agora nos EUA, Missouri, Boonville, praticamente no meio do nada e eu fui obrigado a vir com ele. De lá da França até aqui ele veio ouvindo tanto no IPod dele quanto em CDs a mesma garota e grupo cantando e aquilo já estava pra lá de me tirando a paciência!

_- No te cansa de escuchar a este grupo?_- perguntei e ele me olhou de lado enquanto guiava pela rodovia.

_- Em inglês, Noel._- disse ele sem sotaque nenhum.

_- Não te cansa de ouvir à este mesmo grupo?_- perguntei com um sotaque carregado.

_- Não. São as musicas do musical que nossa rainha fez neste ultimo verão. É uma boa seleção de musicas e alguns de meus amigos participaram, eu gosto, ponto. Você precisa treinar para tirar esse sotaque, temos que nos misturar, não conseguiremos com você falando desse jeito... te acordei porque estamos chegando._- apontou à placa na beira da estrada._- Vamos passar no supermercado para comprar o que comer e uns produtos de limpeza, depois na imobiliária para pegar as chaves de casa, e não pense que não estarei atento à você..._

_- Só me diga por que eu não posso falar com minha família! Se você me der uma boa explicação vá lá, eu te darei um crédito de confiança..._

_- Espere mais duas semanas e você passará pela tua primeira transformação, é meu único pedido, duas semanas, se na terceira semana, se você ainda tiver coragem de ligar pro teus familiares e dizer que está vivo e que eu te seqüestrei, eu não vou te impedir. Até lá, deixe de ser tão impertinente! Você verá que é melhor se afastar deles..._- disse Heath profetizando.

_- Duas semanas?_

_- Duas semanas, prometo que eu mesmo te levo de volta à Espanha se for isso que você quiser, depois eu mesmo me entendo com a rainha, mas até lá você terá que me ajudar a ajeitar a casa, trato feito?_

_- Trato feito._- falei enquanto ele cortava à esquerda se dirigindo ao grande Wall Mart à beira da rodovia.


	4. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 3

**N/a: Olá pessoal!**

**este poste veio mais rápido que o outro!**

**eee q belezinha**

**obrigada pela review anterior**

**e espero que gostem deste post.**

**vou colocar mais fotos no picasa!  
**

**ateh breve**

**beijos mil**

**vic.  
**

* * *

PARTE 1 (III)

TER METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 03 – Mission (Missão)**

_- Toma, coloque isso._- disse Heath passando para Noel tampões de ouvido logo depois de estacionarem no estacionamento meio vazio do grande Wall Mart na beira da rodovia.

_- Pra que isso?_- perguntou Noel com seu forte sotaque espanhol.

_- Você ainda não está acostumado com sua nova super audição, está? Pessoas, você logo ouvirá, são barulhentas, porque você acha que está sendo isolado até agora? Você já não é quem costumava ser! É a primeira vez em dias que você vai entrar no meio delas, eu não quero ter que correr atrás de você, faça o favor, coloque-os e lá dentro, fique perto de mim, você pode comprar o que quiser, temos dinheiro pra isso, mas você terá que se comportar._- avisou Heath e Noel apenas pareceu um pouco nervoso e entediado.

_- Eu não tenho mais 10 anos de idade._- resmungou Noel colocando os tampões.

_- Tente você se lembrar disso._- disse Heath antes de abrir a porta do carro e os dois saírem para dentro do grande supermercado movimentado.

...

**ElisaPOV.**

Nos últimos meses agentes imobiliários e possíveis compradores vinham "visitar-me" com freqüência, mas eu espantei todos eles explodindo a fiação elétrica, fazendo torneiras abrirem e fecharem sem explicação, batendo portas e cutucando-os, em suma, quase matei-os de medo com minhas habilidades fantasmagóricas agora mais aprimoradas pela ira. Já disse, daqui eu não saio, esta casa é minha e de minha família! Tenho certeza, eles irão voltar pra cá um dia, assim que perceberem que eu continuo aqui.

...

Heath estava na seção de ferramentas do supermercado verificando ferramentas como furadeiras, argolas, correntes e rebites enquanto Noel estava próximo a ele pegando lâmpadas que ele havia pedido para ele pegar, com evidente cara de desconforto e a gola da camiseta sobre o nariz como se no ambiente houvesse um cheiro ruim no ar, não que houvesse um vampiro ali, mas o cheiro dos próprios humanos estava incomodando o rapaz. Heath achou graça e voltou a examinar alguns grossos parafusos.

_- Você bem sabe que se quer manter um recém transformado preso, este tipo de argolas, correntes e parafusos não vai funcionar, Heath._- disse uma voz desconhecida em francês atrás dele e ao virar-se assustado surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um garoto que não deveria ter mais de treze anos de idade, vestindo bermudões e uma camisa xadrez de flanela e um boné virado pro lado na cabeça.

_- Te conheço?_- perguntou Heath em francês, desconfiado e logo viu no olhar do garoto um brilho violeta para depois voltar ao castanho que ele tinha reparado logo antes._-Hell?Hell!_- exclamou ele admirado e fez uma pequena reverencia que ela refreou com um aceno de cabeça._- Minha senhora, o que faz aqui?_

_- Não sei do que e de quem você está falando cara, meu nome é Michel._- respondeu Hell ainda disfarçada de garoto dando-lhe uma rápida piscada de olhos._- Só puxei papo com você porque obviamente você está comprando o material errado._

_- É o único que a loja oferece._- disse Heath dando de ombros._- Posso encomendar, mas demoraria a chegar._

_- Sei, me passa aqui, vamos dar um jeito nisso._- disse Hell e Heath estendeu-lhe os objetos para que ela os encantasse reforçando suas ligas metálicas._- Mande o garoto ir ver uns modelos de TV e vídeo game pra vocês, preciso falar contigo, e não se preocupe, ele não vai fugir._

_- Se você diz..._- disse Heath aceitando a sugestão._- Noel, que tal você ir ver uns modelos de TV e vídeo game pra nós na seção de eletrônicos? Pode deixar estas lâmpadas ai que eu já pego, eu estou ajudando este garoto aqui com um presente que ele quer levar pro pai dele!_- disse Heath falando de novo em inglês e Noel que já havia notado a presença do garoto ali, mesmo sem entender a conversa olhou desconfiado para a dupla, mas acatou a sugestão de Heath e deixou as lâmpadas no chão indo em direção à seção de eletrônicos._- O que faz aqui, minha rainha?_

_- Vim ver como vocês estavam._- disse Hell devolvendo ao grande carrinho alguns metros de corrente grossa para pegar às argolas._- Recém transformado tem uma forte ligação psíquica comigo e aquele ali está emputecido com você, só queria ver se você não teria problemas... ele acaso desconfia que foi você quem o mordeu?_

_- Acho que não, todo o bando de Nice confirmou e agiu como se fosse um nômade que o tivesse feito, seguimos tuas ordens, mas tenho que te perguntar de verdade, por que eu? Por que neste fim de mundo?_- perguntou Heath e Hell deixou às argolas agora magicamente reforçadas de volta no carrinho e olhou para ele.

_- Tenho razões pra isso, acredite em mim. Em breve todos os lobos serão necessários, Noel não vai ser o único recém transformado que vou enviar-te... afinal você já cumpriu tua punição há muito tempo e também aprendeu muito vivendo em um grande bando... sem contar que você tem amigos leais que azucrinam a minha orelha... Não gostou? Quer voltar a ser apenas mais um lobo de Claire ou quer seu um alfa especial que treina aos novos lobos?_

_- Não minha rainha, não me entenda mal, eu estou muito honrado por tua confiança em mim, obrigado, muito obrigado!_- exclamou Heath nervoso baixando o olhar.

_- Ótimo, então quanto a isso estamos acertados por enquanto... e vos mandei aqui porque tive um insight, além de uma comodidade, o centro dos EUA ainda não tinha nenhuma sede loba e meus "country lobos" vão crescer em numero brevemente... além de ser passagem pra qualquer canto que se vá neste país..._

_- Insight sobre o que? Já te disseram que você é muito evasiva, senhora?_- disse Heath e Hell achou graça.

_- Claro que já, mas confie, você logo vai saber o porquê, te direi duas coisas...primeiro, tua principal missão além de cuidar e treinar Noel é proteger os inocentes, nem que seja dos próprios humanos e segundo, tente não se zangar com a garota, ela está passando por um momento difícil... Ah sim, leve uns fusíveis e ferramentas hidráulicas para a casa que comprei pra vocês, ou arranje o numero de alguém corajoso para fazer isso por vocês se não souberem fazer... aqui estão teus rebites super fortes por U$ 9.99 cada! Se precisar de ajuda, me chame, mas de qualquer maneira te enviarei alguém para cuidar da segurança e comunicação... Não te esqueça das áreas de cama, mesa, banho e higiene, comida claro e de ser paciente com o garoto... até Heath!_- disse Hell dando-lhe um tapinha amistoso no ombro e sumindo no ar, deixando-o ali com cara de assustado e desconfiado, que deu meia volta no carrinho, recolhei do chão as lâmpadas de Noel que ainda estavam por ali, assim como uns fusíveis como recomendou Hell e foi atrás de seu pupilo.


	5. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 4

**N/a: Este é um cap bem maior, espero que gostem.**

**desculpem-me pela demora**

**no picasa em breve colocarei mais fotos, deem uma passada por lá**

**há também as fotos vazadas de Breaking Dawn pra quem não viu ainda!**

**será que eu não mereço nenhum review sequer?**

**pleassee?**

**beijos e até breve!**

**Vic.  
**

* * *

* * *

* * *

PARTE 1 (IV)

TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 04 – Afugentar**

**ElisaPOV.**

Sai de casa para "visitar" meus pais e foi só concentrar-me neles, fechar meus olhos e lá estava eu passeando com ambos pelos museus de Amsterdam. Eles sempre gostaram de arte holandesa e desconfio que de maconha também, apesar de que eu nunca os vi chapados na minha frente, mas pra tudo há uma primeira vez, já que eles estavam no momento em um local cheio de maconheiros comendo bolos com raxixe.

Eles pareciam felizes. Felizes e chapados.

Fiquei mais algumas horas com eles e os acompanhei até o hotel em que estavam hospedados, fiquei até que dormissem e antes de fecharem os olhos ambos me desejaram uma boa noite aonde quer que eu estivesse.

Ao voltar pra casa me deparo com um enorme caminhão de mudança, pessoas entrando e saindo de minha casa com enormes caixas, malas, mantimentos, mas o que realmente me chocou foi a discussão entre Lane e seu marido, dos intrusos eu cuidaria depois, eles não chegariam a passar esta noite em minha casa.

Lane é também filha única de uma prima da minha mãe, que mal vemos por que... sei lá, não vem ao caso, o que acontece de verdade é que tanto ela como a mãe dela vivem com dois escrotos de maridos e no caso de Lane, ela definitivamente ficou com o pior deles. Ele bate nela. E ainda pior que isso, ele é o chefe de policia, à quem ela iria recorrer?

Não sei ao certo quando tais agressões físicas começaram, mas hoje em comparação com a verdadeira beleza que Lane era, ela parece um caramujo enfiado em uma concha e tapada com inúmeras camadas de tecido pra esconder os hematomas. Sinto pena dela, mas também me sinto péssima, em dois anos eu completamente à ignorei quando podia te-la ajudado. Agüenta firme Lane, assim que eu expulsar esses inquilinos intrometidos daqui como eu fiz com todos os outros eu vou te trazer pra cá, eu vou te salvar da vida que você vive hoje.

...

**NoelPOV.**

_- Obrigado por não fugir quando eu te deixei sozinho._- disse-me Heath quando estávamos saindo de mais um lugar em que paramos pra ele comprar mais umas coisas que segundo ele estavam faltando.

_- E pra onde eu iria? Heath, eu estou realmente apavorado! Eu agora consigo ver, ouvir e cheirar coisas que eu não deveria! Como você consegue? Como consegue ser tão "humano"?_- perguntei e ele sorriu de lado sem tirar os olhos da estada em que estávamos.

_- Prática, eu acho. E tempo... eu tive muito tempo pra reaprender..._

_- Se importa de me contar?_

_- Não._- respondeu ele, mas ficou quieto, pra não dizer que não fez nada, tencionou os ombros e apertou o volante até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos, um milímetro de aperto a mais e ele estaria segurando pedaços do volante entre os dedos._- Mas é uma longa história com um final infeliz._

_- Até o momento eu diria que a minha também é..._

_- Eu tinha uma família, uma linda esposa, um filho pequeno e ela esperando outro bebê, pai, mãe, um casal de irmãos e amigos, eu era uma pessoa como todas, comum, normal... Meu pai havia lutado e retornado da primeira guerra, ele era inglês, mas logo que ele voltou viemos para a América, terra da paz e prosperidade, mas eu sempre quis ser um herói, alistei-me e fui chamado._- contou._- Lutei, obviamente vi e fiz coisas das quais eu não me orgulho nem um pouco...matei, trai... a guerra me mudou filho, tanto que quando eu voltei de lá nem humano eu era mais. Os malditos livros de história não contam, mas Hitler era metido com vampiros, ele era "humano", mas trabalhava pra eles, era seu testa de ferro na esperança de se tornar um deles... Eu fazia parte de um pequeno batalhão especial, eu era um infiltrado, eu trabalhava pro lado bom, mas isso não quer dizer que eu fosse bom, ou que os lobos com os quais eu trabalhava me julgassem bom o suficiente para ser um deles... os imortais estão por toda a parte, você verá... O negócio é que alguns agentes, bom, no caso uma maldita mestiça com que eu tive um caso descobriu minha verdadeira identidade. Ela não me entregou pros nazistas, ela fez pior, ela praticamente me drenou me abandonando numa viela suja de Genebra e veio pra América, ela matou toda a minha família, mas eu só fiquei sabendo disso quando voltei pra casa. Ainda lá jogado um dos lobos para o qual eu trabalhava me mordeu, me deu a oportunidade de vingar-me e eu fiz._

_- Fez? Acabou com a mestiça nazista?_- perguntei extasiado.

_- Fiz. Demorou para eu encontrá-la de novo, mas fiz, nesse meio tempo eu já havia reencontrado também o bando ao qual pertencia o cara que me mordeu... e eles não eram cãezinhos dóceis pra entrar pro bando eu tive de provar meu valor e lá se foram outras maneiras de se fazer coisas horríveis. Éramos um bando grande, mais de vinte lobos, uns piores que outros e chefiados pelo alfa John.._- riu nervoso.- _As unhas dele eram encardidas de vermelho de tanto sangue que passou por elas... Estávamos em NY quando a rainha nos encontrou._

_- E o que houve?_- perguntei querendo saber mais.

_- Eu e o meu bando vivíamos como no velho oeste em plenos anos 2000. Pilhagens, assaltos, álcool, drogas, assassinatos por encomenda... dormíamos em parques, prédios abandonados, casas vazias... um grupo de vampiros entrou na mata em que estávamos acampando pra caçar... John e os caras quiseram brincar com eles... péssima idéia.. eles eram em um bom numero, sabiam lutar muito bem e além de tudo tinham um lobo e uma mesticinha com eles..._- limpou a garganta.

_- Conte mais!_

_- A mestiça fugiu, se escondeu no meio da mata, eu queria-a pra minha diversão, mas podia lidar com ela depois, meu bando estava precisando de mim, conseguimos prender o lobo, encurralar as mulheres, mas aqueles homens eram rápidos.. foi quando ela apareceu e nos mandou nos afastar dos vampiros, aquela pequena mulher de cabelos cor de fogo de calça jeans, camiseta e pés descalços, ela parecia uma bonequinha de alabastro e nos mandou parar de mexer com os vampiros dela, que ela era a nossa rainha e nos ordenava. John achou graça, todos achamos..._- riu nervoso novamente.

_- E o que aconteceu?_- perguntei quase sacudindo os ombros dele por me deixar em suspense.

_- Ela arrancou a cabeça de quase todos os que haviam sobrado sem encostar o dedo em ninguém, sem encardir suas unhas com nosso sangue. Fiquei apavorado, jamais tive tanto medo na vida, ainda mais de uma bonequinha como aquela, nossa rainha é linda, verás um dia... lindamente apavorante... voltei a lutar com um daqueles vampiros, mas consegui escapar.. eu, Gregory e Bruce, só sobrou nós três de um bando de mais de vinte lobos. Passamos a viver como fugitivos, ela obviamente estaria nos caçando depois do que houve naquela noite... eu não queria morrer, continuo não querendo._

_- Mas no entanto você está aqui hoje, comido, cumprindo ordens da tua rainha..._

_- Nossa rainha._

_- Que seja. Como aconteceu?_

_- Nós três passamos boa parte dos anos seguintes nos escondendo, tentando voltar a viver low profile... até que Bruce nos abandonou, não brigamos com ele, eu e Greg, ele só quis se afastar, acabou entrando para outro bando, na França.._

_- O teu bando?_

_- É. Bruce se enrabichou com Claire, a alfa, tirou a sorte grande... o caso é que ele quis nos levar pro bando dele, nos mandou encontrá-los em uma prainha chamada La Push no estado de Washington aqui mesmo nos EUA... há um bando lá, um brande, demos de cara numa festa de casamento, de cara com a rainha, de novo, e ela se lembrava muito bem de mim e Greg. Bruce ela deixou passar batido porque foi ele quem libertou o primo dela, o tal lobo que estava lá naquela noite, o príncipe Jacob, grande cara..._

_- E então, foi ai que você entrou pro "bando dos legais"?_- perguntei e ele riu negando com a cabeça.

_- Não. Eu e Greg fomos expulsos de lá e ela nos mandou irmos encontrar com ela em Londres onde eles tem residência fixa... Obviamente iríamos morrer, principalmente que agora todos sabiam muito bem quais eram as nossas caras e sabiam que a rainha não gostava delas, porém fomos salvos.._

_- Salvos?_

_- Salvos e por vampiros, os tais vampiros dela, mas não use esta expressão perto deles, na verdade eles são os reis vampiros e de certo modo devemos respeito à eles, mas eles não deixam de ser os vampiros de estimação dela... ela nos deixa divertimo-nos com os demais desde que não os machuquemos..._

_- Vampiros e lobos não são inimigos mortais?_

_- Eles são os super mortos, nós os super vivos, mas nada impede que não possamos dividir os mesmos ambientes, desde que eles se comportem, alguns são até bem legais depois que você aprende a superar o mau cheiro.._

_- Mau cheiro?_

_- Sim, carniça, o doce cheiro da morte, um horror!_- balançou a cabeça com cara de nojo.

_- E nós cheiramos à que?_

_- Segundo eles, à cachorro molhado..._- disse e divertidamente cheirou suas axilas._- Mas obviamente isso é intriga da oposição._- cheirei as minhas também.

_- E como você e teu amigo Greg foram salvos?_

_- Recebemos indultos de passagem. Ficamos com eles por mais alguns anos, tínhamos que apresentá-los toda a vez que cruzávamos com algum lobo, um saco._

_- E então?_

_- Então Greg se apaixonou e a rainha apareceu de novo._

_- Teu amigo é casado com a rainha?_

_- Não, bem capaz! É casado com a melhor amiga dela, Jude, ótima garota... acho que na verdade foi ela quem nos salvou..._

_- Como assim?_

_- Se a rainha não gostasse tanto dela obviamente ela não teria nos liberados dos indultos tão cedo, sequer teria deixado Greg e Jude se casarem! Àquela noite eu estava tão apavorado quanto na noite em que vi as cabeças daqueles lobos voarem pelos ares... Na cidadezinha de Vermont onde Jude morava e onde eles se casaram há um bando de quatro lobos... chamamos eles de "xerifes", eles são enormes e broncos, os primeiros à quem ela deu às insígnias lobas depois do bando de La Push e eles se sentiam o máximo, até então todos tiravam com a cara deles... na verdade eles não são um bando, eles só se juntaram e foram viver juntos pra própria segurança deles..._- contou.

_- Como eu e você agora?_- perguntei e o vi engolir com dificuldade, tencionar novamente os ombros e limpar a garganta.

_- Aham._

_- E então? O que aconteceu com você e Gregory?_

_- Ela acolheu Greg e Jude debaixo de suas patas e me mandou com Bruce pra França, disse que eu tinha que reaprender boas maneiras... acho que deu certo..._

_- E onde este teu novo emprego começa? Este de cuidar dos recém transformados?_

_- Ela sabe reconhecer o nosso valor Noel e querendo ou não eu sou um dos mais velhos lobos por aí e bem treinado, doutrinado principalmente... Velhos lobos tem uma certa mania de se acharem muito imortais, principalmente auto-suficientes e acabam sendo mortos por neófitos vampiros... ela me ofereceu a oportunidade de ter um bando meu com quem quiser se juntar à nós pra aprender e viver em grupo, resolvi aceitar... Quando você conhecer a nossa rainha pessoalmente você vai entender, ela é impressionante, você vai querer estar sobre as boas graças dela..._- e começou a mexer no rádio do carro colocando de novo pra soar aquelas musicas chiclete de coral na minha cabeça e cantarolar junto. Bufei e voltei a me ajeitar no meu banco olhando para a paisagem de grandes campos congelados do Missouri. _– Acho que você teria gostado dos concertos... toca algum instrumento musical?_

_- Nem._- respondi ainda olhando pelas janelas enquanto ele entrava em uma faixa à esquerda se enfiando no meio das pastagens._- Que tais concertos são estes que eu não ouvi falar?_

_- Ah, foi mais uma coisa de bruxos e os shows aconteceram nas cidades com sede do Ministério da Magia, pelo que eu sei em Zaragoza não tem uma... mas foram à Madrid... eu não fui, acompanhei poucos shows, estava preparando minha vinda pra cá..._

_- Falta muito pra chegarmos onde estamos indo?_

_- Não, o caminhão de mudança que traria os mais pesados já devem ter chegado, assim como a moça que trabalha na imobiliária também, que ficou de abrir a casa pra eles..._- disse assim que atravessamos o portão de uma grande propriedade rural chic e avistamos o caminhão de mudança com pelo menos três carregadores entrando e saindo da casa rapidamente, um sedan antigo e escuro, uma viatura da policia com um casal que discutia ardentemente dentro dela e um luminoso e desfocado ser que rodeava a porta deles._- Meleca. Noel, fique dentro do carro e só e tão somente só saia dele quando eu mandar, me ouviu?_

_- Sim._- respondi enquanto ele mal parava o carro e saltava indo até a tal viatura.


	6. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 5

**N/a: Olá pessoal!**

**Desculpem a demora, ok!**

**espero que gostem deste capitulo **

**bem mais longo contando a história triste da Lane**

**No picasa estão as fotos dela e do escroque do marido dela!**

**Até bereve!**

**beijos vic.  
**

* * *

* * *

PARTE 1 (V)

TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 05 – Lane**

**LanePOV.**

Vi um flash, como algo luminoso pouco antes de alguém bater no capô da viatura do meu marido chamando nossa atenção. Por medo dele e por vergonha eu não olhei diretamente para ver quem havia feito isso, mas Kyle largou meu pulso.

_- Hey, desculpem o atraso!_- disse a voz masculina do lado de fora. E enquanto eu me recompunha engolindo o choro, o medo e a vergonha Kyle saiu do carro, mas não sem antes dar uma bufada ameaçadora. _– Policial, algum problema? Espero que não, mal chegamos na cidade!_- o homem fez uma piadinha e olhei pra ele com a minha melhor expressão de corretora imobiliária feliz e a primeira coisa em que pensei, que homem bonito.

_- Nenhum problema senhor..._- disse Kyle.

_- McCall, Heath McCall._- disse o homem estendendo a mão para ele. Era este quem havia comprado a casa de meus tios através de representantes legais._- E você deve ser a minha corretora, senhorita Hill!_- estendeu a mão para mim também, mas Kyle interrompeu nosso cumprimento.

_- Senhora Hill, minha esposa._- disse ele.

_- Claro, desculpe, prazer em conhecê-los, senhor e senhora Hill.._- disse o homem prontamente entendendo a possessividade do meu marido e recolhendo a mão estendida.

_- Delegado Hill._

_- Claro, claro... bem, como eu disse antes, desculpem-nos pelo atraso... Noel!_- falou mais alto e logo um jovem não aparentando ter mais de vinte anos estava ao seu lado._- Este é Noel, meu sobrinho. Noel, esta é a senhora Hill e este é o delegado Hill._- apresentou-nos e o jovem estendeu-nos sua mão tal como o tio o havia feito antes, mas desta vez o cumprimentamos. _– Senhora Hill, sei que nos atrasamos e é tarde, mas a senhora poderia mostrar a casa para o meu sobrinho? Eu ainda tenho que descarregar o carro..._- pediu e eu não soube o que responder de pronto, era minha obrigação como corretora mostrar-lhes o imóvel, mas com Kyle ali.. e ele suspirou pesado apertando a mandíbula._ – Tudo bem pro senhor, delegado Hill?_

_- Vá com o rapaz Lane. Tenho que voltar à delegacia por mais um tempo. Te encontrarei na casa dos meus pais para o jantar._- disse Kyle seriamente e rapidamente tomei a dianteira à frente do rapaz. Escutei ele e o tio de Noel se despedirem e logo depois a viatura partir com suas luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando, mas eu sabia que Kyle não estaria longe, ele provavelmente estaria me esperando na estrada. Esta seria uma longa noite.

Kyle nem sempre foi agressivo e possessivo como é hoje, ou desde o nosso casamento, antes disso ele era o meu príncipe encantado, o homem por quem me apaixonei.

Nos casamos cedo, ao menos eu, recém tinha feito 19 anos e saído do segundo grau, estava me preparando para a universidade para o outono, mas conheci Kyle antes disso, no verão e tudo mais ficou para trás. Eu era uma das garotas na festa adolescente de formatura perto do rio, ele o jovem policial que foi atender a ocorrência da ligação feita pelos velhinhos que o haviam chamado até ali e foi amor à primeira vista. Passamos aquele verão todo juntos como num sonho, desisti da faculdade e fui trabalhar com minha mãe na nossa imobiliária.

A imobiliária foi idéia do meu pai. Meus avós maternos eram muito ricos, ricos daqueles com inúmeros terrenos, apartamentos, fazendas, cabeças de gado, casas na região, e quando morreram deixaram tudo para as duas filhas, minha mãe e minha tia. Eu era pequena quando isso ocorreu, não lembro deles. Acontece que meu pai viu um grande negócio com tudo o que minha mãe havia herdado. A antiga casa dos meus avós ficara com minha mãe por ser a mais velha das irmãs e nos mudamos para lá e com o resto das propriedades, que meu pai dizia que não davam lucro paradas ele, com o apoio de minha mãe, abriu esta imobiliária, dividiu as fazendas em lotes, colocou os apartamentos e casas para alugar... ele administrava os negócios, minha mãe cuidava de mim... tudo seria e foi perfeito e lucrativo durante algum tempo, esta é uma boa área pra se morar no Missouri, calmo, tranqüilo.. acontece que meu pai descobriu a jogatina e não descobriu os limites.

Perdemos tudo. Tudo mesmo, até mesmo o que não tínhamos, o que levou a alguns homens a quem meu pai devia a quebrarem-lhe as pernas deixando-o coxo desde então, caso este que deu à Kyle o posto de delegado do distrito, quando ele descobriu e prendeu os responsáveis, mas isto é uma história mais recente, foi há cerca de cinco anos atrás, vamos ainda continuar no passado por enquanto. Quando perdemos tudo, minha tia passou uma das propriedades dela pro nome da minha mãe, uma casa, muito mais modesta obviamente do que aquela em que vivíamos, comprou dela aquela casa, assim saldando algumas dividas que meus pai havia contraído e deixou mais algumas propriedades dela a nosso cargo na imobiliária, desde que meu pai não mais trabalhasse ali e que nada tivesse a ver com a administração do dinheiro, foi a sua condição para nos ajudar.

Meus tios voltaram para a cidade com minha pequena prima Elisa, reformaram toda a casa, viviam dos lucros dos negócios deles, criaram, a filha... um doce de menina e bonita como um anjo, mas nunca mantivemos muito contato, nossas mães brigam muito, por causa do meu pai, do qual minha mãe jamais cogitou separa-se e desde que me casei, também por minha causa, porque de Kyle a separação definitiva só vai ocorrer quando um de nós morrer, e definitivamente a balança pesa mais pro meu lado.

Como eu disse, me casei aos 19 anos, hoje tenho 29, há quase 10 anos sou casada com Kyle Hill, mas como eu disse, nem sempre ele foi agressivo e possessivo, ou talvez sempre tenha sido, mas eu como apaixonada não queria ver. Nosso namoro e noivado não durou muito, questão de meses, nessa época já havíamos perdido tudo, morávamos, eu e minha família, naquela casa confortável, porém pequena demais para um casal recém casado. Meus tios, como presente de casamento me deram um dos apartamentos deles na cidade, perto da delegacia onde trabalha Kyle, assim como também da imobiliária onde eu ainda trabalhava meio período como assistente de minha mãe, mas eu queria crescer profissionalmente. Na época eu estava fazendo um curso para me tornar corretora profissional de imóveis à noite, na cidade vizinha, duas vezes por semana, durante seis meses.

Vivíamos bem, as coisas eram pertinho, eu andava a pé para cima e para baixo, sem problemas, quando chovia Kyle ia me buscar de viatura com as luzes piscando... eu achava tão romântico... ele me levava à porta da imobiliária de manhã, me buscava para o almoço e me levava de volta, me buscava no fim do horário de trabalho, me levava e buscava no meu curso, às vezes ficava esperando o lado de fora, me ligava pra saber onde eu estava umas 10, 15 vezes por dia... estávamos apaixonados, éramos felizes!

Quando meu curso acabou eu e meus colegas, todos mais velhos que eu, preparamos um tipo de comemoração em um restaurante perto de onde estudávamos. Kyle pediu que eu não fosse, discutimos, eu queria ir, mas acabamos concordando que eu não fosse. Naquela noite Kyle ficou de plantão na delegacia, o havia visto apenas no horário do almoço como sempre no restaurante que freqüentávamos ali perto e à tarde minha tia passou na imobiliária para ver como andavam as coisas e me chamou para jantar com ela, meu tio e pequena prima na minha antiga casa, na fazenda. Fui. Liguei para a delegacia , mas Kyle estava na ronda, deixei o recado com o outro policial de plantão, dizendo que eu estaria fora e que o veria mais tarde em casa, que chamasse-me pelo celular se queria falar comigo.

Ao chegar em casa, passada meia noite, de carona no carro novo que meu tio havia comprado tudo estava muito quieto, luzes apagadas no apartamento, achei que Kyle ainda estaria fora, não estava.

Fui recebida com um forte tapa no rosto, cai com ele sobre mim me deferindo mais alguns tabefes que deixaram meu rosto inchado e meu nariz sangrando, eu estava apavorada. Kyle me acusou de ter-lhe traído, disse que tentou ligar-me no celular e que só caía na caixa postal, a bateria acabara e eu só havia percebido horas depois, mas já estava voltando pra casa, não julguei que seria de vital importância... ele disse que foi até o restaurante do tal encontro dos meus colegas, que eu não estava lá, assim como também não estava um outro colega meu, me acusou de estar com ele, que tinha ligado para os meus pais e que eles também não sabiam onde eu estava. Eu tentei explicar entre os choros e tremedeiras, mas ele não quis ouvir, para ele minha traição estava clara, ainda mais que ele não reconhecia o carro que viera me trazer em casa.

Encolhi-me num canto, junto à porta, enquanto ele quebrava mais alguns objetos em casa e bebia o estoque de nosso bar como água, me acusando e me chamando pelos piores nomes que conhecia, até que o telefone de casa tocou, ele atendeu furioso e ficou desconsertado olhando pra mim, com cara de culpa. Ao desligar eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos, disse que era minha tia quem tinha ligado e que eu havia esquecido de pegar com ela a receita do cozido que eu havia pedido durante o jantar para preparar pra Kyle.

Ele começou a chorar copiosamente me pedindo perdão. Recolheu-me do chão, me limpou, jurou que nunca mais faria uma coisa daquelas comigo, o perdoei, nos amávamos...

Durante os três anos seguintes aquela havia sido a única demonstração de agressividade que ele teve comigo, enterramos o assunto, ainda mais que eu fiquei uma semana sem aparecer pra trabalhar devido aos ferimentos e roxos que haviam aparecido no meu rosto, ombros e braços, era verão, eu não poderia ter saído descoberta sem que ninguém notasse que eu havia sofrido violência doméstica, eu tive vergonha, culpei-me por te-lo feito agir daquela maneira e ele também se comportava como se a culpa fosse minha...

Passados estes anos a policia do condado ganhou novos policiais e eu e Kyle passamos a interagir mais com eles, ficamos amigos, todos os finais de semana havia um jantar ou um almoço na casa de alguém, com suas famílias e filhos, eu e Kyle decidimos ter um bebê. Os meses passaram, quase um ano, eu e minha mãe contratamos um novo corretor para nos ajudar na imobiliária, eu e ele ficamos amigos, parceiros de vendas, de irmos tomar um café no bar da esquina nos momentos de folga, a cidade estava crescendo, os nossos negócios imobiliários aumentando, eu e minha mãe não conseguíamos cobrir a demanda.

Meu marido à principio não gostou muito da aproximação daquele estranho, ainda mais um homem, tornou-se arredio com as palavras, mas não nos gestos. Ligava mais seguido durante o horário de trabalho pra imobiliária ou pro meu celular, só ficou mais tranqüilo quando eu disse que este meu colega estava saindo com a garçonete do bar em que freqüentemente éramos vistos tomando café e conversando.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e agora seguido eu estava enjoada e cansada, café ou qualquer outra coisa que eu comia mal paravam no meu estomago, minha menstruação estava atrasada, na volta de um plantão de vendas que eu e meu funcionário estávamos efetuando na cidade ambos passamos em uma farmácia, havia uma das viaturas de patrulha parada perto, acenei de longe para o policial que conhecia e entrei no estabelecimento. Minutos se passaram, meu colega comprou um grande estoque de camisinhas, eu, um teste de gravidez e ao me virar depois de ter pagado a compra no caixa o policial amigo de Kyle deu-me um sorrisinho, virou as costas e foi embora. Na hora eu não liguei uma coisa com a outra, voltamos à imobiliária, fiz o teste no banheiro e confirmei o que na verdade eu já estava prevendo, eu e Kyle teríamos um bebê, eu estava grávida dele.

Contei para minha mãe e funcionário a notícia, liguei pros meus tios, convidei à todos, também os pais de Kyle para jantarem em nosso apartamento àquela noite, eu faria um gostoso jantar e também uma surpresa para o meu marido, nosso primeiro bebê!

Fechamos a imobiliária mais cedo, cada um foi para um lado, eu fui diretamente para o mercado para comprar os mantimentos para o jantar, demorei quase mais do que devia porque eu estava feliz e distraída durante as compras. Cheguei em casa era passada às seis horas, eu tinha que correr se quisesse ter o jantar preparado para o horário que eu havia marcado. Kyle ainda não estava em casa, ele sempre chegada em torno das seis e meia. Larguei a primeira leva de sacolas de mantimentos na cozinha e desci novamente para pegar mais algumas que faltavam, Kyle e seu parceiro chegaram naquele momento em sua viatura na frente do prédio em que morávamos.

Seu parceiro, o policial que havia me visto durante a tarde na farmácia continuou no volante do carro enquanto Kyle, com o rosto transtornado desceu da viatura, agarrou-me desconfortavelmente pelo braço e empurrou-me os seis lances de escada acima até o apartamento. Bruscamente arrancou-me os pacotes das mãos jogando-os sobre a mesa de jantar e começou a circular nervosamente pela sala esfregando as mãos e os cabelos, furioso.

Notei os machucados recentes em seus dedos, esfolados, feridos, vermelhos, perguntei o que havia acontecido, porque ele estava daquele jeito, ofereci um copo d'água, mas ele só começou a rir como um maluco dizendo que aqueles machucados em sua mão eram pouco com o que ele havia feito com meu amante e com o que ele iria fazer comigo.

Fiquei paralisada mal acreditando no que ouvi, até levar golpes na barriga e nos rins que fizeram eu me curvar dolorosamente para em seguida eu levar uma joelhada no rosto assim como alguns socos também. Não sei como, mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estava acordada depois de tanta violência, mesmo depois de estar jogada no chão. Levei mais alguns chutes na barriga e enquanto estava lá jogada e ferida Kyle fez um discurso sobre a minha imoralidade e as coisas que eu levava ele a fazer.

Meu amor por ele acabou ali, jurei que nunca mais acreditaria numa palavra que ele me dissesse, nos perdões que ele me pedia, eu queria me afastar, mas eu não conseguia me mexer, eu estava ferida e não só fisicamente. Kyle passou por cima de mim e saiu de casa batendo a porta. Perdi a noção do tempo ali jogada no chão da sala, me sentindo a pior das mulheres, sofrendo dores em lugares que nem pensava que existiam, esquecendo-me completamente do compromisso que havia marcado com meus familiares.

As primeiras que chegaram foram minha mãe e tia, acho que me encontraram desmaiada, porque a única coisa que me lembro eram dos paramédicos me levando à ambulância, luzes nos meus olhos...

Obviamente eu perdi meu bebê, não havia como continuar uma gravidez depois da violência que recebi. Tive de passar por uma cirurgia para reconstituir também meu nariz, quebrei algumas costelas, meus órgãos foram chutados, mas o pior de tudo foi ter de ouvir da boca de Kyle as mentiras deslavadas que ele soltou quando apareceu no hospital, dizendo que fora o meu funcionário que havia me batido daquele jeito e que ele havia prendido o homem logo depois, e que havia dado uns murros nele justificando teoricamente os machucados que ele tinha nas mãos, tudo isso corroborado pelo seu parceiro, o mesmo que eu havia visto na farmácia, o mesmo que o havia levado até a nossa casa horas antes.

Kyle pouco ligou pra criança que eu carregava antes, pouco ligou pra mim, eu não podia falar porque estava com a boca machucada e não podia correr dele porque estava ferida, ele e o outro homem se comportaram como se nada fosse, como se eu merecesse a violência absurda que sofri. A única pessoa que não comprou a história dele além de mim obviamente foi minha tia. Durante uma de suas visitas ela me perguntou se havia sido mesmo o meu funcionário que havia batido em mim daquela maneira horrenda, ainda não conseguia falar direito além de estar envergonhada, mas acenei que não. Ela me perguntou se havia sido Kyle, meu silencio e as lágrimas escorrendo no meu rosto lhe disseram que sim. Ela obviamente ficou indignada, disse que não o denunciaria no momento porque eu ainda estava muito debilitada, mas que se eu quisesse ela arranjaria um advogado pra tratar de nosso divórcio imediatamente, mais uma vez acenei que sim e pouco depois ela saiu do meu quarto de hospital com sua missão.

Todas as noites eu morria de medo, Kyle ficava no hospital comigo, me olhava de uma maneira assassina, como se esperasse que eu fechasse meus olhos pra me sufocar durante o sono, sempre em silencio com um ar de superioridade, como se ele fosse um grande herói.

Fiquei uma semana no hospital para recuperar-me das intervenções médicas e mais algumas outras de resguardo na fazenda dos meus tios. Kyle não queria que eu ficasse lá, acho que por medo que eu dissesse quem realmente havia me ferido, mas ele no fim foi convencido de que em casa eu não me recuperaria bem. Minha mãe estava sozinha na imobiliária, meu pai sempre preocupado com seus jogos ilegais, ele trabalhando...

Enquanto eu estava na fazenda recebi freqüentes visitas da advogada que minha tia contratou para mim, contei-lhe todas as histórias de agressões que sofri, tanto físicas quanto verbais e ela foi recolhendo dados, disse que faria um dossiê contra o meu marido e o outro policial e que os entregaria diretamente ao xerife e ao juiz, assim como também prepararia uma ordem judicial para que Kyle se mantivesse afastado de mim e os papéis de nosso divorcio. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me manter na casa dos meus tios, registrar possíveis novas ameaças e não acreditar nas mentiras do meu marido.

Aquelas semanas se passaram e Kyle me deixou quieta, toda a vez que ele vinha me visitar havia sempre alguém comigo, meu tio, tia, ou Elisa, mas ele também pouco se preocupava em tentar demonstrar algum afeto ou preocupação comigo. Eu estava curada fisicamente, mas meu espírito destruído pelo homem que eu um dia amei. Ainda assim autorizei a advogada a entrar na justiça com o meu pedido de divorcio.

É de se imaginar que Kyle ficasse possesso quando ele recebeu a notificação do tribunal, ele invadiu a casa dos meus tios e a coisa toda só não foi pior porque haviam testemunhas suficientes para contradizer qualquer coisa que ele inventasse. Só voltei ao meu apartamento quando ele voltou para a casa de seus pais, ainda que dizendo que não me daria o divórcio. Troquei todas as fechaduras de casa, toda a vez que eu saia na rua eu tinha medo, tinha a impressão de que vivia sendo vigiada e seguida por seus companheiros de policia... recebia ligações no meio da noite que me deixavam apavorada.

Faltava uma semana para a nossa audiência de divórcio litigioso quando meu pai foi atacado por aqueles agiotas que lhe quebraram as pernas. Na teoria foram agiotas, eu ainda acho que Kyle está envolvido nisso de alguma forma... na madrugada seguinte ao ataque quando eu estava prestes a entrar no meu prédio, vindo da casa da minha tia, que desta vez estava cuidando da minha mãe, ele me esperava encoberto pela sombra de um poste sem luz. Disse-me que se eu não retirasse o pedido de divorcio da justiça e não o deixasse voltar para casa, ele daria um jeito de deixar os agiotas que feriram meu pai terminar o trabalho que eles haviam começado, que não protegeria ninguém mais da minha família e que iria me caçar se eu fosse embora, que eu era dele até que a morte nos separasse.

Fiquei apavorada. Que tipo de monstro era aquele com o qual eu havia me casado?

Eu temi, temo, tenho vergonha e me sinto diariamente humilhada toda a vez que ele encosta em mim, mas eu voltei pra ele pra salvar minha família da qual depois daquele tempo voltei a me aproximar depois da trágica morte de Elisa naquele tiroteio estúpido do qual ela foi vitima.

Meus tios saíram da fazenda e se mudaram mais para o interior ainda antes da minha prima morrer, tinham colocado a propriedade à venda dizendo que Elisa não gostava da vida no campo, que eles já estavam começando a ficar velhos demais para cuidarem sozinhos de uma propriedade tão grande como aquela, ainda mais afastada da cidade como é.

Já havíamos negociado ela com o primeiro dono ainda antes de Elisa morrer, desde então foram mais de seis donos diferentes dizendo que as fiações são péssimas, que os canos explodem, que a casa é sombria e o terreno amaldiçoado, claro que isso tudo é mito de cidade do interior, mas o fato é que ela já estava encalhada há alguns meses quanto recebemos aquela oferta acima de mercado pela compra da propriedade e dos lotes aos redor, o que duplicou o tamanho da fazenda que já era a maior da região, tornando-a ainda maior.

Durante todo este tempo eu continuei trabalhando ao lado de minha mãe na imobiliária, é a melhor parte do meu dia e tento ficar lá todas as horas possíveis, é a única coisa que me afasta da presença funesta do meu marido. Kyle nunca mais me bateu de novo, não da maneira violenta como fizera, mas é grosso e ríspido comigo, não importa na frente de quem estamos. Ele não é meu marido, ele é meu carrasco e faz questão de que todos saibam disso.

No inicio da semana eu recebi uma ligação do representante do novo dono dizendo que eles chegariam hoje e pedindo que arranjássemos alguém para limpar a casa e fazer qualquer concerto necessário. Foi difícil arranjar alguém que quisesse trabalhar lá devido aos boatos que correm na cidade, mas no fim eles concordaram desde que eu estivesse lá com eles os protegendo, acho. Passei o dia cercada de medrosos peões de obra e de carregadores e caminhões de mudança que não paravam de chegar. Já havia passado do horário do expediente e os donos ainda não haviam chegado, mais um pouco estaria escurecendo por conta do inverno e então Kyle chegou soltando fogo pelas ventas provavelmente marcando meus pulsos por sua agressividade da qual eu escapei ao menos por enquanto.

_- Moça, quer um copo d'água com açúcar, é só o que podemos oferecer no momento..._- disse o rapaz que estava me acompanhando percebendo os meus pensamentos perdidos enquanto eu ficava olhando par a estrada através das janelas da casa da fazenda imaginando em que ponto da estrada Kyle poderia estar parado esperando pra me interceptar, ele falava inglês, mas seu sotaque era carregado, não como o do outro homem que reparei agora me olhava do lado de fora segurando uma grande caixa de TV apenas com um dos braços. Disfarcei sorrindo timidamente para o homem mais velho que pareceu também estar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e que veio entrando na casa movimentada._- Moça?_- chamou-me de novo, e quando me virei ele segurava um copo cheio de água turva, aceitei tomando grandes goles.

_- Obrigada, pode me chamar de Lane, é esse meu nome._- falei e ele sorriu timidamente._- Você tem um sotaque forte, tem certeza de que é americano?_- perguntei e ele estalou os olhos ficando corado.

_- Somos tão americanos quanto você, senhora Hill, a única diferença é que a mãe de Noel era espanhola, ele falava muito espanhol em casa._- respondeu o tio do garoto.

_- Por favor, me chame de Lane, esse é meu nome._

_- Por favor, me chame de Heath._- disse ele largando a grande caixa de TV perto da lareira acesa e depositando mais uns tocos no fogo quase escasso e limpando as mãos nas calças jeans que usava._- Bom, você poderia nos mostrar a nossa casa?_

_- Claro... peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu marido, ele é muito bronco, desconfiado em demasia..._- falei recuperando a minha compostura profissional guiando-os até a cozinha e deixando o copo dentro da pia._- Esta é uma casa antiga, sólida, agora é de vocês, mas foi da minha família durante muitos anos, eu mesma morei aqui por um tempo curto com meus tios...antes disso, quando eu era pequena com meus pais. _- comentei saudosamente._- Como vêem ela está meio mobilhada, é feita para uma família grande..._

_- Seremos apenas eu e Noel por enquanto, mas pode nos visitar quando quiser._- flertou.

_- Obrigada pelo convite senhor McCall, mas sou uma mulher ocupada._

_- E casada._- disse Noel e seu tio logo o dispensou mandando-o recolher mais algumas coisas no carro em que eles vieram.

_- Desculpe, eu não quis ser indelicado, desculpe também pelo meu sobrinho, ele não compreendeu a sutiliza... sei muito bem que a senhora é casada e obviamente o delegado Hill é um homem muito apaixonado.._- disse Heath enquanto subíamos as escadas para o segundo andar.

_- Não conte com isso._- resmunguei para mim mesma, mas continuei mostrando todas as dependências internas da casa para ele.


	7. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 6

**N/a: mais um cap!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Em breve eu vou colocar mais fotos bacanas no picasa, só ando sem tempo pra isso**

**Até logo!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (VI)

TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 06 – Mirror, Mirror on the Wall (Espelho, Espelho Meu)**

**NoelPOV.**

Lane Hill, a moça da imobiliária nos mostrou a grande casa da fazenda em que iríamos ficar e disse que teria nos mostrado todo o terreno se já não estivesse tão escuro ou tão frio como estava naquele principio de Janeiro. Pedimos mais uma vez desculpas pelo atraso, afinal tínhamos ficado naquele enorme WallMart mais do que tínhamos pensado e ela disse que não tinha problema. Todo o tempo ela parecia nervosa, olhava para o relógio de pulso insistentemente, achei que ela estivesse atrasada para outro compromisso, talvez até mesmo com aquele cara bronco que é o marido dela, mas ela não comentou nada, tampouco perguntamos e ela se foi com o pessoal da manutenção e mudança por volta das nove da noite deixando eu e Heath sozinhos naquela grande casa.

_- Engraçado..._- comentei enquanto via Lane Hill manobrando o carro para sair das terras._- Esse tempo todo havia uma garota com ela aqui?_- perguntei para Heath que se aproximou da mesma janela em que eu estava olhando, provavelmente vendo a mesma garota que eu no banco do carona do carro dela, mas ao contrario de mim ele pareceu um pouco nervoso._- Esses americanos são estranhos, todo este frio e aquela garota nem entrou aqui pra se aquecer um pouco, pedir um copo de água..._- virei pra ele e ele olhava o carro da senhora Hill com a expressão franzida._- Que foi?_

_- Nada._- disse ele._- Vai ver a garota estava sem vontade. Tem fome?_- acenei que sim._- Ótimo, eu também. Suba, leve suas malas e escolha um quarto pra você enquanto eu coloco umas pizzas que trouxemos no forno... Eu tenho que fazer umas ligações e vou pegar mais umas rachas de lenha no deposito que Lane disse que tinha..._

_- Ok..._- peguei minhas duas malas grandes e subi as escadas procurando um quarto pra mim sem querer discutir com ele.

Eu não tinha muitas opções na verdade, a casa é sim grande, mas os únicos lugares com certa mobília eram uma suíte de casal e outra suíte , um pouco mais feminina, na qual eu daria um jeito, quem sabe o meu jeito a partir de amanhã, no momento eu só estava pensando em trocar de roupa e me aquecer com um banho quente. Larguei minhas duas malas e assim foi que percebi que as carreguei por quase três lances de escada aquelas grandes e obviamente pesadas malas sem quase nem notar o quanto elas pesam...

Me disseram que meu corpo e seus sentidos iriam mudar... minha visão, olfato e audição foram postos à prova hoje de manhã, mas minha força? A velocidade com que eu fiz certas coisas nestes últimos dias... eu sequer tinha reparado! Já só de cuecas na frente do espelho do banheiro daquele quarto de menina eu finalmente percebi o quão eu estava mudado.. Eu nunca fui um atleta, ou tive músculos definidos, mas sempre fui magro, gosto de correr e jogar futebol, era o que me mantinha em forma, porém agora aquele reflexo mostrava meu rosto num corpo ainda magro, porém musculoso, quando eu fiquei assim?

Saí daquela abstração com Heath perguntando se eu queria pizza de queijo ou de calabresa, respondi que ele poderia escolher pra mim e logo em seguida eu entrei no banho.

_- Já apanhei mais lenha e já liguei o aquecimento dos quartos, teve algum problema com o banho? Ficou com que quarto?_- perguntou-me Heath quando nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha, cada um com duas enormes pizzas, eu não tinha percebido quanta fome eu tinha até colocar o primeiro pedaço na boca._- Cerveja?_

_- Obrigado._- respondi aceitando a garrafinha que ele havia tirado da geladeira que ele e eu havíamos abastecido logo que chegamos._- Peguei o quarto da direita, o do papel de parede verde... o chuveiro demorou um pouco pra ficar quente, mas depois não houve problema.. e você, conseguiu falar com quem queria?_

_- Aham._- disse ele de boca cheia._- Os lençóis e os cobertores, Lane disse que estão em um armário no corredor..devem estar cheirando a guardado, amanhã a gente lava._

_- Já encontrei. Heath, quando eu fiquei tão forte? O que está acontecendo comigo de verdade? O que vai acontecer comigo ainda?_- perguntei e ele ficou me olhando sério enquanto ele ainda mastigava a meia pizza que ele conseguiu enfiar dentro da boca.

_- Você vai se transformar em um lobo na próxima lua-cheia._- respondeu como se esta fosse toda a resposta do mundo, ele deve ter visto na minha cara que eu queria mais do que aquilo, então ele continuou._- Ao contrario dos vampiros que continuam "iguais" quando são transformados, nós ainda estamos vivos, nosso coração bate, entende?_- involuntariamente tocando meu peito senti meu coração batendo e acenei que sim._- Bem, mas como eu disse, nós, ao menos no começo, nos transformamos em lobo nas luas-cheias... lobos grandes, devo dizer. Lobos são ágeis, fortes, tem bons sentidos... humanos normalmente não tem sentidos muito bons e são tapados o suficiente pra acharem assassinos sangue sugas extremamente atraentes, digo por experiência, como já te contei... bem, é nosso trabalho e dever protegê-los, os humanos digo... Amanhã vamos começar a trabalhar no bunker no porão, já dei uma olhada lá, acho que vai dar certo, dá para dois, acho, temos que ter certeza de que tamanho você vai ficar quando transformado..._

_- Vou envelhecer? Posso ter filhos? Vou passar essa coisa de ser lobos pra eles? Alguém vai querer ficar comigo? Heath..._

_- Você tinha alguém, sei lá, uma namorada, uma ficante, um cara?_

_- Não sou gay, se é isso que você está insinuando, e eu tinha uma ex e estava saindo com uma garota que cursa a mesma faculdade que eu..._- respondi.

_- Humm, bem, esqueça-as. Você não vai ter muito controle sobre si por enquanto, e elas acham que você está morto, sem contar que você não vai mais envelhecer, você foi transformado..._

_- Vou ter pra sempre essa mesma cara?_

_- Sim._

_- E quanto às garotas? E filhos?_

_- Garotas que gostam de caras bonitos, geralmente gostam da gente..._- disse ele meio que rindo da minha cara._- Quanto a esse negócio de transformar seus filhos em lobos também... não sei direito como funciona, eu sei que se tua mãe é uma loba, você é um lobo também, agora se só você é o lobo, não há garantias de que a criança também será, é tipo loteria genética da qual eu não entendo... e você só pode transmitir o veneno quando você está em forma de lobo e morde alguém, mas só uma vez, mais de uma mordida você mata a pessoa.._

_- Eu estou tão cheio de duvidas..._

_- Não fique, com o tempo você vai absorvendo informações, virão ainda esta semana para instalar os equipamentos de segurança, os símbolos... bom, eu vou dar uma volta no terreno, demarcar território, você limpa isso pra mim? Afinal eu fiz o jantar..._- disse ele se levantando da mesa e começando a tirar o casaco.

_- Você vai fazer o que?_

_- Vou fazer xixi no canto!_- riu, agora começando a desabotoar a camisa de flanela que estava vestindo._- Dizer que a terra tem dono, coisa de território, você vai entender um dia. Vou deixar meu celular carregando, mas nem tente, ele está bloqueado, você não vai poder ligar nem atender minha ligações, a chave do carro eu também já escondi... Lave a louça, coloque o que tem de colocar no lixo, mais algumas lenhas no fogo.. quem sabe tente instalar a TV para podermos jogar um pouco de vídeo-game, eu volto em no máximo uma hora._- naquele momento ele já estava só de cuecas e correndo porta afora da cozinha e indo rapidamente em direção à neve e a noite escura lá fora.

Eu obviamente fiquei uns minutos parado à porta aberta tentando encontrar Heath e o achando completamente maluco. O celular dele estava carregando sobre a bancada da pia, tentei mexer, mas como ele disse, estava bloqueado. Eu mal sabia onde estava e também estava muito frio pra que eu pensasse em escapar daquele meio do nada a pé. Gastei uns bons minutos limpando e jogando lixo fora, abrindo os armários da cozinha pra saber onde estavam as xícaras, pratos e panelas...

Debaixo da escada que levava aos quartos havia um armário para casacos e do lado um lavabo, a despensa ficava na cozinha, ao lado da porta que leva ao porão com algumas prateleiras de vinhos e outras que deveriam ser para ferramentas, muitas das quais que havíamos comprado já estavam lá, junto com uma enorme infinidade de correntes, argolas e rebites... eu seria preso?

_- Heath! Heath!_- ouvi uma voz masculina chamando o nome do meu suposto tio._- Heath, onde você está?_- continuou perguntando enquanto eu subia as escadas do porão. Esta pessoa estava aqui?_- Como é mesmo o nome do garoto que está com ele?_- perguntou para alguém.

_- Noel, senhor._- respondeu outra voz masculina. _– Noel Hathaway._

_- Hathaway? Esse garoto não é espanhol?_- perguntou o primeiro homem e me esgueirando eu fui em direção à sala, de onde vinha a conversa._- Noel, você está em casa? Que bagunça... Eu me chamo Joseph Dawn, quero falar com você, apareça rapaz!_- disse. Sua voz era grave, tinha forte sotaque inglês, mas eu não conheço nenhum Joseph Dawn! Agarrei a primeira coisa que vi, no caso uma vassoura, e olhei para dentro da sala, mas não havia ninguém ali._- Ah, te achei! Você é Noel Hathaway obviamente! Hola, como estás?_- como eu disse, não havia ninguém na sala, porém havia um espelho encostado ao lado da grande lareira e dentro dele dois homens se remexendo e acenando pra mim! Levei o maior susto!

_- Puta madre!_- exclamei e os dois caíram na risada._- Que és esso?_

_- Comodidade._- respondeu o homem mais jovem que estava atrás do mais velho._- Você fala inglês, não fala? Está escrito no teu arquivo que sim..._- arquivo? Havia um arquivo sobre mim?_- Bom, Heath não seria imprudente de mentir, não é? Eu sou Emanuel Skeeter, sou embaixador do governo Lycan e este é Joseph Dawn, conselheiro e irmão da nossa querida rainha Helena..._- disse.

_- Bem, normalmente é minha irmã ou um dos príncipes quem dão-lhes às boas vindas, mas no momento eles estão ocupados com outras questões... Como Emanuel disse, eu sou o conselheiro, ele é o embaixador, então, bem vindos! Onde Heath está? Precisamos acertar o dia da ida aí para instalarmos todos os sistemas..._- disse o homem mais velho, o tal de Joseph.

_- Saiu, ele disse que ia fazer xixi por ai..._- respondi e eles acharam graça de novo._- Humm, desculpe perguntar, mas isso, essa conversa é tipo aquelas por webcam? Onde vocês estão? Onde é a sede do governo? Existe realmente um governo?_

_- Claro que existe garoto!_- respondeu o mais novo, Emanuel._- Acho que você é daqueles que precisa ser educado... vou mandar uns livros pra você ler, já que Heath não te ensinou nada por enquanto.._- falou e o cara mais velho que estava na frente dele meio que revirou os olhos._- Péssima idéia dar uma promoção para Heath, logo teremos um bando de desordeiros mal criados..._

_- Epa, epa... Boa noite pra você também, Emanuel._- disse Heath aparecendo ali na sala abotoando as calças, sem camisa e de pés descalços, um pouco sujo._- Senhor..._- disse ele se curvando um pouco._- Espero que estejam todos bem na sua família, principalmente Indira..._- e sorriu maliciosamente fazendo com que o tal do Emanuel trincasse o maxilar e rosnasse um pouco.

_- Parem com isso vocês dois._- disse Joseph com um ar de que já tinha repetido tal frase algumas dezenas de vezes._- Indira está com a mãe em nossa casa e está muito bem, obrigado, mandarei lembranças..._

_- Obrigado._- disse Heath._- Suponho que esta seja uma chamada de boas vindas, não? Bom, este é meu pupilo, Noel. E eu ainda não comecei o treinamento com ele, mas ele aprende rápido, não é?_- colocou amigavelmente o braço ao redor do meu ombro, mas deu uma apertada doída no músculo quando eu não respondi.

_- É! Sim, eu aprendo rápido._- respondi.

_- Ótimo, então não me envergonhe, largue esta vassoura e vá sentar-se quieto ali._- apontou o sofá ainda coberto com o pano que estava antes. E eu fui, contrariado e alisando o músculo do ombro dolorido, mas eu fui._- Vamos marcar o dia para a instalação dos sistemas? Quem vem? Espero que não seja você Emanuel..._

_- Não, estou ajudando hoje, mas no resto do tempo eu estou ocupado demais em lua de mel com a minha esposa..._- disse o cara.

_- Parem! Se eu tiver que dizer isso para vocês dois novamente..._- disse Joseph agora furioso._- Vamos mandar outra pessoa, chegará a partir de amanhã, não posso te especificar a data porque, como vê estamos trabalhando até tarde por aqui, estamos fazendo algumas mudanças..._

_- Tudo bem, estarei por aqui, há reparos para serem feitos... Senhor, posso pedir-te um favor?_- perguntou Heath.

_- Peça e eu te direi se o farei ou não..._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Bem, se possível, alguém poderia investigar sobre o delegado Kyle Hill e a esposa dele, Lane?_- perguntou Heath.

_- Já fizemos isso. Mandarei as investigações junto com os livros de etiqueta para o teu garoto com quem quer que vá aí, ok?_- respondeu Joseph.

_- Sim, obrigado._

_- De nada. Até._

_- Até._- respondeu Joseph e logo o vidro do espelho ficou negro e depois era espelho de novo.

_- Trabalhando até tarde? Bem, é tarde aqui também, mas onde diabos eles estão? Eu perguntei e não me disseram._

_- Estão possivelmente na sede do governo, em Londres._- respondeu Heath colocando mais lenha na lareira.

_- E quem virá? Por que você e o outro cara não se gostam?_

_- É tão evidente que não vamos com a cara um do outro?_

_- Duh!_

_- Aquele boboca só é embaixador porque ele é também um bruxo, além de lobo, é sobrinho do genro da rainha e agora também é genro de Joseph... e ele não gosta de mim por que..._

_- Por que..._- insisti quando ele travou e ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

_- Por que eu e a agora esposa dele namoramos um pouco. Por isso._

_- E isso, de você namorar a mulher dele "um pouco" foi quando? Não foi há tipo um mês atrás foi?_- perguntei.

_- Não! Foi há quase dez anos! Indira foi estudar um ano na França e eu fui designado pra ser o segurança dela, não que ela precisasse porque ela é uma bruxa muito boa... ele era afim dela, mas eu peguei ela primeiro, foi isso._

_- E você ainda gosta dela?_

_- Não do mesmo jeito, nós continuamos nos dando bem, mas passou, Indie é legal e é linda e eu gosto de provocá-lo.._

_- Percebi. Pra que você quer saber da família da senhora Hill?_

_- Nada demais, só quero tentar entender umas coisas.._

_- Que coisas?_

_- Isso eu não posso te dizer agora garoto, na verdade nem sei se um dia eu vou poder te contar._- disse ele me olhando bem serio._- Bom, a terra está demarcada por enquanto, vamos fechar a casa e dormir? O dia amanhã será puxado..._- disse cortando o assunto.


	8. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 7

**N/a: Olá!**

**Desculpem a demora na att da fic gente!**

**Bom, não que alguém além da Sayuri se importe, já que ela é a unica que me manda reviews..**

**Obrigada, querida!**

**No picasa estão muitas fotos novas e eu vou colocar mais algumas lá agora...**

**Independente de eu receber reviews, espero que gostem deste cap... Elisa é vista e já faz um 'amigo' ou seria aliado?**

**Bom, espero n demorar muito pra ter inspiração para o proximo capitulo...**

**Até breve! Bjusss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (VII)

TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 07 – You Can See Me (Você Pode Me Ver)**

**ElisaPOV.**

_- Saia do meu quarto! Saia da minha casa!_- eu gritava com o cara deitado na minha cama, mas ele parecia cansado demais pra me ouvir, no máximo se remexeu um pouco incomodo, mas nada além aconteceu. Merda.

Segui ao lado de Lane por horas, observando sua vida medíocre e medrosa, eu sinceramente não entendo como ela pode ter voltado a viver com aquele homem, ele é assustador!

Ele estava parado no meio da estrada esperando por ela, assim que nos aproximamos ele ligou para o celular de Lane, eu não ouvi a conversa, mas ela ficou nervosa, seguiu em direção a casa deles, ele no carro atrás dela. Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Lane estava tremula, mas centrada, ele bufando alguns passos atrás dela, eles começaram uma discussão sobre ela ter ficado na casa de um homem, rodeada de tantos outros até tarde da noite quando ela tinha que estar em casa preparando o jantar dele e ela respondeu dizendo que não era culpa dela se os clientes se atrasaram, assim como o pessoal da mudança e da manutenção...

Kyle estava a ponto de explodir de raiva, com os punhos fortemente cerrados e avançando pra cima dela quando Lane foi salva por uma chamada do Pager da policia do marido dela e Kyle saiu de casa ainda furioso levando não só a chave dele como a de Lane dizendo que conversariam quando ele voltasse pra casa, mas obviamente não haveria conversa nenhuma, ele bateria nela. E isso eu não permitiria, não mais.

Quando aquele monstro saiu Lane tremia dos pés à cabeça, foi até o armário de bebidas e bebeu bons goles de vodka diretamente do gargalo da garrafa pra se acalmar, ela parou de tremer, mas isso não evitou que ela chorasse grossas lágrimas.

Poxa, pobre da minha prima, eu queria tanto confortá-la, abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu já não posso mais fazer isso, eu não tenho uma forma tátil, ou visível, o máximo que eu posso fazer é causar arrepio nas pessoas, estourar canos ou dar curto em luzes... se ao menos alguém pudesse me ver ou ouvir! Lane precisa de ajuda imediata, proteção e carinho, aquele crápula vai acabar matando-a cedo ou tarde, se não por violência, de medo ou tristeza...

E foi só eu pensar naquele cão dos infernos que eu imediatamente fui parar conde Kyle estava no momento, malditas ligações familiares que te prendem àqueles que você detesta... ou talvez, não tão maldita assim..

Minha mãe havia me falado certa vez que aquele idiota havia sido promovido a delegado do condado... Bem, ele passou na delegacia e pegou outro policial e ambos foram pra outro lugar, no caminho este outro policial o informou que policiais de uma cidadezinha perto haviam apreendido uma boa quantidade de drogas e descoberto um laboratório onde cozinhavam anfetaminas, que os chamaram para assumirem a operação e que esta seria uma ótima oportunidade para renovarem o estoque de drogas deles roubando algumas das "provas" da cena do crime dizendo que levariam as tais para análise, ou coisa do tipo...

Ali estava a minha chance, Kyle era usuário, senão traficante, corrupto, doente... se ao menos alguém pudesse me ajudar!

Voltei ao apartamento de Lane, ela já estava dormindo, sozinha em um dos quartos, completamente embolada em seus cobertores e com uma cadeira impedindo que a porta fosse aberta do lado de fora... Então era assim que ela se protegia? Ela dormia sozinha naquele quarto ou aquele monstro dividia a cama com ela? Acho que não, vi que o sofá cama do outro quarto estava desarmado e com cobertas emboladas nele como se há tempos ninguém arrumasse aquele local... menos mal pra ela... Hora de ir, amanhã eu volto Lane, eu juro.

Passei para dar uma olhada nos meus pais, que estavam acordando cedo, devido ao fuso para pegarem um trem e irem visitar uma outra cidade, pareciam bem, então esta era à hora de eu voltar para a minha casa e começar a operação de espantar aqueles intrusos de lá!

Quando cheguei estava tudo muito quieto, a casa estava cheia de caixas espalhadas pelos cantos, louça limpa secando sobre a pia, as lareiras com braseiros e quente... havia vida de novo ali, mas como não era nenhuma que eu quisesse por perto, eles teriam que sair de lá. Fui vistoriando os cômodos e encontrei o mais novo dos intrusos dormindo no meu quarto, na minha cama e usando os meus macios e quentes cobertores! Não pode!

Gritei com ele, fiz um escarcéu, mas o máximo que ele fez foi resmungar um pouco e virar-se de um lado para o outro como se quisesse se ajeitar melhor para dormir sobre os meus lençóis! Fiquei furiosa, mesmo que ao olhar e reparar bem àquele rosto o tenha achado bonito, mas de que adianta? Elisa, você está morta e ninguém pode te ouvir, te ver, te tocar e te amar de volta, desista.

Peguei minha frustração por ser ignorada por aquele garoto e saí do meu antigo quarto para ver se aquele homem mais velho ao menos acordava assustado com a minha presença e berros fantasmagóricos no ouvido dele. Foi aí que eu fui pega no pulo.

_- Vai parar? Garota, eu estou tentando dormir!_- disse-me o tal homem encostado no batente da porta do quarto dos meus pais com cara de sono, cabelo desarrumado, vestindo calças de pijama e olhando diretamente pra mim, pra mim! Fiquei completamente perdida, tanto que cheguei a olhar pra trás procurando a tal garota com quem ele estava falando, mas não havia ninguém lá._ – É, você! Sim, é com você que estou falando! Vai assombrar outro lugar! Essa é minha casa agora e você não é bem-vinda aqui, cai fora ou a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando o sol sair é chamar um exorcista pra te mandar embora!_

_- Você... você pode me ver?_- perguntei gaguejando e aparvalhada, em pouco mais de dois anos em que estou morta as únicas coisas que me viram foram aqueles serem que sugam outros fantasmas e eu definitivamente não quero ir com eles!

_- E ouvir também, portanto cale a boca que eu quero dormir, e pare de perturbar o garoto também, xô!_- entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, fui atrás dele._- Xô criatura!_- disse ele pra mim agitando os braços.

_- Não! Obvio que eu não vou embora, esta casa é minha, vai embora você e aquele outro lá que está dormindo no meu quarto!_- gritei e a luz do abajur dele estourou e ele meio que rosnou e continuou olhando pra mim, mesmo que estivesse deitando de novo na cama dos meus pais.

_- Acho que descobri o motivo da fiação desta casa ser uma merda, mas isso vai ser resolvido logo, logo!_- disse ele apontando pra mim._- Fantasma chata!_

_- Não sou chata, você é quem está na minha casa!_

_- Pra sua informação, esta casa agora é minha e eu não vou ser aquele a ser expulso daqui, ok! Caia fora pro seu próprio bem antes que eu chame um padre ou um elfo pra te sugar pro limbo, eu quero dormir!_- disse ele puxando as cobertas sobre si, me dando as costas e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas eu fiquei com medo, ok, eu sei que padres exorcistas não adiantam porcaria nenhuma, mas quando ele falou em chamar alguém pra me sugar, fiquei mal.

_- Não... por favor, nenhum daqueles..._- falei com a voz mais fraca e ele tirou o travesseiro do rosto e me encarou._- Não quando eu tenho que ajudar Lane..._- resmunguei e os olhos dele pareceram crescer de interesse.

_- Lane Hill? Você quer ajudá-la?_- perguntou ele com a voz igualmente mais calma e acenei que sim, era tão bom e tão estranho estar falando com alguém...

_- Como você é capaz de me ver e me ouvir? Como eu pareço pra você?_- perguntei trocando de assunto e ele sentou-se na cama, alisando a barba de alguns dias.

_- Sou diferente do resto das pessoas, eu, Noel que está dormindo no outro quarto, de fato existem montes de gente como eu por ai..._- disse me encarando enquanto eu só parecia estar aliviada e intrigada._- Você não tinha nem vinte anos quando morreu, né? Você tem certa de 1,60m, cabelos longos e escuros, rosto bonito, olhos claros e grandes, lábios e seios grandes, de fato você é uma fantasminha muito bonita apesar de ser chata..._- ele realmente me via de verdade, eu estava tão feliz que até sorri pra ele._- Pra nós ver fantasmas não é tão difícil, vocês se parem como marcas d'água entende? Aquelas de papel... fracas presenças.. às vezes vocês parecem pontos luminosos, se são bons, como você parece ser, ou manchas escuras quando são maus... não sei direito como funciona, um 'sugador' é quem tem que explicar pra você.._

_- Não! E por favor, se você conhece algum deles, não os chame! Ainda... eu só sei que não quero ir, não agora de qualquer maneira quando Lane precisa de ajuda, precisa... deixa pra lá, eu vou te deixar dormir por hoje..._- virei e fui em direção à porta do quarto.

_- Hey, garota, espera!_- disse e rapidamente, muito rapidamente por sinal ele estava na minha frente, me assustei de novo, esse cara realmente parecia ser diferente, mas um diferente bom ou ruim?_- Lane... por que você quer tanto ajudá-la?_

_- Motivos particulares._- respondi.

_- Gostaria de ajudar se eu puder._- respondeu.

_- Por quê?_

_- Digamos que seja o meu trabalho, ajudar mulheres bonitas assustadas, garotos confusos e fantasmas com problemas..._- disse ele achando graça.

_- O que diabos você é?_

_- Um cara que consegue te ver e te ouvir, então vai me contar o que quer que seja sobre Lane? A propósito, meu nome é Heath!_- estendeu-me a mão mas ela atravessou meu estomago antes que eu pudesse me afastar e ele deixou ela lá._- É estranho, a pele formiga...é um pouco frio também...o que você sente?_

_- Com licença? Não é divertido quando as pessoas te atravessam!_- reclamei e ele tirou a mão._- Sinto um formigamento também, e um pouco de calor, nada mais. Lane é minha prima por parte de mãe e me chamo Elisa, e você vai me desculpar, mas eu não vou ficar fofocando sobre ela ou eu se eu recém te conheço..._

_- E vai fofocar com quem? Só eu e Noel podemos te ver e ouvir e se tua prima está com problemas eu posso ajudar.. é aquele marido dela não?Não gostei dele e ele parece agressivo com ela... olha, podemos fazer uma troca, já que você me acordou de madrugada de qualquer maneira e já são quase cinco da manhã... Você me conta de Lane e eu vejo como ajudar e eu posso te ajudar a falar com teus pais, se eles ainda estiverem vivos, claro, e se não for longe daqui..._- disse ele tentando barganhar as minhas informações.

_- Meus pais nunca acreditariam em você, eles sofreram demais com a minha morte, além disso eles estão fora do país e eu não sei quando voltam... e quanto à Lane, você não pode fazer muita coisa, especialmente não pode fazer nada contra Kyle, se você o viu, você sabe que ele é o delegado..._- falei e ele sorriu um pouco torto com a cabeça inclinada pro lado e com as mãos na cintura.

_- Você não sabe da missa a metade, gasparzinho... Venha comigo até a cozinha, enquanto você me conta o que te aflige em relação à tua prima eu preparo o café pra mim e pro dorminhoco, to com fome._- disse pra mim de maneira divertida enquanto me dava às costas e saia do quarto dos meus pais.


	9. Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo 8

**N/a: Oiiiee**

**este veio mais rápido né?**

**esse é o ultimo cap desta parte e espero q gostem!**

**nos veremos em breve**

**bjuss**

**vic.  
**

* * *

PARTE 1 (VIII)

TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO

**Capitulo 08 – Seria Mais Fácil, Se Não Fosse Tão Difícil**

**NoelPOV.**

Acordei me sentindo esquisito, febril, como se músculos antes nunca dante vistos haviam crescido sob minha pele e não paravam mais, minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir e meu estomago roncando e eu definitivamente seria capaz de comer um boi, acho.

A porta do quarto de Heath estava aberta, mas apesar da cama desarrumada e as malas ainda jogadas por ali, ele não estava lá e pelo cheiro que subia, pela graça de Deus ele estava preparando o café! Desci.

O cheiro de bacon, ovos, panquecas, torradas e café me guiaram até a cozinha, tanto que até o primeiro gole e a primeira mordida eu totalmente ignorei que Heath estava na sala e conversava com alguém, uma mulher, pela voz. Achei que fosse alguma querendo um emprego ou até mesmo a senhora Hill de volta para saber se havíamos passado bem à noite em sua casa antiga...

_- Noel, venha cá!_- chamou-me Heath da sala.

_- Tem visita!_- gritei em espanhol com a boca cheia de comida._- Tenho fome e estou de pijamas!_

_- Não precisa se preocupar, não é que nossa adorável visita vá morrer escandalizada pelo susto de ver um garoto esfomeado de pijamas!_- disse ele num raro tom divertido._- Me traga uma nova caneca de café, por favor.._- rolei meus olhos, mas fui atrás da caneca para servir-lhe._- Sem açúcar!_

_- Cara, não gostei da tua piada._- ouvi a voz feminina reclamando.

_- E o que vai fazer? Puxar meu pé, me dar calafrios, explodir meus canos e luzes?_- ouvi Heath no mesmo tom divertido de novo ao mesmo tempo em que os canos da casa toda pareceram criar vida como ratos correndo dentro das paredes._- Ok, chega, me desculpe! É que é difícil acreditar que tua prima Lane durante todo este tempo viva com aquele marido dela além de livre e espontânea vontade..._

_- Eu já não te disse? Ele é horrível, a ameaça constantemente... ela deve saber que ele e seus policiais são corruptos e drogados, mas quem a ouviria e a ajudaria? Lane só tem à mim, só tem você agora, você disse que ajudaria! E acredite, enquanto você ficar na minha casa, eu vou sim puxar teu pé, te dar calafrios e estourar lâmpadas e canos, posso fazer da tua vida um inferno!_- disse a tal voz feminina.

_- Ok, faremos o seguinte, eu já pedi para os meus superiores investigarem à Lane e ao marido dela, tua família, eles ficaram de me mandar os papéis com o pessoal que vem aqui cuidar da comunicação e segurança... pode demorar uns dias,então faremos o seguinte, você vai lá ficar com Lane e a proteja e vigie, coisa que pelo que você mesma me contou,não fez nos últimos dois anos como você mesma disse..._- disse Heath e foi ai que eu cheguei à sala, com um prato lotado de panquecas, ovos, bacon e melado, e a tal caneca de café dele.

Heath estava sentado no sofá, vestia calça de pijamas e um roupão felpudo, cabelo desarrumado e barba por fazer e conversava com um fantasma? Era definitivamente uma mulher, uma garota, de cabelos longos e escuros, boa cintura e pernas, não mais de 1,60m de altura... chamaria minha atenção se estivesse viva, chama ainda mais minha atenção estando obviamente morta e translúcida, era assim que os fantasmas de verdade eram?

_- Madre de Diós! _– balbuciei.

_- Ah, finalmente o meu café!_- disse Heath levantando-se e esticando o braço para pegar a caneca._- Noel, Elisa, Elisa, Noel. Ela é prima de Lane, a senhora Hill..._

_- E ta morta, né? Você ta morta..._- falei e ela virou-se pra mim, rosto de boneca, olhos grandes e claros, boca e seios volumosos, uma das garotas mais bonitas e gostosas que já vi, definitivamente a fantasma mais gostosa que já vi, parecia ter a mesma idade que eu, quem sabe um ano ou dois mais nova e as roupas que usava não destoava tanto assim das que as garotas de hoje usam._- Quando foi que você morreu? Quando aconteceu? Dói?_- perguntei e ela pareceu surpresa, como se nunca tivesse pensado antes se morrer havia doído.

_- Foi definitivamente em câmera lenta e toda aquela porcaria de ver sua vida num filminho é real..._- sorriu um pouco tímida._- Eu estava no supermercado quando um maluco veio e começou a atirar em tudo o que se mexia, acertou meu cocuruto em cheio, meu cérebro sujou o macarrão instantâneo..._

_- Lamento. Vocês americanos gostam mesmo de sair atirando por ai, né? Meu pai sempre disse que vocês jogam muito videogame e assistem filmes de guerra, como Rambo.._- falei e ela achou graça.

_- Rambo, ok..._- disse Heath._- Parem vocês dois de flertar, guri, você com certeza tem de me ajudar com a casa e outras coisas e você tem que ir vigiar tua prima, volte caso aja algo novo._

_- Humm, é._- disse ela encabulada._- Vou indo, volto depois, me desculpe por ter gritado com você, tchau._- e sumiu, eu fiquei ali olhando o lugar vazio.

_- Bonita, mas eu não estava flertando, ela é um fantasma..._- falei.

_- Aham, sei..._- respondeu Heath enquanto acabava o café e roubava um pedaço de bacon do meu prato voltando a sentar no sofá e me chamando pra sentar com ele._- Elisa, essa casa é dela, ou era... sei lá o que ela realmente pretende, mas por enquanto é ajudar à prima, então, além de te ajudar com tua transformação, vou salvar mocinhas... acho que assim a fantasminha canta pra subir.. Passou a noite bem? Estou sentado no outro lado do sofá e você está exalando calor._

_- É, minha cabeça dói, meu estomago parece ter um buraco, meus braços e pernas parecem ter sido moídos..._

_- Tua transformação se aproxima meu caro, ela é poderosa... depois de comer e lavar os pratos já que eu te alimentei, suba e arrume teu quarto, tuas roupas no roupeiro, leve umas coisas pra limpar, vassoura, panos e detergentes estão sob a pia e atrás da porta da cozinha. Vou trocar de roupa e arrumar minha cama e pegar mais lenha... depois iremos começar desempacotando o resto, limpando geral, essas coisas de donos de casa.._- agitou as mão no ar e saiu dali.

Fomos almoçar na cidade, num restaurante tipicamente americano daqueles 'coma tudo o que puder por dez dólares', deixamos-os no prejuízo e ainda sobrou espaço para um pote de sorvete cada, foi lá que vimos a senhora Hill, naquele café com uma senhora mais velha, um pouco parecida com ela, Elisa não estava com elas, deveria estar com o marido drogado e traficante que por acaso é o delegado de policia... é Heath me disse o que Elisa havia descoberto.

Bom, a senhora Hill nos cumprimentou de longe, mas a senhora mais velha se aproximou, e ficou falando animadamente com Heath enquanto eu dava uma volta pela rua e via àquelas vitrines sem graça da rua comercial.

Lá há uma loja de celulares, fiquei horas olhando aquela vitrine, o dinheiro no meu bolso parecia pesar e tudo no que eu pensava era entrar ali, senão comprar um celular, o mais barato e descartável deles, ao menos um cartão para chamadas internacionais e escapar até um telefone publico... eu queria falar com meus pais, com meu primo Raul, pelo menos com minha ex ou com a garota com quem eu estava saindo...

_- E o que você diria? Estou vivo? Fui seqüestrado e tratado à pão de ló, estou nos EUA? Em mais alguns dias eu vou virar um lobo? Quem sabe vocês poderiam comprar uma casinha pra mim, umas correntes bem fortes e na lua cheia rezarem para eu não come-los?_- disse Heath atrás de mim._- Eu te pedi duas semanas Noel, você estará quebrando tua promessa... você pode entrar ali e comprar teu cartão de chamada internacional, um celular, ir até o orelhão mais próximo e fazer uma maldita ligação, pode ir até mesmo àquela lan house do outro lado da rua, mas ai eu terei de matar você._- ele é direto, não posso negar.

_- É que é tudo muito novo e estranho pra mim, não é fácil acreditar que eu logo vou virar algo que nunca acreditei, ter de abandonar tudo, eu nem mesmo te vi em forma de lobo!_gritei em frente à loja esparramando a meleca que estava o meu sorvete sobre a calçada gelada e melecando tudo.

_- Bom, você tem de convir que me transformar aqui no meio da rua no mínimo causaria um pandemônio, eu tenho uma missão a cumprir e você faz parte ê quer me ver como lobo? Eu te mostro, mas primeiro temos que voltar para casa._- disse Heath indicando o carro alugado há alguns metros atrás de nós._- A senhora nos chamou para um almoço na casa dela..._

_- E você aceitou?_

_- Sim, mas para daqui uns dias, eu disse que tínhamos muito trabalho ainda na casa, e eu não estava mentindo..._- disse ele recolhendo o pote de sorvete e o colocando o lixo, depois seguindo para o carro, fui atrás dele.

Cerca de uns vinte minutos depois estávamos de volta em frente à grande casa de fazenda em que agora iremos morar e na frente dela, dois homens.

_- Ah, finalmente!_- disse um deles, todo encasacado e parecendo estar com frio. Ele e o outro homem estavam há cerca de uns cinqüenta metros de nós e ainda assim eu o ouvi.

_- Quem são?_- perguntei.

_- Segurança e comunicação._- respondeu ele.

Os caras que nos esperavam se chamam Phillip Morris, bruxo, ele tinha uma varinha e fala esquisito pra confirmar e Dean Skeeter, também bruxo, eu vi a varinha dele, a de condão, que fique bem claro, mas ele é também um lobo, mas um lobo mortal pelo que entendi, e pertence teoricamente à uma tribo, ou deveria, e é irmão do outro cara que discutiu com Heath ontem à noite, Emanuel.

Não sei bem o que eles fizeram em questão de 'segurança e comunicação', mas o que eles tinham de fazer fizeram bem rápido e lá pela hora do jantar nós quatro saímos e fomos para uma pizzaria na cidade e lá se foi outro prejuízo para os donos em questão de quantidade de comida e cerveja.

_- E ai caras? Gostando da cidade, das garotas?_- perguntando Dean achando mais graça da nossa cara do que propriamente querendo saber a resposta verdadeira.

_- Não!_- respondemos eu e Heath ao mesmo tempo.

_- Como andam as coisas em Londres? A princesa, a rainha? Quando Joseph falou conosco ontem disse que ela estava ocupada pra falar conosco..._- comentou Heath e Dean e Morris olharam-se._- Algo errado?_

_- Nanda está em Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, foi visitar o outro, as sobrinhas, Kath, Rob... vai voltar pra casa e trazê-los quando as meninas de Abe e Woody nascerem... viemos antes porque Joseph nos mandou vir resolver o assunto de vocês de uma vez, eles estão dia e noite, todos, principalmente os vampiros atrás de Hell, ela sumiu há quase uma semana já._- disse Dean coçando o queixo e depois entornando o resto de sua caneca de cerveja.

_- Espera, ela, Hell sumiu? Impossível, eu à vi ontem de manhã!_- disse Heath para a surpresa de nós três._- O que diabos houve?_

_- Te faço a mesma pergunta Heath! Quando e onde ela apareceu pra você? E nem pra nos dizer?_- disse Dean irritado.

_- Ué, eu não sabia que ela estava sumida! Foi ontem de manhã, no WallMart da rodovia, ela era um garotinho Frances de não mais de 13 anos de idade..._- respondeu ele.

_- Aquele guri?_- perguntei.

_- Tem certeza?_- perguntou Morris.

_- Claro que tenho. Ela veio pra me dar mais detalhes do meu trabalho e encantou às correntes que eu estava comprando..._

_- Deve ser uma missão muito importante e definitivamente o teu garoto dele estar azucrinando a cabeça dela por conta da telepatia... diga-me garoto, nossa rainha está bem?_- perguntou-me Dean.

_- Como vou saber? Nunca coloquei meus olhos sobre ela!_- falei.

_- É só se concentrar, ela é a luz no fim do túnel..._- disse Dean.

_- Ah cara, sei lá! Não quero fazer isso agora_!- respondi contrariado.

_- Não encha o saco do meu garoto, por favor._- disse Heath. _– Vocês vão me contar o que aconteceu? Assim, se ela aparecer de novo, eu fujo, ou chamo alguém..._

_- Resumindo, ela quase matou Zackery, e fugiu carregando os pequenos vampirinhos dos Cullen na barriga dela._- disse Morris e esse já andava bem grogue, devo dizer, ele entornava um uísque atrás do outro e mal comeu. Beudo e maluco. Heath olhou pra ele de olhos arregalados e boca aberta, enquanto Dean deu um empurrão nele._- Que é cara, to mentindo, não!_

_- Hey, rewind, comecem do começo!_- disse Heath.

_- Sim, mas não aqui, vamos voltar pra tua casa._- respondeu Dean.


	10. Blood Moon Rising 1

**N/a: oieee**

**Gente, esta é uma nova parte da história e espero que gostem!**

**Sayuri, se vc fica perdida c os personagens, vá aos albuns do picasa com link no meu perfil**

**e lá vc vai encontar a carinha deles, ok!**

**Obrigada pela review!**

**bjus e ateh mais!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (I)

BLOOD MOON RISING

.

**Capitulo 09 – Olhos de Monstro**

**Algumas noites depois.**

**Napa Valley, Califórnia.**

Edward levantou-se do sofá da sala de estar, foi até o armário de remédios, pegou um frasco de calmantes e voltou para a companhia de Bernard e Emmett.

Fazia doze dias que Helena havia sumido depois de abandonar Zackery desmaiado em seu quarto na casa da vinícola, ferido, quebrado e desde então com pesadelos horríveis que o acordavam todas as noites, mas que não o permitiam comentar sobre o assunto acordado.

_- De novo?_- perguntou Emmett e Edward acenou em silencio.

_- Coitado... Eu gostaria de ter estado aqui para ajudar ele..._- disse Bernard.

_- Sabemos muito bem que nada teria adiantado, Helena é mais poderosa que todos os bruxos superpoderosos juntos, ela só não quis matá-lo._- disse Edward reabastecendo sua taça de SDD.

_- Não diga isso, ela o ama... E segundo o que você mesmo disse para nós, na visão dele ela estava descontrolada, diferente..._- disse Emm.

_- Grávida..._- resmungou Byrdie.

_- Isso é uma conjectura, não fazia nem dois dias que eu e Carlisle havíamos feito a inseminação nela... A outra vez achamos que ela estava e não estava..._- disse Edward.

_- E da outra vez ela não atacou ninguém!_- exclamou Byrdie._- Zack é um humano e ficou todo arranhado, quebrado e duvido que ela estivesse fazendo o mínimo de força! Ela só parou porque em um lampejo de lucidez... Sei lá o que a impediu! Vocês percebem que ela pode ter matado depois de ter saído daqui? Nós não sabemos onde ela está! Ninguém consegue alcançá-la!_

_- Será que não é obvio? Ela está com o elfo..._- disse Edward._- Nossos vampiros também não a registraram por ai... Alice e nem Peter a vêem, é a resposta obvia._- ascendeu um cigarro.

_- Acho que ela não está com o elfo._- disse Zack entrando na sala em que eles estavam, cabelo desgrenhado, grandes olheiras e pescoço suado. Foi diretamente à mesa onde estava o frasco de calmantes que Edward havia pegado no armário, pegou um, encheu um copo de água e mandou o remédio goela abaixo._- Se Helena está realmente grávida ela não pode entrar no reino dele... "reino dos mortos"..._

_- Tem razão._- disse Emm dando tapas amistosos nos ombros de Zack._- Você ta bem? Mesmo sonho de novo, né companheiro?_

_- É._- resmungou Zack ajeitando-se do lado dele no sofá lembrando-se dos olhos insanos de Helena na ultima vez em que a vira e estremecendo._- Caras, onde ela está?_- disse esfregando as mãos no rosto tentando disfarçar as lágrimas._- Eu sinto falta dela, sinto que foi minha culpa..._

_- Hey, não foi tua culpa cara..._- disse Edward vindo consolá-lo como Bernard._- Hell... Aposto que ela está bem, você vai ver, logo ela vem pro nascimento das meninas de Woody com o elfo e Kira, vocês vão conversar, ela vai pedir desculpas por ter quase te comido e tudo vai voltar ao normal... Até te daremos uns dias a sós com ela, pode escrever, é isso que vai acontecer!_- assegurou.

Zack voltou a dormir em seu quarto quando o calmante fez efeito, era o mesmo ritual das noites anteriores. Byrdie foi para seu quarto também e Edward e Emmett ficaram zanzando pela casa, Edward de olho em Marie, lendo e Emm fazendo exercícios. Eram só eles ali naquela grande casa da Vinícola Vivara que pertence aos Cullen, ajudando Zack com as obras do restaurante os demais estavam em Londres acompanhando os últimos dias de gestação de Abigail, cuidando dos assuntos dos governos e procurando discretamente por Hell. Agora que sabiam que ela havia aparecido para Heath, um de seus novos alfas, Dean e Morris haviam sido designados por Woody a continuar por lá procurando outros sinais dela, afinal Helena poderia estar disfarçada de qualquer coisa, ou alguém...

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu me sentia agitada, isso mesmo, agitada, não há melhor maneira de expressar em palavras como eu me sentia desde a inseminação. Era apenas a segunda vez em que tentávamos com que eu ficasse grávida dos filhos de Esme, Allie e Rosie. A primeira vez havia sido em dezembro, durante o meu período fértil, mas como Carlisle mesmo disse, meu excesso de hormônios "fritou" os embriões, isso que meses antes, era eu mesma que fritava os óvulos delas tentando reavivá-los... foi stress demais.

Como eu disse, eu estava agitada. Sabe aquela sensação quando você tem certeza de que algo não muito legal vai acontecer? Eu a tive desde o momento em que lá estava eu naquela sala desinfetada de pernas pra cima pra que os embriões não escorressem, digamos assim... Eu estava sozinha, mas sabia que atrás daquela parede todos eles esperavam ansiosos e cheios de esperanças, quando o que eu mais queria era escapar dali, encontrar-me com Zack que eu não via a alguns dias desde que eu estivera em NY gravando o filme de Justin e dando algumas entrevistas com ele e Jude e meu marido estava com o avô na Califórnia cuidando das coisas pro seu restaurante...

Bem, consegui ir pra Califórnia, minha entourage foi também, diga-se meus maridos e filha menor, Northman ficou de aparecer com Kira e garanti que Anika não daria as caras por lá querendo levar nossa filha com ela... sabe, aquele mesmo velho papo de "eu vou dominar o mundo, mas preciso de tua ajuda"... Boring!

Eu, por continuar com aquela maldita agitação, me mantive um pouco afastada cuidando das vinhas, do terreno e das plantações de temperos, algumas hortaliças e frutas para o restaurante no terreno ao lado que eu havia comprado da propriedade vizinha, me mantive ocupada aquele dia todo, minha cabeça doía, minha pele estava sensível, eu me sentia um predador...

Cacei e alimentei-me com a alma daquele animal que "comi", mas depois ficara comprovado que não era o suficiente... àquela noite meus demais maridos foram arranjar algo pra fazer enquanto eu fui ficar com Zack.

Depois de todo um ritual que incluiu um longo banho, creme, a escolha de uma bela lingerie lá fui eu ao encontro de Zackery que estava em seu quarto saindo do próprio banho, cabelo molhado e um pijamão, acho que ele não estava me esperando, não quando eu vestia nada mais do que lingerie e um trench-coat...

Nosso jogo de sedução nos levou à sua cama e quando o jogo começou a esquentar eu perdi o controle, foi como se uma fome violenta, um verdadeiro monstro se apoderasse de mim e tudo o que eu enxergava na frente era um suculento pedaço de carne e não meu marido amado e querido, só fui realmente notar o que eu estava ainda fazendo e havia feito quando ouvi apenas um fio de voz escapando de sua boca: _"Hell, por favor, não me mate."_

Tive de sumir de lá.

_- Bom dia, minha querida..._- acordei um pouco assustada e me sentindo péssima, enjoada e com uma forte dor de cabeça e de cara com Darius carregando uma grande bandeja de café da manhã._- Enjoada?_

_- Como o inferno._- falei e ele recuou afastando a bandeja de mim.

Darius foi a primeira pessoa a qual eu pensei recorrer quando tudo isso aconteceu, principalmente porque eu sabia que ele não iria me julgar, fazer um monte de perguntas e principalmente me perguntar aquele maldito "por que", principalmente porque eu não tinha uma resposta. Estou na casa dele. Sim, Darius tem uma casa quando eu sempre acreditei que ele morava na base da XS...

Era noite e estava chovendo na noite em que cheguei aqui, eu devo ter parecido sair diretamente do inferno com meu casaco todo ensangüentado e minha cara de maluca faminta, mas ainda assim ele me acolheu com um abraço e uma cama quente e confortável. Darius está de férias, ao menos uns dias de folga desde que dei as caras aqui, não que eu saia de seu iluminado loft, mas eu estou tendo tempo de descansar e pensar bastante.

_- Suco de maçã?_- me ofereceu e aceitei só pra não ficar com o estomago vazio. Sentei-me na cama e apesar de nem estar com 15 dias de gestação minha barriga já não tinha a mesma forma de antes, estava ficando redonda e apoiei minha mão nela._- Você é uma grávida linda._- sorri sem graça.

_- Quanto eu dormi?_- perguntei.

_- Poucas horas, como eu disse é de manhã, cedo de manhã.._- havíamos saído de madrugada pra pegar sangue humano em um hospital de Nova Jersey e depois voltamos pro loft dele em NY, virado para o rio.

_- Você deveria dormir e não ficar me pajeando... saia, chame alguém pra ir ao cinema com você, vá visitar seus amigos, vá salvar o mundo... agradeço o abrigo que você está me dando, mas posso ir pra um hotel..._

_- Não seja besta. Você precisa de mim e eu vou cuidar de você, o mundo que se exploda! Gerard pode cuidar de tudo sem mim..._- disse ele sentando-se na ponta da cama, a única cama do loft diga de passagem, ele tem dormido no sofá e segurou minha mão._- Você está muito quente, você está se sentindo bem? Joseph ligou-me de novo querendo saber se eu não a tinha visto... eu disse que não._

_- Estou bem, minha cabeça lateja um pouco, mas é por causa do enjôo, essas coisas... E você não deveria mentir pro teu filho, mas de qualquer forma eu agradeço, estou sem cara ou coragem pra enfrentá-los agora... Deus, o que eu direi à Zack?_- solucei em desespero e Darius se aproximou me apertando forte contra seu peito.

_- Ssshh, nada do que aconteceu, o que quer que tenha acontecido é culpa tua meu anjo..._- disse ele.

_- Eu... eu tentei matá-lo! Era eu ali, como você pode dizer que a culpa não é minha?_- solucei de novo e ele se afastou um pouco de mim me segurando pelos ombros e me olhando profundamente nos olhos.

_- Por que... eu não sei, eu só sei que eu te amo e que nada o que te machucar vai te atingir enquanto eu puder impedir... Diabos, agora sou eu quem não estou falando coisa com coisa!_- parecia abalado e me largou._- Se importa? Eu preciso dar uma volta... humm, comprar o jornal, quer café da Starbucks? Eu posso trazer pra você..._- disse já de pé pegando o casaco pra sair, mas eu não queria nada, principalmente porque naquela bandeja de café que ele me trouxera havia um café completo, mas era obvio que ele estava querendo se afastar de mim._- Vou pegar uns filmes também.. filmes de terror, o que você acha?_

_- Tudo bem, vá, eu vou ficar bem... o suco me embrulhou mais, vou ao banheiro, tomar um banho também..._- falei.

_- Ok.._- disse ele indo à porta._- Até depois!_

_- Até._- falei indo diretamente ao banheiro vomitar.

...


	11. Blood Moon Rising 2

**N/A: oieeee**

**Nanda, que bom que vc tah de volta, espero que goste de mais este cap**

**e que todos vcs tmb.**

**nos albuns mais fotos e espero que tenham achado o trailer de BD tão legal qnt eu!**

**ateh breve com mais um cap!**

**bjus**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (II)

BLOOD MOON RISING

**Capitulo 10 – Bolinhos**

**New Jersey inicio da tarde.**

_- Quem mais eu ataquei? Você sabe?_- Hell perguntou para Darius assim que ele chegou em seu apartamento. Ela estava sentada no sofá, segurando o trench coat ensangüentado e lavado com que ela havia chegado até ele._- Você sabe?_- perguntou ela em desespero.

_- Só o que sei é que você atacou, sei lá tentou atacar seu marido..._- respondeu ele._- Esse casaco não estava aqui, onde você foi?_

_- Fui atrás dele, tive flashes, não sei, tive de comprá-lo de volta de um mendigo... Todas estas manchas.. Elas não apenas cheiram ao sangue de Zack, ou à sujeira, ou à pessoa de quem o comprei... eu ataquei alguém antes de chegar aqui, um humano, quem foi?_- perguntou com a voz tremula._- Que tipo de monstro eu me torno? Diga-me, como eu cheguei, em que estado eu estava?_

_- Molhada..._- respondeu ele com um sorriso tímido, retirando o casaco manchado e sujo de suas mãos e sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá._- E precisando descansar... Você sabe, eu não faço perguntas, você me conta o que quiser me contar, e você nada me disse.._

_- Eu sei... Mas e meus olhos, meu temperamento?_

_- Você parecia exausta e seus olhos tinham uma combinação de cores estranha, mas depois que você dormiu passou e você estava tão normal quanto está agora, tirando esse calor todo que obviamente você está sentindo, e eu também por estar perto de você... Está frio lá fora, aqui também, uma pessoa comum estaria roxa agora mesmo... Você não está bem, está?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Eu sabia!_- exclamou Hell levantando-se rapidamente do sofá._- Eu matei um inocente...Deus! E se eu o transformei? Eu sabia e eu quase fiz de novo com aquele mendigo que estava com esse maldito casaco! Eu sou um perigo pra qualquer humano desavisado! Isso inclui você também, eu tenho que ir embora daqui!_

_- Não, você não vai._- disse Darius indo atrás dela e pegando-a pelos ombros._- Eu não tenho medo de você e sei muito bem me defender sozinho._

_- Você não é páreo pra mim, te matar seria fácil demais._- disse ela séria.

_- Que assim seja se for o caso, eu não vou fugir. Vamos novamente no hospital pegar sangue humano pra você. Vamos agora mesmo._- disse ele.

_- Você não entende?_- exclamou ela desvencilhando-se de seus braços._- Há um monstro faminto crescendo dentro de mim, eu sou este monstro faminto, eu não quero mais apenas bolsas de sangue humano, eu quero a carne deles, eu quero a alma deles, quero mastigar seus músculos e banhar-me em sangue!_

_- Ok, se é assim, eu posso..._

_- Não, você não pode e nem ouse dizer o que está passado em sua cabeça! Eu não vou permitir que você me "arranje" uma vitima e tampouco quero que você seja ela!_- exclamou Hell novamente.

_- Essa gravidez inconseqüente está exigindo demais de você, aqueles vampiros abusam de você, do amor que você sente por eles!_- exclamou Darius tentando novamente aproximar-se de Helena para acalmá-la mas desta vez ela estapeou violentamente seu rosto fazendo-o sangrar e afastando-o.

_- Nunca mais ouse criticá-los perto de mim!_- disse ela com a mão coberta do sangue dele e com o dedo em riste e com uma voz que já não era a sua._- Nunca mais, compreendeu-me! O mesmo acontece no teu caso, independente da serventia de vocês eu não permito que criticas sejam feitas! Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir e eu vou cumpri-la, doa a quem doer e este tapa doeu mais em mim do que em você..._- disse ela aproximando-se do sofá, pegando novamente o casaco que estava no chão e em seguida sumindo no ar deixando Darius para trás lambendo sua ferida.

_- Ela não está bem..._- resmungou ele com are preocupado antes de pegar o telefone e discar o numero de Joseph e nem dois toques depois ele atendeu._- Alô, filho? É sua irmã, ela não está bem..._

...

**Napa Valley, cerca de uma hora depois.**

_- Merda! Milhares de vezes, merda!_- exclamou Bernard caminhando em direção às obras do restaurante de Zack, ele ainda estava dormindo quando recebeu um telefonema de Joseph dizendo que este tempo todo Darius estava com Helena e a deixou escapar enfurecida, perigosa e grávida para algum lugar._- Merda, merda e merda!_

_- O que..._- Emmett ia começando a perguntar.

_- Encontraram-na, não?_- perguntou Edward interrompendo-o.

_- Onde?_- perguntou Zack.

_- Ela estava este tempo todo com Darius, mas agora sumiu de novo e o cara finalmente se deu conta de que ela precisa é de nós, parece que ela bateu nele porque ficou maluca por ter possivelmente matado alguém logo depois de sair daqui e ter te deixado naquele estado Zack... Ele acha, Joseph, Woody e Pete e obviamente eu também que ela pode fazer de novo, principalmente porque dele teve a decência de mencionar que ela estava exalando calor por todos os poros!_- disse Byrdie zangado.

_- Nada bom, nada bom..._- disse Emm.

_- E onde ela esteve?_- perguntou Edward.

_- New Jersey, do outro lado do rio..._- disse Byrdie.

_- Vamos pra NY!_- disse Zack decidido._- Eu estou indo pra lá agora!_

_- Ela pode não estar lá, sabemos muito bem que Helena está em um lugar e num instante ela está do outro lado do mundo..._- ponderou Emm.

_- Cadê o maldito elfo quando precisamos dele? Não é ele quem a "sente" em qualquer lugar?_- perguntou Zack.

_- Esqueça o elfo! Marie, minha filha deve saber onde a mãe está!A ligação entre elas é muito forte..._- disse Ed.

_- Não vá assustar a criança só pra saber onde a mãe dela está e outra, se Hell não estivesse mascarando-se até mesmo pra menina já a teríamos encontrado antes._- disse Byrdie._- O pai dela sabe onde está, vamos chamá-lo!_

_- Ele é outro que não nos dirá nada, ele obedece à Hell, esqueceu?_- disse Emm._- Acho que o que podemos fazer agora é colocar olheiros atentos em todos os lugares e esperarmos, não podemos nos separar, ainda que nós quatro juntos não façamos nem cócegas nela se caso ela resolver nos atacar quando a encontrar-mos... Vamos pra Londres pra começar, vamos falar com todos..._

...

**NY, inicio da noite.**

_- Sabia que eu não estava tão desejosa desses bolinhos à toa, eu os estou querendo desde hoje de manhã, e tenho certeza de que não estou grávida..._- disse Jude ao aproximar-se de Hell na mesa em que ela estava sentada em uma cafeteria em NY no bairro do Bronx._- Credo, você está péssima..._

_- Não te chamei aqui._- resmungou Hell tirando o papel da forminha de seu vigésimo cupcake e enfiando-o todo na boca ficando toda esfarelada.

_- Nem precisava, você está tão em êxtase com todo este açúcar que estes deliciosos bolinhos não me saem da cabeça! Posso pegar um ou você não quer dividi-los comigo?_- perguntou Jude apontando para a cesta sobre a mesa cheia de papéis e bolinhos, Hell havia comprado 50 deles. E ela deu de ombros para a pergunta da amiga, que pegou um dos bolinhos e pediu um cappuccino para a abismada garçonete que admirada agora olhava para ela reconhecendo-a como antiga cliente e famosa atriz._- Quer um cappuccino também pra ajudar a descer toda esta massa doce?_- perguntou para Hell achando graça e ela acenou que sim._- Dois cappuccinos, por favor! Agora, você vai me dizer o que há de errado com você antes ou depois que você entre em um coma de açúcar ou vomite?_

_- To grávida._- disse Hell com a boca cheia de bolinho._- Não são meus, são das minhas irmãs e de Esme... Três e eu to me entupindo de açúcar pra evitar de comer uma pessoa. Como me achou?_

_- Desejos de grávida, claro! Foi você mesma quem me apresentou a esta cafeteria, o melhor cupcake de NY!_- disse Jude lambendo os dedos sujos de açúcar.

_- Besteira, te mandaram aqui._- disse Hell pegando mais um bolinho na cesta.

_- Você prometeu não ler minha mente..._

_- Não o fiz, você fede quando mente._

_- Não sou fedida!_- exclamou Jude quase derrubando as xícaras que a garçonete estava levando à mesa._- Ok, eu meio que desconfiei que você deveria estar em NY, roupas suas sumiram do roupeiro lá de "casa" e Darius me ligou, foi só juntar dois e dois... Não sei como todo o resto não fez isso ainda, acho que mais inteligente do que aparento.._

_- Nunca duvidei que você não fosse inteligente._- disse Hell com um tímido sorriso torto._- Eu não gosto de gente burra._

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca... Você está num humor horrível, nem todo este açúcar ta ajudando?_- perguntou Jude desconsiderando todas as grosserias que estava ouvindo de Hell.

_- Não._

_- Já não está mais dia sabia, você pode tirar os óculos..._- disse Jude tentando retirar os grandes óculos escuros que Hell estava usando e levando um forte tapa na mão._- Desculpe._- disse esfregando a mão que ficou vermelha e dolorida e Hell bufou sentindo-se mal.

_- Não, me desculpe..._- disse puxando os óculos para a ponta do nariz e revelando à amiga o aspecto sinistro de seus olhos assustando-a e fazendo com que Jude olhasse para os lados antes de empurrar os óculos de Hell de volta ao lugar deles, e foi quando ela pegou sua mão machucada, beijou-a com carinho e curou a vermelhidão e a dor num toque._- Eu disse que estou com vontade de comer alguém, essas garotas aqui já passaram milhares de vezes em meus planos... Jude, me desculpe, eu.._

_- Está tudo bem... Em que posso te ajudar?_

_- Não diga que me viu por enquanto e saia logo daqui, juro que assim que tudo passar eu vou para casa, me espere lá, ok.._- disse Hell.

_- Casa aqui? Seu apartamento?_

_- É. Acho que está na hora de voltar pra eles... Só preciso de mais umas horas sozinha, ok._

_- Tudo bem, vou indo, te espero lá._- disse Jude já se levantando e Hell pegou-lhe o braço.

_- Perdão, eu não queria te machucar..._

_- Eu sei querida, eu sei..._- disse antes de beijar a testa de Hell e sair da cafeteria para chamar um taxi que a levasse de volta à Manhattan.

...

**HellPOV.**

Durante meus anos de estudo eu descobri que o sangue é composto por plasma, proteínas, plaquetas, glóbulos brancos e vermelhos, água... o que mantém o corpo em funcionamento, mas nada disso interessa quando tudo que eu tenho é sede dele.

Como se eu estivesse me vendo fora do meu corpo eu ouço meus passos reverberando naquele corredor e me recordo do acontecido da vez anterior...

O que me impediu de matar Zack foi sua suplica, foi o fato de eu amá-lo, termos uma filha... ele ser um humano inocente... nada comparado àquele que encontrei depois, o que fez com que eu já não me sentisse tão pesarosa assim por te-lo eliminado.

Estava escuro demais, ou talvez ele mesmo estivesse entorpecido demais pra notar algo de errado comigo... quando eu digo entorpecido eu não digo por drogas, eu digo por adrenalina, ele estava na fissura de cometer outro estupro e eu na fissura por sangue, uma coisa levou a outra, me fiz de vitima até cravar minhas presas nele e picotalo em pedacinhos grandes o suficiente para que coubessem na minha boca e fossem mastigados, bebidos... àquela noite eu era Hannibal Lecter com um decote..

E esta noite também.

A chuva pesada e fria que caia naquela noite serviu para limpar-me um pouco, mas não o suficiente para apagar minhas memórias assassinas por completo, porque o desejo voltou esta noite e eu precisava matar de novo.

Eu nunca havia matado um humano pra comer antes, nem pensei que uma vez seria necessário, mas estando com três pequenos vampiros em meu ventre, alguns conceitos tiveram que ser revistos, a única escolha que sobrou, foi a da vitima.

Não, eu não matei nenhuma das pessoas naquele café onde Jude me encontrou e onde eu fui tão estúpida com ela, eu encontrei minha vitima no corredor da morte em uma penitenciaria na Pensilvânia... ele iria morrer de qualquer maneira, a minha forma foi só mais assustadora e dolorida, mas quem mandou ele matar um bando de meninos e meninas menores de idade?

Fiquei um tempo de lado de fora, quieta enquanto minhas projeções avaliavam o perímetro e a segurança, os meus "candidatos"... Encontrei minha vitima na cela numero 1.120, um senhor hoje de idade, mas em seus tempos áureos um serial killer de meninos e meninas de não mais de 13 anos de idade, ele adorava abusá-los, torturá-los e depois despojá-los no rio usando correntes pesadas para que os pobres afundassem mais rápido em seu desespero em escapar dele e de uma morte por afogamento. Minha boca chegou a salivar em expectativa...

Meus passos ecoaram naquele corredor vazio cheio de solitárias meio ocupadas e todos ali pareciam reconhecer o andar feminino, principalmente em uma prisão freqüentada apenas por homens tão inocentes quanto o próprio diabo. As câmeras de vigilância não me gravavam mas deixei com que os prisioneiros me ouvissem até mesmo quando entrei na cela da minha vitima.

_- Não foi você quem eu pedi._- disse o degenerado olhando-me de cima a baixo quando facilmente entrei em sua cela, ele seria morto pela lei em menos de dois dias.

_- Ah, eu sei. Desculpe, mas garotinhos de dez anos não são permitidos aqui, você vai ter que se contentar comigo._- abri meu casaco escuro que usava mostrando-me em lingerie e meias sete oitavos. Ok, estou grávida, mas creio que ele nem reparou nisso, e tampouco ele me quis, mas vai que precisasse chamar a atenção de alguma forma, no mínimo eu teria que estar sexy._- Ou prefere algum de seus companheiros de cadeia, ou até mesmo um jantar especial..._

_- E qual seria o menu?_- perguntou achando graça o que me fez achar graça também e agradecer por não ter que agüentar esfregações desnecessárias._- Caia fora daqui, puta._- fechei meu casaco e ri.

_- Bom, você não é a primeira pessoa que me chama de puta, mas isso não significa que eu não fique magoada..._

_- Magoada... bem, e o que vai fazer? Me fazer aprender uma lição? Vou ser executado em dois dias..._- desdenhou e eu ri de novo.

_- Eu sei disso, é por isso que ninguém vai sentir a falta de um velho escroto como você._

_- Saia daqui ou eu vou..._- ele parou quando eu fui avançando sobre ele na pequena cela.

_- Ah, você não vai nada, você pode gritar, espernear, bater e eu vou adorar, sabe por quê? Adrenalina e medo fazem o sangue ficar com um gosto tão gostoso..._- sorri exibindo minhas presas.

_- O que diabos você é?_- perguntou ele já se tremendo.

_- O teu pior pesadelo._- respondi.

...


	12. Blood Moon Rising 3

**N/a: Olaaaa leitores!**

**Oie Nanda, oi Sayuri!**

**Espero que gostem do novo cap, tentei ser engraçadinha**

**e rir de tanta desgraça acontecendo e espero que tenha conseguido diverti-los!**

**no picasa eu colocarei mais fotos daqui a pouco, portanto deem uma passadinha por lá**

**qnd acabarem de ler!**

**meninas, obrigada pelas reviews e elogios fofuxos**

**e vcs leitores anonimos, sejam queridos comigo tmb e me digam o que acham, ok!**

**bjuss e ateh breve!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (III)

BLOOD MOON RISING

**Capitulo 11 – Tell the World (Diga a Todos)**

**Algumas horas depois, Londres.**

_- Pai?_- perguntou Edward quando a ligação foi atendida.

_- Não no momento, querido._- respondeu Esme._ – Seu pai está no banho. Como vão as coisas?_- perguntou e praticamente pode sentir o alivio vindo do outro lado da linha._- Hell deu noticias?_

_- Sim, ela apareceu... Vocês estão ocupados no momento, afora Carlisle estar no banho? Alice, Jasper?Rosie?_- perguntou ele.

_- Acho que não, estou no meu quarto..._- respondeu ela._- Precisa de nós? Algo ruim aconteceu com minha filha Edward?_

_- Não mãe, venham à Nova York assim que puderem, garanto que são boas noticias, assim como garanto que Alice também já sabe exatamente do que se trata..._- disse relaxadamente._- Até breve, estaremos aqui esperando vocês._

_- Até breve._- respondeu a vampira.

...

**Algumas horas antes, NY.**

**JudePOV.**

Ouvi a água no banheiro de Hell correr e presumi que silenciosamente ela havia retornado, fui até seu quarto, a porta dele estava aberta, porém a do banheiro fechada, para não ser indelicada iria bater, mas ela falou comigo antes disso:

_- Estou bem Jude, obrigada, só preciso relaxar um pouco na banheira, depois nos falamos, ok? Pode esperar ai se quiser..._- disse Hell.

Ela estava sendo amiga, mas eu sabia que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha, afinal ser agressiva como ela havia sido algumas horas antes comigo não é o normal dela, então decidi dar este tempo a ela.

_- Eu vou descer então, aproveitar que meu marido e filho estão em casa, subo em alguns minutos... quer que eu avise alguém?_- perguntei.

_- Não! Por favor, ainda não._- a voz dela detrás da porta veio assustada como se ela estivesse apavorada, o que eu realmente queria era abrir aquela porta e poder abraçar minha amiga e dizer que tudo daria certo, mas também sabia que ela não gostaria disso, então eu apenas saí de lá.

Desci, na sala da frente Greg e Tyler estavam dedilhando nos violões nas novas composições do nosso filho que de tanto em tanto parava e rabiscava algo em folhas de papel, porém ambos olharam pra minha direção.

_- Era minha madrinha?_- perguntou Tyler e acenei que sim._- Como ela faz isso? Os outros bruxos só conseguem entrar pela lareira que vive fechada e pela porta... no entanto ela ta aqui e só soubemos por que ela abriu a torneira!_

_- Não sei como ela faz isso filhote, você vai ter de perguntar pra ela quando ela descer..._- responder Greg._- Ela está bem? Falou com ela? Devemos comunicar alguém?_- perguntou pra mim, afinal, na hierarquia, a minha patente é mais alta que a dele. Eu sou embaixadora, ele é o xerife, que por sua vez é uma patente a mais que um alfa.

_- Não avisaremos ninguém ainda, ouviu também Tyler?_- e ele acenou que sim, ambos por sinal._- Falei com ela rapidamente, mas não a vi. Hell pediu um tempo pra tomar um banho, depois conversaremos... de qualquer maneira, assim que ela me disser que posso chamar alguém eu vou chamar Justin..._

_- Se este cara não fosse gay eu realmente não gostaria que você saísse tanto com ele. E o que vai acontecer se um dia ele morrer, sei lá? Teremos duas viúvas, você e Hell de eterno luto por ele? Eu sou só um e já tenho um ciúme louco daquele cara, mas e os outros cinco do lado dela?_- disse Gregory com ar de divertimento.

_- Hell e Justin são minha família além de você e Tyler, eles são irmãos queridos pra mim e garanto que eu e ele significamos o mesmo pra ela e nós duas pra ele. Pra mim tanto faz se Justin é gay, hetero, verde ou amarelo... e duvido que Hell vá permitir que ele morra um dia caso não seja por vontade dele... Justin está mais do que seguro. E tenho certeza de que no momento ela precisa de amigos e não dos maridos tarados dela._- falei voltando para onde eu estava antes com os meus meninos e Greg me olhou com olhos matreiros.

_- Tarados, é? Você e ela ficam fofocando sobre as vossas vidas conjugais, é isso?_- perguntou ele.

_- Sim, até parece, todos fazemos isso!_- respondi. _– Aposto que Tyler e os amigos dele também. Todos falam de tudo e todos, nem que seja pra contar vantagem!_

_- Me inclua fora dessa, mãe._- resmungou Tyler rabiscando num papel.

_- Aham, ta._- dissemos eu e Greg juntos.

Continuamos ali por mais um tempo, cerca de vinte minutos, então eu resolvi subir novamente e ver se Hell queria conversar, foi ai que eu me apavorei de vez, algo estava acontecendo..

De alguma maneira todo o carpete fofo de seu quarto estava ensopando de água que estava escorrendo por debaixo da porta, primeiro achei que sei lá, ela teria saído e deixado a torneira da banheira aberta, que vazou e molhou tudo, mas eu sabia que não era este o caso, algo me dizia que ela ainda estava naquele banheiro do outro lado da porta.

_- Hell, você está ai? Me ouve? Abre essa porta, Hell!_- bati na porta já quase não dosando minha força aumentada nos últimos dias pela aproximação da lua-cheia, marcando-a._- Helena! Por favor, abre e me diz que você está brincando com a água!_

_- Algum problema?_- perguntou Greg com Tyler já ao seu lado e ambos pisoteando no carpete molhado._- Ela pode ter saído de novo._

_- Não saiu, eu sei disso!_- retruquei._- Hell, eu vou entrar, abre essa porta agora, ou brigue comigo depois!_- esperei mais uns segundos sem resposta, girei a maçaneta que estava trancada, então dei uma pesada na porta arrebentando-a.

_- Puta que pariu!_- exclamamos nós três. Aquele banheiro era um aquário! Não sei de onde saiu tanta água, mas ela ia até o teto e era quente e apenas continuava a vazar um pouco pela porta!

_- Deus!_- exclamei._- Tyler, chame Byrdie, Joseph e Zack, agora! Eu vou entrar e vou tirá-la dali!_

_- Não seja maluca e irresponsável, você não sabe o que tem lá!_- disse Greg agarrando meu braço e tentando me impedir._ – Tyler, rápido!_

_- Eu não sei, eu não sei, pai!_- disse Tyler, o tadinho do meu filho estava em choque com o telefone na mão e olhando tão apatetado pra aquele aquário como eu e Greg.

_- Me dá aqui!_- disse Greg nervoso me largando e pegando o telefone, o que me deu a oportunidade de prender um fôlego e me enfiar naquela imensidão de água quente atrás da minha amiga._- Judith!_- ouvi Greg exclamar, mas pouco me importei.

Maldito banheiro gigantesco!

Nadei em direção à ducha vazia e depois em direção à grande banheira e a encontrei lá dentro, no fundo dela, com as mãos cruzadas no peito e desci mais para resgatá-la. Era estranho, eu estava ali flutuando, mas era a única, as roupas dela, toalhas, cosméticos e ela própria tudo era pesado o suficiente para não flutuar! Nem mesmo os cabelos dela! Mesmo com meu fôlego quase acabando eu consegui junta-la pela cintura e puxá-la para cima quando percebi que Greg estava logo atrás de mim, juntou nós duas e voltamos para a porta, onde caímos os três ensopados no carpete molhado.

Mal ouvi o discurso sobre irresponsabilidade que Gregori estava me dando, Hell não estava aparentando muita saúde, mesmo com aquela água quente toda ela parecia e estava tão gelada e roxa que tudo o que eu queria fazer era aquecê-la e acordá-la.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Poxa, finalmente!_- exclamou uma voz de criança pra mim quando acordei em algum lugar muito, mas muito branco._- Sabe, você não tem uma percepção de tempo muito boa... quando você me disse que nos veríamos em breve da outra vez, achei que este "breve" fosse mais cedo!_

A primeira coisa em que pensei foi: MAS QUE PIRRALHA CHATA! E estava pronta pra dizer isso pra ela, mas quando me virei em direção àquela voz aquela menininha enjoada e loira era eu, ou Marie, mas minha filhinha é ruiva, bem, às vezes eu também, mas aquela não era a minha filha, era eu, a pequena eu dos vídeos dos meus pais, eu. Melhor, Deus (a).

_- Isso é uma intervenção? Acredite, eu já me sinto culpada demais por estar comendo gente._- falei. _– Culpada demais por ter tentado matar meu marido, nem sei com que cara eu vou olhar pra ele..._

_- Ora, com a nossa, minha querida! Acaso você achou que "devorador de pecados" fosse apenas uma expressão? Não vejo mau nenhum em pagar na mesma moeda._

_- Tem certeza de que você é Deus?_- perguntei sentando-me.

_- Ora, absoluta!_- disse a pirralhinha revirando os olhos._- Agora porque sou Deus eu tenho que ser toda amor e candura? Criei anjos pra isso, meu bem! Eu sou é justa e justiça, sempre vai ser ruim pra alguém, não tem erro! E criei você para executá-la! Agora, se você tivesse vindo me ver antes, ao menos saberia que você cumpriria algumas sentenças pra mim..._- deu de ombros e bateu no topo da minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cachorrinho, bufei.

_- Me pergunto o que o diabo acha disso..._- resmunguei.

_- Estou pouco me lixando pra o que ele acha, ele age sobre os homens... maldita hora em que fui dar o livre arbítrio pra eles... nem todos são essencialmente bons, você bem sabe, e é ai que ele age, e depois eu mando você pra limpar a bagunça, é assim que acontece._

_- Faxineira ao seu dispor!_- disse eu ironicamente batendo continência._- Sangue, ok, mas eu realmente preciso comer essa gente como se eu fosse um canibal, um zumbi?_

_- Você não precisaria beber ou come-los, mas você carrega três vampirinhos fofos na tua barriga no momento... outra vez, se você tivesse vindo me ver antes saberia de tudo isso, Helena._- disse e foi eu quem me senti a criança.

_- E essa fase vai passar?_

_- Que fase?_

_- A de comer e beber... a de cumprir sentenças..._

_- A de comer e beber, assim que você parir pra tua família, a das sentenças é seu trabalho, nem sei por que você pergunta se bem sabe qual ele é. Você tem uma missão a cumprir, eu estou perdendo terreno lá em baixo e preciso dele de volta, espalhe o amor, querida!_- disse a criança drogada.

_- Não ando espalhando muito amor ultimamente..._

_- Mas você definitivamente o inspira, lembre-se disso! Oh, você é tão bonita! Somos, bonitas!_- e segurou meu rosto com suas mãozinhas quentes.

_- A propósito eu não curto muito quando você se parece comigo._

_- Esqueceu que é você quem é parecida comigo?_- disse tombando a cabecinha pro lado._- Tem certeza de que não gosta, esta nossa forma é tão bonita.. eu pareço seu 'grilo falante'!_

_- Bem, faça como quiser._

_- Sem duvida que farei._- disse com um sorriso estranho no rosto, creepy God. E ela sorriu de novo pra mim, agora como uma menina._- Você sempre teve as opiniões mais engraçadas sobre mim, é por isso que sempre gostei tanto de você!_- cutucou meu nariz._- Agora já pode ir, e desculpe pela molhaçada, e lembre-se, espalhe o amor..._- beijou minha testa e senti-me quase me afogando como da outra vez em que a vi.

...

**Neste meio tempo, Boonville.**

_- Oi amor!_- disse Dean ao atender a ligação de Nanda.

_- Oi querido!_- disse ela por cima das vozes.

_- Onde está?_- perguntou ele.

_- Ah, eu vim à Hogwarts buscar Rob, minhas sobrinhas, Kath e Eric, depois vamos para NY, parece que minha mãe apareceu, ta uma gritaria porque as meninas estão alvoroçadas de saírem tão cedo, é provável que neste meio tempo minhas outras sobrinhas nasçam, Pete veio comigo, trouxe Artie e Beth com ele, Lisa também veio, estamos todos aqui na casa que Rob está ocupando, você conhece meu irmão, ele é lerdo como o pai dele..._- disse Nanda para o divertimento de todos.

_- Também te amo, Nanda!_- disse Rob emburrado por cima de todas as vozes._- Poxa, eu tava dormindo, custava eu ir ver minha mãe amanhã de manhã? Garanto que ela nem vai notar que eu não to La com tanta gente..._

_- Vou contar pra ela!_- disse Pete.

_- Nem vem que te queimo!_- resmungou Rob.

_- Nem vem que eu te afogo!_- disse Pete de volta.

_- Uff, esses dois parecem crianças, sabia!_- disse Nanda saindo da casa enquanto falava com o namorado._- Liguei pra dizer que você não precisa mais ficar ai nesse fim de mundo esperando minha mãe aparecer! Vem pra casa Dean, to com saudades..._- disse ela manhosa.

_- Vou assim que recolher minhas coisas._- disse ele com um bocejo mal disfarçado na voz._- Prefere que eu vá pra NY?_

_- Nem, não devemos ficar muito por lá de qualquer maneira, tanto que Woody e Abe com seu enorme barrigão se deram o trabalho de sair de casa... Volte pra Londres e nos veremos lá. Nem sei se Eric e Kath seguirão viagem com a gente de volta pra casa, quem sabe fiquem na casa de Camila por lá mesmo.. isso eles decidem depois, ah, essa minha família é o caos! Putz, é super tarde ai né! Te acordei?_

_- Sim acordou, mas nada que me faça mal... te vejo depois, estou com saudades também. Te amo._- disse ele se despedindo.

_- Também te amo Dean, até depois..._- disse Nanda antes de ambos desligarem o telefone.

Dean levantou-se da cama no quarto que dividia com Morris durante sua estadia naquela pequena cidade do Missouri e olhou para o amigo dormindo na cama ao lado da sua depois de abrir as janelas para a grande propriedade naquela noite clara de inverno. Para Morris o tempo ali passado foi etílico e pensativo, para ele foi um inferno, queria estar de volta em Londres com Fernanda aproveitando o tempo com a namorada, mas teve de ficar seguindo ordens de Joseph e William e sobretudo fazendo companhia ao amigo apaixonado e não correspondido.

Sim, Morris finalmente apaixonara-se por alguém que não fosse si mesmo, mas apaixonara-se pela pessoa errada para ele, Morris estava apaixonado por Abigail, a esposa de Woody e obviamente não foi correspondido porque ela é apaixonada pelo marido. Pra ela Morris é apenas o objeto de estudo, afinal ela está escrevendo uma nova coleção de histórias infantis inspiradas nas suas aventuras como um bruxo gladiador e ele não via nela nada alem de uma pessoa encantadora que não queria dividir a cama com ele, por isso Morris se ofereceu para vir com Dean, porque Abigail já não mais saia do lado do marido, assim como ele dela, e despertar e sentir ciúmes numa situação desta não é bom para ninguém.

Porém desde que chegou e fez seu trabalho Morris só faz ficar bêbado e paquerar qualquer mulher da cidade, incluindo a mulher do delegado, a qual também é objeto de interesse de Heath que conta com um lobo novo e excitado e uma bonita fantasminha para ajudá-lo a preparar uma armadilha para o policial corrupto e agressor. Ao menos eles tinham coisas para fazer e com o que se preocupar, enquanto agora os ciúmes remoíam os órgãos de Dean pelo fato de Nanda ter ido à Hogwarts recolher o seu outro namorado e levá-lo até Hell que depois de quase duas semanas desaparecida resolveu dar as caras.

Mas do lado de fora da janela do quarto que estava ocupando com o amigo bêbado Dean viu o pupilo de Heath sentado na neve falando com a fantasma que habita a casa, no entanto deixou a situação de lado e pos-se a preparar seus pertences para partir.

...

_- Você deveria ir dormir Noel, sabe, prometo não puxar teu pé se é disso que você tem medo..._- disse Elisa com um tom divertido para Noel que sentado ao seu lado na neve apenas lhe deu um sorriso tímido._- Prometo também não ficar lá no quarto te olhando dormir, acho isso assustador._

_- Somos dois, minha ex fazia isso às vezes, me dava cada susto_..- disse ele melancólico. _– Mas não é disso que tenho medo, de você puxar o meu pé ou me ver dormir... não tenho tido sono, e do que eu tenho medo, você provavelmente não pode me salvar ou proteger, eu estou simplesmente fodido se o que acontecerá, acontecer de verdade..._

_- Não entendi... o que vai acontecer com você? E olha que eu estou realmente apta pra entender de coisas bizarras, cara, eu sou um fantasma!_- disse ela gesticulando e apontando para si, fazendo-o relaxar um pouco.

_- Infelizmente você é..._- resmungou ele baixinho, mesmo assim ela ouviu e com certeza coraria se ainda fosse possível, ainda assim ela sorriu como uma garotinha envergonhada._- Bom, a verdade é que eu de verdade também não sei o que vai acontecer, ao menos que eu possa te contar de qualquer maneira e você acredite, por que é bem verdade que eu mesmo ainda não acredito, só o que sei é que eu posso não sobreviver, de novo..._

_- De novo? Acaso você é daqueles que saem por ai tentando viver a vida ao máximo em situações perigosas atrás de adrenalina e não pode me contar nada porque tem medo que eu vá dizer ao Heath ou aos amigos deles que você vai brincar de roleta russa?_

_- Não!_- riram._ – Minha vida antes sempre foi um tédio pra te dizer bem a verdade...mas este ultimo mês mudou minha pacata vidinha num inferno, um inferno que pode me matar..._

_- Poxa que bacana..._- resmungou ela.

_- É.._- resmungou ele. E ficaram mais uns instantes em silencio._- E as coisas com Lane e o marido dela, como vão?_

_- Achei que Heath te mantinha atualizado._

_- Não, Lane é o "segredo super secreto" dele, ele jura que ninguém percebeu que ele ta afim da tua prima._- disse Noel.

_- Lane precisa de alguém que a ame, que cuide ela..._- disse Elisa sentindo-se culpada por ter dado pouca atenção a prima tanto viva quanto morta._- Não gostaria que ela se metesse com outro cara escroto._

_- Eu não o conheço muito bem, mas ele não parece ser tão ruim assim..._- disse Noel sem notar a gafe que cometeu e despertando o interesse de Elisa.

_- Não o conhece bem? Heath não é teu tio?_- exclamou ela.

_- É! É sim!_- disse Noel nervoso tentando concertar a situação._- O que acontece é que não convivíamos, meus pais morreram e eu vim parar com ele..._

_- Ah, saquei..._- disse Elisa ainda desconfiada._- Morreram do que? Você também os vê?_

_- Não quero falar sobre isso._- disse ele secamente.

_- Tudo bem._- resmungou ela dando de ombros.


	13. Blood Moon Rising 4

**N/a: Oi pessoal!**

**Demorou um pouco mais esta att pq eu estava completamente sem inspiração**

**mas finalmente ela veio e espero que gostem do que saiu dela!**

**Vou colocar mais algumas fotos no picasa mais tarde, então deem uma passada por lá também, certo?**

**beijos e até breve!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (IV)

BLOOD MOON RISING

**Capitulo 12 – Febre**

**Boonville, Missouri**

_- Por Deus, Heath! Por onde você andou?_- gritou Elisa com ele nervosa quando o viu desembarcar com Morris da nova camionete que havia ido buscar aquela manhã na concessionária._- Está acontecendo algo com Noel, ajude-o!_

_- O que houve?_- perguntou Morris para a fantasma enquanto Heath corria pra dentro da casa atrás do seu pupilo.

_- Eu não sei direito, estávamos conversando enquanto ele tomava café e esperávamos por vocês, mas aí começou a parecer que ele estava se afogando, depois revirou os olhos, caiu no chão e começou a se tremer e se babar todo! Ele é epilético? Na escola eu tive um colega assim..._- disse ela acompanhando o bruxo de volta em casa e encontrando Heath e Noel na cozinha._- Queria ter podido ajudá-lo!_

_- Não teria valido nada, Elisa._- resmungou Heath pegando o garoto no colo facilmente e levando-o para a sala para depois deitá-lo no sofá._- Senti-me mal também, mas acontece que ele sendo'novo' a ligação dele com a rainha é maior..._- disse para Morris._- Você pode ligar para alguém pra saber o que está acontecendo?_- pediu e Morris fez uma cara de desgosto, ele não estava muito afim de falar com ninguém por enquanto, por isso que quando Dean partiu ainda de madrugada resolveu ficar nos EUA._- Por favor, eu preciso saber se eu já devo conte-lo.._

_- Hein?_- perguntou Elisa ainda assustada e curiosa.

_- Em poucos dias você logo vai entender, agora enquanto eu o limpo e conforto, me conte o que mais descobriu sobre Lane e o canalha do marido dela..._- disse Heath enquanto Morris mesmo a contra gosto se afastava para fazer uma chamada de espelho para NY.

...

**New York.**

Helena começou a recuperar as cores logo que Gregory e Jude começaram a fazer a respiração boca a boca e a massagem cardíaca, expelindo depois muita água enquanto tossia e voltava a respirar.

_- Ah, graças!_- exclamou Jude agarrando o rosto de Hell com as duas mãos e beijando-lhe toda a face.

_- Por que você está molhada?_- perguntou Hell com esforço para nivelar a voz._- Por que você está molhado Greg? O que aconteceu?_- perguntou enquanto Greg a ajudava a sentar-se a colocando de frente para o seu banheiro estranhamente inundado._- Ah, merda..._- balbuciou.

_- Hell!_- gritaram Byrdie, Emm, Zack e Ed entrando de rompante pela porta.

_- Alguém pegue algo para aquecê-la!_- exclamou Edward ajoelhando-se no chão para fazer um rápido exame nela, pouco se importando com a água que o molhava._- Consegue respirar direito? Ouvir, ver? Tussa.._- disse puxando as pálpebras de Hell para baixo e tentando sentir seu pulso em seu pescoço.

_- Estou bem..._- resmungou Hell se afastando um pouco ainda assustada._- Os bebês também..._- disse pondo a mão na barriga um pouco maior do que no dia anterior._- Eu só, eu só quero..._

_- Venha, meu amor.._- disse Byrdie oferecendo-lhe a mão para que ela levantasse e Emm vestiu-a com um roupão logo em seguida._- Pronto, agora você vai ficar quentinha..._- disse afagando-lhe as costas.

_- Greg, Jude, tudo certo?_- perguntou Ed.

_- É, acaso vocês estavam tomando banho juntos?_- perguntou Emm tentando fazer graça e não conseguindo._- Hell é boa nessa coisa de banho!_- disse afagando o rosto dela com carinho.

_- Tanto que criou um aquário no banheiro e quase nos mata de susto._- resmungou Greg._- Vem Jude, vamos deixá-los._- falou puxando o braço da esposa para afastá-la dali.

_- Você está bem? Vai ficar bem? O que você vai fazer com toda esta água?_- perguntou Jude enquanto Greg quase a arrastava dali.

_- Eu cuido da água, Jude.._- disse Zack até então quieto à porta aberta do quarto e viu Hell apertar a expressão com culpa e baixar os olhos desviando-se do olhar dele._- Oi Hell._

_- Oi Zack._- disse ela baixinho e olhando para seus pés afundados no fofo tapete molhado de seu quarto._- Eu posso, eu posso cuidar da água..._- disse ela.

_- Deixe que Zack e Byrdie cuidam disso querida..._- disse Ed dando-lhes olhares cúmplices._- Emm, nos acompanhe até a sala médica, eu vou fazer um melhor exame em Hell e quem sabe você pode ver seu filho..._- disse chamando o irmão que pegou Hell no colo sem protesto._- Isso, será rapidinho, vou te dar um pouco de sangue, fazer uma ultrasonografia e quando eles acabarem aqui você vai poder voltar pro seu quarto e descansar, chamaremos os demais só mais tarde..._

_- Eu quero panquecas._- disse Hell.

_- Faremos panquecas pra você, quilos e mais quilos delas..._- disse Emm carinhosamente.

_- Obrigada..._- disse Hell aconchegando-se mais em seu peito firme.

Quando a porta do quarto de Hell fechou imediatamente os ombros de Zack desabaram e ele foi sentar-se na cama dela, escondendo o rosto com as mãos e forçando-se para não chorar.

_- Hey, viu, ela.._- tentou dizer Byrdie batendo amigavelmente em seus ombros.

_- Helena sequer me olhou! Foi isso que eu vi!_- disse Zack.

_- Tudo vai ficar bem, de um tempo a ela, Hell está se sentindo culpada.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Culpada do que se a única culpa é minha por ser esse humano ridículo que eu sou!_- disse Zack zangado afastando o braço de Bernard de si._- A culpa é toda minha, eu que a fiz quase me matar!_

_- Não diga bobagens, Zackery! Hell se sente culpada exatamente porque sabe que a culpa não foi sua, ou totalmente dela, sei lá, conversem quando ela voltar pra cá, por enquanto vamos dar um jeito nesse parque aquático!_- disse Byrdie antes de dar as costas para ele e apontar a varinha para o banheiro de Hell._- Asciugatti!_- conjurou, mas pouco fez sobre a quantidade de água._- Uma ajuda seria bem vinda aqui, Swift.._

_- Asciugatti!_- disse Zack apontando também sua varinha para a enorme massa de água ainda dentro do banheiro do quarto de Hell._- Me transforme, Bernard._- disse ele seriamente e Bernard nem se deu ao trabalho de virar para trás e olhá-lo, simplesmente sacudiu os ombros e bufou.

_- Esse papo de novo? Sabe muito bem que eu não posso fazer isso, muito menos sem o consentimento de Hell._- respondeu Byrdie.

_- Diga que eu o forcei, que estava sobre o efeito do Impérius, eu não quero mais ser um humano fraco e delicioso. Eu não tenho cara de pedir isso pra minha filha, ou pra qualquer outro lobo, você não entende?_

_- O que eu entendo é que Helena te ama exatamente por você ser como é, um bruxo, um humano._- disse Bernard parando de apontar a varinha para a água que já quase havia saído do banheiro e virando-se pra ele sério._- Pare de me azucrinar, se quer deixar de ser um humano, vire um vampiro._

_- Eu não quero ser um vampiro! E você só não tem o colhão de me transformar em lobo porque que ser o único lobo pra ela!_- exclamou Zack.

_- Talvez._- disse Byrdie dando de ombros._- Faça mais uma tentativa, peça pra Hell novamente que ela te transforme, se ela concordar, eu não me oporei a isso, mas ser transformado por mim? Pode tirar seu cavalo da chuva, companheiro..._- disse ele voltando a apontar a varinha para o banheiro e voltando ao trabalho.

_- Judith, Gregory!_- chamou o espelho piscando na sala de estar._- Alguém! Ah, oi Tyler! E seus pais onde estão?_- perguntou para o adolescente ainda um pouco assustado.

_- Se trocando, estavam molhados. Posso ajudar?_- disse Tyler.

_- Ah, sei lá, o guri do Heath teve um ciricutico, tremeu e se babou, agora está desacordado e com febre, ele quer saber se já deve amarrá-lo..._- disse Morris. _– Quer saber também se Hell tá legal, ele disse alguma coisa sobre ligação psíquica, eu não entendo nada disso..._

_- Então somos dois!_- disse Tyler._- Eu tenho meu colar de contenção... Olha, onde você tá, eu peço pro meu pai te chamar assim que ele aparecer.._

_- Eu to aqui nesse cu de mundo, Boonville, estaremos esperando._- disse Morris._- Até!_

_- Até!_- disse Tyler antes do espelho escurecer e cortar a comunicação.

...

**Boonville.**

_- Mas que filho da puta!_- exclamou Heath depois de ouvir o relato de Elisa._ – E como ela está?_

_- Roxa, o que você queria?_- disse Elisa. _– Ele aprendeu que se bater no rosto dela deixa marcas expostas!_

_- Mas que razão há pra que ela continue com ele? Lane merece tão mais que isso! Mais do que um marido cretino que bata nela e a culpe toda a vez que chove!_

_- Sei disso também, Heath! Mas eu não sei o que a prende!_- disse Elisa.

_- Talvez ela até goste de apanhar._- disse Morris grotescamente.

_- Nunca mais repita este tipo de absurdo!_- disse Heath nervoso erguendo-o rapidamente pelo colarinho, mas Morris expressou pouca covardia e medo perante dele, apenas colocou sua mão em sua varinha._- Lane é refém deste homem, e descobriremos por que!_- soltou-o._ – Já sabe o que aconteceu com Helena pra afetar a Noel?_

_- Tyler disse que algum de seus pais iria se comunicar com você assim que estivessem desocupados._- disse Morris se afastando de Heath.

_- Ele vai ficar bem, né?_- perguntou Elisa estendendo a mão como se fosse acarinhar o rosto de Noel, mas retirando-a pois sabia que de nada adiantaria.

_- Vai._- respondeu Heath virando-se pra ela._- Ele ainda pode ter reações humanas, mas elas já não o afetam como antes... Eu vou dar uns telefonemas, se me chamarem, me avisem._- e bufando se retirou da sala.

Elisa continuou ali ajoelhada ao lado de Noel que estava deitado sobre um dos sofás e Morris foi até o bar, serviu-se de uma dose de bebida e voltou-se para os dois.

_- Apaixonada pelo garoto, fantasminha?_- perguntou ele para Elisa que se pudesse teria corado violentamente._- Você bem sabe que não existe como fazer o namorico de vocês dar certo, você ta morta, nem tocá-lo você pode, e se ele não fosse 'especial' ele nem sequer poderia te ver._- embicou a dose goela abaixo e se serviu novamente.

_- Eu gosto de conversar com ele, só isso._- disse ela não virando para Morris._- Eu poderia gostar de conversar com você também se não fosse tão azedo... Acho que está apaixonado, e que também, assim como eu, não pode sequer tocar o objeto de sua afeição... É por isso que bebe tanto? È por isso que não tem medo do Heath? Ou será que é pelo Heath que você está..._

_- Não sou veado._- respondeu Morris grossamente.

_- O termo é gay, ou homossexual..._- retrucou ela.

_- Que seja. Eu não sou isso e não é da tua conta se eu bebo, deixo de beber e de quem eu gosto ou deixo de gostar, vá cuidar da tua prima, faça a tua boa ação, vá pro céu e pare de torrar meu saco._- disse ele.

_- Vou, assim que Noel acordar e eu souber que ele está bem._- disse ela.

_- Pois deveria ir agora, se você não ficasse tanto tempo de conversinhas e olhares languidos com esse guri poderia ter tentado impedir que tua prima apanhasse do marido dela!_- disse Morris.

_- Morris tem razão, Elisa. Você aqui paparicando Noel não vai ajudar Lane. Vá e fique com ela, quando você voltar, garanto que Noel já estará recuperado._- disse Heath._- Vá, por favor, ela precisa mais de você que ele._

...

**New York.**

Hell já estava de volta em seu quarto quando seus filhos e netos chegaram da Inglaterra, mas não puderam vê-la porque naquele momento ela estava sozinha conversando com Zack. Edward aproveitou a chegada de todos para se retirar um momento e chamar ao resto da família que não tardaria muito a chegar também.

_- Obrigada pelas panquecas e tudo mais, estava delicioso, como sempre._- disse Hell com um sorriso tímido, deitada sobre as cobertas de sua cama, já vestindo um largo pijama e expressando cansaço. Zack havia lhe trazido a bandeja que Jude preparara e durante todo o tempo havia ficado sozinho com Hell em silencio, enquanto ela também comia quieta.

_- Você bem sabe que não foi eu quem preparou a comida pra você, assim com também sabe de tudo que eu penso sobre nós, você estava quieta demais pra não estar vasculhando a minha cabeça._- disse ele.

_- Verdade._- disse ela ficando quieta de novo, passando a mão pelo rosto._- Zack, eu não quero ter esta conversa de novo com você._

_- Sei disso. Mas eu tenho minha opinião formada, eu quero que você me transforme, não quero mais ser esse ser frágil e patético._

_- Você não é patético!_- exclamou ela com lágrimas nos olhos._- Eu nunca pensei isso sobre você! Nunca! Eu te amo porque você é o que é!_

_- Seu amor quase me matou a ultima vez em que estivemos juntos entre quatro paredes!_- disse ele irritado._- Qual é o problema? Eu quero estar com você pra sempre e não quero que você me trate como se eu fosse de vidro! É alguma promessa que você fez a Bernard que te impede que você me transforme em lobo? É ele o único lobo pra você? Você não me quer pra sempre também? Você não me ama o suficiente pra viver comigo pela eternidade?_- perguntava ele andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

_- Não diga isso!_- disse ela soluçando._- Você vai viver tanto quanto quiser, como qualquer um de nós! Meu avô e o seu são provas disso, você tampouco envelheceu desde que começou a praticar magia!_

_- Meu avô e o são centenários, eu sei, mas também são velhos Helena! Eu não quero ser um velho ao seu redor, mendigando por um amor que você não mais terá por mim!_- disse ele também emocionado.

_- Não vou deixar de te amar, Zackery! Não vou e é por amar-te que eu não posso te transformar!_

_- Então me encarregarei de encontrar alguém que faça isso, todos têm um preço!_- disse ele.

_- Nenhum dos meus lobos ousaria transformar-te, eu mando neles!_- disse ela com os olhos injetados.

_- Então contra isso eu arranjarei um vampiro!_

_- Não!_- disse ela ainda mais emocionada, levantando-se e segurando-o pelos ombros sem bem medir a força que estava empregando nele._- Você não vai ser diferente do que é, eu não permitirei isso!_

_- Você está me machucando, de novo!_- disse ele e ela logo o soltou assustada._- Viu! Um pouco mais de força e teria quebrado minhas clavículas!_

_- Perdão!_- disse ela com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto como correnteza e deixando-se cair no chão novamente seco de seu quarto._- Se é mais forte que você quer ficar eu..._

_- Nem pense em me dizer que fará uma poção pra mim! Eu quero a verdade Helena, de uma vez por todas, por quê? Por que eu não posso ser transformado?_- perguntou ele também chorando, ajoelhando-se me frente a ela e segurando-a pelos pulsos._- Por que meu amor? Me diz..._

_- Eu cogitei já tantas vezes..._- começou ela._- Acredite, eu já quis te transformar, foi quando Nanda nasceu, eu queria, mas eu não pude e jamais poderia..._

_- Por que não?_

_- Peter me pediu que eu não o fizesse, Alice também, você ... Você não sobre viveria se eu te mordesse, se qualquer um o fizesse.._- disse ela sem parar de chorar.

_- Eu morria nas visões deles, é isso?_- perguntou ele.

_- Sim, é isso._

_- Hell, amor, isso foi há quase vinte anos e você bem sabe o quão subjetivas as visões de Alice podem mudar.. Ouça, vamos pedir pra ela olhar o meu futuro de novo, obviamente deve ter mudado e se mudou..._

_- Você não entendeu?_- gritou ela soltando-se dele._- Eu sei de tudo isso, eu sei! Mas você também sabe que eu também tenho visões, mesmo que esporádicas e elas me disseram duas coisas, você envelhecendo durante centenas e centenas de anos ao meu lado ou eu morrendo a cada dia em que eu não o tivesse por te-lo tentado transformá-lo e você não sobreviver! Eu te amo Zackery, te amo e não posso continuar sem você, me nego! Por isso aceite, eu não vou transformar você e tampouco permitir que alguém faça isso, não vou!_- disse ela por fim.


	14. Blood Moon Rising 5

**N/a: Olaaaa!**

**Mais um cap e espero que vcs continuem gostando**

**logo mais vou colocar mais fotos no picasa**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até breve com a noite da lua cheia!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (V)

BLOOD MOON RISING

**Capitulo 13 – Acorrentado**

**Noite anterior à lua-cheia. Boonville.**

**ElisaPOV.**

_- Por que ele tem de ficar amarrado, acorrentado, Heath, solta ele!_- pedi novamente, mas mais uma vez não dera certo.

Fiquei mais de 24h vigiando minha prima, querendo consolá-la quando ela se isolava pra chorar, querendo delicadamente abraçá-la quando ela se olhava no espelho e via aqueles terríveis hematomas nas costelas e costas e queria gritar com ela enquanto ela juntava os pedaços de uma mesinha na qual ela provavelmente dele ter caído em cima, jogar tudo no lixo pra depois ir à loja de departamentos comprar uma nova para repo-la. Quem sabe quantas vezes Lane já não fez isso? Repor coisas em casa porque seu marido usou-as como arma para agredi-la? Isso tinha que parar! Tem que parar!

De qualquer maneira Kyle deu uma pequena folga pra Lane e foi cumprir um plantão, Lane foi para a casa dos meus tios, porque Kyle não gosta que ela fique em casa sozinha e ela obedeceu. Sabendo que ela estava segura, fui procurar meus pais que ainda estavam viajando e se divertindo, então mais tranqüila eu fui ver como estava Noel já que não vi nem Morris nem Heath pela cidade enquanto estava em contato com Lane.

Fui direto ao meu antigo quarto esperando encontrá-lo lá, já melhor daquele ataque que quase me matou (de novo) de susto, mas ele não estava lá, tampouco em qualquer local da casa... na verdade eu encontrei tanto Noel quanto os outros dois no porão anti-furacões que temos na propriedade. Morris estava fazendo buracos e fixando correntes fortes no chão, paredes e teto, enquanto Heath estava pondo compressas frias na testa de Noel que estava deitado e se retorcendo em posições inimagináveis em uma frágil cama de armar que parecia que iria se desintegrar a qualquer instante.

Obviamente eu berrei com eles, perguntei o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas ambos não me deram ouvidos e não pararam o que estavam fazendo. Morris logo terminou o seu trabalho, voltou a casa enquanto Heath prendia as correntes no pulso e pescoço de Noel e logo voltou com uma bombona de água, uma garrafa de uísque, algumas cervejas, frutas, carne (?) e salgadinhos, assim como um i-pod, celular, um espelho, um i-pad e cobertas.

Enquanto eu berrava Heath deixou Noel e com a ajuda de Morris montou outra cama afastada da de onde estava ele, botou os 'mantimentos' em uma das prateleiras e finalmente mandou Morris embora.

_- Você vai ficar bem? Garante?_- perguntou Morris já preparando-se pra ir embora._- Não quer mesmo que eu fique?_

_- Não, você já foi de grande ajuda, garanto. Tenho o espelho aqui e posso te chamar e chamar ajuda se precisar de algo. A noite anterior e a primeira noite são as mais difíceis, as outras serão mais tranqüilas, ele não é o primeiro ao qual eu ajudo, pode ter certeza._- disse Heath com um ar de profissional._- Só não deixe minha casa de pernas pro ar, por favor! Nos veremos amanhã._

_- Certo._- disse Morris dando uma risadinha, me olhando e começando a subir os degraus que o levariam de volta à superfície._- Boa sorte em fazer a fantasminha apaixonada calar a boca... eu vou ver TV e me embebedar.._

Pouco tempo depois as portas de metal do porão foram fechadas pelo lado de fora e Heath virou-se bufando pra mim, eu ia começar a falar de novo quando ele me olhou fixo e irritado.

_- Cale a boca._

_- Mas eu preciso..._

_- Na verdade você não precisa, mas já que está aqui eu vou te dizer, eu e Noel somos lobos, é quase lua-cheia... preciso desenhar?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não seja tolo, tal coisa não existe! Solte ele imediatamente, ele precisa de um hospital!_- gritei e ele ficou me olhando debochado.

_- Fantasmas adolescentes com TPM também não deveriam existir, no entanto cá está você me perturbando! Bruxos não deveriam existir e lá em cima está Morris neste momento acabando com meu armário de bebidas, vampiros não deveriam existir e no entanto existem milhares deles por aí sugando o sangue das pessoas e criando mais e mais sanguessugas como eles! Eu existo, você existe, eles existem, acredite você ou não, mas se ele não for tratado desta maneira ele talvez não sobreviva à sua primeira lua-cheia, não basta apenas sobreviver ao veneno, seu corpo tem de sobreviver e adaptar-se à forma animal, minha cara._- disse ele furiosamente indo sentar-se na cama de armar encostada na parede depois de pegar uma das cervejas na prateleira._- Eu te mandaria embora se você estivesse viva, a primeira transformação não é algo belo de se ver, no entanto tempos assuntos a tratar._- bebeu um grande gole._- E ele não pode te matar e te comer porque você já está morta..._

_- E ele não pode fazer isso com você?_- perguntei com medo de me aproximar de Noel, mas tentando enxergá-lo da mesma maneira.

_- Nem, eu sou o alfa dele._- respondeu voltando a beber._- Vamos, diga-me como está Lane.._

_- Fico feliz que você goste dela.._- falei e ele deu de ombros.

_- Eu acho que já sei como pegar Kyle..._- disse ele trocando de assunto.

_- Sério?_

_- Sério, mas pode demorar um pouco._

_- Mas você não acabou de me dizer que é um grande lobo? Vai lá e mata ele!_- exclamei e ele riu nervoso.

_- Ambos vivemos no mundo dos homens e infelizmente as leis deles são um saco. Vai demorar um pouco sim pra que Lane fique livre desse cara, mas ele vai ter o que merece, garanto._- afirmou Heath.

...

**NoelPOV.**

Calor e dor. É tudo o que eu sinto.

Algo dentro de mim estava querendo explodir minha pele e por mais que eu lutasse contra eu sabia que estava perdendo a batalha.

_- Hola niño...(Olá criança)_- uma suave voz me puxou daquele estado latejante. Jamais tive uma sensação tão exata de estar na presença pacificadora de um anjo. Acho que morri._- Usted no está muerto. (Você não está morto)_- disse aquele ser de pura luz e fiquei mais tranqüilo.

_- Quién és? (Quem é você)_

_- Tu reina, estoy siempre com usted. (Tua rainha, estou sempre com você)_- respondeu ela._- Te lo pido perdon porque te he elegido, pero era importante, un dia lo sabrás. Heath está acá para te enseñar y protegir, puedes confiar en el. Y en mi tambien, no luche, solo no luche... hasta luego cariño. (Te peço perdão por ter-te escolhido, mas era importante, um dia você vai saber. Heath está aqui para te ensinar e proteger, podes confiar nele. Em mim também, não lute, apenas não lute... Até breve querido)_- passou aquela mão luminosa sobre meu rosto e senti-me querido e seguro, relaxei.

...

Noel que até então se contorcia e trincava os dentes a ponto de Heath dar-lhe algo para morder exalou um grande suspiro de alivio e parou. Já era quase de manhã, o que assustou Heath e Elisa.

_- Ele morreu?_- perguntou Elisa por sobre o ombro de Heath enquanto ele verificava os sinais vitais de Noel._- Por favor, não me diz que ele morreu!_

_- Não, ele não morreu, ele dormiu. Estranhamente dormiu e não parece estar sentindo tanta dor..._- disse Heath um pouco intrigado.

_- Então o solte!_

_- Não posso, e esta noite você bem vai compreender o por que..._- previu Heath.

...

**Londres, manhã.**

_- Você pode encostar na minha barriga mãe, afinal sua filha está dentro dela..._- disse Hell ao despertar de mais um longo cochilo pegando Esme no flagra com o braço esticado em direção à sua barriga um pouco mais volumosa, mas a vampira sorriu timidamente e recolheu o braço. Ainda em silencio Hell pode ver os muitos pares de olhos que pairavam sobre si._- Vocês tem ao menos de maneirar com esta mania de ficar vendo as pessoas dormirem, é bizarro acordar com alguém olhando pra você, quiçá todos vocês!_- disse ela me espreguiçando enquanto sua barriga levemente ondulava com o movimento._- Quanto eu dormi? Onde eu to? Londres..._- respondeu à própria pergunta.

_- Te trouxemos querida, achamos que você estaria melhor aqui._- respondeu Carlisle e Hell ficou placidamente olhando para todos eles, ela não os tinha visto no dia anterior, ela ficara tão exausta depois da discussão com Zack que não muito tempo depois pegara no sono, tanto que dormiu por um dia inteiro._- Acho que você vai gostar de saber que Abe já entrou em trabalho de parto, suas netinhas não tardarão muito a chegar, como se sente?_

_- No big brother._- resmungou ela e todos se afastaram de sua cama, mas não muito._- Compreendo que alguns estejam lá em baixo com Abe e Woody, mas, onde estão Zack, Northman, Nanda e Kira?_- perguntou enquanto sentava-se na cama encostando-se na cabeceira.

_- Zack e Nanda voltaram pra Califórnia, o restaurante..._- Alice disse, mas Hell a cortou.

_- Obviamente eles estão bravos comigo, Nanda tem adoração pelo pai... merda..._- resmungou baixinho esfregando o rosto para afastar a sonolência, mas preferindo deixar o assunto para depois._- E Northman e Kira?_

_- Hora do café, que hora mais feliz!_- disse Rosálie cortando a frente de todos carregando uma enorme bandeja e a deixando na frente de Hell._- Coma! Quero Raphael grande e forte!_

_- Com você e Emm como pais, não tenha nenhuma duvida de que ele será grande e forte Rosie, mas onde estão meu marido e minha filha? - _insistiu Hell._  
_

_- Não sabemos._- respondeu Emm.

_- Por aqui também não apareceram. _- disse Jazz.

_- Como não sabem? Ele e Kira deveriam ir passar uns dias na Califórnia..._- disse Hell.

_- Mas não foram!_- disse Ed com pouca paciência._- De qualquer maneira, você nada pode fazer, grávida você não pode ir atrás dele, chame-o mais tarde se quiser, o que você tem de fazer é não se estressar..._- aproximou-se e beijou a testa de Hell com carinho, mas ela bufou._- O que eu acabei de falar sobre o stress?_

_- Não é isso, é que eu to enjoada!_- disse Hell com cara de asco, antes de sair correndo pra banheiro derrubando toda a bandeja sobre a cama. Depois de uns minutos ajoelhada em frente ao vaso sanitário ela voltou a falar enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão._ – Eww, achei que a fase de enjôos teriam passado, detesto vomitar..._- então suspirou cansadamente._- Bom dia pessoal, prontos para a aventura de serem pais?_- perguntou para os três casais sorridentes que a miravam da porta do banheiro de sua suíte._- Eu preciso de um banho, mas logo serei completamente de vocês..._- disse para a alegria das três vampiras que esperavam ansiosamente para poder tocá-la e enche-la de carinhos.


	15. Blood Moon Rising 6

**N/a: oieee**

**demorou, eu sei, mas eu queria um cap bom e por isso, contando com minha inspiração que andava meio morta**

**eu acabei levando vários dias para escreve-lo.**

**Espero q n estejam zangados demais e que apreciem meu esforço mental!**

**Ai em baixo já temos um monte de segredinhos desvendados... em um cap ENORME!**

**até breve!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**bjus grandes!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (VI)

BLOOD MOON RISING

**Capitulo 14 – O Vigésimo Dia**

**Londres.**

_- Oh Senhor!_- exclamou Carmem Denali espantada com a figura de Helena que saía do banheiro de seu quarto vestindo lingerie e com o cabelo enrolado em uma toalha._- É verdade!_

_- Que estou grávida? Bem, percebe-se, né!_- disse Hell passando levemente os dedos sobre a barriga já saliente._ – Como vão, Carmem, Kate..._- cumprimentou-as._- Então meninas, o que devo vestir? Vamos sair ou ficar em casa? Só aviso que quero dar uma olhada em Abe antes de qualquer coisa!_

_- Quando Rosalie nos disse que teria um filho natural eu confesso que não acreditei nela... Mas você está realmente grávida, é espantoso!_- disse Kate ainda espantada.

_- E eu caindo na lorota de todos vocês que dizem que eu sou uma grávida linda..._- disse Hell rindo e entrando em seu closet._- Se não se importam, eu vou colocar uma roupa leve, estou com calor..._

_- Está fazendo zero grau lá fora, quem sabe um pouco menos, você está se sentindo bem querida?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Estou sim, mãe..._- disse Hell vestindo-se. _– E o resto? Onde estão? Com Abe e Woody presumo, a família Fiore já chegou? E Zack? Zack e Nanda estão ai? Eu tive uma idéia... Deixa pra lá.._- disse um pouco decepcionada ao ver a expressão de Esme.

_- Ainda não chegaram, mas virão, tenho certeza._- disse Esme._- Os demais estão ou com Alice e Rosie que estão enlouquecidas ou lá embaixo com os futuros papais..._- disse voltando ao quarto para junto das outras vampiras que ainda estavam ali esperando por ela. _- Bem, Carmem, Kate, eu tenho certeza de que precisam de nós lá em baixo... Hell, eu.._- disse novamente virando-se para Hell.

_- Mãe, venha aqui._- disse Hell estendendo os braços para ela._- Sua filha está aqui, fale com ela, toque-a..._- disse aproximando-se dela e colocando a delicada mão da vampira sobre a sua barriga que tremulou levemente._- Viu, ela e teus netos estão dizendo 'olá' pra você..._- e emocionou-se tal como a vampira, mas ao contrario dela, vertia lágrimas._- Oh, me desculpe por ter sumido todos estes dias... Sei o quão preocupados vocês ficaram.._

_- Filha, o importante é que você está aqui agora e que esta casa está cheia de crianças por todos os cantos, cheia de vida e amor... Esperança.._- disse Esme a abraçando amorosamente._- Oh Deus, eu vou mesmo ter uma filha? Eu vou ter uma filha!_

_- Vai sim._- disse Hell esfregando o rosto.

_- Obrigada meu anjo..._- disse Esme beijando delicadamente a sua fronte.

...

**Califórnia, Napa Valley.**

Zack e Nanda estavam tomando café da manhã em silencio na cozinha, cedo naquela manhã e ainda de pijamas, quando sem mais nem menos Nanda bufou raivosamente e desaparatou do local deixando o pai intrigado e reapareceu à frente da grande casa da vinícola, antes que a pessoa que estava por apertar a campainha o fizesse, abrindo-a.

_- Ora, eu estava mesmo me perguntando quando você iria aparecer, meus pais discutiram e nem 24h depois você dá o ar de sua graça, Chlover Scamander ..._- disse Nanda com um sorriso cínico.

_- Bom dia pra você também Fernanda._- disse Chloe virando-se pra ela._- Seu pai está?_

_- Não pra você. Eles são apaixonados um pelo outro, meus pais não irão se separar, caia fora, antes que eu faça você cair._- disse Nanda.

_- Eu estou aqui porque tua mãe me pediu que eu viesse._- disse Chlover.

_- Duvido._- retrucou Nanda.

_- Tenho uma coisa pra entregar pro teu pai, Fernanda..._- disse Chlover esfregando as têmporas.

_- O que seria? Tua vagina?_

_- Na verdade é este pacote aqui._- disse Chlover desconsiderando o insulto e mostrando o pacote para Nanda.

_- E o que é? Acaso é um livro de sua autoria que se chama 'Histórias da minha vagina e como encontrá-la'? Se for realmente um livro sobre a tua vagina devo dizer que é um bocado grande! _- exclamou Nanda._- Eu não sou estúpida, tampouco meu pai. Diga-me o que quer de uma vez antes que eu me irrite ainda mais com você e esqueça que você é prima do Byrdie e enfie a minha mão nesta tua cara desavergonhada!_

_- A única que obviamente precisa apanhar aqui é você, Fernanda._- disse Chlover._- Eu vim falar com seu pai a pedido da tua mãe! Onde ele está? Zackery!_- chamou por ele e foi entrando na casa empurrando Fernanda que não se opôs primeiramente deixando-a passar.

_- Só que pra vê-lo você vai ter de passar por mim!_- exclamou Nanda trancando o caminho dela de novo.

_- Ela não terá de passar por ninguém se você estiver no seu quarto de castigo e com a bunda ardendo porque levou umas palmadas bem dadas!_- disse Zack interrompendo-as._- Eu entendo que você ame e proteja tua mãe, mas o motivo pelo qual discutimos só cabe a mim e a ela, eu te disse isso ontem e repito agora, não se Chloe, eu vou atendê-la._- e andaram até a sala de estar.

_- Eu não estou me metendo, eu estou protegendo a felicidade conjugal dos meus pais dessa cretina assanhada!_- disse Nanda se justificando enquanto ia atrás dos dois.

_- Eu assanhada? Da ultima vez que eu contei eu só namorava Indra.._- resmungou Chlover e Nanda teria saltado nela se Zack não tivesse se entreposto entre as duas.

_- Você não tinha algo pra me dar?_- perguntou Zack também zangado e agora não só com Nanda.

_- Na verdade são duas, uma é isso..._- disse Chloe passando o pacote para ele._- E a outra é um recado, Helena mandou dizer que Abigail já entrou em trabalho de parto, as crianças devem demorar algumas horas ainda pra nascer, por isso eu não teria tanta pressa..._

_- Eu já sabia._- disse Nanda._- Agora, se manda se já fez o que tinha de fazer._

_- Com prazer, eu vou supor que vocês não iriam me oferecer café da manhã mesmo.._- deu de ombros, virou as costas e foi embora com o queixo de pé.

_- Vou contar tudo pra minha mãe!_- exclamou Nanda raivosamente logo depois de ouvir a porta da frente bater.

_- Deixe Chlover pra lá, sua mãe sabe bem com quem está lidando, aposto que só mandou ela aqui pra que eu confirmasse a opinião que você sempre teve sobre ela._- disse Zack sentando-se no sofá com o pacote que Chloe lhe dera.

_- E deu certo?_- perguntou Nanda.

_- Com certeza._- disse Zack com um sorriso melancólico._ - Só sinto por Indra, pelo visto ele não tem muita sorte no amor..apesar de que não se pode agradar a todos o tempo todo._- disse começando a desempacotar o embrulho pelo barbante nele amarrado._- Espero que ela já tenha ido, não estou afim de brigar com mais ninguém por enquanto.._

_- Já foi sim, ela não está no meu radar.._

_- Ótimo, vamos ver o que tua mãe me mandou, depois você pode ir pra lá pra receber as meninas de Woody..._

_- E você não vai?_

_- Não sei ainda, eu estou um pouco confuso sobre um monte de coisas.._

_- Mas você ainda ama minha mãe, né?_- perguntou Nanda.

_- Sempre minha filha, isso não vai mudar.._- garantiu-o e ao rasgar o papel do pacote um bilhete caiu no chão e Zack o recolheu._- "Faça-as com amor. Perdão por não ter te contado nada antes."_- disse ele lendo o bilhete em voz alta._- É a da tua mãe._

_- "Faça-as com amor?" Mas o que diabos ela te deu? Um monte de camisinhas?_- perguntou Nanda enquanto Zack via o presente que havia ganhado, um livro, grande, pesado e o viu abrindo as primeiras páginas._- Oh, pai, isso..._

_- É um grande livro de receitas pelo que parece..._

_- Não qualquer livro de receitas, é o livro de receitas da minha avó Indira! Ela nunca deixou que eu chegasse perto dele e está dando-o pra você pra você fazê-las no restaurante.. Pai, ela te ama e muito._

_- Eu sei disso filhote.._- disse ele passando as mãos por seus olhos emocionados e depois de um tempo pensativo ele voltou a falar._- Então, vamos voltar pra casa?_

_- Claro!_- respondeu Nanda abraçando seu adorado pai bem apertado.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Demorou um pouco pra arrumarmos nossas coisas e repassar ordens para aqueles que ainda estavam trabalhando nas obras do restaurante do meu pai que inaugurará em cerca de um mês.

Foram dias chatos aqueles em que meus pais estiveram separados, sempre que eu podia eu ia à Califórnia ficar um pouco com ele que estava triste, abatido e até mesmo um bocado machucado e arranhado. O resto do tempo eu ficava com Rob em Hogwarts ajudando-o com suas tarefas e com os estudos das provas de minhas sobrinhas, de Kath e Eric, ficava com ele, ajudava minhas tias com as compras pros seus filhos até então hipotéticos e falava todas as noites com Dean. Eu não podia ir lá onde ele estava ficar com ele porque ele estava trabalhando à procura da minha mãe e Woody disse que eu só atrapalharia as suas investigações, ou coisas assim, de qualquer maneira eu não via Dean há duas semanas e devo dizer que ele ficou meio puto quando de NY eu vim pra cá ao invés de voltar pra Londres pra onde eu o mandei... Eric e Kath ficaram em NY para rever seus pais e esperar pelos irmãos dela, algo assim por que tirando os dois, os Ford pouco me interessam.

Chegamos à Londres na hora do chá das cinco, horário local, na Califórnia era horário do almoço, na casa estava tudo relativamente calmo, nosso calmo, claro, o que significa que a casa toda estava cheia e movimentada todos esperando ansiosamente pelas minhas novas sobrinhas que enquanto não chegam dão espaço para que todas as atenções sejam dirigidas para sua mãe e a minha e os pequenos bebês de Clau.

Passei primeiro pela ala Lycan, que Abe e Woody escolheram para terem seus bebês mais tranquilamente sobre os cuidados de Seth, posteriormente da minha mãe e também de umas enfermeiras que trabalham na clinica do meu avô Carlisle. A família de Abe estava lá, Rob, Lisa, Tony, enfim, todos os lobos e aqueles que não são vampiros, na sala médica da ala Abe estava sentada na grande cama hospitalar ladeada por Nina e Woody e tranquilamente fazendo ilustrações de seu próximo livro infantil sobre histórias inspiradas na vida de Morris, que por sinal, lá não estava, talvez estivesse com os demais em algum outro lugar.

_- Oi tia!_- disse Nina assim que me viu._- Eu to com duvidas aqui num exercício que... me ajuda?_- ela estava sentada numa mesa do canto fazendo exercícios de matérias de escola trouxa assim como todos nós fazíamos, estudávamos magia e lições normais como se fossemos ensinados em casa.

_- Nina, suas irmãs estão pra nascer..._- falei.

_- Eu sei tia, mas é que.._- cortou-me Nina.

_- É que ela é CDF como o pai dela Fernanda..._- disse Abe com um sorriso terno e maternal para a filha._- Woody também está aqui olhando papéis e mais papéis, despachando, eu desenhando..._- ia dizendo quando apertou nas mãos os papéis nos quais desenhava e quebrando o lápis no meio, fazendo cara de dor e contorcendo os pés._- Contração!_- disse puxando e colocando o ar para fora em pequenos fôlegos.

Woody e Nina abandonaram seus respectivos distrativos e rapidamente estavam do lado dela.

_- Você está bem querida? Quer que eu chame minha mãe, Seth?_- perguntou Woody todo preocupado com ela enquanto afastava a mesa de apoio com os desenhos dela._- Nanda, vá.._

_- Estou bem agora querido._- disse Abe._- Elas só estão ficando mais freqüentes, mas não precisamos alarmar ninguém, Seth faz pouco foi ver os bebês dele e de Clau e tua mãe já passou aqui.. a casa está cheia de convidados, quando chegar a hora eu tenho certeza de que ela virá, senão já estaria aqui... agora eu terei de recomeçar meu desenho, não posso enviá-lo para a editora todo amassado, posso? Com certeza eu preciso de outro lápis também..._

Arrumei ambos pra ela pra que ela não precisasse refazer o desenho nem pegar outro lápis depois eu sai dali de volta pra casa. Encontrei os demais, incluindo meu namorado lobo lindo que correu até mim e me encheu de beijos depois de um abraço apertado que ascendeu-se como combustível e fósforo. Lua-cheia amigos, lua-cheia...

_- Senti tua falta, Princesa._- disse Dean segurando meu rosto nas ruas mãos e me olhando nos olhos.

_- E eu a tua, Embaixador._- respondi e nos beijamos de novo, tão excitados que pessoas pigarrearam pra gente, pessoas leiam Pete e o pai dele.

_- Arrumem um quarto!_- disse tio Emm segurando seus dois netos menores nos braços.

_- Pelo visto teremos outra onda de calor pela casa, Karlla..._- disse Pete e ela apenas revirou os olhos pra ele enquanto ele a abraçava e beijava-a no pescoço.

_- Peter! Ssshh!_- exclamou tia Allie colocando o indicador nos lábios enquanto passava por nós com uma bandeja cheia de doces dos quais eu e Pete pegamos alguns._- Isso não é pra vocês!_

_- To com fome!_- falei de boca cheia.

_- Gosto de doces!_- disse Pete com a boca também cheia.

_- E minha mãe?_- perguntei.

_- Pra lá._- apontou Dean com um gesto.

_- Vou vê-la, espere-me no meu quarto..._- falei, beijei-o rapidamente e segui tia Allie que havia seguido para o jardim de inverno._- gente, que barriga enorme!_- exclamei assim que vi minha mãe que dormia recostada contra o peito de Edward com Marie encostada nela e na sua grande barriga e ocupavam todo um sofá quase perdido em meio às folhagens verdejantes do local._- Não achei que a barriga estaria assim grande..._- me aproximei deles e Ed sorriu.

_- São três e daqui pra frente tudo o que eles farão é crescer..._- disse ele colocando os cabelos da minha mãe atrás das orelhas dela que se ajeitou mais contra o peito dele e suspirou.

_- Mamã vai ficar maior?_- perguntou Marie acordando assustada depois que eu acarinhei seus vermelhos cabelos e olhando pra o pai dela enquanto esfregava os olhinhos._- Mamã vai explodir?_- perguntou assustada e logo depois uma onda de gargalhadas invadiu todo o ambiente.

_- Não florzinha..._- disse Nessie aproximando-se e pegando Marie no colo com todo o amor._- Tua mamã não vai explodir, isso eu garanto, mas ela vai ficar com a barriga dela bem maior e também vai passar bastante tempo dormindo pra que estes bebezinhos possam crescer e nascer bem lindos e fofinhos como você foi um dia e logo logo ela os entregará pra vovó Esme, pra tia Allie e tia Rosie..._

_- Mimi machucou a mamã..._- disse Marie com carinha de dó pra sua irmã.

_- Não machucou não, querida, tua mãe te ama._- respondeu Nessie apertando-a nos braços._- O que você acha de ir comigo e com Jake pro Brasil, passar uns dias no calorzinho gostoso? Acho que papai não vai se importar, né, pai?_- perguntou à Ed.

_- Nem um pouco, queridas.._- disse Ed.

_- E meu pai?_- perguntei.

_- Esteve aqui, mas foi direto pra cozinha depois que Hell pediu pra ele preparar os canollis especiais da mãe dela... depois ela entrou em coma._- respondeu tia Rosie._- Ed, não é melhor levá-la á pra cima... aqui ela está toda torta..._

_- Sim, vamos levá-la..._- disse ele.

...

**Boonville.**

_- Fã de armas, senhor McCall?_- perguntou uma voz profunda com um tom levemente debochado atrás de Heath enquanto ele olhava às armas em exposição na loja de caça da cidade fazendo com que ele retesasse os largos ombros._- Já tendo problemas com animais em suas terras?_

_- E fora delas também, delegado Hill._- respondeu Heath virando-se para ele com a expressão fechada e os dois ficaram uns poucos segundos se avaliando em silencio._- Achei que o senhor não mais lembrava o meu nome._

_- Pois eu lembro. Lembro especialmente daquele seu amigo encrenqueiro, mas como ele não mais está aqui com você presumo que esteja em sua casa com seu sobrinho, já que não passou a noite em nenhuma das minhas celas... como é mesmo o nome dele? Morris?_- perguntou Kyle Hill, mas Heath manteve seu silencio avaliativo._- Se o senhor pretende comprar uma arma vai precisar de uma licença para isso..._

_- Vou não._- respondeu Heath.

_- Desistiu da arma, então? Você pode matar teus ratos com veneno..._

_- Quis dizer que já tenho licença para carregar armas, mas enquanto as minhas não chegam da minha antiga casa, acho que vou precisar de uma nova..._- disse Heath.

_- E importa-se de me dar o numero dela pra que eu verifique se está tudo em ordem, senhor McCall?_- perguntou Kyle desfazendo momentaneamente sua pose de policial durão e puxando um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta do bolso de sua jaqueta do uniforme.

_- Claro que não._- disse Heath retirando a carteira do bolso e mostrando a sua identificação para ele, o que fez com que Kyle parasse em um postura rígida e olhasse pra ele espantado, enquanto Heath lhe deu um sorriso cínico._- Tudo em ordem, delegado?_

_- Pen.. Pentagono? O senhor trabalha para o Pentágono?_- perguntou Kyle gaguejando e quase sussurrando.

_- É isso que diz aí?_- perguntou Heath achando graça e puxando a credencial que havia sido entregue para ele àquela manhã. Ele havia conseguido o telefone de Gerard das 'Forças Especiais' e se comunicado com ele pedindo que ele forjasse alguns documentos de patentes oficiais para ele, mas mal havia posto os olhos nos papéis que havia recebido.

_- Eu posso ajudá-lo em algo, senhor?_- perguntou Kyle agora adotando uma postura servil._- Está na região a trabalho, suponho, posso supor que..._

_- Não suponha nada. Apenas continue protegendo e servindo, oficial._- disse Heath. _– Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso comprar uma arma pra matar meus ratos..._- e virou as costas pra ele.

Kyle saiu da loja de caça a pé e zangado, para a satisfação de Heath que tudo o que queria era zangá-lo.

...

**ElisaPOV.**

_- Como era a tua vida aqui, fantasminha?_- perguntou-me Morris sentado nos degraus do abrigo anti-furacões, bem longe de mim e de Noel que ainda estava deitado naquela frágil cama de armar, muito mais calmo do que na noite anterior, ainda dormindo pesado, mas às vezes se contorcendo com muita dor e habilidade em posições que anteriormente eu amenas havia visto contorcionistas de circo fazerem._- Pelo que sei ele só vai despertar quando o sol se puser, até lá você e eu podemos conversar..._

_- Eu sei, só não gosto que vocês me chamem de 'fantasminha'... e não há muito que falar sobre minha vida em Boonville, você já está aqui tempo suficiente pra saber que o progresso esqueceu este lugar..._- respondi.

_- Mas não é de todo mau._- disse ele dando de ombros._- Pode até mesmo ser romântica, mas e amigos, namorado? Pelo que vi na cidade não há escola de segundo grau, onde você estudou? Em casa?_

_- Não, na cidade vizinha e eu sempre fui de poucos amigos, passei boa parte da minha infância doente e apesar de viver em uma fazenda eu não tinha gato, cachorro, cavalo ou passarinho, apenas peixes, que morriam porque eu dava comida demais pra eles. Fiz o ensino fundamental na escola da cidade e o segundo grau na cidade vizinha como eu disse, lá eu tinha colegas e apenas uma melhor amiga, tinha também um namorado, nossas famílias eram amigas, eles eram o mundo pra mim, até que no dia em que morri e descobri que eles me traiam, que na verdade eu não passava da menina boba e rica, fácil de manipular..._- ri com aquelas minhas lembranças enquanto Morris me olhava como se não me visse, além de mim, talvez pensando em sua própria vida._- Logo que morri passei alguns meses transformando a vida deles num inferno, mas eles ainda hoje continuam juntos como sempre estiveram e a única coisa que lamentam a respeito da minha morte é que agora eles precisam gastar o próprio dinheiro quando querem fazer alguma coisa._- e ele ficou um tempo em silencio._- Morris?_

_- Hamm, e as famílias de vocês continuam amigas?_- perguntou ele.

_- Continuam freqüentando os mesmos clubes sociais, mas não são mais amigos, meus pais ficaram de cara quando os dois assumiram o namoro nem um mês depois que morri, depois disso cada um foi pro seu canto.._

_- E como teus pais enfrentaram tua morte? Heath me disse que eles foram viajar..._

_- Foram._- respondi com um suspiro saudoso._- Desde que eu me curei, a cada dois anos íamos à Europa, fazíamos um grande tour de semanas pelo continente terminando sempre na Inglaterra, em Londres, no encontro dos sobreviventes de câncer do hospital universitário da London University e neste encontro eles obviamente irão sem mim..._- contei e ele me olhou com mais atenção._- No começo eles precisaram de terapia, mas a terapia maior pra eles foi refugiarem-se no trabalho, estarem juntos..._- sem perceber eu estava sorrindo._- Ambos são escritores de ficção, minha mãe escreve roteiros de filmes pra TV, mini-séries e meu pai livros de fantasia, fazem certo sucesso, talvez até você já tenha lido algum livro dele ou visto algum programa escrito pela minha mãe... ambos vieram de famílias abastadas, mas sempre lucraram bem, ao contrario do lado da família à qual Lane pertence, que torrou todo o dinheiro que herdou dos meus avós, e foram ajudados pelos meus pais quando eu era pequena, disponibilizando propriedades e dando um dinheiro que graças a Deus não fez falta no meu tratamento..._

_- Eles parecem bem então, digo, aceitaram tua morte..._

_- Estão bem, tão bem quanto pais que perdem seu único filho e sobrevivem ao luto._

_- Então porque você quer torturá-los trazendo-os de volta a esta casa ainda tão cheia de lembranças suas? Se eles estão "bem", não seria melhor deixar com que eles continuem assim?_- perguntou e isso me deu o que pensar._- Com certeza a tua "missão" terrena que ainda falta ser cumprida não é trazê-los de volta pra cá e fazer com que teus pais sejam infelizes e depressivos, talvez tua missão seja ajudar tua prima e encontrar alguém que se preocupe com você e que a veja além dos dobrões que você possuía... e eu acho que este alguém no momento está se contorcendo de dor e esta noite à meia-noite, será um lobo enorme e feroz._

_- E ele vai viver?_- perguntei querendo acarinhar o suado rosto de Noel mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, mas fazendo da mesma maneira, o que aqueceu minha mão formigando-a._- É estranho tocar alguém, mais estranho ainda é estar morta e estar aqui conversando com você, ser vista e ouvida, vocês estão ajudando a mim e Lane em um nível que..._

_- Disponha._- disse ele me cortando._- Vivos ou mortos, todos precisamos de amigos._

_- E você precisa de um amigo, quer dizer, amiga?_- apontei pra mim._- Sabe que sem estar bêbado você é bem bacana..._- falei e ele riu.

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca._- disse ele e logo vi os pés de Heath aparecendo nos degraus atrás dele._- Ah, finalmente! Eu e Elisa já estávamos começando a nos dar bem!_- então Morris se levantou._- Até mais pra você, Heath, eu vou te trazer mais coisas do mercado.. eu preciso sair daqui._

_- Deixei a lista na cozinha, e obrigado._- disse Heath dando tapinhas nas costas dele._- Ah, tem dinheiro no pote de arroz na cozinha!_

_- Ok._- disse Morris acabando de subir à superfície.

_- E você, mocinha, agradeço que você tenha ficado aqui quase o dia todo, mas eu acabei encontrando Kyle na cidade..._

_- Mas não foi essa a tua intenção ao sair daqui?_- perguntei.

_- Bem, sim, mas talvez eu o tenha irritado em demasia e Lane pode correr algum perigo quando ele voltar pra casa, vá cuidar dela que eu vou cuidar do Noel, vou deixá-lo mais confortável possível, esta noite será longa e tensa, por favor, vá._- pediu Heath e eu concordei, fui diretamente ao encontro de Lane.

...

Depois que Elisa saiu de sua visão Heath olhou rapidamente para Noel que agora tremia mais freqüentemente com os dentes trincados e em seguida para as outras correntes que Hell havia encantado para ele dias antes ainda nas caixas, então tirou a pesada jaqueta que vestia, espreguiçou-se em seguida estalando os próprios ossos e músculos que imploravam para serem transformados em sua forma animal e novamente voltando-se para Noel murmurou:

_- Agora garoto, vamos livrar você dessas roupas e destas fracas correntes..._

Enquanto empurrava a caixa com as correntes encantadas para onde estava Noel e preparava-se para afastá-lo da cama de armar em que ele estava e tirar-lhe as roupas assim como aquelas primeiras correntes Heath lembrou-se da primeira vez em que ouviu falar dele.

Ainda era verão e a comitiva do musical estava passando pela França, logo nos primeiros dias da turnê e Helena assim como alguns convidados foram chamados para uma confraternização na casa do bando de Nice. Em determinado momento da festa Heath foi chamado para o escritório de Claire e lá encontrou-se com sua alfa, assim como com Hell, Jacob, William, Joseph, Bernard, Robert, Fernanda, Jude , Bruce e Gregory e achou que estivesse encrencado.

Depois de terem tranqüilizado-o de que não fizera nada de errado, pelo contrario, Hell lhe disse que depois de uma rápida votação tendo presente seus herdeiros, conselheiros, embaixadores, alfa e amigos que ele agora receberia uma nova patente, seria ele também um alfa, cuidaria e treinaria os novos lobos e poderia voltar para os EUA como já havia requisitado tantas vezes antes e tantas vezes antes negado. Em seguida vieram abraços aplausos, cumprimentos e congratulações, mas antes que todos voltassem à festa e anunciassem oficialmente seu novo cargo Hell pediu para conversar a sós com ele.

_- Sente-se aqui do meu lado, Heath._- pediu Helena batendo no assento do sofá em que estava sentada na sala de Claire._- Quero conversar com você sobre algo importante que descobri enquanto lia seu histórico..._- bateu de novo no assento para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado e desta vez ele se aproximou e sentou-se._- O seu é um histórico um bocado grande, eu diria..._- disse ela dando um sorriso torto.

_- Antes de qualquer coisa, senhora, muito, mas muito obrigado pela oportunidade que está me dando, eu vou.._- estava dizendo quando ela o cortou pegando sua mãos delicadamente e cobrindo-as com as suas que eram um misto entre morno e gelado, suaves como cetim, brancas como leite e com dedos longos, finos e cheios de anéis.

_- Sei que você fará tudo ao seu alcance para me agradar, Heath, não tenho duvida disso, mas tenho uma segunda noticia pra lhe dar. Como eu disse antes, li teu histórico, sei que foste um agente do governo americano durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, sei sobre a tua ligação com teu antigo alfa, John, sobre a mestiça vampira que atacou tua família..._- então foi à vez de Heath cortá-la e incomodado com o assunto afastou-se dela, assim como separou suas mãos de seu toque sem perceber, mas ela não pareceu incomodada, deixou que ele se afastasse.

_- Perdão, mas eu não quero comentar sobre isso, senhora._

_- Vamos falar sobre ele sim._- disse ela mais seriamente, não deixando mais espaço para ele fugir do assunto.

_- Por quê? Eu traí minha esposa e meu país me envolvendo com uma mestiça nazista que quando descobriu pra quem eu trabalhava me sugou, me abandonando quase morto e foi para a América onde para vingar-se matou toda minha família! Eu a encontrei como também deve saber, a torturei como também deve saber e por fim eu a matei e segui com minha vida, acabou!_- exclamou ele agitando os braços enquanto andava em círculos pela sala e Helena o olhava com o olhar em branco.

_- Pode ter acabado pra você e definitivamente para ela, mas não para o seu filho caçula, Heath. A mestiça não o matou, não o matou porque não sabia que existia, no dia em que ela atacou tua família o teu filho recém nascido estava aos cuidados de uma vizinha... Você e sua família tinham uma família espanhola que morava perto, não?_- disse Hell tentando puxar por sua memória há muito perdida.

_- Não lembro._

_- Pois tinha e para sustentar-se sem a tua presença tua esposa trabalhava como costureira com esta senhora espanhola na casa dela, podia levar o bebê porque era pequeno, mas a tua filha mais velha ficava em casa com teus pais, mas a menina estava doente e de quando em quando tua esposa voltava para dar uma olhada nela, numa destas rápidas visitas, teu irmão também estava lá e pensando ter toda a família reunida, a mestiça atacou. Sim, ela matou toda tua família de uma maneira cruel e vingativa, mas não matou teu filho._- contou Hell. _– Você achou que ela o tivesse feito porque você só voltou à tua cidade muitos meses depois da morte deles e principalmente meses depois da família espanhola que morava próxima da tua casa fora deportada do país de volta à Espanha levando teu filho com ela._

_- Meu, meu filhinho não morreu naquele dia? Perdão senhora, mas como sabe?_- perguntou Heath, pálido como uma folha de papel, voltando a sentar-se esperançosamente ao lado de sua rainha.

_- Como sabe, eu tenho uma ligação muito boa com o mundo espiritual..._- respondeu ela calmamente_. - Foi só saber a quem fazer as perguntas certas, a maioria dos fantasmas são bastante limitados... bem, de qualquer maneira eu segui as pistas e ali sobre a mesa de Claire está o que descobri. Você tem um tataraneto. Bom, leia o relatório que fiz e se quiser procure-o, você como alfa tem direito de ir e vir à hora que quiser enquanto eu procuro um lugar onde situar seu bando._- disse ela levantando-se do sofá para voltar à festa, mas desesperadamente agradecido e emocionado Heath agarrou suas mãos e beijou devotamente seus longos dedos e anéis.

_- Obrigado, obrigado senhora, eu não tenho palavras para agradecer a tanta bondade, hoje eu não tenho mais dúvidas de que és realmente um anjo!_- exclamou ele.

_- Bom, é o que dizem, não?_- disse Hell um pouco incomodada com tanta devoção._- E se quer me agradecer, seja bom e responsável, seja feliz e faça a coisa certa. Talvez você não entenda agora, mas um dia em breve irá. Tome o tempo que precisar para ler o relatório, mas venha aproveitar um pouco da festa também._- logo depois acarinhou o rosto de Heath limpando-lhe as lágrimas e depositando um suave beijo em sua testa antes de sair._- Sorria Heath, você fica mais bonito sorrindo..._- disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Rapidamente Heath leu o relatoria que havia sido deixado para ele e soube que seu filho casara-se e tivera uma filha, esta filha ao casar-se teve outra filha, que mudou-se para os EUA, onde teve um filho com um americano e ao divorciar-se do pai da criança o levou de volta para Espanha para criá-lo. O filho de Heath morrera de velhice, porém sua neta de um câncer de mama, então o marido dela deu uma madrasta para sua bisneta e esta gerou outros filhos, mas a sua bisneta, mãe de seu tataraneto também morrera há pouco tempo com a mesma doença da mãe, câncer.

Heath voltou para a festa e na manhã seguinte, contando com a companhia de Bruce foi à procura de seu tataraneto, ele se chamava Noel Hathaway e ainda vivia na Espanha com a família dos meio-irmãos de sua mãe na região de Zaragoza, tinha pouco mais de vinte anos e lembrava muito a fisionomia do irmão mais novo de Heath que havia sido morto pela mestiça naquele dia fatídico.

Passou as semanas seguintes seguindo-o de uma distancia segura e sem ser notado, enquanto recolhia informações sobre ele que não constavam no relatório que Helena.

No dia em que Noel foi atacado não perceberam que antes disso uma vampira já os havia detectado seguindo o garoto e resolvera 'brincar' com eles, acabou que Bruce recebeu uma chamada urgente de Claire avisando que Hell ligara pra ela dizendo que o vigiado deles cedo ou tarde seria mordido por uma vampira. Conseguiram achar Noel e a vampira sob a tempestade e na hora de protegê-lo dela, acabou mordendo o rapaz e levando-os há este dia, em que Noel estava agora levemente desperto e tremendo prestes a estender seu corpo para além de qualquer limite humano, transformando-se pela primeira vez em um animal feroz e indomável.

...

**Londres.**

**HellPOV.**

Eu realmente queria ter esperado pelos canollis que Zack foi preparar pra mim, mas eu estava sonolenta e cansada, dormi enquanto estava recostada contra o peito suave e firme de Edward, recebendo os carinhos de Mimi.

Sonhei de forma agitada, como se eu estivesse recebendo mensagens, rostos difusos, gritos, pessoas feridas e mortas, sorrisos satânicos, enfim, tive um pesadelo horrível. Acordei em meu quarto, vazio e escurecido pelas luzes apagadas e a falta de iluminação do dia que vinha da rua, em minha mente eu sabia que ainda não era hora das meninas de Woody Abe nascerem assim como também sabia que era chegada a hora de eu cumprir mais algumas sentenças divinas, e eu estava agora com uma fome de monstro.


	16. Blood Moon Rising 7

**N/a: Espero que gostem!**

**Mais além eu vou colocar mais um monte de fotos no picasa**

**Sayuri, obrigada pela review!**

**Até breve!**

**bjus**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (VII)

BLOOD MOON RISING

**Capitulo 15 – Stays in the Family (Permanece na Família)**

**Londres, algumas horas depois.**

_- Olá, pai._- disse Helena quase sem um pingo de paciência ao voltar para o seu quarto e deparar-se com o espectro azulado de seu pai sentado em uma poltrona à sua espera._- Eu não sou nenhuma criança, não é preciso me esperar à espreita..._- disse ela ao cruzar até o banheiro para lavar-se.

_- Não estava à tua espreita, mas isso não significa que eu esteja menos preocupado com você._- respondeu o espectro de Peter Koleston seguindo-a pelo quarto._- Espero que este sangue não seja seu._- disse ele ao ver direito o estado em que a filha se encontrava.

_- Não é._- respondeu Hell com o rosto enfiado na toalha que ela estava usando para secar-se._- Algo mais? Se você não está aqui me espreitando como diz, certamente estava aqui me esperando para me dar noticias sobre meu marido. Encontrou Northman? Ele ao menos te disse por que não trouxe Kira pra ficar comigo como disse que faria?_

_- Não o encontrei, tampouco à menina..._- respondeu Peter._- Onde esteve? Obviamente caçando, mas o vermelho dos seus olhos me diz que não foram animais que foram comidos..._

_- Tinha sentenças a cumprir..._- resmungou Hell sem olhar para o rosto do pai e voltando a lavar-se com mais vigor sentindo-se ainda suja._- Eu... Droga!_- exclamou ela batendo no tampo de mármore da pia e o rachando._- Me sinto tão, mas tão suja pai! Mas é incontrolável!_

_- Hey, vai ficar tudo bem, não se torture._- disse Peter tocando a mão de Hell e tornando seu antebraço em algo tátil, o que sempre acontece quando eles se encostam._- Eles só sabem que você saiu pra caçar, eu e Joseph demos a desculpa que era pra você estar forte para ajudar no parto de Abigail, aposto que ninguém te fará perguntas demais se você disfarçar a cor dos teus olhos, você é capaz disso._

_- Joseph sabe sobre..._

_- Sabe, ele e eu não temos segredos e ele também conversou com o pai dele.. Darius tem ligado pra saber como você está._

_- Falarei com ele quando ele ligar de novo._- disse Hell aceitando o abraço delicado e gelado de seu pai._- Pai, o que você quis dizer com não ter encontrado Northman ou a nossa menina? Eles não estão em apuros, estão?_

_- Não sei, talvez ele só estivesse ocupado demais pra me receber, aquele elfo às vezes não tem dias bons, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu filhote._- disse Peter dando de ombros tentando diminuir a importância do assunto._- Mas se você quiser, eu tento de novo, eu até posso pedir à Helena que vá comigo, ela e o elfo sempre se bicam é divertido vê-los.._

_- Seria bom, eu não posso ir atrás deles no estado em que estou..._- disse Hell ainda com a cabeça contra o peito de seu pai para depois virar-se para ele._- Você gosta da Dama Cinzenta, né? Ela com certeza é bonita, você pode namorar ela se você quiser, eu deixo!_- disse Hell rindo e se pudesse Peter teria corado violentamente.

_- Filha, somos apenas amigos, eu, eu amo a tua mãe..._

_- Sei disso pai, ela te ama também, mas ela está viva..sem contar que é uma menina que agora se chama Kath, e ela namora Tyler, você bem sabe disso.._

_- Sei disso._- disse ele acabrunhado.

_- Pai, eu não puxei este assunto pra te deprimir... Me desculpe._

_- Está tudo bem._- respondeu ele afastando-se dela._- Eu vou te deixar banhar-se, nos vemos depois..._- então sumiu no ar.

...

**Boonville.**

**NoelPOV.**

_- Isto, sente-se, assim... você foi muito bem Noel, muito bem._- disse-me Heath me ajudando a sentar depois dele ter empurrado o colchão de volta para onde eu estava ainda amarrado à parede. Então ele me deu uma grande barra de chocolate._- Como se sente?_

_- Faminto. Cansado. Chocado._- respondi entre cada dentada e enquanto reparava ao meu redor, eu definitivamente estava no porão, amarrado e Heath não vestia nada mais do que uma bermuda, ou uma cueca, não sei não consegui reparar direito._- Por que você não me contou logo tudo?_

_- Tudo o que?_- insistiu ele me passando uma garrafa de água.

_- Que você me seguiu por semanas, que somos parentes, que minha mãe morreu? Sei lá como sei disso, simplesmente parecia que eu estava dentro da tua cabeça uma hora! Foi você quem me mordeu!_- exclamei.

_- Foi, eu tive de fazer uma escolha e eu escolhi ter você comigo, tenho certeza de que não fiz mal porque eu sabia que tua mãe tinha morrido e você precisava de uma família.._

_- Eu tinha uma família na Espanha, você não tinha esse direito!_- gritei.

_- Tenho sim! Eu sou tua família, só eu, quer você goste ou não!_- gritou ele.

_- Não gosto e não quero você, quero voltar pra minha casa, minha mãe morreu e eu nem sequer estava lá por perto!_

_- Sua mãe morreu há meses, e foi a tua querida "família" quem não te disse nada, de fato eu nem sei por que você quer tanto falar, voltar pra eles quando eles não dão a mínima pra você! Demoraram mais de uma semana para irem a policia dizer que você tinha desaparecido! Pra tua informação teu primo sequer se coçou pra ir atrás de você ou do teu carro naquele atoleiro! Pra eles você é só um bastardinho, pra mim, você é tudo que tenho!_- disse ele nervoso atirando uma cadeira contra a parede espatifando-a. Depois quando ele veio até mim eu achei que ele fosse me bater, me encolhi, mas ele apenas livrou minha mãos das amarras em silencio._- Você pode ver dentro da minha mente porque nos comunicamos telepaticamente quando estamos em forma de lobos, acostume-se, eu também sei muito bem no que você estava pensando... Há uma muda de roupas no banheiro, toalhas, shampoo e sabonete, tome um banho e vá encontrar-se com ela, Elisa está lá em cima esperando por você._- então me deu as costas, na saída apanhou seu par de botas, jeans e jaqueta e subiu as escadas em direção à superfície.

...

**ElisaPOV.**

Foi torturante e triste seguir Lane enquanto ela comprava pomada para contusões e curativos para seus arranhões e machucados. Na verdade ela não havia propriamente apanhado de Kyle, mas ele empurrou-a contra a mesinha do café que havia na sala de estar deles e ela caiu com tudo sobre o frágil tampo de vidro enquanto ele a olhava com desprezo. Eu aumentei um pouco a história pra Heath, eu sei, mas é que minha prima precisa urgentemente de uma saída...

No fim da tarde Kyle apareceu lá na imobiliária soltando fumaça pelas orelhas de tanta irritação e eu presumi que ele ainda estava irritado por Heath te-lo feito passar vergonha, disse à Lane que iria demorar pra chegar em casa e ela foi jantar na casa dos meus tios, aproveitei e fui atrás dos meus pais.

Eles estavam na França, comendo naquele adorável bistrô que eu tanto adorava a algumas quadras do Champs – Elisè em Paris, se eles estavam lá, em mais alguns dias estariam em Londres para a reunião dos sobreviventes de câncer do London University Hospital...

Não lembro muito bem na época, mas é uma história recorrente aos meus pais... Meu pai estava na Inglaterra promovendo um de seus livros, minha mãe e eu o acompanhando... Ela sempre disse que eu havia caído ainda quando estávamos em Portugal, mais de uma semana antes, que a lesão, o roxo não sarava e que à noite eu tinha febre, ficava amuada o dia inteiro... a principio acharam que era coisa de criança, que eu estava cansada de toda aquela agitação, essas coisas, mas para tirarem a duvida ela me levou ao médico enquanto meu pai dava uma pequena palestra para os estudantes da London University.

Lembro da primeira vez que vi aquela doutora, minha mãe reclamou a ela os meus problemas e tudo o que eu queria fazer era tocá-la, ela tinha os cabelos bem vermelhos, assim como a sua boca e uma pele bem branquinha de mãos bonitas e dedos compridos, ela parecia uma boneca, uma Barbie tamanho gigante, um anjo...seu nome era Helena, doutora Helena Cullen e ela olhava pra mim como se pudesse ver dentro da minha alma. Não me perguntem como eu, uma garotinha na época pude afirmar isso com tanta certeza, mas acontece que eu sei, eu sempre soube que não importa o que eu tivesse, que somente ela era capaz de me curar.

Demorou algumas horas para que os resultados saíssem e nesta altura meu pai já estava conosco e tanto doutora Helena quanto outro doutor Cullen, este chamado Carlisle deram a noticia para os meus pais de que eu estava com um estado avançado de um câncer linfático, que eles teriam de começar o tratamento imediatamente, que minha saúde e minha vida corriam risco.

Bom, o que eu devo dizer? Claro que o tratamento foi feito, ainda lá no hospital, que foi longo e que eu passei por maus bocados, mas a doutora Helena sempre estava lá comigo e com meus pais, nos apoiando e me curando de dentro pra fora toda a vez que ela me tocava me dando um pouco de luz. Nunca contei isso pros meus pais ou pra qualquer outra pessoa, porque como é que eu iria dizer que recebia luz da médica que estava tratando de mim, que sabia que ela nunca me deixaria morrer, que tinha certeza de que ela era um anjo disfarçado de gente? Louco isso né? Eu iria passar da área de quimioterapia pra de psiquiatria!

Me curei, e depois, a cada dois anos participávamos das reuniões dos sobreviventes de câncer promovidas pelo hospital, depois a doutora Helena e o doutor Carlisle, assim como mais um médico também da família deles saíram do hospital e abriram uma clinica deles, onde eles atendem casos especiais, a vi apenas mais duas vezes, sempre renovando a idéia de que ela é um espírito iluminado... será que eles, meus pais, irão procurá-la pra dizer a ela que morri? Que me mataram? Eu gostaria de saber...

_- Terra chamando o fantasminha, Terra chamando o fantasminha!_- falava Morris agitando os braços na minha frente.

_- Já não ficamos combinados que eu não gosto que você me chame assim?_- falei e ele deu de ombros.

_- Você não respondeu quando eu te chamei pelo teu nome!_

_- Vai a algum lugar?_- perguntei quando o vi com algumas malas aos seus pés.

_- Na verdade não, vou à lavanderia.._- disse ele pegando as sacolas._- Ah, o pombinho acordou, vá lá arrulhar pra ele..._- me deu as costas e saiu rindo e eu juro que se pudesse teria no mínimo jogado uma almofada nele!

Voltei pra cá ontem à noite depois de ter certeza de que Lane estava dormindo em segurança e ao descer para o abrigo anti-furacões eu me deparei com dois enormes lobos. E quando eu digo enormes, acreditem, eram enormes, mesmo.

Heath e eu sabia que era ele só porque não estava amarrado, era grande, apenas três palmos menor do que a altura do teto e estava sentado em um canto do salão. Ele olhou pra mim do alto da sua envergadura com um dos seus olhos amarelos esverdeados, uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo que quando ele é humano é quase imperceptível e a pelagem branca e prateada, revirou os olhos ao me ver e bufou. Noel estava amarrado, preso às correntes como um cão bravo, também tinha os olhos amarelados como os de Heath, mas sua pelagem era mais escura, com uns tons amarelados, andava agitado de um lado pro outro como se daquela prisão quisesse escapar e sair correndo.

Ao me ver Noel arregaçou os dentes de maneira ameaçadora e saltou na minha direção, teria me comido se eu já não tivesse morrido, mas me assustou tanto que toda a eletricidade vacilou, me encolhi e fechei os olhos só pra depois quando os abri perceber que Heath estava na minha frente e mostrava os dentes pra Noel.

Demorou para a situação se acalmar, então Noel começou a grunhir como um cachorrinho e Heath saiu da minha frente me deixando de cara com Noel que se abaixou servilmente como se estivesse me pedindo desculpas. Foi um momento estranho, eu queria afagar suas orelhas, dizer que o desculpava, mas eu não tinha idéia do nível de entendimento que ele tinha naquela forma e nem eu estava entendendo muito bem como eu estava querendo tanto ficar ali e desejando tanto que eu pudesse afagá-lo...

_- Bom dia..._- ouvi a voz de Noel logo atrás de mim me tirando de novo dos meus devaneios._- Eu, eu quero.._

_- Fico feliz que você esteja bem._- falei me virando e reparando que ele estava de banho tomado e roupas limpas, parecendo cansado e faminto._- Você parece com fome._

_- Estou._- disse ele sem graça, alisando o estomago levantando o tecido da camiseta um pouco me deixando ver seu abdome tanquinho que não estava lá há dois dias, juro, se eu pudesse, estaria babando._- Assustei você, não foi? Me desculpe, eu mesmo estou assustado comigo.. eu podia ter te machucado._- nervosamente eu ri.

_- Acho que está meio tarde pra isso, mas sim você me assustou um bocado, vai acontecer de novo?_- perguntei enquanto eu e ele íamos até a cozinha onde encontramos Heath retirando algumas panquecas que pareciam deliciosas da chapa.

_- Todas as noites até esta semana de lua-cheia acabar._- respondeu Heath._- Por isso você, Noel, precisa comer como uma draga, a transformação suga muita energia, sente-se aí._- indicou um lugar preparado na mesa._- Mas como eu disse você foi bem, a primeira noite é a mais importante, as demais são só pra você se acostumar... depois eu vou falar com os governantes e quem sabe eu consiga um colar de contenção pra você.._

_- Não sei se um dia eu vou me acostumar a virar um cão, mas obrigado._- disse Noel segurando agradecidamente à mão de Heath enquanto este depositava um prato contendo uma montanha de panquecas na frente dele._- Obrigado mesmo._- disse com a voz embargada e com olhos emocionados tais como os de Heath.

_- De nada._- disse Heath dando tapinhas no ombro de Noel.

...

**Londres.**

_- Força querida, força!_- pedia Woody para a vermelha e exaurida Abigail que há horas tudo o que fazia era espremer-se para fazer suas filhas nascerem._- De novo querida, força!_

_- Não dá William, não agüento mais!_- dizia Abigail ofegante.

_- Vamos dar uns poucos minutos a ela.._- disse Seth saindo debaixo das cobertas e falando por trás da mascara._- A dilatação não está completa ainda, mas os bebês estão em posição..._- disse tirando as luvas sujas e depositando no lixo, baixando a mascara._- Você está indo bem Abe, a anestesia já fez efeito, suponho.._- disse para Abe que balançou a cabeça simbolizando mais ou menos.

_- Mas é que já faz quase um dia que estamos aqui!_- exclamou Woody._- Estou começando a ficar preocupado! Onde está minha mãe?_

_- Aqui, meu filhote!_- disse Hell entrando no quarto de parto pelas portas vai e vem usando um vestido confortável e por sobre ele um jaleco justo abotoado apenas sobre o busto._- E não há nada com o que ficar preocupado, faz um certo tempo, mas Nina também estava gostando muito de ficar naquele útero ali..._- disse apontando para Abe._- Vim pra cuidar de você, querida, tudo vai ficar bem... Vocês nos dão um tempinho a sós?_- pediu aos dois tranquilamente._- Woody querido, acompanhe Seth e peça para Clau umas pedrinhas de gelo especiais para a nossa querida Abe, aposto que ela quer mastigar uma coisa gelada, não?_

_- Como o inferno._- resmungou Abe e logo Woody e Seth estavam retirando os seus aventais para saírem da sala._- Hell, estou cansada..._

_- Já sei disso, meu bem... vamos baixar estas perninhas, sei bem que esta posição se frango assado de padaria não é confortável..._- disse Hell ajudando Abe a tirar os pés dos apoios e ela relaxou um pouco._- Isso, respire, relaxe o possível, eu vou fazer um exame rápido okay..._

_- Não há nada de errado com minha filhas, há?_- perguntou abe com o olhar assustado enquanto Hell delicadamente tocava sua barriga.

_- Tenha certeza de que elas são perfeitas do jeito que são, não precisa ter medo, apenas relaxe e respire..._- disse Hell fechando os olhos de Abigail, mas não acreditando muito nas palavras que recém havia dito, passou mais uns segundos apertando a barriga de Abe com delicadeza e olhando-a como se estivesse falando com suas netinhas, e realmente estava, o que há deixou um pouco menos tensa do que aquilo que já tentava disfarçar, havia algo estranho com uma daquelas crianças, mas ela nada poderia fazer para descobrir o que era ou curá-la sem que elas tivessem nascido._- Abe, você é contrária à idéia de uma cesariana?_- perguntou e Abe logo arregalou os olhos pra ela.

_- Cesariana? O que há de errado?_

_- Absolutamente nada meu bem, só que uma destas meninas está um pouco de lado, ela pode acabar se enrolando, só isso, por segurança, tanto sua quanto delas..._

_- Tem certeza? Helena, você não mentiria pra mim, não é? Nem pro William!_

_- Claro que não carinho, é apenas uma recomendação médica..._

_- Então tudo bem.._- disse Abe ainda assustada, mas confiando na palavra médica de Hell.

_- Perfeito._- disse Hell com um sorriso profissional antes de apertar um botão de interfone e chamar as enfermeiras para prepararem a sala de cirurgia.


	17. Blood Moon Rising 8

**N/a: Oi pessoal!**

**Mil perdões pela demora, primeiro eu fiquei sem inspiração, depois um pouco doente..**

**Mas o cap novo está aqui e espero que voces gostem!**

**no picasa tem fotos novos e logo eu vou colocar mais, os bebes logo virão!**

**bjus e obrigada pela review saiury!**

**ateh breve!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (VIII)

BLOOD MOON RISING

**Capitulo 16 – Compreender**

**ByrdiePOV.**

Estavam quase todos paparicando minhas mais novas netinhas, nascidas há pouco mais de um dia, meninas lindas e lourinhas tais como a irmã mais velha e Woody também foram, assim como Rob, meninas que eu ainda quero ter com Hell.

Ninguém pareceu achar muito estranho que ela quisesse fazer do parto normal de nossas netas uma cesariana, alegando que uma das meninas estava em uma posição não muito favorável... Com sorte não houve nenhum problema no parto das duas, elas são saudáveis assim como Abigail também está se recuperando bem e amanhã vai poder voltar pra dentro de casa, mas Helena está tensa e agora não foi apenas eu quem notou isso.

Logo após o parto, Hell passou uns minutos examinando as duas bebês e outras tantas horas com elas depois, a única vez que saiu foi quando foi com Zack ao beco diagonal dizendo que precisava ir ao seu cofre em Gringots pegar algo, assim como na loja de poções, pouco se importando se exporia sua grande barriga para quem a visse e para os repórteres que obviamente a seguiram e que rechearam os jornais de hoje com fotos e especulações sobre a sua gestação...

Agora fazia outras tantas horas que ela estava dormindo, ela tem dormido bastante, come bastante também e sua barriga a cada dia cresce mais, as vampiras não a deixam em paz e nós, os maridos, pouco podemos ficar ao lado dela, sexo então, nem pensar, ainda assim eu resolvi arriscar.

Quando os jornais chegaram os coloquei junto com uma bandeja de café da manhã e levei ao seu quarto super populoso de vampiros fedidos.

Alice e Rosalie estavam fazendo planos para que quando Hell acordasse a levariam para NY para comprar horrores de coisas pras suas crianças. Esme estava mostrando o outro quarto adjunto ao de Hell, decorado para receber os novos bebes as duas Denali, os outros dois, assim com Carlisle, Edward, Emmett e Jasper ficavam olhando para a bela e adormecida Helena que estava embolada com Marie na cama, como se ela fosse algo delicioso de comer e quase que por milagre, ela não estava roncando, ainda que balbuciasse coisas incompreensíveis.

Eu não gostei nada daquilo.

Eles não têm nenhuma noção de privacidade!

_- Ciúmes, Bernard?_- perguntou-me Jasper virando-se pra mim com aquele sorriso de psicopata que ele tem às vezes._- Não se preocupe, ninguém aqui pretende morde-la.._

_- Fale por você._- resmungou Emmett lambendo-se todo e espichando os olhos pra cima da minha mulher, babão.

_- Trouxe o café pra ela, e os malditos jornais de hoje._- falei largando a bandeja sobre a mesa e passando os exemplares pra eles.

_- O que dizem?_- perguntou Garrett e Carlisle achando graça virou as manchetes para os demais que também riram._- "Quem é o papai?"! Engraçado! Bruxos têm um senso de humor peculiar..._

_- Não é engraçado._- resmunguei. _– Encherão o saco até que ela dê uma declaração oficial._

_- Ah Byrdie, relaxa um pouco, você não é o único no osso aqui, ta legal! Essa noite eu tentei... bem, vocês sabem.. e por pouco ela não fritou meu pinto, nem encostar nos peitos dela eu pude, Hell está com a macaca!_- exclamou Emm e os caras riram da cara dele, eu também.

_- Bem feito. Provavelmente você estava perturbando-a com esta tua mão enorme._- falei.

_- Não é só a minha mão que é enorme._- retrucou ele cruzando os braços sobre o peito._ – E nem vem que eu bem to notando que você também veio aqui pra tentar transar com ela._

_- Vim._- não neguei.

_- Então pode tirar teu lobo da chuva ta, pela ordem..._- ia dizendo Edward.

_- Espera, vocês tem dia especificado pra ficar com ela?_- perguntou Eleazar rindo.

_- Não, mas estes dois vivem se bicando, na maior parte do tempo é bem divertido... eu e Zack achamos particularmente engraçado..._- disse Edward sentado na beira da cama lendo um dos jornais e eu e Emm reviramos os olhos pra ele._- Byrdie, daqui uns dias temos a reunião dos sobreviventes de câncer do London University Hospital, mas desmarque da agenda de Hell, ela vai estar bem mais volumosa que agora, não é recomendável, ela tem que fazer todo o repouso possível._

_- Se Hell ficar mais volumosa ela vai parecer o Jabba de Guerra nas Estrelas._- disse Rosie na sua habitual delicadeza folheando uma edição da Vogue infantil.

_- Essa mulher está te dando um filho e você fala isso dela? Credo!_- falei indignado.

_- Byrdie, eu estou apenas repetindo o que a própria Hell disse...não seja tão nervosinho, é só uma piadinha._- disse ela piscando pra mim e me mandando um beijinho._- Vai correr pelo bosque, vai... você está especialmente fedorento hoje.._

_- É a semana da lua cheia, Rosalie e eu vim pra conversar com ela, e preferia que fosse às sós._- falei.

_- E pretende fazer o que? Tirar uma filha adormecida dos braços da mãe? Não vou deixar você fazer isso._- disse Edward desviando os olhos das manchetes dos jornais que segurava pra mim._- Volte quando ela estiver acordada._

_- Não gosto que vocês briguem._- disse Hell com a voz arrastada de sono enquanto virava-se de barriga pra cima e percebia-se cercada._- Tampouco gosto de dormir com platéia, isso não é legal._- e é claro que todos deram pelo menos um passo para trás depois disso._- Trouxe o café pra mim, DeeDee? Tenho fome._

_- Filha, desculpe pela invasão, mas tivemos receio que como no outro dia você fosse sumir pra caçar, os Denali estão voltando para os EUA ainda hoje, e eles querem fazer uma pergunta pra você.._- disse Esme acompanhada de Carlisle, se aproximando da cama de Hell.

_- Vocês também querem bebês._- disse Hell enquanto tentava sentar-se na cama e só conseguiu depois que Jasper e Alice a juntaram pelas axilas._- Obrigada manos..._- disse á eles._- Bem, Denalis, eu espero que vocês tenham um pouco de paciência, quero dar um tempo em gestações..._

_- Oh não querida, obrigada, mesmo, mas não precisa ser você a ter os bebês..._- disse Carmem mal contendo-se de felicidade, agitando as mãos.

_- Humanas tendem a morrer ao gerar mestiços._- disse Hell._- Uma mestiça seria mais recomendado, vocês tem um exercito deles, escolham uma delas, a paguem bem, eu produzo o embrião, mas vai demorar um pouco, ok? Eu tenho problemas mais urgentes pra resolver..._- olhou pra mim e depois para Edward._- Ed, leve Mimi para o quarto dela, eu e Byrdie precisamos conversar um pouco, a sós, por favor..._

Não demorou muito e todos saíram, Edward levou Marie para o quarto ao lado e logo todas as portas estavam fechadas e só sobrava eu e ela no enorme ambiente. Voltei à mesa, peguei a bandeja do café e coloquei em fronte a ela na cama.

_- Sabia que algo está acontecendo, o que é?_- perguntei._- Coma, ta gostoso, foi Zack quem fez, ele só não veio porque está todo atrapalhado com os convidados, está treinando para o restaurante..._

_- Menti._- disse ela baixando os olhos de mim, afastando a bandeja de sua frente para depois colocar os cabelos revoltos e amassados atrás da orelha._- Não estou com fome, tampouco estava dormindo na ultima hora..._

_- Percebi que você não estava roncando... Hell, só me conte.._

_- DeeDee.._- disse ela com os lábios tremendo e com os olhos começando a encher de água._- Uma de nossas netinhas, senão as duas... elas, ela, ainda não descobri, porque eu não consigo me concentrar direito, essa gestação está me deixando desorientada agora que está quase no final..._

_- O que têm as meninas? É grave?_- fiquei assustado.

_- Acho que elas são deficientes auditivas..._- e ela deve ter visto a minha cara de pasmo._- Surdas, Bernard! Todo aquele tempo eu estava tentando curá-las, mas não sei se consegui ou entender o porquê isso aconteceu, sinto-me uma fracassada!_- chorou.

_- Hey, está tudo bem..._- abracei-a e ela passou uns momentos chorando contra meu peito molhando a malha que estou usando._- Só me responde, tirando isso, nossas menininhas são perfeitas, não são?_- pergunte e a senti relaxar um pouco, depois ela se afastou e olhou pra mim com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, tão humana, tão bonita, beijei-a, primeiro delicadamente, depois com mais paixão._- Elas são perfeitinhas não são? Perfeitas como você?_

_- Sim, elas são._- disse ela sussurrando de olhos fechados, esfregando o nariz no meu rosto._- Nossas menininhas são lindas DeeDee._

_- Amo você._- falei.

_- Também te amo._- disse ela voltando a recostar-se em meu peito._- Tenho que falar com o conselho, também com minha mãe pra ver se este problema é algo de família, por favor DeeDee,você poderia falar com teus pais? E não conte nada a Woody, Abe e aos outros enquanto eu não souber nada direito sim... Seth, Carlisle e Ed sabem, mas não falarão nada por enquanto, por favor, prometa._- pediu olhando-me nos olhos e sabendo muito bem o tamanho da minha boca grande.

_- Prometo meu anjo, você tem minha palavra, como a avó de nossas netas, como meu amor e como minha rainha._- beijei-lhe o anel de rainha que ela carrega em seus dedos, sua testa e sua boca._- Quero fazer amor com você._

_- Gostaria também, sabe disso, mas tenho que resolver isso primeiro. _– suspirou, fungando as últimas lágrimas._- Vou à NY com as meninas, vou me encontrar com Kath, depois vou ao conselho.. te amo e adoro sexo com você, mas nada disso é prioridade no momento, compreende?_- disse ela, então é obvio que fiquei na mão. Literalmente, mas por uma boa causa, eu também tinha averiguações pra fazer, começando por achar meu pai.

...

**New York, meio da manhã.**

**KathPOV.**

_- Ah pessoal, a gente não pode parar um pouco e tomar um café?_- perguntou Luke de saco tão cheio quanto todos nós estávamos.

Luke e Violet estavam procurando um apartamento mais perto da universidade que estavam freqüentando, direito na NYU, no lado east de Manhattan. Eles estavam ainda morando na casa de tia Camila, mas lá estava apertado, tia Camila passou bons meses na Argentina com o pai de Hoyt, mas estava de volta, e com minha avó e minha mãe praticamente tendo voltado à ativa elas também estavam morando lá e comigo e Eric de volta também, era muita gente pra poucos quartos.

Eu e Eric passamos boa parte do dia fora, e por umas noites até mesmo dormimos no apartamento de Hell na cobertura, mas minha avó não curte muito essa interação, meu avô não nos diz aonde mora, Jude, Greg e Tyler quase não estão em casa porque estão trabalhando... Então aproveitando o final de semana, eu, Luke, Eric e Violet saímos pra olhar alguns apartamentos com a ajuda de Hoyt, Tyler ficou de nos encontrar depois do almoço, recém era o segundo apartamento e o preguiçoso do meu irmão queria parar.

_- Não gostei desse lugar, é pequeno e úmido, péssima pintura também._- disse Violet com sua cara azeda.

_- Estava esperando o que? Isso é um apartamento de estudantes no Soho!_- disse Hoyt._- Eric ainda não decidiu se vai morar comigo ou não, e você Katinha? Quer ir morar comigo?_- perguntou ao me abraçar apertado e dar um beijo bem estalado na minha bochecha._- Eu estava com saudades da minha Katinha, e que teu namorado não me ouça!_

_- E eu de você! E que a tua namorada que não me ouça!_- eu disse retribuindo seu abraço. _– Obrigada por ter vindo, acho que foi um milagre você e Eric terem acordado tão cedo depois de terem saído ontem..._

_- Ah Kath, não se faça de tão inocente, eu e Hoyt ainda não dormimos._- disse Eric coçando os olhos atrás dos óculos escuros._- Mas ao menos tomamos banho... Acho que aceito aquele café Luke, vi um café perto daqui._

Aquela estava sendo uma agradável manhã de inverno em NY, o sol brilhava através das nuvens e das árvores secas das ruas, era agradável ficar ao ar livre apesar do vento ainda ser gelado e da neve da semana ter se transformado em lama nas esquinas e poças nas calçadas... Com isso as pessoas estavam na rua, apanhando sol, levando os cachorros para passear e as crianças pra brincar nos parquinhos. Para chegarmos ao café que Eric havia visto antes de chegarmos àquele prédio tivemos de desviar de ambos, das crianças e cocos de cachorros! Sim, em pleno século 21 ainda existem pessoas mal educadas que não recolhem o coco do seu cachorro em NY, coisa que nunca aconteceria em Buccanner.

Falando em Buccanner, vou viajar pra lá com minha mãe daqui uns dias, ela e meu pai resolveram vender a casa deles de Ottawa agora que estão separados e meu pai está morando na Argentina cuidando da parte burocrática das empresas do pai de Hoyt, eu quero rever meus amigos, estou com saudades deles, mas vou acabar voltando para cá, afinal estamos todos aqui...Vou sentir falta de Gill, Ollie e Faith, até mesmo de Nathan, mas eu nunca pertenci à Buccanner de qualquer maneira... Eu pertenço a Eric, Hell, Joseph, Darius, esta parte da família, digamos assim... e eu quero ser uma bruxa!

_- 'Querer é poder, mahmen!'_- ouvi alguém dizer em russo, não muito distante do grupo que formávamos logo depois de atravessarmos a rua para entrarmos no café que fica na esquina. Virei para trás e vi Hell do outro lado da rua que recém havíamos atravessado, acompanhada de Alice, Rosalie e Esme, acenando pra gente.

_- Vem, Kath!_- falou Luke até perceber que eu estava ainda parada na esquina esperando que o sinal de transito fechasse para que elas pudessem atravessar a rua e juntarem-se a nós._- O que você ta...ah, as gostosas! Hey caras, temos companhia!_- exclamou chamando Eric, Hoyt e Violet que a primeira coisa que fez quanto viu a quem nos referíamos soltou um de seus delicados comentários.

_- Helena ta gorda._- disse ela enquanto Hoyt corria para os braços ansioso de Rosalie e Hell, Esme e Alice juntavam-se a mim, Eric, Luke e Violet.

_- É sempre uma satisfação sádica te ver também Violet, mas isso não é gordura, são bebês..._- disse ela cumprimentando-nos e abraçando a mim e Eric, assim como Alice fez, Esme fez isso mais reservadamente.

_- O que fazem no Soho? Comprinhas? Eu, melhor, nós viemos pra comprar coisinhas pros nossos bebês!_- disse Alice na sua habitual alegria adolescente, quase aos pulinhos._- Hell ficou com fome, íamos ao restaurante aqui perto, mas aí ela os viu, ou sentiu..._

_- Íamos à casa de vocês depois das compras._- disse Esme sem conseguir encarar Violet, tal como Alice._- Como vão? Como vai Eric?_

_- Vou bem, Esme._- respondeu ele._- E Nanda?_

_- Nanda está ajudando o pai com os preparativos do restaurante e se você realmente estivesse bem como diz que está, você não iria parecer um ursinho, filhote..._- disse Hell afofando a barba espessa dele._- Vamos nos sentar? Minhas pernas estão me matando..._

Fomos nos sentar numa mesa que logo vagou. Rosie e Hoyt ainda estavam se agarrando no lado de fora e Alice e Esme foram ao balcão pegar nossos pedidos enquanto nós quatro dividíamos a mesa com Hell.

_- Teus filhos, eles já devem estar pra nascer, não?_- perguntou Violet.

_- Sim, em uma semana ou mais, mas eles não são meus, são de Esme, Rosie e Allie, eu só estou emprestando a barriga..._- disse Hell alisando o ventre com carinho.

_- Claro, esqueci que você é boazinha..._- resmungou Violet.

_- Nada disso tem a ver com bondade e sim bom senso..._- respondeu Hell.

_- A as crianças? Os filhos de Clau, Marie e as novas netinhas? Elas são lindinhas?_- perguntei. Nanda tinha nos ligado quando as meninas nasceram.

_- São lindas meninas de olhinhos verdes e cabelos loiros pra nossa família mahmen, estou muito orgulhosa delas, de Woody e Abe e de Nina por ser tão querida com as pequenas..._- disse com os olhos emocionados. _– Ah, estou virada numa chorona... O que vocês faziam aqui no Soho?_

_- Estávamos ajudando à Violet e Luke a encontrar um apartamento aqui na região, o apartamento da Camila anda bem populoso ultimamente..._- respondeu Eric._- Eu acho que vou morar um tempo com Hoyt..._

_- Você pode ir morar conosco quando quiser filho... Ou ir morar com Nanda na Itália, ela vai começar um curso de culinária lá em setembro se não me engano, Rob quer estudar veterinária, assim como Lisa, mas ainda não se decidiu onde vai cursar a universidade.. Tony talvez volte a cursar direito em Seattle, ele não tem gostado muito da vida na "corte"... Ele gosta de La Push e de ficar na reserva, ele disse que quer consertar a minha casa, vou deixar...ele é bom em carpintaria._- disse Hell dando de ombros e suspirando.

_- 'O que foi?'_- perguntei em russo ao perceber sua angustia e ela deu um sorriso incerto.

_- 'Meu marido, Northman e Kira estão incomunicáveis, papai já foi ao reino dele, mas não os encontrou, não sei se é porque Northman não quer ser visto, ou se é porque não quer falar com ele,comigo, discutimos a ultima vez em que nos vimos, mas ele ficou de trazer Kira pra ficar comigo e fazer companhia pra Marie... estou com medo de que eles possam estar em apuros, e até que essas crianças nasçam, eu nada posso fazer, e tem algo ocorrendo, mahmen, eu acho que uma das minhas netas, senão as duas podem...'_

_- Olha, eu lamento interromper a falação em russo, mas temos outros apartamentos pra olhar e como obviamente já perdemos Hoyt que em menos de cinco minutos deve ter ido ao motel com a loira dele nós vamos ter de procurar um apartamento sozinhos, Luke, você tem os endereços, não?_- disse Violet interrompendo a nossa conversa, o que me deixou fula.

_- Ninguém está te pedindo pra ficar, Violet._- e apontei para a porta.

_- Por favor, não briguem, eu tive uma idéia... Violet, você e Luke estudam direito pela NYU aqui pelas redondezas, não?_- disse Hell e ela acenou que sim._- Eu tenho um prédio no East Village, é a sede do meu governo aqui em NY,não é tão perto quanto um apartamento aqui no bairro, mas se não me engano há alguns apartamentos desocupados, já decorados e sem despesas, eu posso ligar para Greg e pro Tod e poderemos passar lá para dar uma olhada.. É seguro, um ótimo bairro, perto do campus de vocês, é de graça..._

_- E por que você faria isso por nós?_- insistiu Violet._ – Você me odeia!_

_- Dever, família e uma dose de culpa... mas ódio não se inclui nas razões pelas quais eu estou me dispondo a ajudá-los. Gostariam de dar uma olhada nos apartamentos, ou não? Eu não tenho o dia todo e preciso falar com outras pessoas ainda..._- disse Hell.

Numa coisa Violet estava certa, Rosalie e Hoyt foram pra outro lugar ficar juntos já que fazia dias que eles não se viam, Alice e Esme ficaram ainda fazendo compras e eu, Hell, Eric, Violet e Luke fomos até o Village ver os apartamentos vagos na sede do governo Lycan. Fomos de taxi, foi até rapidinho, e fomos recepcionados tanto por Tod, quanto por Greg e também Tyler, Jude tinha ido viajar pra Los Angeles pra cumprir uns compromissos do filme que estréia na primavera.

Há três apartamentos vagos o edifício, dois para hóspedes e um terceiro que é para a família real, ou seja, pra Hell e pros filhos dela, pra Joseph e Jacob, e adivinha de qual que Violet e Luke gostaram? Sim, do apartamento de Hell, mas parece que ela não estava lá muito apegada à propriedade dela e disse que o apartamento estaria liberado pra eles se mudarem quando quisessem e deixou Eric, Luke e Violet lá quando desceu para o escritório principal, que já havíamos visto quando fomos passar o natal em La Push no ano retrasado e pediu que eu fosse com ela. Tyler foi comigo e ficamos juntos lá no escritório namorando um pouco enquanto Hell assinava alguns papéis que Greg e Tod davam pra ela enquanto eles conversavam amistosamente.

_- 'Mahmen, eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te perguntar_.'_- _disse-me Hell em russo enquanto folheava um volume de documentos que havia recebido de Tod._- 'Não se preocupe, Tyler conhece a língua, mas não intimamente, tal como eles.. estou falando em russo por que..'_

_- 'Por que deve ser importante. Diga.'_- falei e ela deixou os documentos sobre a mesa pra me olhar.

_- 'Mahmen, acaso você lembra se no teu lado da família, dos Swift, dos Mentz, se havia alguém com alguma dificuldade pra ouvir? Digo, alguém que não escutasse direito depois de velho...'_- disse ela apreensiva.

_- 'Você quer saber se havia alguém surdo na minha família?'_- perguntei e ela acenou que sim com um aceno nervoso, enquanto os dois lobos e Tyler saiam de fininho e eu me aproximava dela que já tinha os olhinhos inundados de lágrimas e os lábios tremendo._- 'Filhotinha, o que..'_

_- 'As meninas de Woody e Abe, uma ou as duas são surdas mahmen, se não for algo que aconteceu durante o trabalho de parto, é uma coisa genética...'_

_- 'Filha, eu não lembro de ninguém genuinamente surdo em minha família, talvez por causa da idade, mas não geneticamente surdo, e na família do teu pai? Você já falou com Peter sobre isso? Com teu avô?_- perguntei.

_- 'Ainda não. Pretendo ir ao Conselho Koleston depois daqui, espero não pegar no sono.. eu ando tão cansada..'_- ela disse enquanto eu acarinhava seu lindo rosto. _– 'Ah, mahmen, eu sinto tua falta...'_

_- E eu de você, meu tesouro, não vejo à hora de poder me juntar a você e nossa família de vez, pra esta escola que vou aqui em NY em breve me aceitou no ultimo ano, será só mais um ano longe de você.. só mais um._- garanti.

...

**Inglaterra, noite.**

**ByrdiePOV.**

Passei o dia com minha mãe, Joseph, Indie, Manu, meu irmão, cunhada, sobrinha e os milhares Weasleys tentando ser o mais discreto possível pra tentar saber se em alguma ocasião houve uma pessoa surda em nossa família, o que eu descobri que não houve, mas isso não excluiu um parente com membranas entre os dedos e outro cego de um olho depois de enfiar sua varinha nele, nada de surdos. Ainda bem, acho.

Voltei sozinho pra casa, o pessoal resolveu ficar para o final de semana e eu quis contar aquela novidade para Hell antes de partir no próximo dia à procura do meu pai na aldeia de veelas na Croácia. Quando cheguei Alice e Esme estavam ajeitando sua mais nova leva de compras no quarto dos bebês delas e fui informado de que Rosalie ficara em NY pra ficar um pouco mais com Hoyt e que voltaria a amanha para casa, que Hell havia liberado seu apartamento na sede de NY para os gêmeos Ford e que ela não viera pra casa, foi visitar o avô na casa dele.

Quis ir atrás dela, cheguei a descer à garagem pra is à casa de Indra de carro, mas quando eu estava saindo, foi a limusine de Indra que chegou pelos portões da frente, destacada pelos flashes de alguns fotógrafos que sempre fazem acampamento em frente aos nossos portões. Indra mandou que a limusine parasse ao meu lado, abriu o vidro e eu pude vê-lo alegre, com minha linda Helena dormindo e roncando recostada em seu ombro.

_- Vim trazê-la pra casa, estava saindo?_- perguntou Indra.

_- Estava indo à tua casa vê-la._- falei._- Ela conversou com você? Com o pai ou com o conselho?_

_- Comigo e com o pai sim, com o conselho não, acabou dormindo depois disso, vim também pra dar uma olhada nas minhas novas tataranetas e ver se posso fazer algo por elas... Preciso de um drinque bem forte, me acompanha? Mais um pouco quem fica surdo sou eu com ela roncando deste jeito..._- riu, mas não teve lá muita graça.


	18. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 1

**N/a: Oiiiieee!**

**Demorou mas eu voltei!**

**E com uma nova parte!**

**Se não me engano os babies virão no prox cap, mas isso vai depender da minha inspiração!**

**Sayuri, obrigada pela review e por gostar das minhas fotos no picasa!**

**jaja eu coloco mais lá.**

**bom, espero que gostem, e temos uma musiquinha neste cap! eee as musiquinhas voltaram!**

**até breve meus amoresss**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (I)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 17 – Preguiça**

**Uma semana depois. Londres.**

_- Lobinha, acorda sua preguiçosa linda, teu banho ta pronto há horas, a água deve estar gelada já!_- disse Emm tentando acordar Hell que estava esparramada na cama com sua grande barriga e ela resmungou virando-se pra ele com uma expressão de cansaço. _– Vai, é impossível que você esteja assim tão cansada..._

_- To._- respondeu com um beicinho._- Você me deu uma canseira essa noite._- espreguiçou-se.

_- Tudo culpa tua, foi você mesma quem disse que transaria com a gente se os bebês cooperassem ..._- disse ele maliciosamente._ – O meu menino definitivamente cooperou, minha irmãzinha e meu sobrinho também..._- deu de ombros sorrindo e Hell bufou tentando sentar-se.

_- Bando de crianças vendidas..._- resmungou ela, somente para depois ter de segurar ambos os lados de seu corpo para conter as costelas._- Ouch!_

_- Doeu? Você ta bem? Vai parir?_- perguntou Emm preocupado.

_- Calminha, Emm... Eles ainda não sairão por lugar nenhum, só não gostam do meu sarcasmo e se eu não me recuperasse logo de ferimentos, eu jamais teria sobrevivido à primeira gestação... Ai, meus peitos doem..._- disse ela se apalpando._- E Byrdie, já chegou da Croácia?_

_- Lamento, mas não dá pra pensar em Bernard com você se apalpando desse jeito na minha frente..._- disse Emm ajoelhando-se na frente de Hell pronto para tocar os seios dela, mas rapidamente Hell apanhou sua mão.

_- Emm, eu não estou afim agora._- disse ela.

_- Ah, vai, as crianças não se incomodam..._- disse ele tentando tocá-la de novo, mas Hell apertou ainda mais sua mão.

_- Mas eu me incomodo, não estou afim. Estou com dor e estes três não param quietos, eu só quero relaxar agora ta._- disse ela largando a mão dele.

_- Ta._- respondeu ele um pouco sentido._- Vou pro meu quarto me arrumar, sei la..._- levantou-se e começou a recolher suas roupas espalhadas.

_- Emm..._

_- Não. Nem tente pedir desculpas ou coisa parecida... é que eu te amo tanto, te quero tanto que sou eu que às vezes não compreendo que você se cansa e nem quer me ver pela frente, fico imaginando o que você pensa por ter de carregar outro filho meu com outra mulher na tua barriga quando tudo o que eu mais queria é que ele fosse nosso!_- disse ele virando-se e indo em direção a porta que mesmo de onde Hell trancou impedindo que ele saísse.

_- Ele, Raphael é nosso também!Será que você não percebeu ainda?E você não tem de se preocupar com o que eu penso sobre isso Emmett, porque se você me perguntasse, eu te diria o que vou dizer agora. É sim cansativo, mas eu digo o fato de ficar tão frágil quando grávida, não o fato de que eu queria dar estes bebês a vocês tanto quanto vocês os queriam... me sinto em divida. Foram em ocasiões que eu os ajudei, salvei suas vidas... cada um de vocês salva minha vida todos os dias, a cada hora e minuto. Não é fácil ser quem eu sou e eu não estou pedindo que você ou qualquer outro releve isso achando que tudo bem, mas eu não posso ser feliz e agradável o tempo todo. Eu te amo e te quero sim e você tem de saber disso, mas não é o tempo todo! Este, como o ano anterior e em algumas ocasiões anteriores, está sendo difícil, pra vocês sem duvida, mas pra mim também poxa!_- exclamou e voltou a segurar o tronco por sentir dor novamente.

_- Helena!_- disse Emm se aproximando para ampará-la.

_- Não!_- disse ela puxando o ar pesadamente pela boca._- Eu vou ficar bem. Se quer me ajudar, procure por Bernard e arranje um pouco de sangue para eu beber. Eu vou tomar meu banho, aproveitar esse pequeno momento de descanso porque eu tenho algo muito importante pra fazer ainda hoje. Pode ir, a porta está destrancada._- virou as costas pra ele e foi para o banheiro.

...

**JasperPOV.**

Alice soltou um suspiro enquanto ajeitava pela enésima vez as roupas de nosso filho no armário de seu quartinho.

_- Emmett quer tomar um porre, e vai._- disse e ela e logo depois ouvimos a porta do quarto de Hell bater e Emm sair urrando lá de dentro.

_- Está furioso também._- falei sentindo sua raiva e frustração._- Acho que vou acompanhá-lo, se importa? Acho que ele precisa de um amigo..._

_- Nem um pouco meu lindo!_- disse ela se aproximando de mim, envolvendo seus bracinhos em meu pescoço e me beijando os lábios com delicadeza._- Só não se divirta demais, quero que você e eu tenhamos diversão a dois o suficiente esta noite, se é que você me entende..._- piscou os olhinhos.

_- Vou me divertir só um pouquinho, garanto._

_- Ótimo!_- sorriu e me deu mais um beijinho, mas depois franziu o rostinho e bufou._- Porcaria._

_- Que foi?_

_- Horizontes cinzentos, horizontes cinzentos..._- disse ela abanando as mãozinhas. _– Byrdie retornará hoje e ele e Hell terão uma noticia triste a dar..._

_- Fico então?_

_- Não, o assunto nada tem a ver conosco e você sabe que Hell não gosta de misturar as coisas... Pensando bem, seria demais se eu e quem sabe Rosie fossemos também? Poderíamos convidar mais pessoas também..._- perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

_- "Night and Day, you're the one. Only you beneath the moon and under the Sun.."_- ouvimos o cantarolar de Hell que ecoava por aquele lado da casa.

_- Dança comigo, senhor Withlock?_- perguntou-me Allie estendendo-me a pequena mãozinha.

_- Com prazer..._

_- "Why is it so that this longing for you follows where ever I go. In the roaring traffic boom in the silence of my lonely room. I think of you, night and Day..."_- dançávamos suavemente enquanto ouvíamos Hell cantar delicadamente com sua bela voz.

_- Adoro esta musica, adorava Cole Porter também, ele fazia ótimos musicais, vi a maioria deles, uma vez cheguei a fazer até um teste, mas ele me achou branca demais... Eu já sabia que não passaria no teste, mas não pude resistir em conhecê-lo e dizer que era sua grande fã!_- disse Alice, isso fora anos antes de nos conhecermos._- Ele me convidou para algumas festas, mas digamos que elas eram "gays" demais pra mim!_- riu usando a expressão 'gay' que há muitos anos atrás tinham significado de alegres, divertidas, e não algo ligada à homossexualidade. Ri também e vi seus olhinhos brilharem.

_- Que tal sairmos só eu e você para dançar, naquele bar de jazz?_- perguntei e a vi pensativa, senti nela uma vibração de felicidade._- Que foi? Por que tanta excitação? Só porque te convidei pra sair pra dançar?_

_- Também!_- disse ela._- O que acha do nome Cole? Cole Brandon Withlock Cullen... imponente, não acha?_

_- É um belo nome sem duvida... Isso quer dizer que você finalmente escolheu o nome do nosso menino?_- perguntei.

_- Se você também gostar, por que não? Cole Brandon Witlock Cullen, o que acha?_

_- Perfeito._- respondi antes que ela me beijasse de novo.

...

_- "Under the hide of me, there is an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me. And this torment won't be through, till you let me spend my life making Love to you Day and night, night and Day..."_- cantava Hell alisando a barriga enquanto estava calmamente mergulhada na banheira de água leitosa e fumegante._- Pode entrar Indie, estou precisando de uma agradável massagem no meu pescoço e ombros..._- disse olhando para a sobrinha parada na porta de seu banheiro.

_- Não quis atrapalhar tia._- respondeu Indira.

_- Você não atrapalha nunca querida, ande, arregace esses jeans e sente-se aqui atrás, falei sério quando disse que precisava de uma massagem..._- disse Hell e logo Indira estava sentando-se na guarda de sua banheira e colocando as pernas dentro da água da banheira.

_- Gelada!_

_- Sim, mas é porque eu estou com muito calor... desculpe, com a minha temperatura ela logo volta a ficar quente, acabei de resfriá-la..._- disse Hell.

_- Não sabia que você tinha o poder de resfriar coisas como Clau..._

_- Tenho, só não saio espalhando por ai, meus poderes com elementos melhoraram depois que Northman me deu total poder sobre eles... Você..._

_- Eu não sei nada sobre ele tia._- respondeu Indira pousando as mãos sobre os ombros de Hell._- Somos amigos até certo ponto, você sabe, mas não falo com ele há quase tanto tempo quanto você, a ultima vez que o vi foi quando vocês tiveram aquela discussão sobre estes bebês.. não falo com Northman desde então..._- disse ela e Hell suspirou mais uma vez segurando as costelas. _– Eles vão nascer logo, não vão?_

_- Quanto mais logo melhor, mas não hoje._- suspirou mais uma vez, agora alisando a barriga debaixo d'água._- A água está mais quente agora. Vamos falar de outra coisa, como está o casamento?_

_- Ah, normal, não tenho certeza de como um casamento deve ser..._- disse Indie corada._- Você bem podia me dar umas dicas..._- e Hell riu balançando a água.

_- Me inclua fora dessa Indie, não faz muito magoei Emmett profundamente, sem contar Northman que está obviamente puto comigo, senão em perigo, e eu nada posso fazer estando presa literalmente a este lado até estas crianças nascem..ui._- disse Hell sentindo dor novamente.

_- Quer que eu chame alguém?_

_- Pra que? Nada funciona em mim, a não ser esta deliciosa massagem,faça um pouco mais forte por favor querida... isso..isso. mãozinhas de fada._

_- Devo ter puxado à minha tia._- respondeu Indira amorosamente.

_- Neste caso seria elfo._- disse Hell com um sorriso._- E o trabalho com Rose Weasley?Felícia está aqui também? Lance finalmente voltou pra casa?_

_- Ah tia, Lance é um cara esquisito, ele está mais para um conhecido do que pra meu irmão mais velho, a ultima vez que o vi foi no meu casamento. Sinceramente, Rose e Felícia estão melhores sem ele, Lancelot é parecido demais com Rolf, só pensa no próprio umbigo._- disse Indie.

_- Isso acontece às vezes. Mas nada de mal acontecerá com ele, Lance está sempre vigiado, assim como Rolf. Eles são família..._

_- Infelizmente..._- resmungou Indira._- Não que eu os queira mal, mas eles estão no mesmo patamar que os Ford. Eu gosto de Eric e Kath, Camila talvez, do meu avô obviamente, mas não do resto... Leonard nos olha como a mãe dele, como se fossemos radioativos, Luke passa olhando pra minha bunda ou peitos e Violet é tão chata e tão parecida com Bella que me assusta! Eu não gostar deles não é ruim né? Você sendo um anjo não vai me dar uma bronca ou penitencia, vai?_

_- Não!_- disse Hell virando para ela e rindo._- Sei lá como realmente funciona essa coisa de anjo meu bem, mas eu posso te dizer que com certeza eu não ando por ai distribuindo amor, perdão e penitencias.. eu sou cheia de falhas e me orgulho por cada uma delas._

_- E eu me orgulho de você. Pena que eu não posso ser uma loba..._

_- Você é meu sangue Indie, não importa pra mim se você é loba ou não, de fato, isso me deixa mais tranqüila porque te deixa livre de me obedecer..._

_- Acho que não, afinal estou aqui te fazendo massagem, não é mesmo?Talvez teu poder de persuasão seja mais forte que o de Woody, só que você, nem nós, os atingidos percebemos..._- disse Indie.

_- Por quê? Se sente algo quando Woody dá uma ordem?_

_- Claro! Pode não funcionar em você ou Byrdie, mas quando ele nos manda fazer algo que não queremos é como se nos sentíssemos forçados... Woody usou muito disso me pedindo pra pegar bebidas ou comidas pra ele mesmo eu sendo pequena... ainda que mais velha!_- contou Indie.

_- Woody é tão preguiçoso quanto o pai ou Rob, nunca gostou de levantar-se e pegar coisas para si, acredita que quando tinha dois anos ele me pediu de presente de aniversário um elfo doméstico? Bernard adorou a idéia, mandei os dois pastarem! _– contou Hell e riram as duas. _– Eu não os culpo, estar na posição social que ocupamos pode corromper muitas pessoas, mas eu nasci e cresci sem ter noção de dinheiro, de quem eu era de verdade, às vezes ainda não tenho noção disso... mas você e todos meus filhos e sobrinhos sabem que é apenas alguém reconhecê-los ou citar meu nome que portas se abrem e impedimentos passam.. _

_- Você não gosta de ser importante? Você é uma deusa! Praticamente um patrimônio bruxo!_

_- Não sou nada além de uma bruxa capaz de vários truques! Ai!_- exclamou Hell segurando-se de novo.

_- Tia, serio, eu vou chamar alguém pra te socorrer!_- exclamou Indie.

_- Não precisa, eles só estão com fome, arranje uma bela dose de sangue humano pra mim. Emmett, eu pedi pra ele, mas ele estava bravo, não deve ter escutado direito._- disse Hell passando as mãos agora tremulas pela grande barriga._- Me ajude a sair e procure o sangue pra mim, o sangue que tenho aqui é SDD e animal, não é o bastante pra mim._

_- Ok, vem tia, eu ajudo..._- disse Indie levantando-se e secando os pés antes de ajudar Hell a sair da banheira.

...

**Londres, noite.**

**WoodyPOV.**

_- Elas vão ficar bem, não vão?_- perguntou-me Abe se despedindo de nossas pequenas meninas que dormiam serenas em seu berço. _– Sinto falta de Nina assim pequenina, lembra? Sinto falta dela aqui também._

_- Nina está bem na escola, quer que nossa menina seja um boa bruxa não? Aqui ela se sentiria renegada, toda as nossas atenções vão para as nossas pequeninas e Nina é uma mocinha. Está pronta , não está? Minha mãe e pai estão esperando pra falar conosco no escritório dela, com teus pais e irmão, não deve ser nada demais, ela deve estar querendo dar os pingentes de floo das meninas, uma jóia pra você, essas coisas que minha mãe inventa, cheia de significados, uma cerimônia intima, só isso, mas se não formos ela reclamará..._

_- Certo._- disse Abe com um sorriso tímido e sincero, despreocupado. _Vamos._

Os pais e irmão de Abe nos acompanharam até os escritório de minha mãe no segundo andar da ala intima de nossa casa aqui em Londres. A família de Abe raramente nos visita, somos nós quem vamos mais até a França visitá-los, acho que eles não gostam muito de vampiros, mas nunca cheguei realmente a perguntar, tampouco eles comentam, mas toda a vez que eles vem, ficam sempre hospedados na ala Lycan do complexo.

Subi ao escritório de minha mãe um pouco a frente deles que vinham digamos um pouco assustados e receosos de encontrar qualquer Cullen pelo caminho, o que não ocorreu, eles provavelmente estavam ocupados com outras coisas, na entrada do corredor eu já pude ouvir meus pais conversando baixinho e amorosamente como vazem na maioria das vezes. Meu pai partiu em uma viagem confidencial poucos dias depois que minhas filhas mais novas nasceram e voltou há pouco, pela mala que pude ver encostada na porta e pelo estado sujo e desgastado de suas roupas assim que entrei no escritório e os vi. Meu pai estava sentado atrás da mesa de minha mãe, bebendo uísque e ela alisando a grande barriga olhando através dos vidros da janela para o branco jardim, bebendo possivelmente um copo de sangue pela cor e cheiro que vi e senti. Bati na porta, mais por educação do que necessidade.

_- Mãe, pai... estamos aqui._- falei. Meu pai levantou-se e veio logo me cumprimentar com um abraço, mas minha mãe continuou onde estava, apenas sorriu e continuou a beber o conteúdo do copo pra suspirar em seguida e ir sentar-se à sua mesa.

_- Venez, venez tous, venez!(Venham, venham todos, entrem!)_- disse minha mãe chamando os Fiore em francês.- _Vous avez été__les premiers à arriver__, nous l'espérons__d'ici la finde quelques instants__de plus,__accepter un__verre? (Vocês foram os primeiros a chegar, esperemos mais uns instantes pelos atrasados, aceitam beber algo?)_- perguntou e pude jurar que os pais de Abigail tremeram, acho que eles são daqueles que morrem de medo da minha mãe, acho que ela também viu isso. _– Acceptèe une boisson gazeuse petits Armand? (Aceita um refrigerante, pequeno Armand?)_

_- Oui!_- respondeu o irmão de Abe afastando-se dos pais dela e indo em direção à pequena geladeira que minha mãe indicara, ele não tinha medo da minha mãe, duvido que qualquer criança tenha, mas a mãe dele o pegou pelo punho._- Maman!_- protestou ele quando foi impedido e eu prontamente fui até a geladeira pegar o refrigerante pra ele.

_- Nous sommes en attente pour qui?_(_Estamos esperando por quem?)-_ perguntei já que a língua do encontro obviamente seria a francesa.

_- L'arrièrre de vos frères. (Aos atrasados dos teus irmãos)._- resmungou meu pai terminando seu drinque._- Fiores, que vous n'avez pas envie de boire quelque chose?( Fiores, certeza de que não querem beber nada?)_

_- Uh, en français!_- entrou Nanda no escritório de nossa mãe batendo palminhas e indo em direção a Abe beija-la.

_- Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?(Boa noite, como vão?)_- entrou Clau atrás de Nanda e seguindo o mesmo caminho que ela, apavorando aos pais de Abe.

_- Bonsoir. Maman, Il ya de La bière? Et puis papa?(Boa noite. Mãe, tem cerveja? E ai pai?)_- cumprimentou Rob._- Apparemment jê n'ètais pás Le Seul retard.(Aparentemente eu não sou o único atrasado.)_

_- Bonsoir!_- disse Pete vindo alguns segundos depois, um pouco atrapalhado._- Uh, toute La famille! J'appelle aussi Karlla?(Uh, toda a família! Devo chamar Karlla?)_- perguntou ele com a mão apoiada em meu ombro, pronto para sair e chamar a esposa. A única que faltava mesmo era Marie que estava em La Push com Nessie e Jake. E Kira é claro, já que minha mãe a adotou também, mas ela vive com o pai.

_- Non. Fermer La porte et se sentent tous. J'ai des choses à dire.( Não. Feche a porta e sentem-se todos. Tenho coisas a dizer.)_- disse minha mãe seriamente indicando os sofás e poltronas espalhados pela saleta.

_- Por favor, pode falar em inglês Helena, meus pais e irmão entendem a língua tão bem quanto eu._- disse Abe e sua família acenou brevemente.

_- Perfeito. Mas o que tenho a contar-lhes não é algo muito agradável._- disse ela começando a contar o que tinha a dizer, sendo assim Abe, se aproximou de mim envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura e Pete que estava por ali, apertou meu ombro com mais ênfase.

_- É sobre meus bebês, não é? Hell, o que tem de errado com elas?_- perguntou abe já com Lágrimas nos olhos.

_- Sim querida, infelizmente é sobre as meninas._- disse meu pai e Rob, assim como Nanda se aproximaram dele.

_- É algum problema de saúde? Elas estão doentes? É por isso que você insistiu que Abe fizesse à cesariana?_- perguntei.

_- Não filho, elas estão bem de saúde e são tão saudáveis como qualquer outro bebe de nossa família, o problema delas é genético._- disse minha mãe.

_- Genético?_- perguntou Abe assustada.

_- Elas, as meninas são surdas, não são?_- perguntou o senhor Fiore como se já soubesse do problema.


	19. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 2

**N/a: oieee voltei!**

**e com um cap bem grandinho!**

**logo estarei postando mais fotos no picasa!**

**Espero que gostem, os bebezinhos nasceram!**

**EEEeeeee**

**Até breve, beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (II)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 18 – Gula**

_- Como ela está?Abe dormiu?_- perguntou Clau para o irmão quando ele voltou para o escritório da mãe naquela madrugada.

_- Dormiu de cansaço coitada, se sente culpada, falei que carregar o gene não faz dela culpada de nada, que genética é loteria, mas ela vai demorar ainda pra aceitar a situação, vamos encontrar uma cura, senão a cura, a melhor maneira de viver com o problema que elas possuem, o fato de mamãe ter me autorizado a transformá-la me deixa muito, mas muito mais tranqüilo._- respondeu Woody._- A família dela vai ficar mais uns dias aceitaram ficar conosco até o batizado das meninas, deixou Abe mais tranqüila também, acho que vou até Hogwarts falar com Nina..._

_- Deixe a menina quieta lá, Nina voltará pra casa no final de semana._- disse Pete dando ao irmão uma massiva dose de uísque, que Woody aceitou._- Não faça disso uma coisa maior que já é. Apenas fique bêbado, e pra você, maninha, suco._- disse dando o copo cheio para a irmã.

_- Agradecida..._- disse Clau girando os olhos para o irmão._- E a dupla dinâmica?_- perguntou por que era assim que os três mais velhos se referiam a Robert e Fernanda._- Não estou sentindo calores..._

_- Estavam com seus respectivos namorados um cheirando o rabo do outro lá fora no bosque._- respondeu Pete fazendo Clau rir, mas não Woody, que já havia bebido metade do liquido do seu copo.

_- Obrigado pela parte que me toca._- resmungou Woody.

_- Disponha, fedido._- disse Pete com um sorriso no rosto e apoiando as mãos nos ombros do irmão, apertando levemente, depois beijando com carinho o topo da sua cabeça.

_- Também te amo, cara. Te amo também, Clau, amo até mesmo a dupla dinâmica, a mini-mim e a garotinha que a gente quase não vê e que fala coisas que a gente não entende, acho que até mesmo vou amar o novo irmão de vocês..._- disse Woody mais relaxado.

_- Você anda muito amoroso ultimamente, estou com medo cara. Ou talvez seja hora de não te dar uma segunda dose..._- respondeu Pete.

_- Pena, era justamente isso que eu ia pedir._- disse Woody alçando o copo vazio.

_- Bom, então fiquem aí se embriagando de amor, eu vou voltar para o meu maridinho roncador e para os meus gêmeos chorões, está na hora da mamada deles, durmam bem garotos..._- Clau levantou-se do sofá, beijou o rosto dos dois e foi em direção ao quarto dos filhos.

...

Apesar de relaxado, William não voltou para junto de sua família, ficou no escritório da mãe quando Pete foi dormir, aproveitando o silencio do lugar e a ampla coleção de livros de medicina dela.

Passou horas pesquisando sobre a condição médica de suas filhas e repetia sempre murmurando a mesma frase _"Vamos encontrar um jeito, vou encontrar um jeito minhas meninas" _e foi assim que passou horas, até de manhã cedo, quando no andar de cima, no quarto de sua mãe que ficava acima de seu escritório pode ouvir uma discussão entre Byrdie e o resto da família, foi atrás deles para ver do que se tratava.

_- Seu estúpido! Agora onde ela está? Você tem idéia de quão perigoso pode ser se ela não voltar pra casa hoje? Se as crianças resolverem nascer eles irão destruir o corpo de Helena!_- exclamou Edward furioso, sendo contido por Carlisle, berrando e apontando pro meu pai que ainda estava na cama, meio coberto e ainda desnorteado de sono.

_- Não adianta brigar com ele, Edward, você não vê? O pobre estava dormindo e no entanto se Helena realmente quis sair ninguém a impediria, o que temos que fazer é esperar que tudo de certo, que ela volte pra casa logo, combinamos fazer a cesariana ainda hoje, eu sei, ela vai voltar pra casa..._- disse Esme tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

_- Allie, ela vai voltar, não vai?_- perguntou Rosie. _– Quero meu filho, quero o meu bebê!_

_- Já tentei, mas não consigo ver nada.._- disse Allie apreensiva e Jasper a abraçou.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntou Woody entrando no quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta._- Vocês irão acordar todos assim! Estão procurando minha mãe?_

_- Você sabe onde ela está?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Sei, está na ala médica, vai ver está até mesmo esperando por vocês... vi também quando ela saiu pra caçar, chamei mas ela não me atendeu.._- disse Woody e todos começaram a se mexer pra sair atrás dela._- E com você pai? Tudo bem?_

_- Sim, eles só me assustaram um pouco, eu estava dormindo..._- resmungou Byrdie._- Você caça comigo, filho?_

_- Sim._- respondeu Woody.

...

**Quantico, Virginia, USA.**

**Sede do FBI.**

_- Bom dia agentes, vim o mais rápido que pude depois de receber o recado de vocês esta manhã, qual é o motivo de tanta urgência afinal?_- perguntou Gerard ao encontrar-se com os lideres do FBI em sua sede na cidade de Quantico no estado da Virginia, vindo diretamente de Washington D.C onde ele trabalha nas forças armadas como o chefe.

_- Tivemos um incidente esta madrugada, senhor, obrigado por vir logo, apesar de nosso aviso ter partido ainda durante a noite..._- ironizou o agente do FBI que estava falando.

_- Bem sei, mas como o tele transporte ainda não foi inventado, meu caro, e eu tenho coisas muito importantes pra fazer também, achei que vocês do FBI já são grandinhos o suficiente para lidar com seus próprios assuntos sem envolver as forças armadas do nosso país nisso._- respondeu Gerard._- Portanto, vamos logo, digam-me, mostrem-me tamanha urgência que precise da minha intervenção..._

_- Pois bem, agente..._- pediu o chefe e logo outro agente do FBI colocou um vídeo para rodar._- Como pode ver, senhor, às duas da manhã, aproximadamente, estava tudo bem, nossos agentes estavam de plantão ou em casa, nosso pobre vigia estava cumprindo a sua missão de servir e proteger até que do nada, absolutamente do nada esta criatura que se vê nublada e branca na tela surgiu arrastando um grande volume atrás de si!_- apontou na tela._- Neste momento, nosso agente sai de seu posto, com a arma em punho, afinal esta estranha invadiu nosso perímetro, ele procedeu de acordo com o treinamento, porém, veja bem, uma hora ele tem sua arma e na outra a sua própria arma magicamente está flutuando no ar, apontada, engatilhada para o meu agente!_- agora o chefe do FBI estava praticamente berrando._- A seguir, outros agentes se juntam ao primeiro agente e pasmem, acontece com eles o mesmo que aconteceu com o primeiro, eles ficaram refém de suas próprias armas e segundo eles, imóveis, pregados ao chão sem chance de reagir! Então esta mulher estranha, volumosa e esgadelhada aproxima-se deles e larga o volume que carregava, dizendo segundo meus agentes que era um presente para nós! Um presente! Um presente! Então, novamente do nada ela desaparece diante dos olhos de meus agentes, as armas caem ao chão e eles voltam a mexer-se, pasmos com o que aconteceu, e surpresa, surpresa, dentro daquele enorme volume que aquela criatura abandonou em frente ao meu prédio eram cabeças! Cabeças humanas! E não apenas cabeças humanas, o que já é muito e altamente traumatizante,eram as cabeças dos criminosos que há muito tempo procuramos, os mais procurados do FBI! Agora, por favor, todos nós aqui queremos uma explicação! Porque achamos que isto é sim um assunto para as forças armadas! O que aconteceu? Quem é esta criatura?_- perguntou em nome de todos aqueles agentes presentes e Gerard apenas suspirou e ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira da sala de reuniões em que estava.

_- O que seus queridos agentes presenciaram não foi uma criatura, foi uma mulher, e uma mulher excepcional por sinal, porque ela poderia te-los eliminado instantaneamente e no entanto não fez, e pelo que entendi ela ainda os presenteou, fez o trabalho de vocês e vocês ainda reclamam... Sei que como chefes de seus departamentos do FBI vocês tem plena consciência de que existe um departamento especial das forças armadas de nosso país que chama-se 'XS – Segurança Extrema', com o qual eu trabalho, mas que não é necessariamente chefiado por mim... E que vocês bem sabem que existe a 'Black Leather Angel', essa criatura volumosa e esgadelhada, como disseste é ela. A nossa querida 'BLA' lhe deu um presente esta madrugada, aceite-o e não mais me chame tendo um ataque de mariquice,agente, eu tenho mais coisas com que lidar. Agora entregue-me todas as fitas e suas cópias, todas as fotos e negativos e diga aos seus assustados agentes que eles passaram no teste, invente qualquer coisa, digam a eles que eles estavam sobre efeito de drogas, qualquer coisa que quiserem, a Black Leather está fora da jurisdição de vocês, está fora da minha também, ela faz o que quer._

_- Isso tudo é uma bobagem! Essa história de Black Leather Angel é pura besteira e qualquer um sabe disso!_- exaltou-se o agente do FBI.

_- Eu não repetiria isso se fosse o senhor, agente, ela é muito sensível... Agora, entregue-me os vídeos e fotos e volte ao seu trabalho de servir e proteger..._- ironizou Gerard.

_- Essa história vai vazar, cedo ou tarde e o senhor bem sabe. _– disse o agente.

_- Não, não vai, e se vazar, eu sei exatamente a quem culpar e não irei me importar nem um pouco se alguma arma flutuante disparar. Tenham todos um bom dia._- então saiu da sala de reuniões para voltar à capital.

...

**Londres, no meio tempo.**

_- Oh, fuck!_- exclamava Hell enquanto retirava do corpo uma das balas cravadas na sua pele._- Essa bala doeu, detesto levar tiros._- segurou-se na bancada da pia enquanto a bala caia ao chão fazendo barulho.

_- Eles estão chegando._- disse o fantasma de Ivanka, acompanhada do fantasma de Peter Koleston.

_- Eu sei._- disse Hell rasgando mais uma bolsa de sangue antes de prosseguir retirando as demais balas._- Por favor, retardem eles, eu vou limpar isso aqui._- e logo os dois fantasmas atravessaram as paredes e postaram-se à porta do centro médico para retardar os vampiros que se aproximavam._ – Ai, merda, já, já vocês irão nascer crianças, vocês não precisam me quebrar por dentro.. Todos aqueles caras que comi não foram o suficiente pra vocês?_- sussurrou enquanto bebia a bolsa de sangue que havia aberto e tentava recolher o material ensangüentado assim como as balas que já havia retirado apesar de ainda haver duas delas alojadas em sua perna e ombro.

_- Onde está ela? Helena está ali?_- perguntou Edward aos dois fantasmas.

_- Sim, mas ela pediu pra não entrarem agora._- disse Ivanka.

_- Bobagem, tem algo sério acontecendo, não tem? Todos sentimos o cheiro dela desde a entrada da garagem! Helena está ferida lá dentro e eu vou entrar! Helena!_- passou diretamente por Ivanka, mas Peter meteu-se na frente dele.

_- Espere um pouco Edward. Helena está bem, dê um tempo a ela, esta tua gula que você tem por minha filha, vai distanciá-la de você._- disse Peter.

_- Gula?_- perguntou Edward._- Eu a amo! Helena!_

_- Acalme-se Edward._- disse Jasper._- Hell, se você está bem, apenas diga que está bem._- pediu e logo depois a porta da sala de sutura se abriu e Hell saiu de lá, ainda vestindo sua camisola ensangüentada da noite anterior, cabelo desgrenhado, boca, braços e pernas sujos de sangue, pés descalços e bebendo outra embalagem de sangue humano._- Merda._- murmurou Jasper e Hell deu a ele um pequeno sorriso.

_- Estou bem, vocês não vêem?_- disse Hell._- Mas é óbvio que eu preciso de um banho, e de uma ajudinha também pai, eu to cansada e ainda tenho duas balas em mim..._- apontou para o ombro e para a perna ferida._- então, vamos fazer isso e parir estes bebês?_

_- Amor, porque você está ferida?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Sentenças, faz parte do meu trabalho como anjo, mas às vezes as pessoas se tornam agressivas, lamento, mas eu prefiro não comentar mais sobre isso._- falou depois voltou-se para o espectro de seu pai biológico._- E pai, mantenha suas opiniões para si. E quanto a você, Edward, direi o mesmo à Emmett também..._- virou-se para os dois._- Eu pretendo matar a fome de vocês em breve.._- sorriu e piscou para ambos._- Vamos colocar estes vampirinhos no mundo de uma vez! Eu quero fazer sexo descentemente!_

_- Certo, mas primeiro estas balas meu anjo, venha comigo e com seu pai, vamos tirar esta camisola e banhar você, todo este sangue não é bom, a maior parte nem é seu..._- disse Esme aproximando-se de Hell e guiando-a de volta à sala de suturas com Carlisle logo atrás.

...

Dentro da sala de sutura apenas Hell, Esme e Carlisle permaneceram por mais uns minutos, Edward foi para a sala de cirurgia com o animo revigorado para arrumar os materiais necessários para a cesariana enquanto Emm, Rosie, Jazz e Alice preparavam-se para a chegada de seus filhos. Eles voltaram pra casa e fizeram certa arruaça acordando a todos que estavam por ali e os levando até o centro médico da casa, neste meio tempo Hell tomou uma ducha e voltou a vestir-se, agora apenas com uma touca cirúrgica e uma camisola hospitalar que deixava sua bunda de fora.

_- Adoro esta tua bunda branca, amor!_- disse Emm pra Hell através do vidro e todos riram enquanto ela se inclinava sobre a mesa na qual ela logo iria deitar-se mostrando a língua pra ele.

_- Agora relaxe querida, eu vou dar a peridural._- disse Carlisle._- Edward, fique a postos porque ela pode cair._- logo ele estava do lado dela e ela deu um longo bocejo._- Com sono?_

_- Sim, eles estão extra alimentados, agora querem dormir... Acho que nem nascer hoje eles querem..._- respondeu Hell sentindo as pernas ficarem moles._- Eu estou perdendo sensibilidade aqui..._- bocejou de novo enquanto Edward a recolhia e colocava sobre a mesa cirúrgica._- Obrigada amor._- disse antes de receber um delicado beijo dele.

_- Okay, agora vamos monitorar você..._- disse Esme._ – A dose que Carlisle lhe deu, acha que vai durar?_- perguntou enquanto retirava a camisola hospitalar dela e Edward e Carlisle iniciavam os procedimentos cirúrgicos.

_- Estou bem alimentada também mãe, e bem alimentada eu sou mais tolerante à dor... Podem começar._- disse Hell.

...

**Noite.**

**ClauPOV.**

_- Vamos abrir uma creche, o que acham?_- disse Seth e todos sorriram._- Daqui alguns anos teremos times completos, poderemos disputar contra nós mesmos..._

_- Sim!_- exclamou meu pai._- Já pensou filhão, eu, você, Pete, Clau, Beth e Artie competindo pra ver quem pega o maior urso?_- disse agora falando com meu pequeno irmãozinho que estava acordado e quietinho no seu colo, brincando com os dedos dele.

_- Pobres ursos, serão extintos em breve._- disse tia Rosie amorosamente afagando a cabecinha dele._- Você sempre poderá ir caçar com a mamãe, Raphael... Nossa, eu estaria chorando tanto se pudesse, você é tão, tão lindo, tão perfeitinho e é meu, é nosso Emm! Meu filho..._

Raphael é um bebê enorme, cresceu desde que nasceu, tem o cabelo ralinho, mas grande olhos claros, tal como eu e Pete, Rosie disse que como nós puxou isso do nosso pai, e é forte como ele, mas há também traços de Rosalie no bebê, como o pescoço longo, o alourado dos cabelos, o queixinho e os dedinhos finos...

Cole é outro departamento, ele é magrinho, pequeninho, lindinho e super parecido com tia Allie, tem quase nada de Jazz, talvez a maneira de olhar, o formato dos olhos ou os lábios fininhos. Mal nasceu tia Allie já o vestiu na ultima moda, encheu uma mamadeira super moderna de sangue e deu pra ele beber... agora ele está dormindo, bem espalhado no berço.

A única que ainda está sob cuidados médicos é a filhinha de Carlisle e Esme, meus avós. Adele, este é o nome que deram a ela, é a menor dos três bebês, saudável, não tenham duvidas, mas tão pequenina que tem de ganhar peso, loirinha, Esme diz que é a cara de Carlisle, enquanto ele afirma que a menininha é toda Esme, essas coisas de pais babões... irão passar a noite cuidando dela...

Minha mãe está bem, nada de grave ocorreu com ela, mas ela está cansada e está seguindo o conselho de Carlisle e Edward, está de repouso no seu quarto, sendo paparicada por Edward, Byrdie e Zack que veio logo que ligamos pra ele... tudo em ordem...

Que sejam todos bem-vindos, e que tenham muita saúde, porque amados, tenham certeza de que são, e muito.

...

**Manhã seguinte.**

**Boonville.**

_- O que diabos é isso? Uma coruja?_- perguntou Noel para Heath e Morris naquela manhã gelada quando os encontrou na cozinha para o café da manhã, envolvidos com os tratos a uma coruja._- De onde veio? Está ferida?_

_- Ferida?_- disse Heath pegando um pedaço de frango cru da geladeira e dando com certo receio ao pássaro que aceitou a prenda e começou a comer sobre a bancada._- Acho que não, faminta, com certeza, o que ela trouxe?_- perguntou à Morris.

_- Correio._- resmungou Morris desatando os nós que envolviam o embrulho que o pássaro trouxera._- Um convite..._- abriu e leu._- É uma festa, a festa de batizado dos filhos de Claudia e Seth, assim como também de Abigail e William, estão convidando nós três._

_- E vocês irão?_- perguntou Elisa metendo-se na conversa e Morris, assim como Heath acharam graça na pergunta.

_- Este não é o tipo de convite que se nega, Elisa._- disse Heath com um sorriso no rosto._- Quando?_

_- Semana que vem._- respondeu Morris.

_- Vamos então?_- perguntou Noel.

_- Claro que vamos, o que acham de uma Road trip?_- perguntou Heath._- Você vai conhecer um pouco do país, além desta cidadezinha..._- disse para Noel.

_- To dentro._- disse Morris.

_- Eu também!_- disse Noel excitado com a viagem.

_- Não!_- exclamou Elisa._- E Lane, e eu? Vocês não podem sumir assim e me deixar aqui, deixar minha prima!_- e todos os canos da cozinha tremeram dentro das paredes.

_- Hey, pare com isso, fantasminha!_- disse Morris.

_- já falei para não me chamar assim!_- gritou ela fritando os eletrodomésticos._- Traidores!_

_- Não somos traidores, estamos cumprindo uma ordem, eu estou cuidando do meu protegido e cuidarei também de Lane, prometo, depois desta viagem tudo será acertado e nos livraremos de Kyle, acredite em mim, serão apenas uns dias que ficaremos fora, neste meio tempo fique com ela e não deixe que ele a machuque._- disse Heath.

_- Temos mesmo que ir?_- perguntou Noel apreensivo.

_- Isso não é discutível, meu caro. Portanto arrumem suas bagagens, partiremos esta madrugada!_- informou Heath.

...

**Londres.**

_- Aleluia, pode falar?_- perguntou Darius para Helena quando ela atendeu ao seu telefone.

_- Posso, posso sim, disse ela que estava presa entre Byrdie e Zack na sua cama, ambos acabaram dormindo enquanto viam filmes com ela na TV._- respondeu ela._- Como vai? Gostaram dos meus presentes, presumo, já que não ligaram pra mim ontem..._- disse sussurrando e achando graça.

_- É justamente sobre teus presentinhos que quero falar-te, e sobre outras partes, digamos assim, quando podemos conversar?_- perguntou ele._- Já pariste?_

_- Sim, sim já pari._- riu ela._- E posso sim encontrar-te hoje, onde?_


	20. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 3

**N/a: oi amiguinhos!**

**ai em baixo temos mais um capitulo!**

**E já aviso, o POV do Ed é bem safadinho, mas não há nada explicito**

**pra quem leu todas as outras fics já sabe que eu dou uma visão geral ao rala e rola**

**o resto fica pra minha mente poluida e pra de vcs...**

**De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem...**

**no proximo cap que se chamará 'ORGULHO', teremos de volta Lane, Elisa, Noel..**

**e mais de Hell e Darius...**

**Neste é claro, tem o rala e rola, temos também Nessie, Jake, Tony e Marie fujona.**

**Volto assim que der e espero que seja em breve!**

**Será que vou ser digna de uma review?**

**Bjusss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (III)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 19 – Paciência**

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu havia saído para caçar noite passada, enquanto os pais cuidavam de seus bebês e Helena era paparicada por Bernard e Zackery, hoje eu tenho compromissos a cumprir em nome da família, plantão médico em Saint Mungus...

Eu estava chegando ao meu quarto quando ouvi o telefone de Helena tocar e o som da chamada vazar pela porta entreaberta. Não ouvi com quem ela falava, porém ela me pareceu feliz, animada e relaxada, e ainda por cima marcara um encontro esta noite. Apesar de querer saber com quem, onde e quando ela marcara tal encontro eu controlei meus instintos, fui para o meu quarto, me despi e entrei debaixo da ducha para um longo, relaxante e quente banho.

_- Nock, nock..._- ouvi, assim como o leve bater na minha porta e o gostoso cheiro que veio, eu sabia quem era e sorri sozinho enquanto ainda molhado e com a toalha em minha cintura estava inclinado sobre a pia do meu banheiro eu passava espuma no meu rosto para fazer a barba._- Posso?_- perguntou Hell colocando seu lindo rostinho pra dentro do banheiro.

_- Claro..._- falei lavando minhas mãos sob a água corrente da pia.

_- Humm, fazendo a barba...posso ajudar?_- perguntou ela segurando a navalha. Helena estava de roupão felpudo de um imaculado branco e hoje com os cabelos bem vermelhos, escuro, preso lateralmente em uma trança cuja a ponta ultrapassava os ombros. Me afastei da bancada e ela veio até minha frente, rapidamente ela estava sentada sobre o tampo da pia e com as pernas envoltas em minha cintura, abriu a navalha. Colocaria muitos homens com os cabelos arrepiados, em todos os sentidos, mas eu não tenho medo de me cortar ou que ela me corte._- Porque você não usa aparelhos barbeadores normais afinal?_- perguntou ela brincando com a navalha passando-a rapidamente entre seus dedos.

_- Na minha época se fazia a barba com navalhas, sou um cara das antigas..._

_- Com certeza senhor Masen... chega mais._- disse ela e me aproximei apoiando minhas mãos ao lado de seus quadris ao lado da pia inclinando-me levemente à frente._- Você tem plantão hoje, não é?_

_- Sim. Falando nisso, você está se sentindo bem? Ainda tem alguma cicatriz, desconforto?_- perguntei enquanto ela lentamente traçava uma linha em meu rosto com a navalha sem deixar qualquer rastro de pelos ou creme de barbear.

_- Nada._- disse ela com um sorriso meigo e parando de me barbear para abrir o roupão e me mostrar sua barriga novamente lisinha e suas costelas livres daqueles roxos horrendos de ontem de manhã, vestia apenas uma confortável e lisa lingerie._- Tudo em ordem, estou entupida de sangue humano._

_- Foi ver às crianças?_- perguntei e ela acenou que sim, voltando a fechar o roupão, mas a impedi._- Deixe aberto._- pedi admirando seu belo corpo enquanto ela sorria com o canto dos lábios voltando a fazer minha barba.

_- Todos bem._- respondeu ela passando a navalha em meu rosto._- Logo cedo eu retirei um pouco de leite pra eles, cada casal está babando sobre seu rebento, essas coisas, Adele já ganhou mais umas gramas de ontem pra hoje, Carlisle e Esme estão cuidando bem dela, minhas netinhas também estão bem dentro do quadro delas... as coisas estão entrando nos eixos._- disse distraidamente passando a navalha pelo meu rosto pela ultima vez, depois distraiu-se molhando o punho do seu roupão e passando no meu rosto para limpar qualquer rastro de creme de barbear._- Lindo._- sorriu e cobriu meus lábios com um selinho, dois, três, estávamos olhando um dentro dos olhos do outro.

_- Então, eu vou trabalhar, o que você vai fazer hoje?_- não resisti à minha curiosidade.

_- Vou ficar aqui por casa durante o dia, e você sabe que eu tenho um encontro à noite, portanto pergunte logo o que quer._- separou-se de mim e inclinou-se para trás, ainda que estivesse com as pernas envolta de mim.

_- Com quem vai sair? Aonde vai?_

_- Planejando me impedir?_- perguntou com cara divertida e com a cabeça tombada para a esquerda._- Você bem sabe que não vai adiantar nada._

_- Não estou planejando nada, só quero saber aonde você vai e com quem, quando volta..._- falei e tentei me afastar, mas ela apertou as pernas ao meu redor e eu não fui a lugar nenhum, bufei, mas ela não diminuiu o aperto e nem a cara de divertimento._- Droga, Helena! Eu me preocupo com você!_

_- Sei disso, Edward. E se você fosse menos ansioso, acabaria sabendo o que vou fazer esta noite assim como todos os outros irão saber, não precisava ficar ouvindo atrás da minha porta._- disse ela agora com o rosto sério, porém sereno.

_- Não estava ouvindo atrás da porta, estava passando e escutei, é diferente._- resmunguei e ela ficou olhando pra mim pelo que pareceu minutos, em completo silencio e parada como uma bela escultura de cabelos vermelhos, pele alva e sexy como o demônio, detesto não poder ouvir o que ela pensa, sempre parece que ela está me escondendo coisas e ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios quebrando sua estática. Eu poderia não ouvi-la em minha mente, mas ela obviamente estava ouvindo a minha.

_- Eu não tenho nenhum motivo pra mentir pra você e com certeza você ficaria espantado com as coisas que penso, por isso é bom que você não ouça a minha mente, ainda mais que eu não costumo pensar em inglês, você sabe eu sou confusa..._- sorriu de novo._- Vou a um jantar de caridade, em Montreal, com um amigo, ouvir provavelmente um pouco de jazz..._

_- Justin?_

_- Darius._

_- Nós não gostamos de tua relação com ele._- falei me referindo a nós, eu, Bernard, Emmett e Zackery. Joseph também não gosta que o pai dele chegue muito perto de Darius e a opinião de Northman pouco me importa. Helena sorriu um pouco mais aberto como se estivesse ouvindo uma birra de qualquer um de seus filhos e netos e afagou a minha pele entre minhas sobrancelhas com o polegar, não tinha percebido que estava franzida.

_- Você fica a cara de Mimi assim..._- sorriu de novo afagando o resto do meu rosto._- E nenhum de vocês precisa gostar ou deixar de gostar da minha relação com Darius, sou eu quem me relaciono com ele e não vocês, okay, meu irmão, minha sobrinha, Eric e Kath também se relacionam com ele, mas Darius é assunto meu e eu gosto da companhia dele, ele sempre me foi leal._

_- Ele quer você, todos sabemos disso._

_- Então deveriam saber que vejo nele um amigo, uma figura paternal, homens e mulheres podem ser amigos, sabia? E acredite eu já tenho figuras paternas o suficiente em minha vida... Joseph, Carlisle, meu avô, meu próprio pai, Jasper, Darius, você..._- enumerou.

_- Não quero ser outra figura paterna pra você._

_- Então não seja, pare de se preocupar tanto comigo, não seja meu pai, seja meu amante._- escorregou para frente juntando nossos quadris quase descobertos._- Amante, Edward, entendeu? De você eu quero sacanagem, desejo e não conselhos e tapinhas nas costas._- disse-me cara a cara, seu hálito entrando na minha boca de tão perto que nossos rostos estavam um do outro.

_- Então de mim você só quer sexo._- afirmei enquanto movia uma de minhas mãos em direção aos seios, aos quais descobri um de sua cápsula do sutiã e acarinhei seu mamilo rosado, quente e macio, cheguei a salivar querendo colocar meus lábios sobre ele. Helena segurou a toalha que eu estava usando e livrou-se dela com apenas um puxão, me deixou nu e ainda úmido do banho em frente a ela, depois delicadamente passou a ponta dos dedos pela minha virilha e por meu membro sensível e já excitado por ela. Passou seu outro braço por sobre meu ombro e continuávamos olhando um dentro dos olhos do outro enquanto nos acariciávamos, foi impossível que não nos excitasse mos ainda mais com estes gestos, chegamos a morder nossos respectivos lábios.

_- Eu quero todo o sexo que você tiver pra me dar, Edward. Mate a minha gula._- disse ela com a voz enrouquecida, com um leve corar em suas bochechas, seu corpo esquentou rapidamente e seus olhos adquiriram aquele tom de violeta que tanto gosto, suas presas estavam de fora, ela estava excitada pra caramba, éramos dois._- Quero você, Edward, quero você todo._

_- Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha rainha._- praticamente grunhi e em dois puxões seu sutiã e calcinha estavam fora do caminho do meu desejo por ela.

Grunhidos, suspiros e sussurros uniram-se a nós tanto quanto nossos corpos uniram-se um ao outro, perdi a noção do tempo preso entre suas pernas. O coração de Helena batia forte como tambores e quando igualei o ritmo de meus quadris às suas batidas arranquei dos lábios dela primeiro um som de surpresa, então os sons de excitação e gozo e por fim quando gozamos juntos, aqueles divinos lábios soaram uma gostosa risada. Não resisti, ri junto com ela.

_- Muito melhor assim, não?_- disse ela tirando os cabelos do meu rosto depois de eu extasiado te-la deixado e ter virado de barriga pra cima no chão do banheiro, que por sinal estava uma zona e eu nem tinha notado que havíamos feito aquilo. O cabelo dela também estava uma bagunça tentei colocar aquelas grossas mechas para trás enquanto ela apoiava-se de volta em mim. Acarinhei seu rosto e ela beijou minha mão, como também mordeu levemente meus dedos, sem machucar._- Foi bom, não foi? Uma delicia..._

_- Eu não tenho nenhuma reclamação além do fato de eu ter de ir trabalhar..._- resmunguei suspirando.

_- Pois vá salvar vidas em nome da família, meu amor... apesar de ficar em casa eu tenho coisas a fazer, principalmente eu tenho que equilibrar-me, quem sabe treinar um pouquinho, e então ir até a jaula de Linux e levá-lo comigo e quem sabe salvar minha filhinha elfa e o meu 'querido marido'._- revirou os olhos e deu-me as costas sentando-se.

_- Você acha que ele está em perigo?_- sentei-me também, envolvi seu ombro com um dos meus braços e beijei seu outro ombro apoiei minha cabeça ali._- Não gosto dele, mas não quero você triste e principalmente não te quero ferida em um lugar onde nem eu nem ninguém pode te alcançar._

_- Vou ficar bem, garanto._- disse ela.

_- Palavra de anjo?_- perguntei e ela riu um pouco.

_- Palavra de anjo._- virou o rosto e beijou o canto dos meus lábios e levantou-se, seus joelhos cederam um bocado, apoiei-a, porém fiquei preocupado.

_- Você está bem?_- perguntei e ela riu.

_- Ótima, é você quem me deixa de pernas bambas..._- virou-se pra mim, passou as mão pela minha cintura e beliscou minha bunda!

_- Hey!_

_- É culpa minha se você, meu caro adolescente de 17 anos tenha uma bundinha linda?_- perguntou ela sorrindo.

_- Diria que não, mas a culpa é sua se me deixar excitado de novo... Você mesma disse que eu tenho que ir salvar vidas em nome da família..._- beijei seu lindo narizinho._- Sabe, você fica com peitos lindos quando está lactando..._- falei olhando para seu colo e ela bufou.

_- Vocês americanos e peitos grandes..._- revirou os olhos.

_- E o que você, garota russa consideraria uma boa coisa?_- perguntei.

_- Será que depois de todos estes anos você não notou?_- perguntou ela se afastando e fazendo um gestual em frente de seu belo corpo nu, abaixou-se e pegou o roupão e minha toalha do chão, coisas que havíamos abandonado logo no inicio. Passou-me a toalha e vestiu o roupão sem amarrá-lo. Confesso que fiquei olhando que nem bobo pra ela._- Sério? Juro, se você me quer, assim como Emm com seios maiores você terá de prestar mais atenção em mim..._

_- Estou, é por isso que provavelmente eu devo estar olhando neste momento pra você como se eu fosse te comer._- falei e ela olhou diretamente pra baixo e riu.

_- Bingo!_- riu fechando o roupão e me dando as costas.

_- Hey, vai me deixar aqui na mão? Você me deve, fiquei quase um mês na mão!_- ela riu de novo e acenou pra mim sem nem mesmo virar as costas.

_- Então cumpra bem o seu plantão meu querido e volte correndo pra casa, você precisa salvar vidas!_- então olhou sobre o ombro._- E só pra constar... o que vocês mais gostam em mim e nem percebem, é a minha depilação brasileira..._- piscou e me mandou um beijinho no ar com cara de safadinha._- Tenha um bom dia no trabalho amor!_- saiu e fechou a porta do meu quarto. Deus, por favor, faça este dia passar logo, quero-a de novo. Ela pediu um amante, vou realizar o desejo dela.

...

**La Push.**

**NessiePOV.**

Nós não fomos para Londres, portanto só conheço as novas crianças por fotos que tia Alice manda a cada cinco minutos nos nossos celulares e computadores. Jake, Sam, Tony e Paul têm trabalhado na casa que era de Sue e meus avós, arrumando-a para Hell, eu e Marie passamos lá todos os dias para levar um lanche pra eles. O resto do tempo eu a ensinava a ler, escrever, desenhava e brincava com ela, passeávamos e assistíamos TV.

Foi divertido, me fez lembrar de quando meus filhos eram pequenos, me fez lembrar obviamente de minha mãe e minha infância, me fez desejar ter mais filhos, mas isso é obviamente uma idéia, não algo que eu e Jacob vamos planejar para agora...

Noite passada estava muito frio, muito frio mesmo, mas isso não impediu que nos reuníssemos no Shades, comessemos, bebêssemos e os quileutes fizessem um sorteio para saber quem iria ao batizado de Harry e Daniel, filhos de Clau e Seth, e das meninas de Woody e Abe, cujas ainda não sei o nome, em Napa, na vinícola na próxima semana. Foi divertido, com certeza.

Jake levou Mimi dormindo em seus braços de volta pra casa, ele é tão carinhoso com ela, às vezes ironicamente me faz pensar que se minha mãe o tivesse escolhido eu não estaria aqui... Jake já não chama Marie com o nome da minha mãe, mas isso não impede que ele passe horas olhando pra ela e vice e versa. Confesso que teria muito, mas muito ciúme se ela não fosse minha irmã, se já não tivesse presenciado tal relação entre eles antes, porque Jacob e Isabella eram unha e carne, a corda e a caçamba, dupla sertaneja, esse tipo de coisa...

Porém Marie não é Isabella, Marie é minha irmã, é filha de Helena e do meu pai e eles tinham, digo Hell e meu pai, o mesmo tipo de relação e melação que minha mãe e Jake tinham, será que minha mãe tinha ciúme deles? Eu deveria ter ciúmes?

Obviamente me esqueci de toda estas baboseiras nos braços do meu marido a noite toda! Jacob tem uma energia inesgotável, guardei todos os melhores momentos!

_- Vou buscar uma coisinha pra gente comer..._- disse Jake. O sol estava ensaiando sair e eu espreguicei-me na cama._- Espero que não tenhamos acordado Marie, estávamos empolgados..._

_- É, mas ela está quietinha, deve estar dormindo... vá à cozinha, eu darei uma olhada nela... Tony não voltou ainda, não?_

_- Não, ele ainda deve estar na ronda..._- disse Jake, antes de se inclinar sobre mim, beijar minha testa e meus lábios._- Amo você._

_- Também te amo._- respondi. Jake saiu, vestiu apenas a cueca antes de sair do quarto. Com Lisa em Londres fazendo companhia para Fernanda e Tony fazendo ronda com os quileutes, apenas eu, Jacob e Marie estávamos em casa.

Levantei-me apenas quando ouvi Jacob batendo pratos e panelas na cozinha, meu marido vira-se bem na cozinha, porém para fazer qualquer coisa ele faz também bastante barulho assim como também faz bastante sujeira. Vesti apenas meu fino roupão de cetim, amarrei-o bem ao meu redor e sai do meu quarto sentindo frio, não tanto quanto uma pessoa normal sentiria, mas eu certamente não sou o forno humano que meu marido e filhos são e se eu estava sentindo frio, Marie também estava sentindo.

No pequeno corredor onde estão os quartos dos meus filhos as portas continuavam fechadas, os quartos deles ficam no primeiro andar... senti muito frio nos pés quando virei-me na direção do quarto de Lisa, que Marie estava ocupando naqueles dias e era uma corrente forte e gelada... Lembro muito bem que eu havia ligado o aquecedor do quarto antes de sair ontem à noite... será que Marie sentiu calor e desligou o aparelho?

Então eu abri a porta e acho que gritei.

_- O que foi? Deus, Renesmee, o que foi?_- perguntou Jacob, então ele viu o que eu vi, o leito de Marie estava vazio, as cobertas bem reviradas e a janela aberta, rajadas de vento gelado e neve entravam no quarto, o chão estava molhado onde a neve derretia._- Onde está Marie?_

_- Não sei, eu não sei Jacob! Será que alguém a pegou?_- eu tremia de pavor e frio.

Nossa casa fica na reserva, mas como eu sou uma vampira, mesmo que mestiça, só nos deixaram construir nossa casa se ela fosse um pouco afastada das demais da aldeia, hoje ela já não é tão afastada assim, mesmo assim o terreno dela é grande, ele mede uma quadra aproximadamente.

_- Não creio._- disse Jake puxando grandes respirações ao redor da cama e cheirando seus lençóis._- Teríamos ouvido. Ela deve ter saído sozinha._

_- Sozinha Jacob? Marie é uma criança, não teria força para abrir esta janela e teria medo de saltar! Ela é praticamente um bebê!_- gritei com ele.

_- Um bebê filha de Helena e Edward, com o espírito da tua mãe. Ela não é boba e deve estar perto, vamos colocar uma roupa quente e pegar um casaco pra ela, a baixinha deve estar com frio..._- envolveu meus ombros e me levou de volta ao nosso quarto. Colocamos as mesmas roupas que vestíamos ontem, estavam espalhadas pelo chão à mão e descemos novamente, peguei o casaco de Marie no armário na entrada de nossa casa e saímos os dois atrás dela.

_- Devo chamar meu pai?_- perguntei.

_- Não se preocupe com isso. Mimi deve estar por perto, não vamos preocupar eles por nada não é? Fique tranqüila, daqui uns minutos estaremos rindo disso..._- garantiu, então respirei fundo e fui atrás da minha pequenina e sumida 'irmãe', eu não tinha motivos para não acreditar em Jake.

...

**JakePOV.**

Se eu estava assustado? Eu estava apavorado!

Os minutos passavam e passavam e não encontrávamos Marie. As pegadas dela, se houveram alguma estavam agora cobertas pela camada de neve, seu cheiro se perdeu na umidade daquela manhã.

Nessie estava cada vez mais tremula e assustada, os lobos que estavam na ronda haviam voltado, mas relataram não terem encontrado com a menina, onde andava a pequena Marie?

Já era quase dez da manhã e nada, Nessie estava desesperada a ponto de chamar Edward, eu não queria fazer isso, disse para Tony ficar de olho mãe dele para que ela não o fizesse, fiquei imaginando a cara de cu de Edward pra mim se descobrisse que eu perdi a filha dele, eu não merecia a surra que ele estaria totalmente disposto a me dar, a culpa não é minha.

O tempo estava passando e passando depressa, Marie não estava na reserva e tampouco estava na casa de alguém na reserva, Paul e Sam foram até a casa dos Cullen averiguar, foram também à antiga cabana de Edward e Bella, foram até mesmo à antiga casa de Bella na cidade, na escola, no shopping, na praça, em restaurantes, nada, absolutamente nada, e ligaram pra avisar enquanto voltavam pra casa.

Todas as opções se esgotaram, tirando uma, mas eu não acreditava que aquela menininha ruiva, magricela, de fala fácil e grandes olhos verdes havia cometido o mesmo erro estúpido de Bella ao embrenhar-se na mata sozinha e fora de ambos os territórios apenas para encontrar aquela bendita/maldita clareira!

Depois daquele insight eu fui diretamente até o Shades, no nosso pequeno QG de buscas e fui dar a minha idéia.

_- Ela foi pra clareira?_- perguntou Tony._- Isso é absurdo pai, a clareira fica a léguas daqui! E nem temos certeza de que ela foi pra lá! Deveríamos ligar pra tia Alice, ela tem radar pra essas coisas! Se não querem ligar pra ela, ou pra Edward, chamem Hell, algum lobo, eles tem aquele aparelho lá que encontra as pessoas, vocês estão é perdendo o tempo!_

_- Me escute Antony, e me escutem todos, eu sou o segundo em comando e aquela menina lá fora é irmã da minha mulher, é a princesa de todos vocês tanto quanto os outros filhos lobos de Helena! Marie foi confiada a mim e à Renesmee e eu vou cuidar dela, vou achá-la sem a ajuda deles. Eu posso e eu vou!_- eu estava furioso, portanto eu sai do Shades e fui em direção à floresta.

_- Espera Jake!Eu vou com você!_- disse Nessie saindo também do restaurante.

_- Eu vou também pai!_- disse Tony nos alcançando._- Me desculpe._

_- Não se preocupe com isso filho, mas peça-me desculpas depois que a acharmos..._- falei.

Tony transformou-se em lobo, porém eu e Renesmee subimos à mata com nossas formas humanas, chamando pelo nome de Marie, apesar de ela não atender também não encontramos rastros de mais nenhum ser estranho pelo caminho. Tenha paciência, era o que eu dizia para Nessie e dizia repetidamente para mim.

Nessie subiu pelo lado sul, eu pelo norte e Tony como estava em forma de lobo e é bastante rápido subiu à clareira circulando o terreno. Demorou mais do que o esperado, porém tínhamos certeza de que Marie não estava perdida pelo caminho, coisa da qual eu duvidava, Bella com o tempo conhecia o caminho até sua clareira por todas as direções, inverno ou verão, com sol ou abaixo de chuva, ela não se perdia, Marie também não faria isso, mas eu estava preocupado, porque o vento era gelado, a mata úmida e escorregadia e sendo fora dos territórios, perigosa, ainda mais para uma menina pequena vestindo apenas uma camisolinha de flanela e um par de meias.

O tempo estava horrível, e havia sido horrível desde que começara a esfriar, porém dentro do perímetro daquela clareira, desde que ela foi encantada pelos poderes de Helena é como se a verdejante primavera jamais passasse, é realmente um lugar lindo e naquele lugar lindo estava Marie, sentada no chão, encarando as flores como Bella poderia fazer por horas. Não sei se esta criança me encanta ou assusta, mas sei que ela é especial e vou cuidar dela. Respirei aliviado.

_- Marie!_- exclamou Nessie aliviada e correu até a irmã que virou-se para ela e depois para mim e Tony sorrindo tranquilamente._- Mimi, você está bem?_- perguntou, claro que a garotinha parecia bem, suja, claro, mas bem, dentro do ambiente da clareira a temperatura sempre gira em torno dos 20 graus._- Por que você fugiu? Você me deu um grande susto!_

_- Eu quis ver às flores Nessie, quis sim, eu gosto como o sol bate nelas..._- disse Marie distraidamente passando suas mãozinhas pálidas e de dedinhos finos e compridos sobre as flores ao seu redor._- Não queria atrapalhar você e Jake..._- disse e Nessie ficou corada e olhou pra mim, Marie também._- u achei o caminho Jake, achei sim! Oi Tony!_- disse e Tony aproximou-se dela abaixando sua grande cabeça e Marie acarinhou-lhe o focinho.

_- Nunca achei que você fosse se perder, pequena, mas também não achei que você iria vir tão longe, não sei se você é estúpida ou corajosa._- falei e ela fez um beicinho e Nessie me deu um tapa no braço.

_- Não sou estúpida Jake._- disse Marie contrariada não parecendo a garotinha de um pouco mais de um ano e nem mesmo a garotinha de 5, 6 anos a qual ela aparenta._- Você ficou bravo comigo?_

_- Ficamos preocupados, florzinha, preocupados._- eu disse._- Nessie já queria chamar teu pai, tua mãe e todas as forças armadas..._- e a pequena riu.

_- Claro que eu queria chamar! Você nos deu um susto, pestinha!_- disse Nessie pra ela.

_- Eu não fugi, eu queria vir ver as flores...desculpa. Nessie, eu tenho fome..quero panquecas, panquecas iguais ao do tio Zack! Panquecas e musse de chocolate da mamã! Mamã vai ir buscar Kira pra vir brincar comigo, você nos traz aqui? Eu quero mostras as minhas flores pra ela, pode ser? Você vem também Jake?_- disse Marie falando uma coisa sobre a outra como qualquer criança pequena.

_- Vamos vir todos juntos passara uma tarde toda aqui, okay! Por hora..._- peguei-a no colo e a coloquei sobre as costas de Tony e ela agarrou-se nela bem forte puxando os pelos atrás de suas orelhas._- Vamos voltar à reserva e vamos ver se no Shades eles tem uma grande porção de panquecas e também musse de chocolate pra você, coloque o casaco pra ficar quentinha e vamos sair daqui, certo?_

_- Certo!_- disse Marie animada e logo estávamos indo embora dali, de volta à aldeia.

Ufa.

...

**Noite, Montreal, Canadá.**

_- Boa noite, senhor Dawn._- disse Hell.

_- Boa noite, minha linda rainha..._- disse ele galantemente, segurando sua mão direita e beijando-a sobre seus anéis._- Estás divina como sempre, um colírio para os olhos, o que fizeste? Cortaste o cabelo? Afora de obviamente loiro?_

_- Sim, cortei, melhor, Alice cortou pra mim, a cor eu mesma ajeitei... gostou?_- perguntou Hell mexendo levemente nos cabelos curtos.

_- Linda como sempre!_- disse Darius com um largo sorriso oferecendo o braço para que ela o acompanhasse.

_- É, achei melhor depois do meu aparecimento em Quântico..._

_- Por favor, não falaremos disso aqui, todos tem olhos e ouvidos apurados._- sussurrou Darius e Hell deu-lhe um olhar enviesado e divertido._- Certo, não tão bons quanto os meus, muito menos tão bons quantos os teus, falaremos de sua pequena visita ao FBI e outras coisas mais tarde, nos divertiremos por um tempo, sim?_

_- Com prazer, meu senhor, prometo me empenhar e deixar-lhe orgulhoso._- garantiu ela.


	21. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 4

**N/a: Olá amiguinhos e amiguinhas em especial para**

**Patricia que começou a ler minhas historias e me encheu de reviews!**

**bjus p vc querida e pode me chamar de 'psiu' que eu tmb atendo!**

**E tmb muitos bjus melados para Sayuri q tmb me manda reviews em cada capitulo!**

**Ai em baixo tem 2 musiquinhas...**

_**Can't help falling in love with you do Elvis Presley**_

**e _Candles do Hey Monday_, ambas estão no perfil pra quem quiser escutar...**

**no picasa eu coloquei mmmmuuuuiiitttaaasss fotos pra vcs olharem tmb!**

**Neste capitulo temos os POV de Noel, Elisa, Lane e Hell e finalmente Northman volta a dar as caras e**

**Darius ta bem saidinho. Espero que gostem!**

**O proximo cap tem o nome de 'HUMILDADE', mas eu ainda n sei o que colocar nele, acho que vai ter bastante**

**de Hell, Northman e kira, essas coisas de elfos..**

**bjões e ateh breve!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (IV)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 20 – Orgulho/Soberba**

**Montreal, Canadá.**

_- "Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you..."_- cantava o cantor da banda de jazz que estava entretendo os convidados do jantar beneficente ao qual Helena e Darius estavam recém chegando àquela noite._ – "Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes..."_

_- Adoro esta canção, Elvis era um dos meus preferidos, vamos dançar?_- perguntou Darius para Helena que o olhou um pouco surpresa.

_- Ninguém está dançando, realmente quer fazer isso?_- perguntou ela e ele acenou que sim._- Tem certeza? Você não tem gente a quem bajular, pessoas a cumprimentar?_

_- Eu não quero dançar com eles, quero dançar com você, vamos._- disse Darius guiando Helena diretamente da porta do salão até a pista de dança.

.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

Homens sábios dizem que só acontece com os tolos_  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Mas não pude evitar apaixonar-me com você_  
Shall I stay would it be a sin_

Devo ficar? Isto seria um pecado?_  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Se eu não posso evitar apaixonar-me por você

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

Como um rio que corre diretamente para o mar_  
Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_

Querida, é assim que acontece, algumas coisas têm de ser_  
Take my hand take my whole life too_

Pegue minha mão, fique com toda minha vida_  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Porque não posso evitar, me apaixonar por você

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

Como um rio que corre diretamente para o mar_  
Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_

Querida, é assim que acontece, algumas coisas têm de ser_  
Take my hand take my whole life too_

Pegue minha mão, fique com toda a minha vida_  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Porque não posso evitar me apaixonar por você  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Porque não posso evitar me apaixonar por você

.

Darius estava o tempo todo em que dançaram juntos sussurrando as palavras da musica no ouvido de Helena que começou a ficar incomodada com a proximidade dos dois.

_- Acho que está na hora de pararmos, quem sabe uma agradável taça de champagne?_- disse Hell afastando-se levemente de Darius._- Vou procurar a nossa mesa, você, trate de manter meu copo sempre cheio._- separou-se dele, mas ele agarrou seu braço.

_- Helena, fiz algo de errado?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não, por hora não._- disse ela com um sorriso pequeno._- Vá buscar o meu champagne, prometo me comportar..._- então foi em direção a mesa que ocupariam enquanto Darius ficou sem jeito em meio à pista quase vazia, para depois ir em direção ao bar.

_- Sabe, estava observando você e seu pai na pista, minha bela jovem, vocês se dão muito bem, é raro ver uma interação tão boa..._- disse uma senhora parando Helena no meio do caminho e Hell apenas riu.

_- Darius não é meu pai._- disse Hell para a senhora que por um momento pareceu surpresa._- Somos amigos, amigos devem por principio se dar bem, não?_

_- Prazer, sou a senhora..._

_- Bellmont, a anfitriã desta noite. Sou Helena Koleston, espero ser com a senhora mesmo com quem devo falar se quiser fazer uma doação para o seu admirável projeto, oficina e um festival de jazz para os alunos de escolas publicas! Realmente admirável, bom, a senhora não deve saber, mas eu sou a dona de um selo musical que está ganhando o mercado ultimamente, a LupoRecords e eu gostaria de conversar sobre na senhora sobre a gravação de um DVD do festival assim como de um álbum, quem sabe ao vivo... meu selo não cobraria nada mais do que os custos de produção de tais produtos, o lucro ficaria todo para estas crianças..._- disse Hell para a senhora que a olhava com total admiração._- O que me diz? Posso ligar para o meu executivo e marcar uma reunião entre a senhora e ele? Gostaria de ir à Seattle na nossa sede administrativa, ou prefere que a reunião seja feita aqui em Montreal na sede de sua ONG?_- perguntou para a senhora totalmente admirada.

_- Vejo que já se conheceram!_- disse Darius ao se aproximar._- Senhora Bellmont, senhorita Koleston..._

_- Senhor Dawn, você sempre foi muito bom conosco, sempre apoiando nosso projeto filantrópico, mas hoje me trouxeste um anjo! O senhor ouviu o que ela me disse? Me propôs?_- perguntou a senhora encantada.

_- Cada palavra, senhora Bellmont._- disse Darius distribuindo as taças de champagne entre as duas e ele._- Sabia que minha querida Helena faria um pequeno milagre esta noite, ela sempre faz... pequenos ou grandes._

_- O senhor fala como um homem apaixonado, senhor Dawn..._- disse a senhora maliciosamente.

_- E sou._- disse ele olhando fixamente à Helena.

_- Eu proponho um brinde, um brinde às crianças que serão beneficiadas esta noite!_- disse Hell tentando disfarçar seu incomodo novamente e virando o conteúdo da taça goela abaixo.

_- Sim!_- disse a senhora Bellmont._- E também evidentemente à vocês dois, espero que parem de fingir que são só amigos! Eu não a deixaria escapar, senhor Dawn..._

_- Estou empenhando-me._- disse ele.

_- Com licença, meu champagne acabou, preciso de mais._- disse Hell antes de dar as costas para os dois e ir em direção ao bar.

...

Helena passou as três horas seguintes comportando-se como uma perfeita dama, mesmo que estivesse furiosa com o comportamento flertador de Darius que a deixava cada vez mais constrangida, ela queria ir embora, mas ele havia pedido para que ela ficasse e que em breve eles sairiam dali e conversariam sobre o real motivo daquela reunião, as incursões de Helena atrás de humanos e o rastro de corpos e sangue que ela havia deixado para trás. Querendo afastar-se um pouco da presença dele ela foi até a sacada do salão, no frio, fumar.

_- Encontrei-te._- disse Darius depois de se juntar a ela alguns minutos depois, retirando o paletó de seu traje e depositando sobre os ombros de Hell que apenas olhou sobre seus ombros para ele com um olhar furioso._- Brava comigo? Exagerei um bocado, não?_

_- Parece que você tem ainda certa percepção. Está agindo assim pelo tapa e o machucado que lhe dei da ultima vez que nos vimos? Acredite, eu já paguei por ele nas ultimas horas. Estamos quites, ok!_- exclamou ela voltando-se pra ele.

_- Quer sair daqui?_- perguntou ele e ela acenou que sim._- Vamos então, eu conheço um bom bar, com bom uísque e boa musica, discreto, poderemos encerrar a nossa noite lá. Aceita?_

_- Claro, já estava na hora de trocar esse fraco champagne por um forte uísque._- disse ela com um sorriso cruzado e ele colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela, aproximou-a mais a abraçando e beijando o topo da sua cabeça._- Não se anime caubói, ainda estou suficientemente brava com você, fiz papel de idiota esta noite e não de filantropa._

_- Eu me diverti._

_- Da próxima vez, tente não se divertir muito, se qualquer um de meus maridos estivesse aqui, teria feito picadinho de você._

_- Duvido, picadinho é a sua especialidade._- disse ele e ambos riram solto relaxando a tensão._- Vamos, vamos embora daqui, vamos nos divertir de verdade._- disse ele puxando-a de volta para o salão, mas antes que Hell entrasse atrás dele ela sentiu uma rajada de vento não natural passar por ela, olhou para trás de si, mas não viu nada, mesmo sentindo a magia._- Helena, você vem?_

_- Claro._- disse ela, entrando de volta atrás dele e ligando todos os seus sensores.

...

**Saint Louis, Missouri, EUA.**

**NoelPOV.**

Nossa Road trip começou exatamente às seis da manhã e em menos de três horas de viagem de carro, eu, Morris e Heath estávamos em St. Louis a capital de estado.

Foi um dia de turismo e compras, ambos me disseram que eu não poderia chegar à Califórnia e apresentar-me à rainha e aos outros lobos presentes parecendo um espanhol esfarrapado e teimoso, disse que eu faria os demais pensarem que ele não estava me tratando bem.

Não que ele não estivesse, mas a verdade é que eu estava assustado com tudo o que acontecera na minha vida em tão pouco tempo! Então Heath e Morris decidiram que ficaríamos mais um pouco na cidade e que sairíamos àquela noite pra arranjar garotas com as quais transar, e que faríamos isso em cada cidade em que parássemos até estarmos devidamente relaxados.

Paciência, eu faço, mesmo com a cabeça em outro lugar. Definitivamente.

...

**Boonville.**

**ElisaPOV.**

Se eu fechar os meus olhos bem forte eu posso imaginar que ainda estou viva, que minha vida é perfeita e que tudo dará certo, mas que grande mentira.

.

_The power lines went out_

A energia acabou_  
And I am all alone_

E eu estou totalmente sozinha_  
But I don't really care at all_

Mas eu realmente não me importo_  
Not answering my phone_

Não responderei ao telefone_  
All the games you played_

Todos os seus joguinhos_  
The promises of you made_

Às promessas que me fez_  
Couldn't finish what you started_

Você não terminou o que começou_  
Only darkness still remains_

E apenas a escuridão permanece

.

Acompanhei meus pais à reunião do hospital, àquela dos sobreviventes a qual eles compareceram, apenas compareceram, eles não agüentaram ficar lá por muito tempo. Os médicos que me trataram quando fiquei doente não estavam lá, tampouco estavam na clinica que agora possuem, disseram aos meus pais que eles estavam de licença, que doutora Helena estava por dar a luz. Fiquei feliz por eles e espero que em breve meus pais voltem pra casa, tenho saudades deles.

Lane continua presa àquele pulha. Eu não sei que tipo de relação doentia à prende a ele, mas com certeza um grande orgulho de merda a impede de pedir ajuda a qualquer pessoa que seja. Sei que um dia desses Morris foi falar com ela, eu não estava presente, estava de olho em Kyle e Heath cuidando de Noel, ele só disse que conversou com ela, mais nada, Heath ficou fulo com ele, porém parece que já passou.

Eu e Noel, Noel e eu, por onde começo? Bom, lá vai, estou completamente apaixonada por ele, por sua gentileza e amizade, por sua coragem, não é qualquer um que passa pelo que ele passou a vida toda e principalmente pelo que ele passou nos últimos tempos e não enlouquece! Passamos muitas horas conversando... e foram tantas as vezes que desejei poder ao menos tocá-lo, mas isso nunca, nunca vai acontecer! Que ódio!

Agora estou há horas aqui deitada no meu antigo quarto, hoje atual quarto de Noel, deitada na cama e olhando para o teto desejando que ele não tivesse ido a esta viagem pra Califórnia por dias e dias, onde ele pode conhecer tantas garotas, e todas elas vivas. Merda.

_._

_Lost sight_

Perdi a visão_  
Couldn't see_

Não pude ver_  
When it was you and me_

Quando houve você e eu

_Blow the candles out_

Apague as velas_  
Looks like a solo tonight_

Parece que estarei sozinha esta noite_  
I'm beginning to see the light_

Estou começando a enxergar uma luz_  
Blow the candles out_

Apague as velas_  
Looks like a solo tonight_

Parece que estarei sozinha esta noite_  
But I think I'll be alright_

Mas acho que estarei bem

.

...

**LanePOV.**

.

_Been black and blue before_

Já estive triste e depressiva antes_  
There's no need to explain_

Não há razão para explicar_  
I am not the jaded kind_

Não sou do tipo que corroi coisas_  
Playback's such a waste_

Mas repetições são perdas de tempo_  
You're invisible_

Você é invisível_  
Invisible to me_

Invisível pra mim_  
My wish is coming true_

Meu desejo está se tornando realidade_  
Erase the memory of your face_

Apagar você da minha memória

_Lost sight_

Perdi a visão_  
Couldn't see_

Não pude ver_  
When it was you and me_

Quando éramos você e eu

.

Phillip Morris. E eu fiquei mais uma vez, horas depois do meu expediente na imobiliária rolando aquele cartão de visitas em meus dedos.

Obvio que desde a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos sobre ele percebi que ele é bonito, Heath também, dois ótimos exemplares, mas não mais me deixo enganar. Kyle à minha primeira vista também era bonito e charmoso, o homem dos meus sonhos e se tornou meu carcereiro e carrasco.

Por sorte hoje Kyle Hill estava de plantão, patrulhando, sei eu fazendo o que na verdade e hoje eu não tive de voltar pra casa cedo e fazer o jantar pra ele. São pequenas pílulas de paz em meus dias quando eu posso ficar algumas horas sem sua presença opressora.

Kyle já há alguns meses não bate em mim, mas isso não o impede de me xingar quando pode, empurrar-me e deixar o pé no chão para que eu tropece por puro prazer. Ele tem se dedicado a tentar averiguar a vida de Heath McCall, Noel Hathaway e o próprio Phillip Morris que foi fixado em sua delegacia por ter brigado bêbado em um bar da cidade...

Há alguns dias Morris interceptou-me, me entregou o seu cartão e disse saber tudo sobre mim, disse saber que Kyle é violento comigo... obviamente neguei tudo, porque eu fiz exatamente eu não sei, mas o assunto é meu, me chame de orgulhosa, mas eu realmente acho que cedo ou tarde eu mesma vou resolver minha situação. Claro que com a morte de alguém, mais provável que vá ser a minha.

.

_Blow the candles out_

Apague as velas_  
Looks like a solo tonight_

Parece que ficarei sozinha esta noite_  
I'm beginning to see the light_

Começo a ver uma luz_  
Blow the candles out_

Apague as velas_  
Looks like a solo tonight_

Parece que ficarei sozinha esta noite_  
But I think I'll be alright_

Mas acho que ficarei bem

_One day you will wake up_

Um dia eu vou acordar_  
With nothing but your sorrys_

Com nada além de suas desculpas_  
And someday you will get back_

E um dia você vai voltar_  
Everything you gave me_

Com tudo o que você me deu

_Blow the candles out_

Apague as velas_  
Looks like a solo tonight_

Parece que ficarei só esta noite_  
I'm beginning to see the light_

Estou começando a ver uma luz_  
Blow the candles out_

Apague as velas_  
Looks like a solo tonight_

Parece que estarei só esta noite_  
But I think I'll be alright_

Mas acho que estarei bem

.

Morris me disse para ligar pra ele a qualquer hora, em qualquer dia, que daria um jeito e me salvaria, tenho vontade de rasgar este cartão e seguir em frente, mas não posso, ainda não posso.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu antes desconfiava que estivesse sendo perseguida, agora eu tinha certeza e não poderia arriscar Darius levar-me a um local cheio de humanos inocentes, tive de improvisar. Então depois que eu propus a ele que tivéssemos a nossa reunião em seu quarto de hotel ele ficou todo animadinho me olhando com seus dois olhos enormes.

Eu tinha que enrolá-lo e fazer com que meu perseguidor se aproximasse de novo, desta vez perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse descobri-lo e eliminá-lo se fosse o caso, Darius é imortal, mas não é poderoso e sim, eu o estava usando visando apenas me livrar de quem estava atrás de mim.

_- Por favor, entre._- disse-me ele abrindo mais a porta de seu quarto de hotel para que eu pudesse entrar.

_- Obrigada, importa-se se eu tirar os sapatos?_- perguntei. A primeira vista era algo totalmente inocente, toda a mulher que sua sapatos de salto alto deseja ardentemente tirar os sapatos assim que chega ao conforto do seu lar, eu porém não sinto dor nenhuma, mas tirei os sapatos mesmo foi para sentir as vibrações do ambiente sobre as solas dos meus pés e por enquanto estava tudo bem.

_- Vou retirar esse traje, importa-se?_- perguntou e acenei que não, ele foi mais para dentro da sua suíte e eu fiquei circulando a sala com meus sapatos na mão, indo à cada cantinho e passando um feitiço protetor e delimitador pra quem quer que fosse que estava atrás de mim e dele por conseqüência._- Quer que eu peça algo pelo serviço de quarto além de uma garrafa de uísque? Está com fome?_- perguntou lá de dentro.

_- Sem fome, e não se incomode de pedir a garrafa, se aqui no seu frigobar tiver aquelas garrafinhas pequeninas eu posso aumentá-las, muito pratico e muito mais barato..._- falei indo para outro cantinho do quarto dele.

_- Dinheiro não é problema._- disse ele divertido.

_- Não disse que era, mas pra que gastar mais se eu posso resolver o problema?_- falei dando de ombros e logo ele estava de volta vestindo um suéter confortável, jeans e pés descalços como o meu._- Oi._

_- Oi. O que faz ai de cara pra parede? Não me lembro de ter te deixado de castigo._

_- Não deixou mesmo, mas eu tenho certa mania de proteger os lugares que freqüento, não gosto de surpresas..._- falei.

_- Então é por isso que passou o tempo todo da festa se afastando para os cantos?_

_- Bem sabe que não._- falei._- Então? Onde está o seu frigobar para que eu possa aumentar suas garrafinhas de uísque à doses absurdas e possamos começar o seu discurso sobre eu não poder comer pessoas?_- Darius bufou e rolou os olhos pra mim, mas apontou para o frigobar e eu fui pegar suas garrafinhas de uísque .

_- Posso te perguntar algo que não tem nada a ver com o assunto?_

_- Vá em frente._

_- Por que você cedeu seu apartamento da sede para Violet e Luke em NY? Se você me disser que foi por pura caridade, eu não vou acreditar._- olhei pra ele enquanto voltava para junto dele na salinha e deixava meus sapatos sobre a mesinha de centro._- Belos sapatinhos de cristal, Cinderela, apesar de eu apenas os estar reparando agora..._

_- Coisas de Alice..._- resmunguei. _– E não, eu não cedi ao meu apartamento por pura caridade, foi comodidade, eu diria... meu apartamento estava vago e eles precisavam ao menos dormir em um local seguro, creio que nenhum local seja mais seguro que a sede lycan, não concorda? Ainda mais que eu tenho o apartamento do meu pai na cidade..._

_- Pois eu estava pensando em algo como "Mantenha seus amigos por perto, seus inimigos mais perto ainda"..._

_- Inimigos? Que absurdo! Vá lá, eu não caio de amores por Luke, mas ele estudando advocacia... eu sempre posso utilizá-lo..._

_- Eu não estava falando de Luke. Você querendo ajudar à Violet è que me preocupa, você não gosta dela._

_- Na verdade eu não gosto é da cara dela, admito okay, eu tenho ciúmes! Edward pode não gostar dela como pessoa, e eu tenho certeza disso, mas toda a vez que ele olha pra cara dela ele se lembra de Bella._

_- E você não gosta._- disse ele e fiquei em silencio, aumentando às pequenas garrafinhas até o tamanho de uma garrafa normal de uísque, e entreguei para ele que logo rompeu o lacre._- Então?_

_- Não, não gosto. Porém eu não posso ser injusta de deixá-los desprotegidos, não? Eles são parentes de Eric e Kath, são teus netos, você é meu conselheiro..._

_- Tentando ganhar uma canonização? Se alguém tem de se importar com eles sou eu, e eu assumo que não me importo muito, mas sinto que devo algo à Isadora, mesmo sempre tendo dito a ela que não queria filho nenhum._

_- Ótimo, porque ela teve dois filhos com você._- eu disse o obvio.

_- Aquela mulher é muito esperta e eu sou um homem, e ela costumava ser realmente bonita..._- nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar por copos, bebeu da garrafa no gargalo.

_- Ainda é._

_- Pode me chamar do que quiser, mas eu não gosto de mulheres velhas._

_- Sexista, machista...filho da mãe..._- abri minha garrafa e fiz como ele, bebendo no gargalo da minha e rimos um pouco._- Vamos deixar os problemáticos Ford de lado, o que tem pra mim?_- perguntei e ele voltou ao seu quarto e logo trouxe de volta com ele uma pasta e me entregou. Dei de volta pra ele._- Diga-me você, o que tem ai?_

_- Fotos, relatos e vídeo de gente picada, órgãos espalhados e sangue pra todos os lados... mas não estou zangado com você e tampouco penso em fazer um discurso contra o que você tem feito, de acordo com os exames de DNA, as 'vitimas' eram criminosos terríveis. Claro que aquele que você matou dentro da prisão na Pensilvânia e aquele seu showzinho em Quântico causaram a mim e à Gerard dor de cabeça._- disse ele voltando a embicar a garrafa em sua boca. Dei de ombros._- Eu particularmente teria colocado aquelas cabeças em estacas, mas você chegando suja e desgrenhada também fez uma ótima figura..._- rimos.

_- Eu também gostaria de ter posto aquelas cabeças em estacas, confesso, mas haviam muitas pessoas por lá, achei melhor apenas entregar pra eles seus 'mais procurados' e ir embora, eu estava grávida e ferida, e obviamente sem saco pra ter de me explicar._

_- Foram eles quem atiraram em você?_

_- Não foram os capangas dos criminosos. Detesto ser super poderosa e ainda assim ser capaz de sofrer com um tiro. Dói pra cassete tira-los de mim!_

_- Dói, eu sei. Mas porque você não estava usando o seu uniforme? Foi soberba demais de sua parte crer que eles iriam se entregar sem lutar._

_- Eu não usei o meu uniforme porque meu orgulho não me permitiu. Não usei meu uniforme porque eu não cabia nele, estava grávida de três crianças, e sai fugida de Bernard que estava dormindo comigo... Minhas missões como anjo não vem através do papel, de um telefonema, eu recebo visões._

_- Visões?_

_- Sim._- respondi e depositei minha garrafa de uísque sobre a mesinha ao lado de meus sapatos brilhantes e peguei na minha bolsa meu cigarro e isqueiro. Levantei-me do sofá e fui em direção às portas de vidro que davam para a sacada. A noite estava fria, mas não me importo com isso realmente, só queria me afastar de Darius e fumar._- Estou pensando em me tornar uma agente ativa novamente. Será que você e Gerard me aceitam na XS? As missões na Liga para agentes do meu nível não estão ocorrendo muito..._- abri a porta de vidro e lá veio aquela massa branca e enorme pra cima de mim raivosamente._- Darius abaixe-se!_- exclamei sem olhar para trás e fui em direção ao meu atacante, porém ele parou no meio de seu caminho, esbugalhou os olhos e sua boca verteu sangue metálico como mercúrio, ele era um elfo!

_- Olá, minha rainha._- disse Northman fazendo-se aparecer logo atrás do elfo que estava pretendendo me atacar e quando ele puxou o braço estava com o coração do ser em sua mão, levou-o à sua boca e chupou o sangue que dali saia até que o coração roncasse, enquanto isso o elfo caiu entre nós dois, morto. Eu estava em choque._- Humm, não vale a pena._- fez cara de asco em seguida._- Vou levá-lo, venha me ver amanhã, é uma ordem._

_- Okay._- foi tudo o que eu disse.


	22. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 5

**N/a: Oie**

**Demorou para a atualização né?**

**eu sei..**

**o problema é que eu estava sem inspiração, mas consegui completar este capitulo e espero que vcs gostem!**

**no picasa vou colocar umas fotos novas e espero que o proximo capitulo flua melhor pela minha mente perturbada.**

**Até breve! bjuss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (V)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 21 – Humildade**

**NorthmanPOV.**

Eu estava sozinho na minha sala do trono pensando com meus botões de olhos fechados, mas ainda assim eu pude ouvir passos se aproximando, independente de quem fosse, estava me irritando profundamente.

_- SENHOR, MESTRE, DESCULPE INCOMODÁ-LO._- disse o meu arauto e abri os olhos para olhá-lo, ele era bem mais baixo que eu, loiro, como a maioria dos elfos são, pálido como um copo de leite e com grandes olhos violeta.

_- JÁ INCOMODOU-ME, AGORA DIGA DE UMA VEZ O QUE QUER, EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA SER INTERROMPIDO, ESTOU ESPERANDO A CHEGADA DE MINHA RAINHA._- falei esfregando minha cabeça, impaciente.

_- SEI DISSO, SENHOR. É POR ISSO QUE AQUI ESTOU, A RAINHA CHEGOU._

_- ENTÃO MANDE-A ENTRAR, SEU INCOMPETENTE! ELA É TUA RAINHA, SEQUER DEVERIA TER DE PASSAR POR VOCÊ!_

_- FARIA ISSO COM GRANDE PRAZER, MESTRE._- disse ele encolhendo-se._- PORÉM MINHA SENHORA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI, ESTÁ LÁ FORA COM A PRINCESA E COM A ESCOLHIDA SASHA... ELA PEDIU-ME PARA AVISÁ-LO DE SUA CHEGADA, SENHOR._

_- QUE SEJA, AGORA SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!_- falei quase o empurrando para longe quando passei por ele indo em direção ao pátio de meu palácio para encontrar minha mulher e filha.

Eu e Helena sempre discutimos, ambos temos temperamentos fortes, mas nossa ultima discussão foi grave, ao menos eu à considero assim. Ela estava para entrar no frenesi de copulação élfica com seu ultimo período fértil, eu queria um filho com ela, queria assegurar o meu trono e poder dormir descansado, mas ela simplesmente preferiu continuar as suas pesquisas médicas e engravidar dos filhos daqueles malditos vampiros.

Fiquei completamente possesso, não tenha duvidas, afinal outra oportunidade de ter com ela um filho completamente elfo para assegurar-me o trono ocorrerá em 25 anos. 25 anos! Nem sei se chegarei vivo até lá! Mas parece que ela não entende, com nenhuma delicadeza me mandou à merda e disse que eu estava completamente livre pra sair procriando o quanto eu quisesse, que até mesmo poderia abrir mão de ser minha rainha.

O que ela não sabe é que eu não quero outros filhos que não sejam com ela. O que ela não sabe é que eu só poderia ter uma nova rainha com ela morta de vez. O que ela não sabe é que eu daria a minha vida por ela. O que ela não sabe é que meus inimigos a querem morta, e penso que à mim também, minha filhinha. Parece que quando se trata daqueles seus vampiros ela fica surda, cega e burra, só isso.

Meus inimigos estão me cercando. Ontem eu soube que haveria um ataque contra ela, fiquei por perto para averiguar e de fato houve. Não que ela não pudesse dar conta daquele elfo que mandaram atrás dela aproveitando que ela estava sozinha e sem seus guardiões, mas eu precisava mostrar-me e finalmente fazê-la entender que nem tudo gira em torno dos Cullen.

Ela estava de novo com aquele sétimo filho de lobos que parece a cercar cada vez mais. Não sei se ela faz isso pra provocar, ou simplesmente não vê o quanto aquele macho a deseja e o quanto um desejo frustrado pode ser perigoso se não for logo satisfeito...

No entanto agora ela estava de volta aqui e eu mesmo estando ainda um pouco afastado podia ver e sentir todo o amor e carinho que ela estava dando à nossa filha que estava agarrada à ela. Ao fundo, bem mais ao fundo alguns elfos tentavam conter seu grande dragão azul para levá-lo ao seu lugar de descanso e perto das duas pairava Sasha com um grande sorriso no rosto. De minhas escolhidas ela é a quem mais simpatiza com Helena e Kira, e é por isso que a mantenho por perto e ela ocupa o cargo que ocupa, mesmo seu período de frenesi estando ainda longe de acontecer.

_- PAPAI!_- gritou Kira quando me viu._- É A MAMÃE, PAPAI, ELA VEIO, VEIO ME VER, EU SABIA QUE ELA VINHA! MAMÃE CORTOU O CABELO, TA BONITA..._- disse a minha baixinha passando suas pequenas mãozinhas no rosto sorridente de Helena que estava de joelhos diante dela usando um brilhante e justo macacão negro com botas altas e grandes espada aferroadas às costas._- SENTI SAUDADES MAMÃE..._

_- E EU DE VOCÊ, MINHA QUERIDA._- disse ela antes de apertar Kira em seus braços mais uma vez.

_- SASHA, NOS DÊ LICENÇA, POR FAVOR._- pedi e a ela sorriu para mim, fez uma pequena reverencia e deu às costas.

_- SASHA!_- chamou Helena e a elfa voltou-se para ela ainda sorrindo._- OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA POR CUIDAR DA MINHA FILHA E DO MEU MARIDO._

_- NÃO PRECISA ME AGRADECER SENHORA, FAÇO COM PRAZER E ALEGRIA, COM LICENÇA, PRECISANDO, É SÓ ME CHAMAR..._- respondeu Sasha voltando a se afastar enquanto Helena levantava-se do chão com Kira nos braços e voltava-se pra mim.

_- OLÁ, MINHA RAINHA._- falei e ela rolou os olhos pra mim ofertando-me um sorriso.

_- Ah, por Merlin, só cala a boca e me beija!_- disse ela rapidamente envolvendo seu braço livre ao redor do meu pescoço e me levando sem esforço até o encontro de seus lábios. Sentia saudades deles._- Sentia saudades dos teus lábios também._

_- Sabes bem que não te gosto dentro da minha cabeça._- falei contrariado.

_- Sabes bem que também não te gosto dentro do meu coração, no entanto não tenho a mínima intenção de te tirar dele._- disse com mais um de seus sorrisos encantadores._- Quer me explicar por que ontem eu tive uma visita? Vejo que por aqui as coisas vão bem..._

_- Aparentemente bem, não se engane tão facilmente._

_- Então fiz bem em ter vindo vestida pra guerra?_

_- Veremos, mas primeiro vamos para um local mais privado e conversaremos direito. Você não pode chegar aqui sorridente, amorosa e escandalosamente bonita e querer que tudo esteja bem._- falei.

_- Ah não posso? Que pena, achei que como rainha eu podia tudo..._- disse dando de ombros divertidamente e bufei.

_- NÃO BUFA PAPAI!_- exclamou Kira com seus grandes olhinhos azuis bem abertos.

_- É PAPAI, NÃO BUFA..._- disse Hell com falsa inocência._- APESAR DE EU ACHAR VOCÊ LINDO DE QUALQUER JEITO..._

_- BEIJO, QUERO VER BEIJO DE NOVO, É BONITO!_- disse Kira batendo palminhas e tentando aproximar eu e Helena novamente._- BEIJA, BEIJA MAIS!_

_- ENTÃO PAPAI, VAI OU NÃO VAI ME BEIJAR MAIS?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Não tenho tanta certeza assim de que você goste dos meus beijos._

_- Só provando pra saber._- decretou ela voltando a unir seus suaves e doces lábios quentes aos meus.

Caminhamos até o lago no lado oeste do palácio, Helena largou Kira no chão e ela foi correndo à nossa frente chamando-nos para que brincássemos com ela. Aquilo era tudo o que sempre esperei de minha vida com Helena, paz em meu reino, uma família, paz no meu coração. Ela estendeu a mão para mim enquanto caminhávamos e eu não mais quis soltar.

Nos sentamos sob uma árvore vendo nossa filha correndo alegre pra cima e pra baixo, em silencio ela livrou-se das espadas que carregava cabeça em meu ombro.

_- Precisamos conversar._- falei e ela virou o rosto pra mim.

_- Estou ouvindo._- disse ela. E eu finalmente contei tudo, todos os meus anseios e medos, minhas responsabilidades e frustrações e quando finalmente acabei, ela ainda me olhava em silencio._- Você deveria ter me dito isso tudo antes, me sinto mal agora._

_- Você não queria me escutar. Acaso teria adiado à gestação?_

_- Não, mas também estaria do seu lado quando você precisou. Você é o rei, não entendo porque tanto medo._

_- Sou o rei porque matei o antigo. As coisas nesse reino são à base da força e não do direito. Eu tenho o direito, mas tive de lutar para estar onde estou. Eu devo também a ti, sem você ter me ensinado certamente eu não teria sobrevivido às lutas que enfrentei pra subir ao trono, mas estão tramando para me tirar daqui._- falei.

_- Não vão te tirar teu trono._

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza?_- perguntei e ela sorriu confiante.

_- Eu sou tua rainha, você tem de aprender a confiar em mim. O que você acha que o chefe daquele elfo que foi enviado à mim ontem vai fazer?_- perguntou.

_- Certamente virá atrás de mim, mandei o corpo de volta para casa. Ele deve estar com raiva, aquele era o filho dele. Não demora muito ele e mais seus colaboradores devem estar aqui exigindo pela minha cabeça e coração, quero que você pegue Kira e a leve pra segurança da tua casa._

_- Eu faria isso se eu fosse esperta e covarde, mas eu não vou. Vou ficar ao seu lado e vamos mostrar pra quem quer se seja que somos uma família unida e que eu sou uma rainha que vale a pena seguir._- decretou ela segurando ambas minhas mãos.

_- Nunca duvidei que você não fosse._- falei.

_- Ótimo, porque juntos nós vamos botar pra quebrar!_- falou e rimos um pouco.

_- Por curiosidade, o que teus queridos, melhor, tua família disse ao saber que você viria pra cá vestida assim?_- perguntei e ela deu de ombros.

_- Por incrível que pareça eles só disseram para eu ter cuidado e voltar logo pra casa._- duvidei que eles apenas tivessem dito isso e agido tão tranquilamente._- Eu quero que você e Kira venham de volta comigo, tenho um evento importante, de família, quero que vocês estejam presentes..._

_- O que é?_

_- O batizado de meus netos mais novos... Os filhos de Claudia, os pequenas filhas de William..._- fungou com os olhos marejados e olhou pra longe de mim. Havia algo acontecendo que a deixava triste, queria saber o que era._- Northman, você sabe curar deficiências genéticas? Se você souber, você me ensina?_

_- Bom, não sei ao certo, mas podemos tentar juntos, o que há de errado?_

_- As minhas netinhas, as filhas de Woody e Abe, elas são surdas..._- fiquei surpreso.

_- Não achei que você ou qualquer um de teus filhos carregasse qualquer deficiência genética no sangue._- falei.

_- Não há nada de errado com meu sangue ou o de meus filhos, a condição, o gene, a maldição na verdade vem da família de Abigail. O pai dela tentou me explicar, é algo como uma maldição antiga ou alguma coisa assim, Bernard está cuidando disso para averiguar o quanto disso é verdade... o fato é que minha netas mais novas são surdas e eu não sei como concertar isso._

_- E por que você quer concertar? Surdos podem viver tão tranquilamente quanto qualquer outra pessoa._

_- Eu sei disso, mas porque impo-las à uma condição se eu posso concertar? Se você pode concertar?_

_- Eu nunca disse que poderia, eu disse que eu poderia tentar, que poderíamos tentar juntos._

_- Verdade, me precipitei._- disse ela com um suspiro.

_- E as outras crianças? Como foi dar à luz à crianças que não são tuas?_- perguntei e ela ficou uns instantes me olhando em silencio.

_- Estranho. Não que eu não goste delas, afinal elas são meus sobrinhos e irmã, eu as amo de verdade, mas de algum modo eu me sentia distante delas, eu era apenas o corpo que suportou-os enquanto eles cresciam e começavam a existir para seus verdadeiros pais. Se você quer saber, eu estou feliz de ter proporcionado à eles a oportunidade de serem pais de seus próprios filhos, mas talvez eu devesse ter te escutado antes e talvez ter adiado um pouco o feito, mas agora já foi. É legal acertar, mas acho mais importante aprender com os nossos erros e eu aprendi, eu posso não ter muita paciência com você às vezes, assim como você comigo, mas temos que nos escutar, temos que esfriar nossos temperamentos e nos escutar, porque eu te amo, amo você e Kira e jamais duvide disso. Eu estou do teu lado._

_- E eu do teu._- confirmei._- Eu te amo._

_- Sei disso._- sorrimos sinceramente um pro outro._- Será que alguma de suas elfas tem uma roupa pra me emprestar?_- acenei que sim._- Ótimo, vamos voltar ao palácio, eu quero tirar este macacão, me ajuda?_- perguntou e eu estava mais que disposto à isso.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu podia sentir o poder do olhar de Northman sobre o meu corpo e eu gostei daquela sensação. Gosto do jeito que ele me olha, da maneira como me toca causando arrepios infinitos de minha pele à minha alma, gosto de tudo nele, até mesmo da forma que brigamos, pra depois fazermos as pazes entregues a horas de prazer.

Amo tudo nele, mesmo que muitas vezes ele me tire do sério.

Foros andando e deliberadamente nos tocando em nosso caminho de volta ao palácio, Kira corria à nossa frente, feliz e de um lado para o outro, eu e meu marido estávamos de mãos dadas e com minha mão livre eu carregava as espadas que havia tirado das costas quando havíamos nos sentado para conversar.

Me sinto como eu disse a ele que me sentia, confusa, estranha e com aquela sensação de dever conjugal não cumprido, mas o que eu disse foi correto, ele deveria me dizer o que quer que fosse e eu deveria ouvi-lo, e vice e versa.

Ele falou com uma de suas elfas que foi comigo até o mesmo quarto em que fiquei quando ele foi ao meu resgate e ela me deu algo ao qual vestir enquanto ele foi com Kira atrás de Sasha para deixar nossa bebê com ela.

Uma vez ali naquele quarto, fiquei enrolando, confesso. Fui até a sacada e distrai-me olhando até onde a vista alcança à este reino que também me pertence e ao qual eu também pertenço me perguntando se eu realmente sou boa o suficiente para eles.

_- Vendo algo de que gosta?_- perguntou-me Northman, abraçando-me pelas costas e eu já sabia que ele tinha entrado porque o perfume de seu corpo havia me atingido muito antes de sua pele na minha. Senti sua respiração no meu pescoço agora nu._- Tentei ser o mais silencioso possível, mas certamente eu não te enganei._- ri e ele beijou minha pele sobre a forte pulsação de minha veia._- Achei que você já estivesse livre desta roupa._

_- Você disse que me ajudaria a sair dele, estava aqui esperando por tua ajuda._- falei e logo senti o zíper do meu macacão ser aberto nas costas, mesmo que em nenhum momento Northman tivesse afastado seus lábios e respiração profunda de meu pescoço e senti a brisa fresca batendo nas minhas costas. Sorri à sensação que me deu._- Gosto do fato do clima na 'terra' não afetar ao clima daqui._- disse enquanto ele puxava o couro impenetrável de dragão do qual é feito o meu traje para fora dos meus ombros.

_- Sua pele é tão macia..._- disse ele com os lábios esfregando levemente sobre a minha pele e eu estremeci inclinando-me sobre a mureta da sacada e me segurando._- Tão cheirosa, você está mais cheirosa que o comum, tem se alimentado de sangue humano, não tem?_- perguntou e me senti flagrada, como se ele tivesse me pegado com a boca na botija, melhor, no corpo. Afastei-me dele, voltando a puxar meu traje aberto sobre meus ombros e voltando para dentro do quarto o deixando com um olhar perdido._- Disse algo que não devia?_

_- Não._

_- Então o que foi que eu fiz agora?_

_- Você não fez nada, sou eu, foi eu quem fiz._- falei.

_- Fez o que?_

_- Me alimentei de sangue humano, comi gente. Eu comi gente e não foi no sentido que eu suguei sangue humano de uma bolsa de plasma e eu me sinto culpada, tão culpada, mas é como uma droga pra mim, e eu não consigo parar, não consigo parar porque eu gosto e não consigo parar porque eu me sinto poderosa, viva, elétrica e eu não quero que isso pare._- confessei e ele ficou olhando-me com um olhar muito sereno e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

_- Impressão minha ou teus queridos e moralistas Cullen não sabem disso que você acabou de me dizer?_

_- Não gosto que você fale assim deles._

_- Não gosta por ser mentira minha ou não gosta por ser verdade?_- insistiu.

_- Não gosto porque você exagera._- respondi.

_- Exagero nem sempre indica a mentira, não é? Aumento, mas não invento..._

_- Chega, ok, é verdade, eles não sabem sobre isso, e não só os Cullen. Na verdade os únicos que sabem são Joseph, que já desistiu de me julgar, Darius que nunca me entregaria, mas que usa minha culpa pra fazer com que eu trabalhe pra ele e agora você, o que você vai me fazer sentir? Me diga._- exigi.

_- Quer mesmo a minha opinião?_- perguntou e dei apenas um aceno afirmativo, ele sorriu e então limpou a garganta._- Você não tem nada do qual se envergonhar, Helena. Vampiros normais sugam sangue de humanos e eventualmente os levam à morte, mesmo que depois alguns se levantem como vampiros. Lobos, ao menos antes de você governá-los costumavam matar-se quando ganhavam suas lutas, comiam os corpos dos derrotados buscando adquirirem a força deles, é o que nós elfos fazemos, bebemos o sangue dos nossos inimigos derrotados e comemos seus corações, pegamos a força e poderes deles para nós, eu não vejo nada de errado, você também não deveria ver._- disse ele.

_- Falando assim, parece fácil._

_- E é, eles podem ter te adestrado, mas você não é humana e nem eles são, você é um ser divino, literalmente divino, você deveria ter orgulho, soberba, fome... entende o que quero dizer? Essas coisas pequenas, essas credulidades humanóides não deveriam te atingir, você é um animal, uma força da natureza._- falou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, com aqueles magníficos olhos azuis cobalto brilhando de excitação, tão lindo.

_- Você está gentilmente me chamando de monstro, é isso?_

_- Jamais, eu estou te dizendo, ao menos tentando te dizer com todas as letras o quando você é divina. Divina, Helena. Minha divina Helena._- disse e mesmo que eu não estivesse totalmente satisfeita com minha própria opinião sobre mim, eu me perdi naquele beijo que veio em seguida e depois, no calor de seus braços.

Pecaminosamente delicioso.


	23. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 6

**N/a: olaaaa!**

**demorou né? Eu sei e peço desculpas, meu cerebro anda muito fora da casinha ultimamamente**

**e eu queria fazer um cap correspondente ao titulo e com a história, axo que consegui.**

**o cap tah grandão e tem uma ceninha de lemon bem bacaninha entre zack e hell.**

**o proximo cap pode demorar um pouco como esse, mas virá assim que possivel.**

**estou indo colocar novas fotos no picasa logo que eu sair daqui, não percam tah!**

**volto logo, me digam se gostaram do cap?**

**bjussss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (VI)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 22 – Generosidade**

**Alguns dias depois, Califórnia, Napa Valley.**

**KathPOV.**

_- Pai?_

_- Mãe!_

_- Mina?_

_..._

Fui passar uns dias em Buccanner com meus amigos e juntando minhas coisas na casa de minha avó assim como na nossa casa de Ottawa, que foi posta à venda, assim como meu histórico escolar na Private High. E foi só quando eu cheguei lá e vi Faith, Gill, Ollie, Nathan e até mesmo meus antigos colegas que percebi que por mais que eu estivesse feliz em NY eu também sentia muita falta deles na minha vida. Porém eu já não sou a mesma Kath que eu era há meses atrás e isso não vai mudar.

Quando voltamos para os EUA os Reynolds e os Hudson vieram conosco, digo eu, minha avó e minha mãe, Mariana e Patrick também vieram, estavam todos convidados para o batizado dos bebês assim como também para a inauguração do restaurante de Zack que vai entrar no balaio de comemorações destes próximos dias. Em NY pegamos um dos jatinhos dos Cullen que já nos esperavam no aeroclube. Meus irmãos gêmeos vieram conosco, Eric também, Hoyt e também mais alguns lobos que Mariana conhece, enfim, o "aviãozinho" estava cheio rumo à Napa Valley na Califórnia.

A viagem foi tranqüila e relativamente rápida apesar de termos atravessado o país, Eric e Patrick estavam entretidos um como outro reforçando seus laços de pai e filho, Hoyt dormia porque estava de ressaca, meus amigos e eu colocávamos o papo em dia com meu irmão. Violet e Nathan estavam se agarrando, apesar de terem deixado de namorar quando ela veio pra NY e ele ficara em Buccanner estudando na universidade, Mariana estava conversando em sua língua natal com os lobos que ela parecia conhecer a tempos e minha mãe e avó fingiam dormir. Estávamos ansiosos para chegarmos e conhecer à famigerada Vinícola Vivara que pertence aos Cullen.

Havíamos saído bem cedinho de um aeroclube particular de NY para o nosso vôo diurno, chegamos à Califórnia naquele outro aeroclube por volta das dez e pouco da manhã e foi lá, ao lado da pista que vimos, ainda que nosso avião estivesse taxiando, que outro vôo estava sendo desembarcado, outro avião dos Cullen, apenas um pouco menos do que aquele modelo de avião em que estávamos.

_- Pai?_- exclamou Luke ao olhar em direção daquele avião.

_- Mãe!_- disse Eric apontando para tia Camila que estava desembarcando logo atrás do meu pai, foi nessa gritaria que Hoyt acordou e sonolento olhou para o mesmo lugar que nós estávamos olhando.

_- Mina? Aquela é a vice-presidente das empresas do meu pai, será que ele está aqui também?Camila está aqui..._- disse Hoyt e sim, logo depois desceu do avião um senhor que obviamente deveria ser o pai de Hoyt._- E lá está ele!_

_- Camila parece bem._- disse Patrick.

_- Por que ela está bem._- disse minha avó.

_- 'Oh, deus...'_- disse Mariana em sua língua e logo começou a tremer e chorar chamando a atenção.

_- Mariana, fale comigo, o que aconteceu?_- perguntou Patrick preocupado com a esposa, mas ela continuou chorando, agora agarrada a ele.

_- É um dos irmãos dela._- respondeu um dos lobos que estavam nos acompanhando._- Aquele é o avião que veio da Argentina._- informou.

_- Teu irmão, querida?_- perguntou Patrick.

_- Sim!_- disse ela ainda chorando, mas agora com um enorme sorriso._- Eu não sabia onde ele estava, não nos vemos há mais de dez anos! A rainha, nossa rainha trouxe ele...deus!_

_- E como você pode ter certeza de que é seu irmão?_- perguntou Nathan.

_- Eu posso não te-lo visto na ultima década, mas temos a mesma cara há mais de trinta anos rapaz, eu jamais esqueceria como é meu irmão._- respondeu Mariana limpando às suas lágrimas com as costas de suas mãos._- Quando vamos parar de vez? Quero sair daqui._

_- Quantos anos você acha que Mariana tem?_- perguntou Faith depois de me cutucar e sussurrando no meu ouvido._- É estranho estar cercada de gente que não acusa a idade que tem..._- eu dei de ombros por não saber a resposta, mas os lobos que obviamente a escutaram deram risadinhas.

Os Hudson e os Reynolds sabem que há algo esquisito rolando em volta deles, mas aparentemente não sabem de tudo, ainda na época do musical Hell passou um feitiço sobre eles que os impede de dizer algo sobre eles para os estranhos e aparentemente também eles parecem levar as coisas estranhas que presenciam numa boa. Acho que é como Byrdie me disse uma vez, humanos costumam aceita-los quando sabem separadamente, porque quando o numero de humanos é grande eles são completamente estúpidos, concordo com ele.

Bom, demorou mais uns minutos para sairmos do avião, todos os outros estavam na pista esperando pelo nosso transporte de translado e começamos a desembarcar também, Mariana foi a primeira a descer e foi correndo na direção ao cara que ela disse ser seu irmão levando Patrick com ela. Foi uma festa pros olhos ver aquele reencontro. Todos os reencontros por sinal, nosso com nosso pai que não víamos ao vivo há meses, Eric com a mãe, Hoyt com o pai dele, meus pais... obvio que eles foram civilizados um com o outro, mas ficou aquele climinha chato no ar.

_- Bom, já que estamos aqui, praticamente em família..._- disse meu pai._- Quero lhes apresentar minha namorada._- disse ele puxando para si aquela mulher que Hoyt disse que era a vice-presidente das empresas do pai dele._- Garotos, mãe, Sarah, esta é Mina..._

E foi na hora certa que o ônibus que nos transportaria apareceu porque Violet estava pronta para dar um de seus showzinhos totalmente dramáticos e desnecessário e de dentro dele saiu Joseph.

_- Olá, bom dia a todos, vamos, vamos, entrem logo aí e me desculpem a demora, eu não sei guiar este veículo direito e meio que me perdi!_- riu._- Eu sou um bruxo, eu vôo de vassoura e me teletransporto de um lugar para o outro, mas minha irmã confiscou minha vassoura e fechou o espaço aéreo!_- achamos engraçado o ouvir reclamar, mas acho que ele estava um pouco bravo.

_- Você quer dizer que não é seguro entrarmos ai com você guiando, é isso?_- perguntou minha tia Camila._- E meu pai vêm?_

_- Sim, nosso pai confirmou sua presença e sim, é seguro entrar ai comigo guiando, Camila, eu já peguei o jeito desta geringonça, andem logo crianças, lobos, ajudem a carregar às malas, por favor._- disse e lobo os lobos estavam carregando todas as nossas malas para o bagageiro.

_- E Nanda? E Hell?_- perguntou Eric.

_- Fernanda estava treinando com os irmãos quando saí, Helena ainda estava com Zackery..._- disse Joseph antes de entrar no ônibus e tomar o acento do motorista._- Entrem de uma vez!_

_- Acho que teu tio está emputecido._- sussurrou Gill pra mim antes de entrar e escolher um banco para si sobre o olhar enviesado de Joseph._- Ah, ainda bem que está fresquinho aqui dentro, estava começando a passar mal com o calor ali de fora! _– disse se abanando um pouco. Os demais entraram e fiquei pra trás para ter uma palavrinha com meu 'filho'.

_- O que aconteceu? Por que você está bravo, Joseph?_- perguntei em russo pra ele quando entrei no ônibus e ele ficou me olhando por uns instantes enquanto esperava os demais sentarem-se e quando isso aconteceu, fechou a porta do ônibus e ligou o motor._- Joseph?_

_- Não estou bravo, 'mahmen'._- respondeu ele também em russo me olhando pelo espelho retrovisor. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim, de mãe, em nossa língua natal e carinhosamente como Helena faz o que arrancou sorrisos de nós dois._- Estou nervoso e ansioso, não bravo, só isso. Estou feliz que você esteja aqui._

_- Estou feliz de estar aqui, com certeza._- respondi e nos encaramos por uns instantes enquanto ele guiava._- Tyler já chegou?_- perguntei em inglês.

_- Sim, a casa está cheia._- disse Joseph._- Cheia mesmo._

_- Hey tio!_- gritou Luke lá de trás onde estava sentado e Joseph levantou os olhos da estrada para olhá-lo pelo retrovisor como fizera comigo._- A tal vinícola é muito longe? Tem piscina?_

_- Tem, tem piscina e chegaremos lá em cerca de vinte minutos, agora cale a boca._- disse ele rindo, assim como os demais lobos.

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- Aonde você vai?_- perguntei com a voz grossa de sono, acordei quando senti Helena escapar de meus braços esta manhã. Há duas noites estávamos aqui em meu quarto da casa da vinícola trancados em nossa 'lovebubble' e ela me deixou exausto e extasiado, mas ainda vivo._- Fica aqui, não vai embora..._- resmunguei quase dormindo de novo e ela sorriu pra mim, passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

_- Vou buscar algo pra você comer, eu também, e você precisa dormir tolinho, recuperar seus forças um pouquinho, fecha os olhinhos e dorme, que eu logo volto._- disse ela falando baixinho nos meus ouvidos beijando minha face e fechando meus olhos. Estava tão cansado que em segundos eu dormi, sequer ouvi a porta do meu quarto fechar.

**Flashback, duas noites atrás.**

_I wait on you_

Vou esperar por você_  
Forever, any day_

Pra sempre, qualquer dia_  
Hand and foot_

Juro de pés juntos_  
Your world is my world, yeah_

Seu mundo é meu mundo, yeah

_._

A vinícola estava cheia, não só com a família, ou os fãs acampados do lado de fora, mas com os empregados, seguranças extras e o pessoal que vai trabalhar no restaurante que eu e meu avô estávamos treinando, dando às ultimas instruções a eles, eu estava exausto e os dias de comemorações nem tinham começado.

Meu restaurante, na verdade meu, de meu avô e de Nanda também é tudo o que nós sonhamos, um prédio lindo, lindo que incrivelmente saiu da cabeça de Emmett. Eu, quando ele se ofereceu pra fazer uns desenhos achei que nada de muito bem sairia da cabeça dele, mas Hell pediu que eu confiasse nele, que Emm era craque em arquitetura e engenharia e eu confiei, deu certo, melhor que certo, ficou perfeito.

O lugar tem três ambientes, um bar, com um cardápio de tira gostos frios e uma pequena pista de dança no térreo, lá também tem uma escada que leva à área vip no subsolo, como um salão de eventos, diretamente dentro das caves de amadurecimento dos vinhos da vinícola, show de bola. Depois a cantina italiana ricamente decorada em um grande salão, é ali que vou trabalhar, a minha cozinha é fantástica e envidraçada, todos podem me ver trabalhar como se eu estivesse em uma vitrine e no segundo andar o restaurante de Nanda, cozinha francesa e afrescalhada que ela gosta.

Meu avô vai ajudar a mim e a ela e ficar no lugar dela quando ela for estudar gastronomia agora em setembro na Europa. O restaurante vai funcionar apenas na quarta, quinta e sexta-feira, teremos os finais de semana livres, amém, e o Buffet para o salão de eventos, nossa agenda está lotada até o final do ano com reservas e apesar de não ver à hora de começar a trabalhar, como eu dissera, eu estava exausto.

Fiz o jantar para o pessoal trabalhador, lá mesmo na minha cozinha e pedi licença, precisava me deitar e pensar na vida, acendi um cigarro e vagarosamente fui andando de volta pra casa principal.

A saudade que eu estava sentindo de Helena ocupava os outros 50% dos meus pensamentos e quase 100% das minhas preocupações. Depois daquela conversa que tivemos senti que ela se afastou um pouco, confesso que até havia razão para isso, se ela queria o meu sangue e não queria me transformar, nada mais natural que ficássemos afastados, certo? Sem contar que eu estava muito mais tempo por aqui na vinícola cuidando das obras e tudo mais... se eu vou continuar a ser o guardião de Hell? Acho que sim, ela me avisará quando precisar de mim e de Bernard...

.

_Ain't no way_

Não tem jeito_  
You ever gonna get_

Porque você sempre conseguirá_  
Any less than you should_

Tudo o que quer_  
Cause, baby_

Porque, baby

_You smile, I smile (oh)_

Quando você sorri, eu sorrio também_  
Cause whenever_

Porque sempre que _  
You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
Hey, hey, hey_

_._

Apesar de cansado eu não queria voltar tão rápido pra casa pra dormir sozinho, mas tive de apressar meu passo quando um vento de chuva começou a soprar, porém não fui muito longe porque com o vento e as nuvens ficando pesadas naquele céu de inverno californiano veio também aquela risada que tanto adoro, risada de Helena.

_- Helena? Hell?_- perguntei ao léu virando-me na direção daquele doce som, em direção aos parreirais da vinícola e não muito longe lá estava ela vestida com um esvoaçante e transparente vestido claro, cabelos loiros, curtos e revoltos e mesmo no escuro, reluzindo levemente à luz da noite e mesmo de onde eu estava, podia vê-la sorrir pra mim._- É você mesmo?_- ela acenou que sim._- Senti saudades._

_- E eu de você, namorado, vem._- esticou os braços na minha direção me chamando pra ela.

.

_Your lips, my biggest weakness_

Seus lábios, minha maior fraqueza_  
Shouldn't I let you know_

Eu nunca deveria te-la deixado saber_  
I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)_

Que sempre farei o que eles me dizem

_If you need me_

Se voce precisar de mim_  
I'll come running_

Irei correndo_  
From a thousand miles away_

Mesmo que à milhares de milhas de distancia

_When you smile, I smile_

Quando você sorri, eu sorrio_  
(Oh, whoa)  
You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
Hey_

_._

Nos entregamos um ao outro ali mesmo, no meio dos parreirais, na lama, quando a chuva começou a cair, mas pouco me importei com a água e o frio porque eu estava com ela, eu tinha em meus braços de novo, Helena era minha novamente. Eu tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo havíamos passado ali, enroscados um no outro, no chão, lambuzados de lama e amor quando espirrei e olhei pra cima para ver que o céu estava começando a clarear.

_- Ta amanhecendo._- falei.

_- Sim, está, vamos voltar pra casa, que tal um banho de banheira quente e passarmos horas e horas matando as saudades?_- perguntou ela estendendo-me novamente sua delicada mão quente e de dedos finos e nos desaparatando para o meu quarto, onde já havia tudo preparado para que não precisássemos sair dali tão cedo._ – A água da banheira está quentinha agora..._- disse ela com seu corpo todo sujo de lama seca à porta do meu banheiro, provocando-me com sua beleza e sexappeal enquanto eu matava um pouco de minha sede bebendo um copo de suco._- Vejo que já encontrou nossas provisões.._

_- Quer alguma coisa?_- perguntei e ela me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso que só ela tem.

_- Sim, você._- respondeu ela._- Fiquei mais de um mês sem você dentro de mim, fazendo amor comigo, agora quero uma overdose. Trate de trazer seu lindo corpo até mim, quero me esbaldar nele._- sorri também.

_- Teu desejo é uma ordem._- falei indo em sua direção como um homem obediente que sou.

.

_Baby take my open heart_

Baby, fique com o meu coração_  
And all it offers_

E tudo que eu te ofereço_  
Cause this is as_

Porque isto é_  
unconditional as it'll_

Tão incondicional quanto_  
ever get You ain't_

Posso te dar e você ainda_  
seen nothing yet,_

Não viu nada_  
I won't ever hesitate_

Jamais vou hesitar_  
to give you more_

Em te dar tudo

_Cause baby (hey)_

Por que baby_  
You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
(Whoa)  
You smile, I smile_

_Você sorri, eu sorrio  
Hey, hey, hey_

_You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
I smile, I smile, I smile_

Eu sorrio, eu sorrio, eu sorrio_  
You smile, I smile_

Voce sorri, eu sorrio_  
Make me smile, baby_

Me faça sorrir, baby

_._

Foram horas de amor naquela banheira, tivemos de tomar uma ducha antes de irmos pra cama porque a água estava completamente suja quando saímos dela e murchos de tanta água fizemos um lanche na cama com frutas, doces e geléias, champagne... coisas deliciosas com direito a degustação corporal de cada sabor.

_- Tenho algo pra perguntar._- eu disse.

_- Diga._

_- Há pessoas nesta casa e por toda a propriedade, porque ninguém até agora veio nos perturbar?_- perguntei e ela sorriu espreguiçando-se contra os travesseiros e em silencio acendeu um cigarro.

_- Já querendo se livrar de mim, namorado?_- respondeu expulsando o ar e fumaça de seus pulmões para depois beber mais um gole de champagne gelado.

_- Bem capaz. Mas são raras as ocasiões em que ficamos juntos, em um lugar cheio de gente e ninguém nos perturba..._

_- Verdade, mas desta vez irão deixar, senão a experiência para eles será realmente dolorosa._- sorriu novamente.

_- Você ameaçou a integridade física das pessoas pra ficar comigo, namorada?_- perguntei e ela ajoelhou-se na cama, com a taça meio cheia em uma mão e o cigarro fumado pela metade na outra vindo em minha direção e fiquei parado onde eu estava.

_- Você sabe de cadeira cativa o quanto eu cumpro minhas ameaças pra eu ter o que eu quero, Zackery e eu ainda te quero. Mas e quanto a você, resta saber se você me quer._- disse ela.

_- Pode apostar que te quero, te quero pra caralho._- respondi tomando-a em meus braços outra vez, e outra vez...

.

_Baby you won't ever walk for nothing_

Baby, eu jamais irei embora, por nada_  
You are my INs and my means now_

Você é meu instinto e minhas maneiras agora_  
With you there's no in between_

Com você não há nada mais_  
I'm all in_

Porque estou inteiro

_Cause my cards are on the table_

Todas as minhas cartas estão na mesa_  
And I'm willing and I'm able_

Estou pronto e capaz

_But I fold to your wish_

Me dobro aos teus desejos_  
Cause it's my command_

Porque te obedeço

_Hey, hey, hey_

_You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
(Whoa)  
You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
Hey, hey, hey_

_You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
I smile, I smile, I smile_

Eu sorrio, eu sorrio, eu sorrio_  
You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio

_._

_- Sabe qual é o fato que faz com que eu goste tanto de transar com você?_- perguntou ela, quando estávamos transando,, ela sobre mim, mexendo-se devagar e profundamente, me cavalgando deliciosamente.

_- Qual?_- perguntei ofegante.

_- Além da seu obvio dote físico, eu sempre tenho que ir devagar com você, em câmera lenta e assim, seu sinto você em cada pontinho da minha pele, você me faz vibrar de prazer Zackery e eu não quero que isso acabe nunca._- disse ela sem cessar a sua libidinosa movimentação sobre mim e tão ofegante quanto eu estava._- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu te amo._

_- Se for tanto quanto eu te amo, não há nada que possa me fazer mais feliz._- falei.

.

_You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio_  
You smile, I smile_

Você sorri, eu sorrio

_._

**...**

**NoelPOV.**

**Atualmente, Vinícola Vivara, Napa Valley, final da manhã.**

_- O que é tudo isso? Por que toda esta gente está acampada aqui?_- perguntei e Heath simplesmente riu ao volante, tendo de ir mais devagar ao atravessar a estrada.

_- Fãs. Estes, todos, são fãs e repórteres e estão todos aqui por causa de Helena._- resmungou Morris.

_- Sério? -_perguntei de novo e ele acenou que sim ainda com cara de emburrado, esfregando os olhos por trás de seus óculos de sol._- Por que eu acho que você não gosta muito dela?_

_- Eu gosto dela, Helena é legal pra cassete._- disse Morris sério.

_- Então porque o bode?_- insisti e Morris se fechou em copas.

_- Por que ele gosta mais do que devia da nora dela, Abigail._- disse Heath por ele, debochado. _– Por isso ele fugiu lá pra casa, mas agora vai ter de ver ela de novo, feliz, em família e apaixonada pelo marido dela. Isso é foda, garoto._

_- Cala a boca, seu Mané._- rosnou Morris. _– Indira também vai estar lá._

_- E? To em outra._- disse Heath diminuindo o assunto, mas ficando tão incomodado quanto Morris ficou._- Vamos ver se você desencalha Noel, aposto que vai estar cheio de meninas bonitas por lá e a maioria lobas, olha a vantagem, você não vai precisar mentir pra ninguém!_

_- Que seja._- resmunguei eu dando de ombros.

Por mais que eu concordasse em procurar garotas com quem ficar em todas as cidades em que passamos nesta ultima semana em que fizemos nossa Road trip, o Maximo que fiz foi conversar com elas, beijei apenas duas, mas não fui pra cama com ninguém, elas não eram Elisa, eu não estava fascinado por elas como sou pelo fantasma que vive na minha casa.

A conversa acabou ali, não queríamos queimar mais uns aos outros e conforme o nosso carro avançava pela estrada mais víamos gente acampada e feliz por estar ali. À medida que avançávamos podíamos ver uma grande propriedade sobre uma pequena colina, era enorme, enorme mesmo e linda, pensei na minha mãe e do quanto ela teria ficado encantada com um lugar como este.

_- Uh, vocês sentiram isso? Segurança pesada..._- disse Morris segundos depois.

_- Não senti nada, o que foi?_- perguntou Heath olhando pra ele e eu me aproximei mais dos bancos da frente.

_- Acabamos de cruzar uma barreira mágica e vocês não sentiram nada?_- perguntou Morris para nós dois._- Vejam, minha varinha não faz nada, eu estou inútil!_- disse sacudindo sua varinha que naquele momento estava mais para uma vareta inútil mesmo._- Viu? Bruxos estão bloqueados a partir deste ponto._

_- Ué, vai ver a barreira é só pra bruxos, eu estou tão normal quanto a minutos atrás, e você Noel?_- perguntou-me Heath.

_- Também._- respondi._ – Pra que serve uma barreira mágica?_

_- Pra nenhum bruxo espertinho cagar com a festa._- respondeu Morris._- Vêem?_- apontou mais para adiante para um pequeno grupo que trancara a estrada._- Seguranças da Liga, ta na cara que teremos de nos identificar pra eles..._- E tivemos. Aqueles caras estavam assustadoramente vestidos em macacões de um material que parecia couro e ficava grudado em seus corpos, armas em coldres varinhas em punho e aparelhos eletrônicos, parecia coisa de filme, pediram nossos nomes._- Morris, Phillip Morris._

_- Heath McCall._

_- Noel Hathaway._- respondi.

_- Vocês só são esperados para a parte da tarde._- disse o bruxo.

_- Foda-se cara, viemos antes, vai nos barrar por causa disso?_- perguntou Morris peitando o cara._- Eu sou parte da equipe de segurança da família real, ele é um alfa, faça tuas contas, se ficarmos presos aqui porque ainda não passou da uma da tarde alguém lá em cima vai ficar muito bravo e vai sobrar pra você. Ligue para alguém, diga que chegamos antes e estamos subindo, ou prefere que eu faça isso?_- disse tirando seu celular do bolso.

_- Eu faço._- disse o cara emburrado e se retirando por uns momentos, logo depois ele voltou._- Podem passar, estacionem na garagem da direita, está sinalizado._- e seguimos adiante passando por grandes portões de ferro com iniciais e esperando por nós na tal garagem onde deveríamos estacionar estavam duas garotas sorridentes.

_- Quem são?_- perguntei e Heath riu.

_- Problemas._- respondeu, desafivelou o cinto de segurança e saiu, como Morris fez também e eu por ultimo._- Meninas!_- exclamou e abraçou as no mesmo abraço.

_- Que saudades de você! A ultima vez que te vi foram nos shows da França! Como você pode não vir no meu casamento?_- perguntou a bela ruiva que agora o estava abraçando sozinha._- Feio, muito feio senhor McCall! Mas você sabe, eu te perdôo..._

_- Muito agradecido senhora Skeeter, porém eu estava de olho neste rapaz aqui._- apontou para mim._- E você bem sabe que eu e o senhor vosso marido não nos bicamos muito.._

_- Bobagem, você é meu amigo! Meu amigo entendeu?_- disse a ruiva apertando as bochechas de Heath._- Agora seja bonzinho e me apresente ao garoto!_- e virou-se pra mim.

_- E de mim você não sentiu falta, Indie?_- perguntou Morris para a ruiva beijando suas bochechas como amigos de longa data._- Licia disse que sentiu..._- geticulou para a morena de cabelos curtos e grandes olhos claros.

_- Senti, claro! Você também é meu amigo, mas faz apenas poucas semanas que não te vejo, agora garoto, quem é você? Eu sou Indira, prazer, você deve ser o novo lobo, não? Vocês são raros, considere-se sortudo!_- disse a ruiva pra mim estendendo-me a mão.

_- Acho que ainda estou reavaliando isso..._- resmunguei._- Meu nome é Noel, prazer._

_- E eu sou Felicia!_- disse a outra garota bonita também estendendo-me a mão e retribuí._- Agora vamos, deixem as coisas de vocês aí, logo os elfos domésticos as levarão para seus quartos! Estão cansados e querem dormir um pouco, ou estão afim de beber uns aperitivos e assistir minha tia batendo em todo mundo?_- perguntou e Heath e Morris riram e escolheram a opção de bebidas e pessoas se batendo.

_- Venha garoto, vou te levar pra conhecer a rainha. Ela gosta de bater, a deixa bem humorada..._- disse Heath passando seus braços em torno dos meus ombros e me guiando divertidamente para o meu tão famigerado encontro com minha rainha.

...

**EricPOV.**

Ficamos encantados com a vinícola para a qual fomos levados. Durante a viagem, respondendo a uma pergunta de minha avó Joseph contou que há muitos anos os Cullen haviam comprado uma vinícola pequena que existia por ali e que anos depois Hell comprou outras propriedades ao redor desta dos Cullen e transformou tudo naquilo que hoje é, aquele lugar lindo.

Fomos levados para dentro daquela grande casa, tão grande quanto um hotel, ajudantes recolheram nossa bagagem e deixaram ali na grande sala, só estávamos os Ford ali, meu pai, Mariana e o irmão dela, minha mãe, o pai de Hoyt, o próprio Hoyt, meu tio e a namorada, meus primos e nossos amigos, bem os demais lobos foram para outro lugar, nem sei qual, só sei que ficamos por ali, um pouco boquiabertos esperando que alguém aparecesse pra nos receber, como ninguém veio, Joseph nos guiou até a cozinha e esta sim estava lotada de gente e crianças barulhentas comendo café da manhã numa mesa farta.

Ele ficou bravo e resmungou alguma coisa em uma língua que ninguém pareceu entender e Helena resmungou outra coisa pra ele na mesma língua ao entrar na cozinha por outra porta vestindo um top curto de ginástica e uma calça comprida e confortável, assim como um tênis. Ela disse que estava amamentando às crianças de Rosalie, Alice e Esme e que era pra Joseph parar de resmungar e se divertir, ele bufou pra ela e saiu da nossa vista pela mesma porta em que ela havia entrado no local.

As apresentações ocorreram rapidamente e Hell ficou sem jeito quando tanto Mariana quanto o irmão dela ajoelharam-se à seus pés e beijavam devotamente suas mãos, mas então ela nos mandou sentar e nos servir. Disse que nossas acomodações já estavam prontas se quiséssemos descançar, que o almoço seria servido depois da uma da tarde e que à noite haveria uma festa no salão da cave, disse também que depois do café iria até os jardins onde treinaria com os netos e afilhados e quem mais quisesse, que éramos livres para ir e vir, desde que não saíssemos da propriedade, por segurança nossa. Todos ficaram interessados em ir para os quartos, ou para descansar, ou para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para aproveitar o local. Eu perguntei por Fernanda e se eu poderia vê-la, Hell me disse que ela estava dormindo por estar cansada com os trabalhos que tem feito, e que não estava sozinha, que era melhor eu arranjar outra coisa pra fazer enquanto ela não descia, fiquei chateado, claro, com ciúmes, obviamente, mas se eu não tinha o que fazer, fui para o meu quarto depois de comer e troquei de roupa, quis ir treinar também.

Quando voltamos pra casa, eu e Kath, do nosso treinamento básico em Hogwarts recebemos umas apostilas de treino, mas confesso que desde que voltei pra casa eu não fiz nada de treino, Kath também não, nossas varinhas estão transformadas em coisas aleatórias e ainda não aprendemos a transformá-las de volta a sua forma original, sim, uma merda.

Marie me encontrou no caminho para os jardins, ela está maior e mais falante que da ultima vez que a vi, mas continua me chamando de 'mano'. De mãos dadas fomos caminhando mais calmamente e ela apontava pras coisas que lhe interessavam, me contando histórias sobre cada uma delas. Mimi me contou sobre o restaurante de Zack e como Nanda iria ajudar, assim como o seu bisavô, Theodore, me contou que já fazia uns dias que estava ali, que ela e Nanda brincavam bastante quando a irmã mais velha podia, mas que agora não precisava mais dela porque Hell havia ido buscar Kira pra ficar com ela.

Contou sobre Rob e Lisa que querem ficar noivos, mas que era segredo, contou também sobre Artie e Beth, que estavam aprendendo a voar em vassouras de gente grande, contou de Greice e Nina, que estavam grandes e que estavam ajudando a cuidar de seus irmãos pequenos, que Harry e Daniel, filhos de Claudia e Seth são gordos e que as irmãs de Nina nasceram surdas, o que deixou todos tristes, mas que agora sua mãe e o pai de Kira iam 'arrumar' elas, se assim 'Merlin' permitisse.

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer na verdade, triste e preocupado até, olhei ao redor tentando encontrar William, Abigail ou até mesmo Nina para poder dizer o quanto eu me importava e dizer também que eu desejava que tudo acabasse bem, mas não vi nenhum deles, vi Helena porém, olhando-nos muito quieta lá de onde ela estava.

_- Ih, mamã, vai brigar comigo..._- disse Marie se apertando contra mim e abraçando minha cintura.

_- Vai não._- falei enquanto Hell se aproximava com um sorriso lateral.

_- O mano tem razão, não vou brigar com você Mimi._- disse ela se abaixando em frente a filha._- Mas você tem de controlar esta sua boquinha nervosa, Eric é da família, mas nem todos por aqui ficam realmente tocados com a situação de tuas sobrinhas pequenas e eles saem pra ir contar pros jornalistas o que vai deixar Woody, Abe e Nina muito tristes, você os quer tristes?_

_- Não mamã, Mimi não quer! Desculpa..._- disse a baixinha se jogando nos braços da mãe.

_- Desculpo sim filhotinha, desculpo. Agora venham os dois, vamos treinar esta força um pouquinho..._- disse ao pegar Marie no colo e dar a sua outra mão para eu segurar, nos levando para os tatames que estavam estendidos mais à frente, sob a sombra de uma árvore.


	24. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 7

**N/a: oiee**

**demorou, né?**

**mas ai em baixo temos um capitulo enorme e muito bonito!**

**espero que gostem. Saiury, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**bjusss e ja ja estou colocando mais fotos no picasa!**

**VIC.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (VII)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 23 – Caridade / Compaixão**

_- Hey, hey! Podem parar!_- gritou um homem antes de parar à Heath e Noel._- Quer dizer então que vocês passam assim por mim e nem cumprimentam?_- exclamou e Heath caiu na risada.

_- Quem é esse?_- perguntou Noel.

_- Noel, este é Gregory Foreman, um dos xerifes de NY e meu grande amigo! Vem cá me dar um abraço cara, e me desculpe, eu estava indo com o pessoal levar Noel pra conhecer a rainha..._- disse depois de abraçar ao lobo bem apertado._- Vai lutar também?_- perguntou já que o lobo vestia luvas de treino e apenas um short folgado.

_- Vou, Bernard e eu._- respondeu Greg._- E este é obvio que é o teu garoto! Sabe, apesar da distancia genealógica, Noel tem teus ares... Prazer, e seja bem vindo à 'grande família'! Vamos subir..._

_- Posso fazer uma pergunta?_- disse Noel e Greg acenou que sim._- O que faz um xerife?_

_- O xerife é como um alfa, mas o xerife gerencia os alfas. Em NY, por exemplo, somos dois, eu e Tod Ulley porque só em NY há mais de 30 bandos ,cerca de 200 lobos registrados como moradores da cidade e outros tantos que circulam pela cidade de passagem, é gente e trabalho pra caramba, alguém tem de ficar de olho neles!_- informou Greg.

_- Então porque você não está lá?_- perguntou Noel e Greg o olhou meio de lado e depois para Heath.

_- Vi que você não ensinou porcaria nenhuma pro seu menino._- resmungou Greg.

_- Bom, Noel, uma lição pra você, você pode perguntar o que cada lobo faz para o governo, mas jamais a maneira como eles trabalham, eles só devem satisfações para a rainha, para o príncipe Jacob, para o príncipe William e para o conselheiro Joseph, e agora você Gregory, seja bonzinho e diga ao garoto o porquê você não está lá em NY enfiado debaixo de montanhas de papelada e política._- disse Heath.

_- Sou 'família' também. Jude, minha esposa é como uma irmã pra Hell e Tyler, nosso filho é afilhado da rainha, eu mesmo fui guardião de Robert e Fernanda até que eles fossem pra escola de bruxos... Bernard é meu amigo, somos todos felizes, fim da história._- respondeu Greg.

_- E Jude aonde anda?_- perguntou Heath.

_- Voltando de L.A eu acho, noite passada foi à exibição do filme de Justin pra imprensa, ele deve estar vindo com ela de helicóptero..._- disse Greg e logo apontou para cima, para Byrdie que estava junto com Rob treinando alguns golpes._- Hey, não comecem sem mim!_- gritou.

_- Será que eu posso lutar também?_- perguntou Heath.

_- Claro que sim! Tem um vestiário com roupas de treino pra lá, e anda logo, quero chutar tua bunda magra!_- disse Greg.

_- E eu, o que faço? Você não ia me levar pra conhecer a rainha?_- perguntou Noel.

_- Ela obviamente já sabe que você está aqui. Venha comigo garoto..._- disse Greg enquanto Heath dava meia volta e ia em direção ao vestiário.

...

**NoelPOV.**

E então eu estava sozinho, mesmo cercado por um monte de gente. Ali parado eu assisti Heath se afastar, assim como Gregory, assisti Morris mais acima pegando drinks para ele e para aquelas garotas que nos receberam em um quiosque armado, assisti pessoas indo pra cima e para baixo, olhando-me um pouco, mas não parando pra conversar comigo ou pra me dizer aonde ir. Eu estava sozinho e cercado de gente.

_- Perdido?_- ouvi a voz de uma garota atrás de mim e quando virei era bonita e loira, da minha altura e sorria com as mãos presas à frente, provavelmente fiz uma cara de quem não entendeu a pergunta._- Definitivamente perdido..._- sorriu de novo._- Fala a minha língua?_- acenei que sim._- Eu sou Nina, Nina Mentz Koleston Fiore Scamander, e você?_- estendeu-me a mão e eu a minha.

_- Eu sou Noel Hathaway, prazer._- falei.

_- O prazer é meu._- respondeu ela._- Vamos? Minha avó me mandou..._- e indicou o caminho.

_- A rainha é tua avó? Quantos anos você tem? Por que você tem um nome tão comprido?_- perguntei nervoso.

_- Não precisa ficar uma pilha desse jeito, eu só vim porque minha avó está ocupada agora e eu não tinha nada pra fazer... Eu tenho 16 anos, sou a neta mais velha e meu nome é comprido porque meu sou uma duquesa, meu pai é o príncipe herdeiro..._- contou._- Temos nomes compridos nessa família..._

_- Duquesa? Nunca achei que as famílias reais circulassem por aí e se apresentassem aos meros plebeus, Na Espanha, de onde eu vim, a realeza é tão distante..._- falei.

_- Não esta realeza meu caro, não somos em muitos sabe, nós lobos, quer dizer, somos em um bom numero, mas os vampiros ainda são mais... existe essa trégua meio maluca porque minha avó e meus tios e primos são vampiros, e eles são da realeza também e são poderosos... teve uma época, antes de a minha avó matar um monte de vampiros que eram da outra realeza deles, eles exterminavam lobos, eram maus pra cacete, malucos, bom, não vem ao caso agora..._- tagarelou e se antes eu havia ficado nervosos e relaxei, agora estava com os pelos do braço todos arrepiados, vampiros? Sério?

_- Há vampiros aqui hoje?_

_- Sim, mas são familiares e amigos e eles são legais apesar de cheirarem como carniça, mas você não me ouviu dizendo isso._- me encarou._- às vezes o vento bate, você não sente o cheiro?_

_- Não ainda._- funguei o ar.

_- Você vai sentir em breve então, blegh!_- fez uma careta e eu ri, assim como ela.

_- Nina! Filha, me ajuda aqui com tuas irmãs, por favor!_- vi outra loira chamando por ela através de uma grande porta de vidro._- Vamos dar um banho nelas..._

_- Já vou mãe!_

_- Tua mãe?_- perguntei._- Ela parece tão jovem..._

_- Bruxos que usam magia com freqüência diária demoram pra envelhecer, mas ela é mais de dez anos mais velha que meu pai..._- disse para a minha surpresa._- Você deve conhecê-la, minha mãe é escritora de histórias infantis, as da 'bruxinha dos cabelos vermelhos', já leu?_- acenei que sim ainda mais surpreso, minha mãe me deu uma vez, logo que comecei a ler a coleção.

_- Incrível!_

_- Bem, sim, agora ela está acabando uma do 'bruxinho gladiador', ela escreveu inspirada em Phillip Morris..._

_- Sério, em Morris? Não sabia!_

_- É, ta quase no fim... bom, você me desculpa? Eu tenho que ir ajudar ela... ta vendo aquele grupo grande e barulhento mais adiante? Minha avó está lá e quer vê-lo, não tem como errar, ela é a mais bonita... te vejo mais tarde, Noel!_- então beijou-me a face duas vezes e entrou por aquelas mesmas portas de vidro onde a mãe havia surgido.

Respirei fundo pelo menos umas quatro vezes antes de seguir adiante e a garota duquesa, Nina, tinha razão, quando o vento bateu, eu senti um cheiro horrível de algo podre no ar, vampiro. Fiquei atento, músculos tensos e corpo formigando, senti-me agressivo sem qualquer razão aparente e forte, muito forte, mas continuei em direção ao grupo.

_- Deixem-no passar!_- ouvi uma voz suave porém firme exclamar quando alcancei a margem do grupo depois de mais uns passos e o grupo abriu como as águas do mar morto me deixando diante de uma garota luminosa possuidora de um lindo sorriso._- Vampiros te deixam nervosos?-_riu e soou como sinos._ – Não se preocupe, estes são legais... E se não forem, vai doer mais neles que em mim! Venha, aqui ninguém vai morder, no máximo cheiramos um o rabo do outro, sabe aquela velha história da festa no céu onde os cus se misturaram e até hoje ninguém encontrou o seu... aff!_- balançou as mãos e muitos caíram na gargalhada._ – Pessoal, este é Noel Hathaway, ele é tataraneto de Heath McCall e o mais novo lobo de nossa espécie! Noel, eu sou sua rainha, sou Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, seja bem vindo!_- exclamou com um belo sorriso.

_- E o que eu faço agora? Reverencio?_- perguntei.

_- Não é necessário meu caro, um abraço bem apertado já está mais do que bom!_- disse com os braços abertos, ainda sorridente e eu a abracei, me sentindo em casa e em companhia, finalmente. Ela afagou minhas costas e disse em meu ouvido._- Fico feliz que você se sinta deste jeito, somos uma família pra você agora._- me afastei um pouco.

_- Como você..._

_- Eu sei de tudo o que se passa com meus lobos Noel, pense num grande 'Big Brother'..._- disse ela ainda sorrindo e sem mais nem menos havia uma pessoa azulada, translúcida, flutuante e igualzinha a ela ao seu lado._- Ivanka, oi! Noel, esta é uma prima muito distante minha, Ivanka Koleston, e se ela está aqui, significa que ela conseguiu encontrar a quem eu mandei encontrar..._

_- Pode apostar nisso, meu anjo!_- disse aquele clone estranho e ela olhou pra mimem seguida._- Estou assustando você, rapaz?_

_- Você, você.. o que é você?_- perguntei.

_- Eu sou um fantasma! Um espírito!_- respondeu a translúcida.

_- Não, você não é. Temos um fantasma em casa, lá no Missouri, e ela... Elisa não é como você, ela parece embaçada, não sei, ela não é azul!_- falei sem pensar e ambas, uma a cara da outra, levantaram a sobrancelha esquerda. Me recolhi à minha própria insignificância desejando que Heath estivesse aqui pra conter-me de falar bobagens.

_- Cuidado com o que diz Noel, fantasmas são muito sensíveis e temperamentais, você mesmo deve saber... Elisa era uma boa menina e eu fiquei realmente triste quando ela morreu..._- disse minha rainha.

_- Você conheceu Elisa?_- perguntei.

_- Sim. Fui médica dela, ela foi a minha primeira paciente na área de oncologia, ela era pequena, Fernanda minha filha e ela tinham quase a mesma idade... eu não podia deixá-la morrer se eu podia curá-la, eu faria e faço qualquer coisa por um filho meu, por um neto meu, eu entendi perfeitamente quando a mãe de Elisa olhou nos meus olhos e me pediu para que eu salvasse sua filha. Não fui eu quem puxei o gatilho da arma que a matou Noel, mas fui eu que a protegi de ser 'sugada' por outros elfos e fui eu quem comprou aquela casa pra vocês e te colocou lá dentro com Heath e Morris._- disse ela.

_- Você planejou tudo isso, não?_- perguntou Morris se aproximando e eu nem sabia que ele estava por perto, eu só tinha olhos arregalados pra ela._- Bruxa._- disse com um sorriso.

_- Vai me botar numa fogueira por isso?_- perguntou ela e ela e Morris sorriram amigavelmente um para o outro.

_- Alguém deveria, você não pode jogar com as pessoas como se fossemos tuas marionetes!_- disse uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos que estava à borda da aglomeração de gente que estava ao nosso redor.

_- Isadora, você quer dizer que eu não deveria ter salvado a vida de Camila? Que eu não deveria dispor de seguranças pra protegê-los diariamente tanto de meus inimigos que os usariam para me atingir de alguma maneira quanto dos meus amigos que os eliminariam pra me agradar?_- perguntou minha rainha para aquela senhora que de arrogante foi para humilde._- Você não sabia, não é? Pois saiba que existe um preço sobre cada cabeça da família Ford e meus agentes dia sim, dia não mandam alguém pra uma vala ou para Azkaban protegendo a bunda de cada um de vocês em meu nome. Eu não abriguei Violet e Luke em minha sede porque queria mostrar que eu os estava tratando como marionetes, eu os abriguei porque confio que meus lobos jamais os deixarão minha família em apuros, capisce?_

_- Perfeitamente._- disse a senhora se chacoalhando de tanto nervoso, para depois dar meia volta e sair de vista.

_- Bom, voltando à você Noel, tenho uma surpresa!_- disse pra mim novamente._- Ela está aqui, não?_- perguntou para a fantasma.

_- Sim senhora._- respondeu seu clone translúcido.

_- Ótimo. Morris, depois daqui eu quero falar com você, fazer-te uma proposta.. Heath vai precisar estar conosco..._- Morris e Heath concordaram, depois ela chacoalhou o corpo para os lados e para cima e para baixo antes de fechar os olhos, respirar profundamente e dizer palavras que eu não entendi. Foi quando, segundos depois sua figura magra, alta e delicada brilhou fortemente mesmo à luz do dia e dela saiu um facho de luz que me levou mais alguns passos para longe dela, então houve mais um suspiro antes que ela abrisse os olhos mostrando ao invés de Iris verdes como havia antes, uma Iris prateada. Me assustei, quis me afastar, fugir._- Não corra Noel, eu não quero perseguir você._- fiquei onde estava, agora nervoso e com medo, que se transformou em completo pânico quando aquele facho de luz começou a tomar a forma de uma pessoa, uma pessoa conhecida.

_- Hola cariño..._- disse aquela mulher.

_- Madre!_- exclamei ao ver minha mãe.

...

**Duas horas depois.**

**HellPOV.**

_- Hell, que tal esse? Ou esse? Quem sabe este aqui?_- perguntava Alice insistentemente apontando para os looks que ela havia posto sobre a cama do meu quarto. Eu estava ali de corpo presente, mas minha cabeça estava concentrada em ver se tudo dentro do meu território estava bem enquanto eu estava lá parada de lingerie e toalha no meu cabelo enrolado retirando o leite de meios seios cheios e doloridos com uma bombinha, é, uma coisa linda. _– Anda menina, escolha! Numero um, dois ou três?_- insistiu.

_- O três parece perfeito, Allie._- resmunguei.

_- Ok, mas se você estivesse prestando atenção em mim saberia que o numero três é nada mais , nada menos que a cortina do quarto._- disse a baixinha que me pegou em flagrante sem estar prestando a devida atenção nas roupas que ela havia separado pra eu escolher para descer e ir cumprimentar meus fãs lá fora, inevitavelmente eu e ela rimos.

_- Ué? Vai que eu queira fazer a linha 'Scarlett Ohara'!_- falei rindo.

_- Caçulinha, eu respeito que você tenha de ficar de olho em todos nós, mas preste atenção uns minutinhos aqui também, nos modelitos assim como na mamadeira quase cheia nas tuas mãos... Cole certamente choraria pelo teu delicioso leite derramado!_- disse ela acarinhando a cabecinha do filho que estava grudado ao seu pequenino corpo todo enroladinho e dormindo naqueles panos que usamos pra manter os bebês com a gente.

_- Toma, baixinha._- eu disse passando a mamadeira cheia de leite novo pra ela alimentar ao menino fofo em seus braços._- Okay, estou prestando atenção agora..._- falei olhando para as roupas depositadas sobre a cama.

Finalmente desci minutos depois, depois de Alice ter me maquiado e penteado, vestindo um terninho preto, camisa branca e um salto enorme, Byrdie me esperava no hall da casa com mais alguns seguranças e ficamos combinando mais alguns detalhes antes de entrarmos num dos carrinhos de golfe e irmos até a entrada dos terrenos.

_- Helena, desculpe se atrapalho, mas posso falar com você?_- perguntou-me Leonard Ford.

_- Pode se você não se importar em me acompanhar enquanto eu faço essa visita aos fãs..._- falei e ele logo acenou que sim.

_- Helena, eu não acho que..._- disse Byrdie começando a resmungar e eu apenas olhei pra ele._- Okay. Eu fico com vocês..._

_- Ótimo, vamos de uma vez que eu ainda quero pegar o resto do almoço..._- falei e fomos diretamente para o carrinho de golfe que já estava nos esperando em frente a casa.

O caminho até os portões de entrada foi silencioso.

Logo depois do encontro emocionado que promovi entre Noel e sua mãe eu tive de me recuperar bebendo algumas bolsas de sangue enquanto ia com Heath e Morris de volta para casa e o que eu tinha de lhes falar era muito simples, eu quando comprei aquela grande fazenda no praticamente desabitado Missouri foi para transformá-la num centro de treinamento, tanto para novos lobos, quanto para meus novos exterminadores e queria Heath e Morris para treiná-los.

Eles felizmente aceitaram, assim como me pediram encarecidamente que eu ajudasse à Elisa e Lane Hill a prima dela a se livrar de seu abusivo marido em troca de seus trabalhos futuros, deixaram comigo até mesmo um pequeno dossiê sobre ele, delegado Kyle Hill... Aceitei esta pequena missão também e quando eles me perguntaram quando eu faria tal coisa eu respondi como sempre respondo à todos, que não interessava quando eu iria começar, mas eles certamente saberiam quando eu tivesse acabado.

_- Wow._- disse Leonard ao ver toda aquela multidão reunida em frente a vinícola._- É sempre assim, não? Eles são fanáticos..._

_- Também acho._- resmungou Byrdie enquanto descíamos do carrinho com os seguranças se espalhando ao nosso redor em frente aos fãs que gritavam o meu nome e de Byrdie à plenos pulmões enquanto eu sorria e acenava.

_- Eles não são enlouquecidos, são fãs e eu os entendo, me coloque em frente de Krum e eu fico enlouquecida como qualquer um deles aqui._- falei e alguns dos seguranças sorriram, Byrdie apenas fechou a cara tornando-se profissional e Leonard me olhou com duvida._- Krum, Viktor Krum, foi um famoso jogador de quadribol, meu grande ídolo no esporte, hoje ele já não joga mais, mas é meu amigo, ou gosto de pensar que ele seja e é diretor de uma das escolas de magia mais antigas do mundo, um grande cara... Caneta?_- perguntei oferecendo uma para ele.

_- Pra?_- perguntou Leonard.

_- Ora, para autografar! Não se preocupe, elas são especiais, ninguém vai poder usar tua assinatura pra falsificar alguma coisa ou pra fazer qualquer feitiço contra você, garanto._- falei passando uma caneta pra ele.

_- E podem fazer isso? É a caneta ou a tinta dela que é especial?_- perguntou Leonard.

_- A tinta na caneta. Foi Joseph quem a desenvolveu em nossos laboratórios... Nosso irmão é um grande cara._- falei.

_- Não tenho muita convivência com ele pra poder confirmar isso._- disse ele mexendo na caneta que havia pegado. _– Posso ficar com ela depois mesmo que eu não vá usá-la para assinar qualquer autografo?_

_- E porque não daria qualquer autografo? Você se acha muito bom pra isso?_- perguntou Byrdie também com sua caneta nas mãos.

_- Bernard.._

_- Não, eu só não acho que alguém vá querer um autógrafo meu, eles não me conhecem._- respondeu Leonard.

_- Certeza? Veja isso._- virei-me para os fãs gritalhões e agitei um pouco meus braços pedindo silencio. Logo eu consegui._- Pessoal, boa tarde à todos, eu tenho uma pergunta, alguém aqui sabe quem é este senhor à minha esquerda?_- e houve uma gritaria, o que fez com que mais uns instantes se passassem até que tivemos silencio de novo._- Levantem a mão gente, sem gritaria histérica, por favor!_- e assim todas as mãos subiram._- Você, Maggie, quem é ele?_

_- Você conhece todos eles pelo nome?_- perguntou Leonard. E Byrdie acenou que sim à pergunta dele.

Maggie é uma garotinha de sete anos que vira e mexe acampa com os pais e irmãos mais velhos perto de nossa casa em Londres. Já conversamos com eles pra saber por que de tal comportamento, mas eles disseram que era uma coisa de hobby familiar, alguns olham passarinhos, vão à jogos, museus ou cinemas, eles gostam de acampar na frente da minha casa, a família dela é inofensiva, por isso eu deixo, cada louco com sua mania, né?

_- Ele, ele é irmão do senhor Dawn, o seu irmão, ele é pai de Kath e tio de Eric o namorado meio bruxo de Nanda, o nome dele é Leonard Ford e ele é um trouxa!_- disse a pequena Maggie.

_- Pode ter certeza de que é!_- disse Byrdie baixinho atrás de mim e eu não me contive, ri com ele.

_- Desculpe, me engasguei._- eu disse à Leonard que estava olhando de olhos arregalados para a menina._- E você quer um autografo dele e meu?_- perguntei e seus pequenos olhos brilharam.

_- Foto também?_- perguntou Maggie.

_- Foto também, Maggie._- respondi.

E foram minutos e minutos tirando fotos, conversando com fãs e autografando, fiquei lá por quase uma hora e Byrdie estava quase em alas porque eu desci apenas pra ficar por lá por uns vinte minutos. Leonard também distribuiu alguns autógrafos, tirou fotos com alguns dos meus fãs, mas não saiu em nenhum momento do meu lado, me olhando por sobre o ombro, simpático até, mas não comentou nada sobre o que queria falar comigo, não olhei para seus pensamentos, acho que quando quisesse ele mesmo comentaria sobre o que queria falar comigo, Leonard nunca teve papas na língua, não começaria logo agora. Então, quando voltamos para dentro dos portões da vinícola com Bernard reclamando de fome e de quanto é difícil controlar meus fãs, Leonard soltou a língua.

_- Então, senhorita..._- disse ele depois de limpar a garganta umas duas vezes.

_- Você pode me chamar de Helena, Leonard, prefiro que você me chame assim._- falei. _– O que acha de voltarmos caminhando para a casa? Assim teremos um pouco de privacidade.._

_- Adoraria isso, obrigado._- disse ele e fomos, agora com apenas Bernard mais afastado de nós, os demais seguranças voltaram para seus postos. _– Sabe, fiquei impressionado, essa gente ama você, você causa efeito, certamente, ninguém é indiferente a você..._

_- Esse 'efeito' nem sempre é bom, tenha certeza, meus inimigos são quase tão apaixonados quanto meus fãs... _

_- É sobre isso que eu queria falar, com você. Quero pedir desculpas em meu nome, em nome da minha mãe, dos meus filhos mais velhos..._- ia dizendo, mas eu o cortei.

_- Aceito tuas desculpas pessoais porque são tuas, sei que você é advogado, mas não fale pelo resto da tua família como se eles fossem teus clientes, eu não tenho pressa em ouvi-los se desculparem comigo por si mesmos..._- eu disse.

_- Mesmo assim, eu agradeço realmente que você se ocupe com minha família, eu não sei se você compreende, eu tive de me afastar depois que descobri sobre meus pais, a doença de Camila, a existência de Eric e Sarah, eu fiquei chocado, sei que larguei meus filhos, mas eu não sabia o que fazer, eu precisava de um tempo, estava bastante desequilibrado, eu precisava me reencontrar em meio à tanta confusão e mentira, por isso eu me afastei..._- disse ele falando baixo, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça e chutando pelo caminho enquanto olhava para baixo.

_- Não é porque somos seres sobrenaturais que não temos problemas Leonard e sim, eu entendo totalmente o que você sentiu, eu mesma tenho de me afastar de tudo isso de quando em quando e não só eu, mas eu sempre volto pra eles porque os amo, todos voltam. Fiquei realmente feliz que você tenha aceitado com Camila e o senhor Fonsi a vir para cá com tua nova namorada, fiquei feliz principalmente porque estando aqui agora falando comigo, você me demonstra o quanto ama a tua família, mesmo ela sendo tão complicada._- falei e consegui arrancar um sorriso de seu rosto.

_- Me sinto recomeçando, Mina deu um novo gás na minha vida, trabalhar com Fonsi é recompensador, a Argentina, Buenos Aires é um lugar lindo... Como eu disse antes, obrigado por cuidar da minha família que ficou aqui enquanto eu me recuperava do choque..._- falou.

_- Agradecimentos aceitos, mas eu não fiz nada sozinha, Darius os sustentou e Joseph me pediu que eu os protegesse, o que eu realmente fiz foi assinar um oficio, mandar Kath e Eric para treinarem suas habilidades em um lugar seguro e agora Luke e Violet habitando a sede dos meus lobos em NY..._

_- Você disse que existem pessoas que tentam atacá-los.._- disse ele com olhos assustados.

_- Não vou mentir pra você, Leonard. É verdade, eu entrei na vida de vocês com meus prós e contras, meus prós incluem segurança, conforto e oportunidades, meus contras incluem perigo e exposição..._

_- Acho que meus filhos, minha irmã e sobrinho não estão interessados em ficar no anonimato._- disse ele quase rindo._- Posso te perguntar uma coisa que tenho curiosidade?_

_- Sim._

_- Aquela moça, acho que ela é amiga tua, ela é mãe adotiva do namoradinho de Kath... Anna?_- disse ele.

_- Anna Efron._

_- Ela é Judith Lovett, não é? Essa coisa de 'Anna Efron' não existe._

_- Por que você acha que ela é Jude Lovett?_- perguntei com a minha melhor cara de sonsa e ele ficou roxo de vergonha._- Você era fã de Jude?_

_- Fã? Eu sabia tudo sobre ela, a adorava. Detesto admitir, quando ela ficou famosa eu já era bem grandinho, mas comprava todas as revistas em que ela aparecia, via todos os episódios daquela série chata em que ela e Justin Bigarella trabalhavam, os poucos filmes que ela fez, pesquisava direto na internet sobre ela... depois eu conheci Sarah na faculdade e minha cisma com Jude Lovett acabou um pouco, cresci, mas fiquei realmente triste quando ela morreu... ela era casada, não?_- perguntou e acenei que sim._- Eu tinha um companheiro de faculdade que pra pagar os estudos era paparazzi, ele sabia o quanto eu adorava Jude... ele ficou sabendo certa vez que Jude iria à uma reunião de ex-estudantes de sua high school de sua cidade natal, ele foi até lá, fez muitas fotos naquele final de semana, pra ajudá-lo, comprei todas aquelas fotos, paguei mais do que as publicações estavam dispostos a pagar na época... dia desses eu revi estas fotos.. nelas eu vi você, vi ele.._- apontou para trás com o polegar em direção à Bernard que ainda nos seguia e bufou._- Vi também à um homem que estava lutando lá em cima... Tyler Foreman é estranhamente parecido com..._

_- Ding, ding, ding!_- disse Byrdie atrás da gente e paramos._- Quer quanto agora, um milhão de dólares, um autógrafo da pobre Jude, um abraço?_

_- Byrdie, amor, não seja assim, não gosto quando você fica mau humorado..._- falei.

_- Estou estressado, meus músculos doem e tenho fome.._- disse ele beiçudo. Chamei-o para frente, todos meus lobos que não se transformavam apenas na lua-cheia estavam usando colares de contenção porque eu não queria nenhum deles se transformando em bestas e causando confusão.

_- Promete se comportar se eu tirar este colar de você?_- perguntei para ele que acenou que sim se mordendo de nervoso e excitação._- Estou contando com você, hein?_

_- Pode contar sempre, minha linda._- disse segurando meu rosto com suas mãos e beijando a ponta do meu nariz e depois meus lábios._- Te amo!_

_- Que?_- eu disse rindo.

_- Te amo, te amo, te amo!_- disse ele me enchendo de beijos enquanto eu desafivelava o seu colar de contenção do seu pescoço.

_- Te amo mais, seu meloso, agora vai, corre e abana seu belo rabo por ai!_- falei dando um tapa em sua bunda e o incentivando e percebendo que Leonard estava olhando pra nós dois enquanto Bernard dava alguns passos pra longe de nós._- Leonard, olhe quão lindo meu lobo é..._- eu disse toda apaixonada enquanto Byrdie esticou seus braços sobre a cabeça, virou para trás me mandando um beijo, deu um impulso correndo e depois de uns dez passos ele virou aquele lindo lobo prateado que é, do tamanho de um grande cavalo árabe de corrida, atrás de mim, Leonard soltou um bufo enquanto Byrdie metia-se entre os parreirais._- Impressionado?_

_- é gigante! De que tamanho você é? De que cor?_- perguntou e eu acenei para a grande casa da vinícola.

_- Minha pelagem é branca e sou daquele tamanho ali, eu ocupo um bocado de espaço._- falei e olhei para cima porque estava escutando de longe um helicóptero se aproximar._- Jude e Justin estão chegando, quer ir recepcioná-los comigo?_- perguntei e vi seus olhos brilharem.

...

**EricPOV.**

**Fim de tarde.**

_- Atrapalho?_- perguntei para aquele carinha que havia conversado com Hell horas atrás e que há outros tantos instantes estava lá parado no pátio da vinícola, perto do lago e olhando para o nada e ele olhou pra mim com os olhos ainda vermelhos de choro._- Oi, sou Eric Ford, prazer._

_- Noel Hathaway. Você é um lobo?_- perguntou fungando e enxugando o nariz com as costas de uma das mãos.

_- Não, bruxo em treinamento... mas talvez eu tivesse sido os dois.._- falei distraidamente me sentando ao seu lado e olhando o sol se por.

_- Não entendi._

_- Bom, encurtando a história, eu sou a reencarnação do filho que Helena perdeu e Kath, minha prima, é a reencarnação da mãe dela._- contei e ele fungou de novo, mas riu arranhado também.

_- Você acredita nisso?_- perguntou virando pra mim.

_- Você não? Você não mal acabou de falar com o fantasma da tua mãe? Eu acredito. Helena salvou minha mãe biológica junto com Joseph e Edward, sou um dos namorados de Fernanda, a filha loba dela..._- sorri._- Eu amo essa família, senti que só achei meu lugar quando os encontrei._

_- É isso o que todo mundo sente, não? En un sueño, un sueño Bueno..._- disse ele em espanhol e se abraçando.

_- Olha, eu não sou nada bom em outras línguas, mas você estava falando que tudo em torno deles é como um sonho, não?_- ele acenou que sim, suspirei e ri._- Também acho._

_- Você é mesmo o namorado da princesa? Aquela que estava passeando por ai antes à cavalo? Ela estava andando com outro cara..._- falou ele.

_- Eu não sei andar a cavalo, e sim, eu sou namorado da Nanda, o outro namorado da Nanda, parece que entre lobos serem poligâmicos é uma coisa normal até, Helena tem cinco maridos... teria seis, se ela parasse de fazer doce pro meu avô... mas você não me ouviu dizendo isso._- falei e rimos juntos._- Qual é tua história?_

_- Fiquei no meio da estrada por causa de uma tempestade e quase fui atacado por uma vampira, fui salvo por dois lobos, mas um deles acabou me mordendo, estes mesmos lobos me vigiavam porque eu sou parente distante de Heath McCall, me afastaram da família da minha mãe, me mandaram pro meio do nada e me apaixonei por um fantasma que tem a prima que apanha do marido drogado, traficante e delegado de policia... estou dizendo que tudo isto aqui é um sonho porque eu não sei o que fazer quando voltar pra casa. Elisa não vai deixar de estar morta, eu não vou deixar de ser um lobo..._

_- O nome dela é Elisa?_- perguntei o cortando._- Se ajuda, fale-me sobre ela._

_- Elisa é fantástica. Ela é mais baixa que eu, cabelo longo e escuro, olhos grandes, boca carnuda, rosto miúdo, peitos grandes e bunda bonita... mas ela ta morta, foi assassinada num supermercado, com um tiro na cabeça, quanto à isso, eu não posso fazer nada, cara._- ia dizendo, e meu celular bipou em sinal de mensagem, olhei e era de Nanda._- Compromisso?_

_- Fernanda está me convidando para um banho de banheira antes da festa desta noite..._- falei e ele sorriu também.

_- Ótimo timming, acho que eu tenho de ir para a casa do lago tomar meu banho também..._- nos levantamos._- Será que nos veremos depois? Se a rainha tem cinco maridos e todos parecem satisfeitos, você sendo o segundo namorado da princesa, deve cortar um dobrado com o primeiro para satisfazê-la..._

_- Não se engane, é sempre um prazer... se não der certo com a tua fantasma, arranje uma loba pra você, elas são fodas, literalmente, e você não me ouviu dizendo isso, de novo._- rimos mais uma vez nos despedindo chacoalhando um a mão do outro.

_- Acho que até já conheci uma duquesa mais cedo..._- disse ele, mas deu meia volta e foi indo em direção à casa do lago, esperei ele se afastar e fui em direção à casa principal onde eu e minha família ficamos hospedados.

Estava indo direto para Nina informá-la que ela tinha causado uma grande impressão no novo lobo de sua avó quando raios e trovões cruzaram os céus ameaçando uma tempestade, corri para escapar da futura chuva e para chegar mais rápido ao encontro de Nanda quando ainda longe eu já ouvia uma gritaria.

...

_- Idiotas! Idiotas!_- gritava Northman para um grupo grande formado por William, Abigail, Karlla, Peter, Robert, Edward, Bernard, Emmett e os demais Cullen que protegiam à bebês gêmeas de Woody e Abe e o elfo estava de fronte à sua pequena filha que também chorava no colo de Sasha._- Vocês não passam de idiotas!_

_- Hey, chega! O que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntou Helena se manifestando no meio da sala._- Northman, para trás, Robert, abaixe seu escudo, você está destruindo a casa da tua avó, vocês humanos, saiam antes que sobrem pra vocês, isto é um assunto sobrenatural._- ordenou e os seguranças guiaram os humanos, incluindo Eric recém chegado, em direção aos seu quartos._ – Agora, calmos, me digam o que diabos aconteceu aqui, onde foi parar o decoro de vocês?_

_- Pergunte à estes imbecís, eles estavam fazendo mau à nossa menina! Esta loira praticamente bateu em Kira!_- disse Northman apontando para Abigail que estava pálida tremula e de olhos esbugalhados.

_- Que?_- perguntou Hell._- Abe..._

_- Ela, a menina, ela estava encostando-se às minhas meninas, ela estava brilhando, me assustei, afastei ela, não queria machucá-la, eu estava protegendo minhas filhas..._- disse Abe se dirigindo às pequenas meninas que estavam dormindo em seu carrinho.

_- E o que você fez, Northman?_- perguntou Hell para o elfo.

_- Ora, eu ia fazê-la pagar por assustar e machucar minha filha! Mas ai todos se meteram na frente!_- disse Northman gesticulando furiosamente fazendo todo o outro grupo se agitar novamente.

_- Parem já com isto! Todos e sem exceção! Northman, eu respeito que você tenha o direito e dever de cuidar de tua filha, assim como Abe tem o direito e o dever de cuidar das filhas dela, este assunto acaba aqui, agora, Sasha, me traga Kira._- disse Hell e a elfa olhou diretamente para Northman._- Sasha, como tua rainha eu ordeno que você traga minha filha até mim!_- exclamou então a elfa obedeceu sem que Northman se intrometesse._- FILHINHA, VEM COM A MAMÃE...- _disse estendendo os braços para a pequena elfa que foi sem reclamar e a abraçou apertado._- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ, CONTE PRA MIM._

_- EU FIZ ELAS OUVIREM MAMÃE, SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR NELAS, ELAS VÃO OUVIR..._- disse a menina tão baixinho que Hell mal pode ouvi-la e depois ficou uns instantes em silencio, tal qual todos os outros presentes e ela olhou para Northman que deu de ombros.

_- FILHOTINHA, EXPLICA DE NOVO PRA MAMÃE, O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM AS BEBÊS?_- perguntou Hell olhando com muita atenção para a pequena menina que bufou tal como o pai faz quando está zangado, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de ambos.

_- MAMÃE, EU FIZ, ELAS OUVEM AGORA, MAS TEM QUE TOCAR, ENTENDE?_- disse Kira tocando no rosto de Hell._- OUVE._- e quando retirou as mãozinhas do rosto dela._- NÃO OUVE._- demonstrou.

_- ENTENDI AGORA MEU AMOR, OBRIGADA, AGORA EU ENTENDI._- disse Hell carinhosamente acarinhando o rosto da pequena menina que encostou-se contra seu peito relaxando e aceitando seu abraço. _– "__No céu existe um bom anjo com uma missão celestial a cumprir.__Mas apenas na hora certa, ela virá. Virá para salvar, para unir, para amar. Terá dentro de si todos os poderes que se possa imaginar. Toda a beleza do mundo num olhar. Mas nem todos aceitarão o que não compreendem. Por isso ela tem todas as armas para lutar e saberá como matar. Ela defenderá o que acredita. Defenderá aos amores de sua vida. Entretanto, sua missão tem dia para acabar. O Criador dará a ela meio século na Terra__. __E depois, ao paraíso ela deverá retornar."_- disse Hell recitando a profecia que dizia respeito à Kira.

_- O que você quer dizer recitando esta profecia, mãe?_- perguntou Woody para Hell, ainda protegendo à Abigail e suas filhas._- O que foi que esta menina fez com minhas filhas pequenas?_- e Hell ficou em silencio respirando profundamente com a boca encostada na cabeça de Kira e logo seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas assim como os olhos de Nanda que apesar de ter entendido tudo o que foi dito, não traduziu nada para ninguém._- Mãe, diz alguma coisa!_

_- Tuas filhas estão curadas, William. Foi isso que esta menina fez com tuas filhas, ela não as estava machucando, ela as estava curando. _– informou Nanda para o irmão mais velho.


	25. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 8

**N/a: oi queridos e queridas!**

**demorei horrores pra atualizar né, eu sei!**

**mas ai está uma nova parte enoooorrrmmmeee!**

**E digo, bem safadinha, e eu culpo às partes picantes e safadinhas **

**aos livros da serie 'Anita Blake' que eu ando lendo e que eu SUPER recomendo!**

**A propósito, gente, eu comecei a trabalhar, e é por isso que eu tenho demorado tanto pra atualizar os capitulos, mas eu juro que assim que eu puder eu vou continuar escrevendo!**

**Por favor, me mandem reviews se gostarem ou não e com suas opiniões, assim como eu agradeço pelas reviews que recebi! To tentando fazer os capitulos melhores possiveis, por isso eu conto com as opiniões de vocês!**

**daqui a pouco, ou em breve eu att meu picasa também!**

**bjussss**

**VIC!**

* * *

PARTE 3 (VIII)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 24 – Luxúria**

**Napa Valley, manhã seguinte.**

**WoodyPOV.**

_- E quais são os nomes delas, meus queridos? Estamos batizando estas meninas, eu me nego a chamar minhas netinhas de bebê um e bebê dois..._- disse minha mãe com um sorriso no rosto, acarinhando minhas meninas que dormiam ainda esta manhã no bercinho. Eu e Abe ainda estávamos de pijamas, mas Alice já estava acesa e excitada nos escolhendo as roupas que usaremos durante o batizado e minha mãe estava de roupão, já maquiada e penteada._- Tenho uma entrevista coletiva daqui a pouco, a pergunta crucial é como se chamam estas fofuxas... Então?_- e nos olhou com seus olhos verdes ansiosos e delineados com uma impecável maquiagem. Eu sorri, sorri porque estava feliz como quando fiquei quando Abigail ficou grávida, feliz como quando todas as minhas filhas nasceram, feliz. Feliz porque sabia que minha mãe sempre soube o nome que minhas filhas teriam, mas que ela deixou para que Abe anunciasse os nomes que havíamos escolhido.

_- Esta aqui é Julie._- disse Abe tentando ajeitar o cabelinho loirinho de uma de nossas filhinhas dorminhocas._- E esta é Mabelle._- disse acarinhando o rostinho de nossa outra filha, depois suspirou e quando voltou a olhar para cima tinha os olhos cheios d'água._- Eu não queria ter ofendido aos elfos Helena, eu juro, não fiz por mal, eu estava tentando afastar aquela menina, estava sim, porque eu achei que ela poderia fazer mais mal a elas do que o sangue da minha família já tinha feito... eu não sabia que aquela menina estava curando minhas meninas..._- disse entre lágrimas e minha mãe a abraçou apertado e deixou que ela chorasse tudo o que quisesse.

_- Abigail, não há nada de errado com teu sangue, meu bem. Deus não erra nunca, tenha certeza... e como eu posso achar que há algo de errado com você quando você faz meu lobinho tão feliz e me deu três netas lindas e adoráveis?_- perguntou e Abe olhou pra ela._- Eu amo você querida._

_- Eu também te amo, Hell. Você é a melhor sogra de todas._- disse ela e minha mãe riu.

_- Não vamos exagerar querida, deixemos as bajulações pra quando eu for tua rainha, certo?_- disse ela secando as lagrimas do rosto de Abe.

_- Ainda estou autorizado a transformá-la, mesmo que Julie e Mabelle estejam bem?_- perguntei.

_- Claro que está, filho! Pra falar a verdade, você Abigail, já deveria ser uma loba há anos..._- disse minha mãe olhando para nós dois.

_- Confesso que eu tinha medo..._- resmungou Abe olhando para o chão timidamente e eu a envolvi em meus braços.

_- E agora não tem mais?_- perguntou minha mãe.

_- Não tenho. Eu amo minhas filhas, amo Woody, você e Byrdie, meus cunhados, sobrinhos, toda esta grande família... se eu não tivesse tanto medo, Mabelle e Julie jamais teriam tido este problema que tiveram..._- disse Abe contra o meu peito e eu a apertei em meus braços para dar-lhe segurança, enquanto minha mãe sorriu docemente pra ela e lhe alisou os cabelos revoltos.

_- Não pense mais neste episódio como um problema querida, pense que isso foi uma oportunidade... promete?_- perguntou minha mãe._- Prometem-me ambos?_- e silenciosamente acenamos que sim._- E sorriam, hoje é um dia feliz, muito feliz!_

_- Feliz, feliz, feliz!_- disse tia Alice dando o ar de sua graça, saindo do closet do nosso quarto e largando nossos trajes sobre a cama ainda desfeita._- Separei os trajes meus queridos, agora eu vou para o quarto de Seth e Clau e você Hell, vai para o seu..._- apontou para a minha mãe e imediatamente a guiando para fora junto com ela.

_- Pro meu quarto? Você está me dizendo que eu não vou falar com a minha filha mais velha, é isso?_- disse minha mãe franzindo as suas delineadas sobrancelhas para a minha pequena tia.

_- Você certamente aproveitará mais teu tempo indo pro teu quarto, caçulinha, confie em mim..._- disse ela enigmática e minha mãe franziu ainda mais suas sobrancelhas._- Não olhe na minha cabeça, espertinha, já me basta Edward!_- então ela deu um de seus pequenos sorrisos e piscou para mim e Abe._- Tchau queridos, até mais tarde nas entrevistas..._

_- Tchau, queridos.._- disse minha mãe para nós enquanto era arrastada para fora de nosso quarto pela pequena vampira que fechou a porta ao sair.

_- Vai logo pro teu quarto Hell!_- ouvimos tia Allie ralhar com ela e em seguida um suspiro bem alto da minha mãe para em seguida ouvirmos os passos das duas se dividirem pelo corredor.

_- Quando eu ficar mais velha eu quero ter a metade da bondade e da paciência da tua mãe..._- disse Abe ainda abraçada a mim e eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e depois eu ri._- Falei algo divertido?_

_- Mais ou menos. Meu pai diz que minha mãe paga todos os pecados dela com os nossos mimados parentes vampiros, diz que eles são o karma dela..._- falei.

_- E você acredita nisso?_- Abe perguntou.

_- Claro que não, você conhece o meu pai o suficiente pra saber o quão ele é dramático e tão mimado pela minha mãe como seus outros maridos e eu e meus irmãos... ele só fala isso pra irritar tio Emm e o tio Ed, me rende boas risadas..._- falei divertidamente e Abe ficou como hipnotizada olhando pra mim._- O que foi?_

_- Gosto de te ver sorrindo, você é tão lindo sorrindo, sabia?_

_- Você também é linda sorrindo._- falei.

_- Me perdoe, William, eu não..._- ia dizendo, mas eu a interrompi com um beijo suave e apaixonado.

_- Eu amo você Abe, amo nossas filhas e amo o fato de que elas são nossas. Não diga mais , que sente muito, que a culpa é sua, ou peça pelo meu perdão, passou, já foi, vamos apenas tratar de criar nossas três filhas e sermos felizes, e claro, agradecer e muito àquela pequena elfa e até mesmo ao pai irritado dela..._- falei.

_- Isso é verdade._- disse ela com um pequeno sorriso._- Amo você Woody._

_- E eu te amo mais._- e nos beijamos de novo.

...

**EmmPOV.**

Sabe quando você está sempre do lado daquela pessoa especial e nunca parece ter a chance de dizer a ela o quanto você à ama?

Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Helena é minha tanto quanto é de Bernard, Zackery, Edward e até mesmo daquele elfo nervosinho que aparece de quando em quando, mas não só isso, ela é mãe de meus filhos, avó de meus netos e a fonte de vida para o meu pequeno Raphael, mesmo que ele seja meu e de Rosie. Será que é demais dizer que eu devo tanto a ela e nem sei por onde começar a pagar esta minha divida de amor e gratidão? Obvio que não é novidade nenhuma, mas eu realmente não sei como pagar, me expressar, o raio que o parta. Faz dias que meu mais novo filho nasceu e eu e ela mal trocamos palavras sobre isso e como o nascimento dele afetará a nossa vida juntos, a minha vida com Rosalie, minha relação com meus outros filhos, netos, irmãos, família... todo mundo... parece que nunca há tempo suficiente ou oportunidade.

Ela me deixou ter meu tempo, me acostumar com esta nova pessoinha na minha vida, o filho que eu e Rosie tanto quisemos e sonhamos, mas que até o surgimento de Hell em nossas vidas nunca tivemos a oportunidade de ter.

Raphael é um lindo menino. Dos três bebês, ele, Adele e Cole, meu filho é o maior, o mais gordinho, com grandes olhos cor de caramelo em nuances verdes e seu cabelo é em um dourado escuro, quase castanho. É lindo, lindo mesmo.

Rosalie passa horas cuidando dele e exige a minha presença sempre, desde a hora em que ele acorda até a hora que ele vai dormir, no resto do tempo ela fica com Alice e Esme fazendo planos para estas abençoadas crianças que Helena nos deu. Em conjunto,nós os Cullen e dentro da medida do possível, discretamente, estamos nos organizando para homenageá-la de alguma maneira, demonstrar e dizer a ela o quanto a amamos e quanto estamos felizes pela benção que ela nos deu. Mas eu, enquanto Ed, Northman, Zack e ontem à noite Bernard, tiveram seus momentos íntimos com ela, eu , até agora a vi, a toquei poucas vezes e ainda não a amei, não tive tempo, mas muita vontade. Podem ter certeza disso.

_- Alice está me dizendo que se você quiser confessar todo o seu amor à nossa Helena, esta é a hora, ela não tem que realmente conversar com Claudia e Seth no momento. Disse que ela nos viu olhando-a agora a pouco e que sentiu a duvida de ambos em se aproximar..._- disse-me Edward depois de me cutucar._- Disse-me também que pode mandar ela para seu quarto se você realmente você quiser ir encontrá-la, você quer?_

_- As entrevistas começarão em pouco mais de uma hora, aposto que Hell tem coisas com que se preocupar no momento que em nada tem a ver comigo._ – falei receoso.

_- Quando ela olhou pela janela ela não estava olhando pra mim._- disse Edward.

_- Ela estava olhando pra mim?_- perguntei.

_- Pra cotovia no parapeito da janela ou para mim é que não era. Ela te ama ogro, eu sinceramente não entendo porque, mas ela te ama._- disse Bernard que também estava junto conosco, de óculos de sol e de quando em quando esfregando suas têmporas, obviamente ressacado. Então em seus lábios surgiu um de seus sorrisos safados._- Caras, to quebrado._- disse enquanto se espreguiçava.

_- Claro, bebeu todas ontem à noite!_- falei.

_- Aham,ta, eu to falando de Hell ter me esfolado todinho, colocar uma cueca e vestir uma roupa social não foi dos atos mais agradáveis que eu fiz em tempos. E dor de cabeça eu estou porque ela não me deixou dormir..._- revelou Byrdie._- É impressão minha ou ela anda bem safadinha nestes últimos dias?_- e Ed deu-nos um de seus enigmáticos sorrisos e ambos olharam pra Zack que estava circulando por perto e neste exato momento ele escolheu para ajeitar suas 'partes' e fazer uma cara de desconforto.

_- Sim, acho que ela anda bem safadinha..._- disse Ed.

_- Quanto a isso eu não tenho nada a declarar..._- resmunguei.

_- Pois então não seja besta, vá e siga o conselho de Allie._- disse Byrdie._- Ela me disse que sente tua falta. Acredite, se ela me disse algo assim enquanto ela estava comigo, é porque ela realmente sente._

_- Então porque ela não fala direito comigo?_- perguntei.

_- Isso é uma via de mão dupla cara, porque você ainda não foi atrás dela? Não adianta nada gostar de alguém e sentir falta dela quando ela está longe se você parece não ter bolas o suficiente para impor-se..._- disse Zack se aproximando com certa cara de assado, e não foi do sol. Logo atrás dele veio Bradley carregando um saco de paletó sobre os ombros._- Se Alice está dizendo que você pode ir, você vai, eu iria se ela estivesse querendo a mim._

_- Falando de Helena?_- perguntou Bradley pegando a nossa conversa._- Ela está reluzindo não está? É impressão minha? Nunca entendi porque ela parece carregar luz dentro dela..._- disse olhando para onde estávamos olhando, as janelas de sua suíte._- Ela sabe que estamos aqui falando dela e olhando pro quarto dela, não sabe? Nunca gostei muito disso, ela me assusta às vezes._

_- Ela assusta a todos, camarada._- disse Byrdie pra ele._- E sim, ela hoje parece um lindo vaga-lume, ela brilha quando está feliz e brilhará mais ainda quando este grande bundão for atrás dela. Os problemas familiares parecem ter acabado, meu filho e nora estão incrivelmente felizes, minhas netinhas estão curadas, eu tive uma maravilhosa noite com minha lobinha..._

_- Você é sempre muito bocó depois de uma noite com tua 'lobinha', é tanto açúcar que eu acho que é possível me causar cáries..._- disse Bradley.

_- Dor de barriga.._- disse Zack.

_- Diabetes.._- disse Ed.

_- Vontade de te cobrir de porradas._- falei.

_- Então eu vou te salvar, Bernard, vem comigo, precisamos bater um papo._- disse Brad._- E você, grandão, se entendi bem, está sendo um cagão, vá atrás de Helena!_

_- Cara, até você!_- exclamei e ele sorriu dando de ombros.

_- Pra que servem os amigos?_- disse Brad.

Demorou mais alguns minutos, mas eu fui. Atravessei os jardins, entrei na casa, subi as escadas, bati à porta de seu quarto e entrei depois que ela me autorizou, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Ela estava de roupão aberto, vestindo uma rendada lingerie azul marinho e um enorme sapato de plataforma que de longe berrava 'Alice', assim como os bobs em seu cabelo curto, maquiada e encostada à janela de sua suíte. E com um medalhão de seus lobos pendendo de seus dedos, então ela olhou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios. Minha linda Helena.

_- Por que demorou tanto? Sou tão assustadora assim?_- perguntou depositando uma de suas mãos em suas cadeiras, mas não saindo de onde estava, mexia naquele brasão que estava brilhando em seus dedos.

_- Você sabia que eu estava vindo..._- falei e ela deu de ombros, nunca ninguém consegue esconder nada dela.

_- Supus, depois que Alice me disse, melhor, praticamente me obrigou a voltar pro meu quarto e vocês todos, tirando Northman, reuniram-se sob a minha janela e estavam falando de mim, da minha safadeza na cama e de vossos assados... Sabe, vocês não são discretos._- suspirou e eu se pudesse, teria ficado completamente corado.

_- Porque este medalhão na tua mão está brilhando?_- descaradamente eu troquei de assunto e ela me deu um sorriso doce.

_- É o colar de contenção de Noel, o meu novo lobo e ele brilha porque eu coloquei um 'extra' nele..._

_- Extra?_

_- Sabe, se Elisa não tivesse sido assassinada naquele mercado ela ainda teria pegado o namorado e a melhor amiga juntos e em menos de um ano depois ela iria fazer um intercambio na Espanha, na universidade de Zaragoza e ela conheceria Noel, eles se apaixonariam e viveriam felizes para sempre... Não está no destino dela voltar à vida e não está no destino dele deixar de gostar dela, mas no momento eles não podem se tocar, se amar como foram destinados a fazer... Este medalhão brilha porque eu estou pondo nele um pouco de poder. Vou permitir que Noel e Elisa se toquem, se sintam, se amem..._- contou com um olhar esperançoso e depositando o medalhão sobre o móvel atrás dela.

_- É com atitudes simples e delicadas como esta que eu me convenço de que você é um anjo de verdade._- falei._- Eu te amo._- falei e ela sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

_- Se você me ama como diz, vem até mim, fica comigo._- disse ela pra mim de braços abertos.

...

**HellPOV.**

E Emmett veio até mim com a força e rapidez de um trem desgovernado, me prensando entre o móvel atrás de mim e ele. Prendeu-me em seus braços forte e me beijou com tal ânsia que certamente minha perfeita maquiagem foi para o beleléu. E eu não me importei nem um pouco com isso.

Eu me entreguei à saudade que eu sentia do peso e da força de seus braços, do toque de seus lábios e da força de nossa paixão. Eu amo Emmett, eu amo meu ursão.

_- Que saudades, quantas saudades de você, meu amor..._- disse ele ainda prensando seu corpo contra o meu e prendendo meu rosto em suas mãos, beijando meus lábios rápida e ansiosamente._- Eu te amo, te amo tanto, você não tem idéia, não tem idéia lobinha!_- e me beijou mais inúmeras vezes, agarrando meu rosto tão apertado que eu comecei a temer que ficasse cheia de marcas roxas nas minhas bochechas, mas eu não me importei.

_- Faz amor comigo Emm, me fode, me come, me morde. Eu quero você aqui e agora._- falei ofegante de desejo e olhando em seus olhos. E ele sorriu mostrando-me as presas, largou o meu rosto e começou a beijar o resto do meu corpo.

O toque dos dedos e do corpo de Emmett sentiam-se como toques de gelo em meu corpo quente e excitado me deixando arrepiada e praticamente implorando pelo próximo toque de sua pele suave. Ele começou por tirar meu robe que caiu no chão com um movimento suave. Suas grandes mãos envolveram meus ombros e o apertaram enquanto seus gulosos olhos olhavam intercaladamente em meus olhos, minha boca, meu pescoço e meus seios ainda volumosos pela lactação.

_- São estes seios que alimentam meu filho..._- e num rápido movimento meus seios estavam livres das rendas azuis do meu sutiã._- Em todos estes anos de vida eu jamais vi seios tão lindos!_- disse e seu hálito fresco batia diretamente em meus mamilos deixando-os tesos e arrepiados. Suas mãos apertavam minha pele volumosa e brincavam com aqueles pequenos botões cor de rosa, tirando gemidos prazerosos de minha garganta._- Gostaria de provar e saber o gosto daquilo que alimenta meu bebê..._

_- Fique à vontade, eles são mais teus que de Raphael..._- mal acabei de falar e ele caiu de boca no meu seio esquerdo enquanto apertou o direito com delicado vigor._- Oh, com certeza muito mais teu do que de Raphael, gulosinho..._- ele deu belas sugadas e o ouvi engolir o liquido que saiu deles pelo menos umas quatro vezes, antes que ele revezasse para o seio direito me levando a loucura.

_- Deliciosa, você, toda você._- sussurrou contra a minha pele e eu ri extasiada como uma bobona.

_- Faço o possível..._

_- Yammy!_- exclamou e caiu de boca no meu seio. Depois de algumas chupadas vigorosas ele abandonou meu seio com grandes marcas de chupões, em ambos, e começou a lamber meu corpo por onde o leite que saiu dos meus seios escorreu, arrancando da minha boca ainda mais suspiros, até que se ajoelhou na minha frente esfregando seu rosto na minha virilha e cheirando-me como se entre minhas pernas existisse o mais saboroso buquê._- Eu quero... quero tanto, posso tirar?_- perguntou soprando sobre o delicado tecido das minhas calcinhas._- Posso?_- gemi em consentimento e em menos de um segundo minha calcinha foi rasgada e senti seu hálito gelado diretamente sobre a sensível pele que havia sob ela._- Você cheira a pecado, a luxuria e está tão molhada, dá vontade de lamber, de morder, de comer..._

_- Então faz..._- o autorizei num sussurro e ele caiu de boca em mim me levando à loucura.

Pouquíssimos instantes se passaram antes que eu sentisse as presas de Emm cravarem na pele sensível daquele lugar tão intimo que ele estava degustando com tanta ênfase. Senti aquele formigamento fabuloso de seu veneno espalhando-se pela minha carne, assim como sua língua degustando a mim e ao meu sangue tão ferozmente que me fez tremer da cabeça aos pés fazendo-me gritar e cravar minhas mãos em qualquer coisa sólida que eu poderia pegar.

Eu não tenho a mínima noção do que acontece comigo quando eu estou no caminho de atingir um glorioso orgasmo porque eu simplesmente me entrego ao prazer, mas os meninos dizem que eu perco as estribeiras e fico falando coisas em russo que não tem nada a ver. Hoje de manhã mesmo Byrdie riu horrores da minha cara dizendo que eu tinha contado até 500 em russo, no dia anterior foi Zack que disse que eu tinha nominado todas as receitas que eu conhecia, Edward as doenças, e assim por diante, whatever, eu só quero gozar o momento, to pouco me lixando pro que sai ou deixa de sair da minha boca!

Eu vi Emm levantar o rosto das minhas partes baixas com o rosto completamente lambuzado numa mistura de saliva, gozo e sangue, lambendo os beiços agora completamente rubros com o olhar satisfeito de macho que ele tem toda a vez que me faz alcançar às alturas. Eu particularmente adoro este olhar no rosto dele. Emm sorriu convencido e soltou aquela gargalhada masculina e extasiada que só um homem pode dar. Desviei meu olhar de sua deliciosa boca e mesmo com o corpo ainda tremendo de êxtase eu resolvi que era hora de eu retribuir o favor.

Puxei ele pra mim pelo cós da calça, mas ele resistiu, desviei minhas atenções para seus olhos e pude claramente ver que seus olhos tinham uma grande borda violeta além do comum dourado.

_- Sentindo-se mais forte, ursão?_- perguntei me aproximando dele e ele só acenou que sim._- Então chega mais vai, você merece uma recompensa..._- e acariciei-o vigorosamente por sobre e dentro de suas calças enquanto eu o beijava e sentia meu próprio gosto em sua boca.

_- Adoraria mesmo, mas não, não agora pelo menos.._- disse ele de olhos fechados e de voz ofegante, mas mesmo assim ele impediu que eu abrisse suas calças e se afastou uns dois passos de mim._- Você tem um dia atribulado hoje, lobinha..._

Fiquei chocada, ele estava realmente me dispensando?

Emm deve ter visto o choque no meu rosto porque ele deu mais um de seus risos másculos e ficou me encarando.

_- Sério? Sério que depois de eu ter gozado deste jeito você não vai querer que eu retribua e além disso não quer me foder, é isso?_- perguntei e mais uma vez ele riu.

_- Por enquanto, sim, vou te deixar só no gostinho..._- disse ele com um sorriso lateral._- Deixemos o restante pra mais tarde, se você for boazinha sobra até um replay pra você do que eu acabei de fazer..._

_- Emmett!_

_- Calma, lobinha..._

_- Você realmente tem certeza de que quer fazer isso comigo, me deixar aqui, louca do jeito que eu estou? Certeza, mesmo?_- falei manhando e ronronante, ele geralmente não resiste, mas hoje ele fez e deu mais um passo longe de mim, mesmo tendo respirado profundamente antes.

_- Mesmo, eu vou._

_- Pois saiba que quando eu te pegar, eu vou acabar com você._

_- Estou sinceramente contando com isso._- disse ele com outro sorriso torto e me jogando um beijinho._- Te amo lobinha._- então ele deu meia volta e saiu passando as mãos em seu rosto e em seguida lambendo suas mãos.

Então em berrei logo depois que a porta do meu quarto estava novamente fechada. Berrei porque eu estava cheia de amor pra dar e berrei especialmente porque no momento eu estava sexualmente frustrada, okay, em parte, porque tudo mais, e em parte inclusive eu, dizia exatamente o contrário.

...

**EricPOV.**

Acordei com um grito raivoso, fiquei assustado, para logo depois me dar conta da enorme ressaca da qual eu estava sofrendo da festa nas caves ontem à noite. Procurei pelo copo de água que eu havia posto sobre o criado mudo ao lado da minha cama ontem só para perceber que eu não estava no meu quarto. Onde eu estava? Eu tava pelado? Ouviu um suspiro atrás de mim e um espreguiçar nos lençóis, me virei assustado para dar de cara com Nanda, ufa!

_- Dia.._- disse ela enquanto ainda se espreguiçava. Sorri pra ela, mas a primeira palavra que saiu da minha boca foi:

_- Água._

_- Ali, no frigobar embaixo da TV..._- corri para o frigobar, nem me importei que estava nu._- Joga uma pra mim também por favor..._- disse ela sentando-se na cama e ajeitando os lençóis sobre seus fartos seios. Joguei uma garrafinha pra ela, peguei uma pra mim, abri e embiquei querendo reidratar desesperadamente enquanto a olhava movendo-se vagarosamente e me encarando no processo. Admito que gostei de ser admirado, mesmo com tanta dor de cabeça._- Tem pepto bismol no armário do banheiro também, sempre ajuda..._- eu estava pensando sobre isso quando ela cheirou o ar duas vezes e falou de novo depois de uma leve revirada de olhos._- Pode entrar Rob!_

_- Rob? Eu não ouvi ninguém bat..._- ia dizer que não havia ouvido batida nenhuma na porta quando a cabeça loira de Robert aparece no vão da porta recém aberta. Merda, eu e a minha mania de esquecer que me relaciono com sobrenaturais.

_- Ah, hey Bro!_- disse ele em seu forte sotaque inglês acenando pra mim que neste momento estava me tapando com a garrafa e minha mão vazia, mas ele não se fez de rogado e entrou no quarto sem expressar qualquer constrangimento, ainda que tenha fechado a porta atrás dele._- Mana, preciso falar contigo, é sério!_- então ele sentou na beira da cama de frente pra Nanda e me ignorando.

_- Acho que vou ao banheiro atrás daquele pepto..._- dei uma desculpa pra sair dali e procurar ao menos a minha cueca.

_- Não Bro! Fica aqui, preciso da tua opinião também, só fica ai e me escuta também!_- disse Rob. Quando o conheci achei que ele fosse sério demais, muito inglês, quase robótico, mas ele não é assim, Robert é um dos caras mais malucos e engraçados que eu conheci na vida. Eu gosto dele, mas eu estava pelado e desconfortável.

_- Robert, eu to pelado..._- falei e ele deu de ombros.

_- To nem ai, já todos os meus irmãos pelados._- disse ele.

_- Rob, eu gosto de você, mas eu não sou..._

_- Quê, vai dizer que não é meu irmão só porque não nasceu da nossa mãe? Claudia e Kira também não nasceram dela, você acha que somos menos irmãos por isso, ou é porque ta comendo a minha irmã?_- disse ele com a cara mais deslavada do mundo e Nanda resmungou quando eu fiquei quieto.

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, irmão, agora corte o papo família e diga de uma vez o que você quer, aposto que não demora muito tia Alice ta aqui cheia de energia pra escolher minhas roupas para as entrevistas desta manhã..._- disse ela.

_- Eu, é que..._- disse ele um pouco enrolado.

_- Anda logo Robert!_- disse ela sem paciência.

_- Quero pedir a mão de Lisa em casamento, eu quero me casar com Isabel, mana... o que vocês acham?_- perguntou ele ansioso. Ficamos calados.

_- Se é assim que você quer, e sendo você tão teimoso quanto qualquer um de nós e tendencioso às grandes dramaturgias, acho que você vai precisar disso._- disse Peter depois de entrar no quarto de Fernanda sem bater e estendendo uma caixinha de jóia para Robert que abriu e ficou admirado com o que viu lá dentro, assim como Nanda, mas eu não vi nada, só fiquei desejando um buraco pra me esconder._- Hey, Eric, bom dia! Nanda..._

_- Oi.._- balbuciei morrendo de vergonha e ele tampouco se importou com a minha nudez.

_- Pete, eu conheço este anel, é uma jóia Koleston e tirando o biso Indra, só nossa mãe tem acesso às jóias Koleston, como você conseguiu isso?_- perguntou Rob passando a caixinha para Nanda que admirava a tal jóia que devia ser cara e cheia de pedras preciosas bem talhadas, porque os raios de sol que nela batiam refletiam no rosto dela em várias cores. Peter sorriu._- Então?_

_- Quem você acha que me deu o tal anel?_- disse Peter balançando-se enquanto ria._- Eu tive uma parte desta conversa como uma visão há uns dias, falei com nossa mãe, ela foi ao cofre, escolheu a jóia e disse que era pra eu entrar nesse momento e da-la pra você pra que você presenteasse Isabel com ele quando fizesse seu pedido de casamento durante a festa desta noite._

_- E porque ela mesma não está aqui?_- perguntei.

_- Sei lá! As percepções de futuro de nossa mãe são melhores que as minhas... talvez ela só quisesse que você morresse de vergonha por estar ai pelado! Que todos nós reforçássemos nossos laços fraternais!_- disse Peter ainda rindo, agora da minha cara. _– Sabe, você como um bruxo deveria ser hábil em 'puxar' uma de tuas roupas pra perto de você..._

_- Ele não pode, ainda não fez o teste de porte de varinha, a varinha dele está bloqueada como a de Kath._- disse agora William encostado no batente da porta. Ótimo, mais um pra rir da minha cara enquanto eu estou aqui como vim ao mundo praticamente me prensando contra o frigobar querendo que ele me absorvesse._- Bom dia a todos, irmãos!_

_- Bom dia!_- disseram os outros três.

_- Ah, Woody, e as meninas? Já disseste o nome delas pra nossa mãe? Pode finalmente me dizer agora como eu devo chamar minhas sobrinhas?_- perguntou Nanda.

_- Elas se chamam Julie e Mabelle!_- disse Claudia aparecendo logo atrás de William à porta trazendo nas mãos Kira e Marie, uma de cada lado._- Só ainda não sei qual é uma e qual é a outra! Gente, ouvi dizer que tenho um irmãozinho querendo se casar e que o anel brilha horrores! Trouxe as duas pequenas! Ih, tem um pelado!_- disse rindo, mas mesmo assim cobriu os olhinhos das duas pequenas que riam mesmo envergonhadas._- Será que algum de vocês pode alcançar uma cueca ou um roupão para o pobre menino? Vocês são tão constrangedores às vezes..._- disse ela balançando a cabeça desaprovando.

_- Não seja por isso, irmã mais velha!_- disse Woody chutando minha cueca pra mim que estava perto da porta, mas ainda longe de mim, me abaixei pra pega-la e pude ouvir risinhos vindos de Marie._- Qual é a graça Mimi, você não deveria estar vendo o que está acontecendo aqui..._- disse ele se aproximando da irmã e desarrumando os seus cabelos ruivos e ela riu mais.

_- Eu vi a bunda dele, mano! Eric tem a bunda branca!_- disse Marie bem alto e gargalhadas ecoaram pelo quarto.

_- Bom, Nanda não parece se importar muito com isso..._- disse Woody ainda enquanto todos riam e eu me vestia, quando eu me senti menos inseguro e mais apresentável percebi que William havia feito a volta entre Marie e Claudia e agora estava ajoelhado em frente à pequena Kira e a olhava com admiração._- Hey, pequena..._- disse para a pequena menina loirinha que apenas se apertou um pouco ao corpo de Claudia e piscou seus grandes olhos azuis pra ele._- Desculpe, eu sei que você não entende o que eu digo..._

_- Ela entende mano, mas ta com medo de você._- disse Marie._- Tio Northman disse que está ensinando a nossa língua pra ela, se você falar devagar ela entende._

Consegui encontrar minha camiseta e a vesti ainda olhando para William que ainda estava ajoelhado em frente à pequena garotinha loira que estava agarrada às pernas de Claudia, e não só eu, todos estavam em expectativa para o que ia acontecer. Northman, a outra elfa e a criança não participaram da festa nas caves ontem, Hell só apareceu um tempo depois e obviamente ela tinha ido falar com ela, estava emocionada e um pouco nervosa com o que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas pareceu esquecer de tudo nos braços de Bernard.

Ambos, Helena e Bernard deveriam ter sido meus pais há muitos anos atrás e eu acredito nisso, eu amo aquela mulher como se eu realmente tivesse saído dela, quanto a Bernard e ao meu próprio pai eu ainda os estou conhecendo, mesmo assim eu nutro carinho e admiração até certo ponto, porque eu não vim ao mundo pra admirar marmanjos.

Eu gosto do Rob, ele é divertido e me ajuda a treinar na bruxaria, ao menos enquanto eu estava lá em Hogwarts. Nanda é a minha namorada, sem mais declarações, Peter adora tirar sarro dos outros, e eu sou a sua mais nova vitima, Marie é minha pequena irmãzinha, não tenho dúvida, Claudia é sempre educada e prestativa, Kira parece frágil e tímida, mas William é forte, quando eu olho pra ele eu penso em fortaleza, em segurança e ali estava ele receoso em tocar naquela menininha.

Eu vi ele levantar a mão ao rostinho da criança pelo menos duas vezes e duas vezes eu a vi recuar o rostinho. Seus olhos estavam lagrimejando e ele se mordia freneticamente, vi suas mãos tremerem um pouco, mas ele continuava ali, a menina também, se olhavam mas não diziam nada, ninguém ali dizia nada, nem eu, parado ali de cuecas e camiseta. Até que Peter se aproximou dele e se inclinou, apertando com uma de suas mãos o ombro dele.

_- Apenas diga, irmão. Se Mimi diz a verdade, fale pausadamente que Kira irá entender, se ambos não entenderem nada, nossa princesinha traduz, não traduz, mana?_- perguntou Peter e Nanda acenou que sim e chamou-me de volta pra cama, fui, e William lá quieto e emocionado ainda olhando pra pequena garotinha._- Mimi, vem com o mano, já que Clau foi sorteada pra ficar de pé enquanto estes dois ai se entendem!_- disse ele estendendo os pequenos braços para a ruivinha que nem precisou de muito para saltar nos braços dele._- Você está gorduchinha Marie! Qualquer dia eu não consigo mais te carregar!_

_- To não! To não mano!_- disse a baixinha rindo.

_- Nanda, eu não sei se eu vou falar devagar ou não o que eu tenho que dizer para Kira, você pode traduzir pra mim?_- perguntou William olhando por sobre seu ombro para Nanda que agora vestia de novo sua blusa, mas ainda estava tapada com os lençóis da cintura pra baixo e ela acenou que sim se concentrando e William virou-se de novo para a pequena Kira e começou a falar._- Obrigado! Menina, você não tem idéia de quanto eu agradeço pelo que você fez por mim, pelas minhas filhinhas, por Abigail e por Nina. A partir deste momento você pode contar comigo como teu protetor, como teu amigo, como teu irmão e eu vou dar minha vida por você se necessário for, você entende isso? Entende, Kira?_- perguntou, mas ficou esperando para que Nanda traduzia tudo o que ele dissera para a língua dos elfos.

Então a menininha ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas afastou-se das pernas de Clau e estendeu uma de suas mãozinhas para o rosto de William dizendo coisas que eu não entendi nada, acho que ninguém entendeu a não ser a própria Fernanda que sorriu e esfregou fora de seu rosto uma gorda lágrima e todos olhamos para ela esperando pela tradução do que a pequena menina tinha dito.

_- Ela disse que nasceu para amar você, William, disse que nasceu para amar a todos nós e nos fazer feliz para que pudéssemos fazer feliz há muitas outras pessoas, que é esta a missão dela, unir, amar, curar..._- disse Nanda.

_- E agora?_- perguntei.


	26. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 9

**N/a: demorou um pouquinho, não?**

**Mas este é um cap bem comprido e bem interessante, garanto!**

**no proximo, que se chamará 'INVEJA' teremos mais um monte de coisas acontecendo**

**mas vai demorar pra vir, tvz um pouco menos que este, mas virá, juro!**

**todo mundo jah deve ter assistido ao filme, né! eu tmb, e gostei bastante, e vcs?**

**no picasa eu tenho postado um monte de fotos, deem uma passadinha para ve-las!**

**bjuss e ateh breve!**

**espero que gostem do que escrevi e me digam o que acharam!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (IX)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 25 – Presteza, Diligência**

**Um dia depois, em algum lugar perto de NY.**

_- Sério que você deixou de ir à nossa celebração pra colocar um aplique no cabelo e depois ficar batendo feito louco nesse saco de areia?_- perguntou Hell à Darius que estava batendo num saco de areia reforçado, de mãos nuas e machucadas, suando e vestindo apenas shorts de academia e tênis na academia da sede da XS, assustando-o, fazendo-o se afastar.

_- Minha rainha!_- exclamou ele segurando o saco que estava sacudindo e desviando o olhar dos olhos dela._- Perdão, eu sei que não fui à celebração Lycan, foi um erro imperdoável!_- então Hell revirou os olhos pra ele e abanou as mãos._- Foi.. Fiquei trabalhando.._

_- Já sei, só não sei por que você tem esse aplique no cabelo..._- disse ela achando graça.

_- Está ruim?_

_- Não, diferente, só isso..._

_- Você veio me punir?_- perguntou ele e ela riu.

_- Punir? Não, eu vim te pedir uma ajuda..._

_- Ajuda? Em que eu posso te ajudar?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Você pode me dizer a quem pertence o cartel de drogas central do país, eu preciso ter uma conversa com ele, ou ela, não sei..._- respondeu Hell dando de ombros.

_- Não me diga que você está metida com drogas!_- exclamou ele e ela riu novamente levantando ambas as mãos de maneira defensiva.

_- Eu pareço drogada pra você? Eu só quero ajudar um amigo..._- respondeu ela e baixinho ela disse: _- Como um de meus mais queridos amigos você bem sabe que meus vícios se aplicam somente a sangue, carne e sexo._

_- Se é você quem está dizendo, não posso duvidar._- disse ele e ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns longos segundos em silencio._- Eu adoraria alimentar um de teus vícios..._

_- Então, qual é a do cabelinho?_- perguntou ela trocando descaradamente de assunto e começando a andar pela sala vazia, então ele bufou voltando a socar o saco de pancadas levemente, deixando de olhar para ela.

_- Uma nova missão que fui incumbido de cumprir, por isso eu não fui ao batizado ontem... Diga-me, você não deveria estar se preparando para a inauguração do restaurante de Zackery para esta noite? Aquela vinícola deve estar colocando gente pelo ladrão..._- comentou ainda socando, agora com mais força, até que parou milímetros antes de bater no rosto dela que havia se enfiado rapidamente entre ele e o saco de areia._- Deus! Helena, não faça isso! Eu poderia ter machucado você!_- e ela sorriu complacentemente.

_- Eu confio em ti, qualquer dia, se você me machucar de verdade, eu vou ter a certeza de que foi sem querer, e eu não vou culpar você por isso._- disse ela.

_- Helena, porque você veio até aqui? Com certeza esse tipo de ajuda poderia ser dado através de Gerard..._- disse ele cabisbaixo.

_- Você tem fugido de mim, eu gostaria de ouvir de você o porquê._

_- É por proteção. Sua, minha, mas especialmente da minha família..._- disse ele. _– Agora que a Black Leather se revelou cada poder de cada país quer um pedaço seu e eles sabem que o elo até você sou eu, isso dá margem pra eles praticamente fazerem o querem de mim pra chegar perto de você, mas eu não vou te entregar pra eles te colocarem numa gaiola! Primeiro porque você é a mulher que eu amo, e segundo por que você é minha rainha, e se eu não te dou a eles, eles ameaçam pegar a minha família..._

_- É por isso que eles estão sob minha proteção e a da Liga... Especialmente você, você está sobre a minha proteção, não vou permitir que nada te machuque Darius e se todos os poderes e poderosos se juntarem pra tentar me pegar, deixe que tentem, vou mostrar-lhes que dou um boi pra não entrar em uma briga, mas uma boiada pra não sair dela!_- disse Hell.

_- E é por isso que eu te amo ainda mais!_- disse ele agarrando o delicado rosto dela com suas mãos suadas e machucadas, para depois unir os seus lábios aos dela. Ela não fugiu ou retirou-o do seu contato com ela, mas ela permaneceu parada onde estava, sem se mexer._- Oh, Deus, perdão!_- disse ele separando-se dela assustado e se ajoelhando no chão._- Puna-me, eu não tenho o direito de tocar-te! Você está salvando minha família quando eu não posso, você já está fazendo tanto por mim!_- disse ele entre lágrimas.

_- Não chore, meu querido, não chore..._- disse ela ao se ajoelhar de frente pra ele e secar-lhe as lágrimas._- Sou eu quem lhe pede perdão por não poder corresponder a este sentimento tão bonito que você tem por mim... Ouça-me, por que você não vem comigo? Venha viver conosco, deixe essa coisa besteira de política humana pros humanos, venha viver com Joseph e comigo, os lobos precisam de você, precisamos de você! Toda a tua família pode vir também se isso te deixar feliz..._- e ele riu soluçado.

_- Você não suporta pelo menos 50% da minha família..._- disse ele e ela deu de ombros.

_- Eles são humanos, humanos não são como nós, eles não vivem tanto quanto nós... E eles não precisam viver sobre o mesmo teto que eu, basta que eles estejam dentro dos meus territórios e meus lobos os protegerão... Pense nisso sim, pense de verdade..._- disse ela.

_- Obrigado, eu vou, vou pensar mesmo, mas eu preciso de um tempo, não creio que eu possa fugir assim do dia para noite.._

_- Poder, você pode, basta que eu exploda toda esta sede e ninguém saberá com certeza se você estava aqui dentro ou não._

_- Você mexeu com as câmeras de segurança, não?_- perguntou ele e ela sorriu dando de ombros.

_- Às vezes eu sei onde estou me metendo, mesmo sem saber..._- respondeu ela, depois deu um suspiro e ficou alguns segundos em silencio com o olhar perdido.

_- O que foi?_

_- Uma pequena visão, só isso. Preciso ir._- disse ela antes de beijar demoradamente à testa dele.

_- Você vai caçar pessoas, não vai?_- perguntou ele quando se separaram novamente e ela apenas sorriu.

_- Não desta vez, vou caçar elfos._- respondeu levantando-se._ – Você, consiga o nome do dono do cartel de drogas pra mim e pense bem na minha proposta de vir viver comigo e com teu filho mais velho, certo. Como eu tenho certeza de que não te verei esta noite, espero que nos vejamos antes do aniversário de Bernard._

_- Será em Veneza, certo?_- perguntou ele.

_- Certo._- confirmou ela que logo havia sumido no ar da mesma maneira que havia chegado.

...

**Alguns dias depois.**

**NoelPOV.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**No dia da inauguração do restaurante de Zackery na Vinícola Vivara.**

Como qualquer um presente naquele momento, fiquei assustado, muito assustado.

Tudo começou com aquele cheiro, mas como pode alguém descrever um cheiro que jamais sentiu antes, ou que ao menos julgou que jamais poderia sentir na vida?Era um cheiro de metal, do ozônio que você sente no ar antes de uma tempestade, cheiro de poder, poder e sangue.

Garanto que ter presenciado ao batizados dos mais novos netos de minha rainha no dia anterior, cheio de fantasmas, poder, amor e promessas não havia me preparado para o que eu teria que enfrentar naquele dia, naquela tarde antes de outro importante evento para aquela família numerosa.

Eu já havia perdido boa parte da manhã deste dia dormindo depois de ter participado da festa de batizado que foram pela madrugada adentro conversando com Eric, seus primos, os jovens príncipes e a adorável duquesa Nina. A casa do lago da vinícola já estava praticamente vazia, haviam alguns poucos hóspedes circulando pela sala com cara de ressaca ou tirando cochilos, vendo TV, falando no telefone com seus bandos ou mexendo nos computadores, engraçado que ai ninguém jamais me proibiu de chegar perto de um computador ou de um telefone, mas depois de ter conversado com minha mãe no dia em que eu cheguei aqui, eu simplesmente perdi o interesse nos meus parentes na Espanha e devo tristemente confessar que pouco estava pensando em Elisa e nos problemas que me aguardam de volta à Boonville no Missouri. Eu estava fazendo amigos e conhecendo pessoas em Napa Valley na Califórnia, estava conhecendo um pouco mais sobre minha nova condição sobrenatural e estava feliz aqui, eu não queria pensar naquela cidadezinha onde eu estava se sentindo preso e infelizmente apaixonado por uma garota que eu não posso ter, ou infeliz pela prima dela que vive com um imbecil. Eu estava feliz e estava bem, estes problemas que ficassem pra depois, pra quando eu voltasse pra casa.

Quando eu perguntei me disseram que estavam servindo um brunch mais para baixo ali mesmo perto do lago e que os bruxos e vampiros estava treinando por ali. Eu não tinha conversado muito com os vampiros que estavam por perto sempre, como Nina havia dito e eu cheirado, eles fedem, e eles também não apreciam muito interessados em se aproximar de nós os lobos sem que uns bruxos mal encarados não estivessem por perto, não que eu achasse que alguém fosse atacá-los se eles não ofereciam perigo imediato, mas olhares feios iam e vinham de quando em quando. Nina e Heath me disseram que era animosidade natural, que a mesma coisa acontece quando você não simpatiza com uma pessoa, mas que isso não quer dizer que você vá até ela e esmurrá-la, por mais que se tenha vontade. Eu não mexi com eles e eles não mexeram comigo, pra mim estava mais do que bom.

Existia ali, bem próximo ao lago aquele pequeno grupo de elfos, aqueles três loiros bonitos e com cara de paisagem que olhavam para todos de cima e eu não soube dizer se eles estavam com nojo de todos, ou simplesmente entediados. O homem estava sentado em um trono verde e vivo, sob a sombra de uma árvore que de longe parecia uma oliveira, olhando distraidamente para o lago ao longe com apequena menininha em seu colo, acarinhando seus loiros cabelos com uma das mãos, com a outra ele pegava frutos que comia e dava para a garotinha, de uma bandeja que a mulher elfa segurava submissamente agachada do lado dele no chão, mas ela sorria para ambos e de quando em quando ele acarinhava a ela também que se derretia toda. Bizarro, mas eu não me meti, eles que se são elfos que se entendam! Ri.

_- E a graça, qual é?_- me perguntou Morris chegando perto de mim todo empertigado, com o peito estufado, vestindo apenas calças de treino e passando a varinha entre os dedos rápida e distraidamente. Era inverno, um inverno diferente, claro, porque era quase meio dia e devia estar cerca de uns 18 graus, agradável, mas não quente o suficiente para que a maioria destas pessoas andasse semi-vestida como eles faziam.

_- Piadas internas, só isso._- respondi, dando de ombros._- Vai treinar?_

_- Vou dar umas aulinhas de ataque e defesa para Nina, Greice, Kath e Eric... você?_- perguntou pra mim.

_- Vim comer._- respondi._- Não tive a oportunidade de dizer antes, mas parabéns pelo teu novo emprego e parabéns também pelo livro infantil... Nina me mostrou a prova do livro ontem, é bem legal, a mãe dela tem muito talento e é muito bonita também..._

_- Sim, Abe é linda e é talentosa, mas o que quer que você esteja pensando, não pense demais , ou diga algo do qual você vai se arrepender depois, ta ligado?_

_- Eu não ia dizer nada, eu só estava comentando..._

_- Pois então não comente!_- exclamou ele nervoso._- Vá comer e vá pensar em outra coisa que não seja em assuntos que não te dizem respeito, esta não é a hora e nem o local pra isso!_- então ele bufou e foi embora.

Mas eu realmente estava comentando sobre o assunto, foi ele quem se estressou, mas pensando bem, eu devo controlar a minha língua, né! Extremamente fora de local falar sobre a paixão dele pela mulher do príncipe herdeiro da minha raça. Ops.

Fiquei na minha ali uns minutos comendo depois que eu alcancei a mesa de guloseimas, ninguém estava falando comigo e eu não falei com ninguém, eu sempre fui bastante quieto, portanto ficar em lugar cheio e não falar com ninguém não era nenhum problema pra mim.

Então aquele cheiro um pouco nojento me fez espirrar, olhei pra cima e dei de cara com uma garota oriental que não aparentava ser mais velha do que eu, mas que eu sabia que era porque no dia anterior a haviam me apontado. Ela era a mestiça esposa do filho vampiro de minha rainha, mas eu não gravei o nome dela.

_- Noel, não? Sou Karlla, como vai?_- estendeu-me a mão e eu hesitei por um segundo em não tocá-la, mas me arrisquei e descobri que suas mãos eram mornas e macias, mas seu aperto era forte.

_- Bem, bom dia._- falei.

_- Sim, claro, bom dia!_- sorriu largando a minha mão._- Noel, eu vim pra testar você!_- e levantou a outra não que estava agarrando dois pedaços compridos de madeira.

_- Me testar para..._

_- Em tua habilidade de luta! Bom, não deveria ser eu a fazer isso, mas Heath parece estar ocupado com alguma coisa no momento, então ele pediu para eu e Jasper fazermos isso com você, testar-te para tua habilidade, ver se você é bom lutando ou se no fim vão te mandar pra alguma faculdade pra que você aprenda alguma outra coisa..._- disse ela rapidamente.

_- Eu nunca fui bom em qualquer atividade física, eu estava fazendo faculdade de química e biologia em Zaragoza, antes..._

_- Antes que você fosse mordido e que você morresse para o resto do mundo, eu te entendo, eu tenho esta mesma cara há muitos anos, mas não tenha medo, é só um teste, eu e Jasper vamos te apresentar alguns modos de luta e vamos ver tuas aptidões, depois o resto do teu possível treinamento será feito por Heath, ele é bom em luta tanto quanto Jasper e eu somos... vem!_- me agarrou pelo punho e me arrastou para um canto onde o vampiro loiro estava distribuindo uma pilha de tatames aparentemente pesados pelo chão de grama como se nada fossem.

Minutos depois eu estava suado, semi nu e me exercitando. Jasper e Karlla me mostravam movimentos e eu os reproduzia, ou ao menos eu tentava, beijei aquele tatame tantas vezes que desisti de contar, mas não desisti de tentar encontrar algum tipo de luta na qual eu me encaixasse, mesmo que eu estivesse divertindo e muito àqueles que estavam me assistindo, o que incluía agora ao rei elfo também, parece que ele havia encontrado em mim algo mais divertido de olhar que a linha do horizonte.

Foi ai que algum tempo depois o cheiro de tempestade surgiu.

_- Parem! Qualquer um que estiver fazendo algo, pare agora mesmo!_- exclamou o rei elfo._- Jasper, reúna os vampiros que possam lutar, lobos, tragam aos bruxos e preparem-se! Sasha, pegue Kira e vá encontrar-se com as mães e suas crianças, proteja-as!_- ordenou e todas as pessoas começaram a se espalhar.

_- Elfo! Você não manda em nada aqui!_- exclamou o loiro Jasper.

_- Vá dizer isso à multidão de elfos poderosos que estão se aproximando para nos destruir! Ande vampiro, faça alguma coisa!_- disse o rei elfo para ele que mesmo bufando saiu correndo em busca dos demais vampiros que pudessem lutar.

_- Jasper, traga minha espada!_- gritou Karlla para ele._- Noel, vá pra casa principal, agora._- me disse, mas eu estava tão assustado que eu não sabia o que fazer, o que diabos estava chegando que dava pra sentir a força no ar?

.

**Atualmente.**

**.**

_- Noel, você está tremendo._- disse-me Morris me tirando daquele devaneio. Era ele quem estava dirigindo, eu estava no banco do carona e Heath estirado como possível no banco de trás da camionete._- Ainda assustado com o que aconteceu, não?_

_- E você não?_- perguntei girando na mão o medalhão em formato de cabeça de lobo que eu havia ganhado._- Parece que se eu fechar os olhos, eu vejo tudo de novo._

_- Já vi muita coisa na vida, garoto. Mas me conte, eu cheguei depois e estava em outro canto, me conte o que você viu e talvez assim o pavor passe._- disse ele, agora abaixando o som do rádio do carro.

_- Eu estava praticando com Jasper e Karlla quando aquele cheiro, parecia gás, sei lá, assustou o rei elfo, ele mandou as pessoas se prepararem para um ataque e começou uma correria, mas eu não via nada demais acontecendo tirando aquela antecipação... Karlla me mandou pra casa, mas eu não dei mais do que alguns passos antes que eu não pudesse mais me mexer, parecia que eu estava colado na grama..._- comecei a contar.

_- É alguns elfos fazem isso, te colam na terra..._- resmungou Morris.

_- Foi então que a gritaria começou, aqueles que estavam colados e querendo sair, se mover, gritavam! Eu podia ver que eram só alguns deles... eu vi o filho vampiro de minha rainha se movendo muito devagar, querendo chegar à esposa, mas parecia que ele estava andando sobre areia movediça, vi ele passar por Jasper e pegar à espada que Karlla havia pedido pra tentar dar à ela..._- fechei os olhos e um arrepio me percorreu pela lembrança._- O rei elfo estava voando, mas parecia pesado entende? Ele parecia prestes a cair no chão como se ele fosse um daqueles balões de gás hélio quase murchos... Eu senti algo me arrepiar cada cabelo e pelo do meu corpo, como se eu tivesse enfiado o dedo na tomada, então aquele cheiro metálico, ferroso e ácido chegou ao meu nariz... Alguém que não sei quem foi gritou que íamos todos morrer!_

_- Foi a escandalosa da sobrinha de Joseph._- disse Heath que agora parecia desperto, me interrompendo e sentando-se._- Eu estava por perto, ela começou a gritar assim que a neblina começou a subir do lago... idiota, se ela soubesse... Elfos não machucam os lobos, somos protetores! Eles podem não fazer exatamente bem aos humanos, mas só chegam até eles quando eles estão morrendo... Eles não gostam é de vampiros, que aprisionam as almas em seus corpos e de bruxos, que às vezes tem seus poderes reproduzidos por causa de suas varinhas... eu não estava com medo. Acho que se eles estavam ali, era por causa do rei elfo, fiquei sabendo depois que estavam tentando tomar o trono dele..._

_- Acho que depois do que aconteceu não estão mais.._- disse Morris._- Eu ao menos desistiria na hora de tirar o trono dele depois do que eu vi.._- então Heath riu.

_- Eu também!_- disse Heath ainda rindo._- Só não gostei quando a luz me cegou e houve a explosão, eu bati contra uma árvore, fiquei pelo menos uma meia hora com dor nas costas!_

_- Eu não também não gostei daquilo, ninguém gostou acho, e você, guri?_- perguntou Morris pra mim.

_- Eu não vi mais nada depois que a neblina começou a levantar do lago, eu me encolhi no chão..._- falei envergonhado._- A luz e a força da explosão de poder me moveram um pouco, mas eu só saí daquela posição quando a própria rainha me deu uma cutucada com o pé nu e sujo._

A lembrança de olhar para cima foi um misto de segurança e pavor, segurança porque era a minha rainha ali e eu sabia de certo modo que ela jamais iria deixar algo de ruim acontecer comigo e pavor, porque quando olhei para ela seu corpo era muito alto e pálido, pálido que possibilitava eu ver o sangue fluindo por suas veias através de sua pele. Seus cabelos antes loiros e curtos agora eram uma grande massa prateada, emaranhada e comprida, ela estava com os olhos enormes, como se ela não tivesse nada mais do que aquele tom de roxo nos olhos, a boca dela era a maior boca que eu já havia visto em uma pessoa, e seus dentes eram afiados como os dentes de um tubarão, todos.

Ela estava nua, mas não que isso tivesse despertado em mim algo além do pavor, porque ela estava machucada, grandes chagas sangravam em seu corpo todo, mas o líquido que fluía nelas era prateado, era aquele líquido que cheirava a metal... mas aqueles ferimentos fechavam rápido também, em um simples piscar de olhos e pelo menos seis deles estavam curados, incrível.

Foi este líquido ferroso que pingou no meu rosto, passei a mão para limpar e me deparei com aquele grosso líquido metálico nos dedos. Desviei meu olhar para a origem do gotejamento na minha face para dar de cara com pelo menos dez cabeças sangrentas que pendiam dos dedos demasiado finos e longos de minha rainha. Congelei.

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

_- Isso não vai te machucar, é apenas sangue de elfo._- disse ela em uma voz arranhada que não parecia aquela sinfonia de sinos que eu havia escutado da primeira vez que a ouvi falar._- Apesar de que pode te deixar mais forte se você o beber fresco..._- e me deu um sorriso parecido com o sorriso sinistro do gato que habita a floresta em 'Alice no País das Maravilhas', se eu pudesse congelar mais, eu teria feito isso._- Levante-se do chão e vá se limpar, garoto. Já percebi que seu espírito não é guerreiro. Você vai poder voltar a estudar assim que puder controlar seus instintos lycan melhor._- então ela me deu às costas, simples assim, mas jamais vai apagar àquela cena de filme de terror da minha cabeça. Sentei-me e comecei a tentar tirar de mim com minhas mãos todo aquele sangue metálico e fedido, não consegui, voltei para a casa do lago correndo e tropicando por não conseguir me manter muito firmemente sobre minhas pernas.

.

**Atualmente.**

**.**

_- Ela viu que você não é um guerreiro, viu que você ficou com medo. Ao menos você está feliz agora que poderá voltar a estudar em breve?_- perguntou Morris.

_- Acho que sim..._- resmunguei para suspirar depois._- Vocês ainda ficaram por perto, não?_- perguntei e ambos acenaram que sim._- O que aconteceu depois que eu saí correndo?_

_- Helena começou a gozar assim como o rei elfo. Jasper também._- disse Heath como se nada fosse. Morris riu e eu fiquei olhando pra ambos sem ter entendido nada._- Eu explico, garoto. Elfos, quando ingerem uma alma e a levam sabe-se lá pra onde, eles gozam! O gozo nada mais é do que uma celebração da vida! Eles fazem isso também depois que comem o coração de outro elfo e bebem de seu sangue, tomando seus poderes... e devo dizer que ver isso acontecendo, principalmente com Helena foi algo bem excitante..._

_- Mas Jasper não é um elfo._- falei._- E porque o rei elfo tava gozando junto?_

_- O rei elfo gozou porque é casado com ela e eles dividem poderes élficos e Jasper, porque além dele ter poder sobre as sensações, foi ele quem a transformou em vampira._- contou Morris._- Eu me senti participando de uma suruba de poder! Ela deve ter comido os corações de todos aqueles elfos que ela matou!_

_- Também acho._- disse Heath.

_- Sim, e o que aconteceu depois da 'suruba de poder'?_- perguntei.

_- Jasper saiu correndo pra se esconder, Northman correu até Helena e começou a agarrá-la na frente de todo mundo, nessa hora ela já tinha quase voltado ao normal no formato de seu corpo e os vampiros tomaram coragem de chegar mais perto... eu só sei que ri horrores quando Helena e o elfo se separaram daquele beijo desentupidor de pia pra ela perguntar o que ele achava deles colocarem todas aquelas cabeças em lanças e fixá-las na porta da vinícola como um aviso, como fazia o conde Drácula! Devo dizer que os vampiros não acharam graça. Só bruxos e lobos riram._- disse Morris.

_- Isso porque a maioria de nós é bem humorado. Os Cullen e os outros vampiros só queria saber o que tinha acontecido, pareciam um bando de matracas!_- disse Heath._- Eles ficavam dizendo que à tinham procurado e que ela havia mentido pra eles sobre estar em casa, que sua saída clandestina havia arriscado a vida de todos, vampiros são tão medrosos!_- disse rolando os olhos.

_- E o que ela disse pra eles?_- perguntei.

_- Disse exatamente isso, pra pararem de ser medrosos, que ela sempre teve tudo sobre seu controle e deu o assunto por encerrado, em seguida ela mandou Bernard providenciar as tais lanças e deu as costas para todos eles dizendo que precisava tomar um banho e se arrumar pra festa da inauguração do restaurante._- disse Heath._- Eu particularmente adoro quando ela dá nos dedos deles, aquele era um assunto de elfos, vampiros não tem de se meter onde não são chamados!_

_- Eu já gostei mais quando Northman recolheu todas aquelas cabeças do chão alegremente e Edward furioso foi atrás de Helena lhe perguntando o que ela havia feito com o resto dos corpos daqueles elfos e ela simplesmente lhe deu um sorriso e disse: - "Meu amor, não me pergunte, e eu não terei que mentir pra você." E então ela sumiu, desaparatou e eu só a vi à noite no restaurante e linda como sempre._- disse Morris com um suspiro._- Eu adoro ela._

_- Eu também!_- disse Heath._- Mas venham cá, particularmente, o que vocês acham que ela fez com os corpos? Eu acho que ela os comeu. _

_- Eu neste caso prefiro achar que ela os queimou._- disse Morris.

_- Eu prefiro não pensar nisso._- falei apertando meu medalhão na mão de novo, como se ele tivesse o poder de livrar meus pensamentos de coisas ruins.

_- Você acha que este medalhão vai funcionar, filho?_- perguntou Heath depois de uns instantes, apertando meu ombro._ – Independente do que ele realmente faça, a rainha lhe disse que ele traria amor, paz e segurança pra você. Usando-o, você pode não se transformar na próxima lua cheia, mas isso não quer dizer que você não deva, a dor de não se transformar é tão ou mais intensa do que quando você deixa sua natureza fluir..._

_- Eu ainda estou pensando sobre isso, Heath... Eu na verdade estou pensando sobre o presente que ela havia adicionado à ele e sobre o que dizer à Elisa quando chegarmos de volta à Boonville. Vocês acham que eu devo contar a ela sobre minha rainha ter sido a médica que a salvou quando pequena?_- perguntei.

_- Isso é com você. Você vai contar à ela sobre as garotas que beijou, ou até mesmo sobre uma tal duquesa que você conheceu?_- perguntou Morris, mas eu dei de ombros e voltei minha atenção para a paisagem que escorria pela janela. Ainda não havia pensando em nada disso realmente.

Naquela noite, na noite em que eu ganhei meu colar Heath teve de praticamente me arrastar para a tal festa de inauguração do restaurante de Zackery Swift, o marido numero três de minha rainha, mas antes ele fez uma parada na casa principal da propriedade, me levou para um escritório e lá sentada em uma poltrona estava Helena vestida de preto exibindo a mesma figura bonita que eu havia conhecido pessoalmente no meu primeiro dia ali.

Heath praticamente teve de me socar na poltrona de fronte à ela que sorria e bebericava de um copo com uma dose de uísque, o tempo todo ela ficou quieta e me deu a oportunidade de me acostumar, ou ao menos tentar me acostumar com ambiente. Quando vi, Heath estava me oferecendo um copo de uísque também, bebendo outro.

Quando Helena abriu a boca pra falar, ela me pediu desculpas por ter me assustado, disse que não foi sua intenção me fazer sentir medo, ou nojo e reiterou que eu poderia voltar a estudar, desde que fosse numa faculdade perto da minha casa do bando, assim que eu tivesse controle sobre minha natureza loba e disse que pra esse controle seja alcançado, eu precisava do meu colar de contenção, então ela estendeu-se em minha direção e o colocou em volta do meu pescoço. Imediatamente eu me senti inundado por uma segurança e uma paz praticamente sem tamanho.

Tive de agradecer a ela. Tanto por educação como por ter diminuído minha ansiedade.

Ela apenas sorriu. Disse depois que o colar me traria paz, amor e segurança. Paz e segurança, ok, mas o que ela queria dizer com amor?

Fomos dispensados de sua presença pouco tempo depois, assim que acabei com minha dose de uísque.

Para chegarmos ao restaurante fomos transportados em carrinhos de golf. Fãs, fotógrafos e imprensa foram liberados para entrar por um dos portões laterais, mas ficaram restritos à uma certa linha. O restaurante de Zackery é bonito e chique, as pessoas estavam arrumadas, haviam algumas celebridades presentes e ninguém parecia comentar sobre o que havia acontecido algumas horas antes, apenas os vampiros estavam com uma certa cara de bunda, mas de resto...

Foi uma festa bacana, como todas as outras que participei naqueles dias em que fiquei lá. Heath , Morris e eu ficamos um dia a mais além de todos que haviam sido convidados porque eles tiveram de assinar um monte de papéis e tiveram reuniões que pareceram intermináveis... partimos esta manhã. Ainda não sei se dormiremos em algum lugar apenas por esta noite ou se Morris e Heath irão revezar-se na direção para que cheguemos à Boonville o quanto antes.

O que eu vou dizer à Elisa sobre estas minhas quase duas semanas fora de casa? O que será que aconteceu com Lane, Kyle e ela? Acho que só poderemos saber quando chegarmos em casa.

...

**ElisaPOV.**

_- Cheguem de uma vez, cheguem de uma vez!_- era este o meu mantra. Tudo o que eu queria era que Heath, Morris e Noel voltassem pra casa.


	27. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 10

**N/a: weeee!**

**um cap de fim de ano!**

**Espero que gostem, no proximo estaremos de volta à Boonville!**

**Tudo de bom pra todos!**

**Não percam novas fotos no picasa!**

**Bjus**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (X)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 26 – Inveja**

**Hogwarts.**

Robert estava sentado em uma pequena área de observação na Floresta Proibida, vagamente alheio ao que estava em seu entorno e observando o belo anel do tesouro Koleston que havia ganhado de sua mãe através das mãos de Peter.

Vagamente distraído porque mesmo sentado ali prestando atenção aos seus próprios pensamentos e medos ele estava com seu escudo protecional armado no modo invisível. E ele também ainda estava com o anel que ganhara para ofertar em noivado à Isabel porque apesar de tanto incentivo vindo de seus irmãos, ele não teve coragem de interromper a festa daquela noite para fazer uma pergunta tão importante sem ter contado nada a Antony ou à Jacob e Renesmee, ao menos para comunicar-lhes da sua decisão de casar-se com Lisa.

_- É uma jóia muito bonita, Robert._- disse o homem em suas costas, o assustando e fazendo seus braços incendiarem._- Calma rapaz, eu sou amigo..._- disse o homem erguendo as mãos defensivamente e dando uma risada fraca._- Talvez eu devesse ter feito mais barulho, não? Ninguém tem vez contra você com seu escudo e com todo este fogo, acho que minha neta vai estar muito segura e feliz ao teu lado._

_- Edward, me desculpe, eu estava..._- disse Rob tentando se desculpar.

_- Não preciso de desculpas, eu preciso de tua ajuda no momento._- disse Edward e Rob fez uma cara de confusão pra ele.

_- Minha ajuda? Em que eu posso te ajudar?_- perguntou Rob achando graça.

_- Eu tenho um recado para o rei elfo e você tem um dragão..._- disse Edward erguendo o envelope para mostrar pra ele.

_- Você precisa do meu dragão pra que ele sirva de coruja pra você? Minha mãe poderia mandar essa carta pra você..._

_- Eu não quero envolver tua mãe. Vai emprestar o dragão?_- perguntou Edward interrompendo-o irritadiço.

_- Saquei, você ainda está de cara com ela, sendo assim acho que foi bom ela ter ido pra Los Angeles com Jude e Justin..._- disse Rob divertidamente para a irritação ainda maior de Edward. _– Sabe, qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido lá naquele dia na vinícola em nada teve a ver com lobos, bruxos ou vampiros e eu não vou emprestar meu dragão se você está querendo mandar um recado pro elfo marcando hora e lugar pra que vocês dois se digladiem! Minha mãe vai me dar uma coça se qualquer um de vocês dois acaba machucado, pronto, falei!_

_- Robert, eu não vou marcar um horário ou lugar para que eu me digladie com o rei elfo, você tem direito à tua opinião, mesmo que ela esteja totalmente errada. Tome._- disse Edward passando o envelope pra ele._- Faça o que quiser com este papel, entregue ou não pra Northman com seu belo dragão, eu tenho um assunto de adultos pra tratar com ele, adultos, entendeu? Você não quer tanto se casar com minha neta? Então aja você também como um adulto e vá conversar com a família dela antes de qualquer decisão, quem sabe você possa aproveitar a viagem de Linux e ir atrás deles em NY onde você bem sabe que é onde eles estão, com licença, e tenha um bom dia!_- disse ele irritado, dando meia volta e rapidamente se perdendo no meio da floresta.

_- Mas que merda, eu e o meu bocão._- resmungou Rob se abaixando para recolher do chão o envelope contendo o recado de Edward para Northman.

Ele poderia ter aproveitado a oportunidade para ler o recado que tinha em mãos naquele momento, mas não quis, não queria se meter nos problemas dos outros quando ele mesmo estava com um grande em mãos, em mãos não, mais precisamente dentro de uma caixinha de jóias dentro do bolso interno de sua jaqueta de couro.

Robert foi até o campo de treinamento com dragões, onde estava Linux, que ele o havia emprestado para a escola e que agora estava recebendo o treinamento efetivo para tornar-se o próximo guardião dos cofres Koleston de Gringots, ele não era o único dragão ali, Carlinhos Weasley também dispões alguns dragões de sua 'coleção' para os treinamentos dos alunos da escola.

Como era inverno, e como a maioria das criaturas de sangue frio os dragões estavam hibernando em sono profundo, cada um em sua baia, melhor, ninho, sendo mantidos presos por magia para que caso acordassem, escapassem e causassem confusão.

O mais silenciosamente possível e pé ante pé Robert aproximou-se do ninho de Linux, que estava dormindo como que em um grande casulo de suas asas azuladas soltando pelas narinas grandes nuvens cinzentas de enxofre.

Robert retirou o feitiço da entrada no ninho e disse às palavras élficas que havia aprendido e Zara e sua mãe anos antes, quando havia ganhado o dragão que tanto havia infernizado para ter. Linux reconhecendo a voz e as palavras abriu seus grandes olhos depois de um suspiro, esticou seu longo pescoço em direção a Robert encostando seu focinho gelado à palma da mão de seu dono em reconhecimento, para depois soltar uma bufada.

_- Desculpe te acordar amigo, tenho um trabalho pra você._- disse Robert._- Tome o seu tempo e me encontre ali fora, trouxe um lancinho pra você._- então deu as costas para o seu grande dragão e foi esperá-lo do lado de fora.

Como uma borboleta que sai de seu casulo depois de passar de sua transformação de lagarta para um novo ser com asas Linux espichou-se por completo, estendeu suas grandes asas e patas e depois, dando passos desengonçados saiu da área dos ninhos e encontrou-se com Rob do lado de fora que o esperava já contendo em mãos sua iguaria favorita, uma grande barra aumentada de chocolate.

Enquanto o dragão comia do doce Robert afivelou à sua pata dianteira direita um pequeno casulo que já continha dentro a carta que Edward havia lhe dado.

_- Amigo, eu preciso que você leve este recado ao rei elfo, tenho certeza de que lá você vai conseguir uma comida melhor do que esta que acabei de te dar, então se apresse e não perca tempo._- disse Rob acarinhando o longo pescoço do seu dragão que lhe olhou como se estivesse lhe perguntando onde ele estaria enquanto ele atravessava dimensões para chegar ao reino de Northman._- Vou atrás dos meus futuros sogros, tenho que pedir a eles a mão de Isabel em casamento..._- sorriu._- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, você está usando a tua bandeira de comunicação, porém apenas entregue o recado preso em sua pata para o rei elfo ou à elfa Sasha, certo!_- disse ele se afastando do grande animal que já começava a agitar suas asas para alçar vôo._- Espero já estar de volta aqui quando você voltar, e noivo!—_exclamou e já em pleno vôo Linux soltou uma grande nuvem de fumaça em forma de coração e seguiu voando para cima das nuvens.

...

**New York.**

**KathPOV.**

Violet chegou ao apartamento onde ela e Luke estão morando na sede do bando de NY este final de tarde com o seu original mau humor e jogando suas bolsas de treino de patinação e da faculdade no chão fazendo um grande barulho e bufando. Na sala estávamos eu, Luke, Gill e Olive vendo o canal bruxo na TV.

Gill e Olive tinham vindo conosco de volta para cá e logo eu e eles estaríamos indo para Los Angeles para acompanharmos as primeiras entrevistas e divulgações do filme de Justin e Judith, melhor, Anna Efron.

_- Sério? Canal bruxo?_- exclamou Violet, acho que já não bastava ela ter jogado tudo no chão e ter feito um estardalhaço._- Vocês são mesmo todos uns vendidos!_- foi até a mesa da sala e escandalosamente desarrumou a pilha de jornais e revistas que pousava ali, eram edições e mais edições sobre aqueles dias passados em Napa Valley na Califórnia._- "Edição Histórica – Somente nós tivemos acesso aos bastidores e em fotos e entrevistas exclusivas você se sentirá como se estivesse lá!"_- disse ela afetadamente lendo o titulo de uma revista em edição especial sobre o batizado dos netos de Hell só para depois jogá-la do outro lado da sala e pegar mais uma revista na pilha._- "Copie todos os modelitos de Helena!" "Alice conta tudo!" "Qual dos maridos de Helena estava mais elegante?" "O que achamos do novo restaurante de Zack!"_- e mais revistas e jornais voavam pela sala._- Deus, o mundo gira em torno dela? Sabem, hoje eu achei que seria o dia em que eu iria entrar oficialmente para o time principal de patinação artística da NYU, mas não foi e sabem por quê?_

_- Porque você é uma vaca má?_- disse Gill e todos riram, juro que tentei não rir, e minha risada virou uma tosse muito mal disfarçada.

_- Acho que esta era uma pergunta retórica, gente..._- falei ao perceber que os olhos da poderosa e intocável Violet estavam cheios de mágoa e ódio represado, ela realmente se importa em se tornar uma campeã de patinação artística e uma advogada respeitada._- Nos diga Violet, por que você não entrou na equipe oficial da NYU..._

_- Porque foi graças a ela, a amada e idolatrada Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen! Ela e suas reuniões de bosta! Eu falei alguns dias de treino e de aula para ir à Califórnia e hoje alguém mostrou pro treinador uma foto destas inúmeras aqui pra ele! Ele me acusou de não levar à sério a equipe e a faculdade quando eu me mato pra cumprir todos os meus compromissos!_- disse ela agora chorando._- Eu a odeio, vocês entendem? E ninguém parece estar do meu lado!_

_- Estar do seu lado não quer dizer que temos que odiá-la, Violet._- disse Olive.

_- Quando ela avacalha a minha vida, sim eu a odeio!_- exclamou Violet para ela._- Como você é capaz de adorá-la quando ela está fazendo você e Gill perderem semanas de aula? O sonho de vocês não era estudar jornalismo? Como vocês podem estudar jornalismo quando estão aqui aplastados num sofá comendo pipoca e assistindo TV? Ou dedicando-se à um site bobo? Que faculdade vai aceitar vocês? Olive, este é o seu último ano, ainda falta um ano pra você, Gill!_

_- As coisas mudam, planos mudam, Violet._- disse Olive._- Antes eu namorava Luke e achava que iria me casar com ele, que eu e você iríamos entrar para a equipe olímpica do Canadá de patinação artística, que faríamos faculdade lá mesmo em Buccanner, que seriamos amigas pra sempre, uma morando ao lado da outra nas nossas mansões brancas de grandes portas vermelhas, mas nada disso vai acontecer. Agora eu não namoro mais Luke, mas ele virou meu melhor amigo, eu saí da equipe de patinação no gelo, posso entrar para a faculdade que eu quiser graças às minhas notas que continuam boas, conheço gente famosa, tenho um emprego garantido no futuro e mal reconheço você que já foi minha amiga. Farei 18 em poucas semanas, minha mãe e meu pai, Gill e eu estaremos nos mudando para Los Angeles em breve, eu quero esta vida pra mim, entende? Eu não odeio esta nova perspectiva que Helena me ofereceu, eu a adoro, só lamento ser nada mais do que uma reles humana._

_- Você vai embora de Buccanner?_- perguntou Violet.

_- Sim eles irão, e você saberia se não estivesse sempre falando sobre você e seu umbigo._- disse Luke se levantando do sofá e começando a recolher as montanhas de papel espalhado._- Violet, eu estava lá quando nossa avó teve de enfiar o rabo no meio das pernas e você deveria parar de criticar quem só nos faz bem e nos protege. Humanos normais são gado pra eles, ocupam espaço e fazem sujeira, mas no entanto eles cuidam da gente._

_- Como pequenos animaizinhos de estimação!_- exclamou Violet.

_- Eu não me importo de era um bicho de estimação de pessoas bonitas e ricas..._- disse Gill._- Na verdade você tem inveja de cada um de nós e sabe por que, porque você é a cara da falecida esposa de Edward Cullen, mas ao invés das pessoas se aproximarem de você e quererem te conhecer, você os espanta quando abre essas sua boca e dela só sai desdém! Eu tenho vergonha de você, muita vergonha._

_- A porta da rua é serventia da casa!_- disse Violet acenando para a porta dramaticamente e todos nós nos levantamos para ir embora e abandoná-la com seu mal humor.

_- Violet, foi uma escolha sua ter ido à Califórnia, arque com as conseqüências de seus atos sem culpar ninguém e pare de agir como se fosse culpa de Helena que ninguém goste de você. Eu rezo todos os dias para que ela não retire a proteção que tem sobre você porque primeiro você pode acabar morta, ou o que é pior em minha opinião, ficar sozinha._- falei.

_- Algum vampiro pode querer me transformar, vampiros não são cagões como esse bando de lobos que vivem me encarando e fazendo cara feia pra mim!_- berrou ela e desta vez eu não me contive, ri.

_- Vampiros são mais cagões do que você pensa e os lobos só fazem cara feia pra você porque certamente estão loucos para te dar umas carraspanas e não podem... Nenhum vampiro são vai te transformar Violet, eles não querem morrer, e principalmente não querem morrer pelas mãos da minha filha._- eu disse tranquilamente.

_- Você também não passa de uma pirralha maluca e iludida!_- berrou ela enquanto eu lhe dava as costas.

_- Pense como quiser, Violet, pense como quiser..._- falei antes de fechar a porta às minhas costas.

Ouvi várias coisas se quebrando contra a parede enquanto atravessava o corredor em direção ao elevador, assim como também ouvi Violet gritar.

_- Eu não tenho inveja! Não tenho! Vocês vão ver só, vão ver o que eu vou fazer, Helena vai se arrepender de mexer comigo!_- ameaçou.

...

**Lake District, UK.**

**EdwardPOV.**

_- Era noite do dia primeiro de setembro, os gêmeos e Claudia estavam indo para Hogwarts para seu primeiro ano na escola, depois de nos despedirmos deles eu e Bella viemos pra cá caçar, estávamos numa fase de carneiros e raposas além dos cervos..._- comecei a falar assim que captei a onda daqueles pensamentos confusos que pertenciam ao rei elfo e sabia que ele estava me ouvindo e se aproximando mais de onde eu estava._- Em mais uns dias seria o aniversário dela, naquele anos eu estava pensando em dar uma fugida com ela, algum lugar que ainda não tivéssemos ido, eu a amava tanto... Bella era minha vida._- e ali estava ele, de pé a metros de mim, vestido como uma pessoa comum e eu diria que ele parecia-se com uma pessoa se não fosse sua altura, dedos mais finos que o comum, orelhas pontudas, o nariz fino e aquele azul nos olhos que pareciam grandes lanternas. Seus cabelos loiros estavam penteados para trás e ele emanava uma aura de poder visível de seu corpo. Ele obviamente estava policiando seus pensamentos dos meus, eu sentia a mente aberta, mas eu não captava nada dela._- Obrigado por vir._

Northman acenou e me deu um sorriso torto.

_- Foi um pouco difícil ignorar seu convite depois que um dragão pousou no meio do pátio do meu palácio, e também depois de ler aonde você queria se encontrar comigo. Foi aqui que Isabella morreu, não? Helena me disse que foi aqui, mas nunca me disse como exatamente, sinto que você quer me contar, então conte, sou todo ouvidos._- disse Northman.

_- Sim, foi aqui que elfos mataram minha Isabella. Tínhamos já caçado um pouco e então o ar ficou pesado com ozônio e cheiro metálico de elfo, quando dei por mim Bella estava agarrada fortemente ao medalhão que todos temos, o medalhão que chama Hell até nós quando estamos ou nos sentimos em perigo... Helena apareceu, mandou-nos correr e fomos, mas parei... eram três elfos, um deles prendeu Bella em seus braços e pôs tanto, mas tanto floo sobre ela..._- engasguei, mesmo passados tantos anos, ao falar e pensar no que aconteceu é como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo, principalmente por estar ali naquele lugar._- Consegui chegar até Helena, mas logo eu também estava preso ao chão, lembro dela ainda tremer porque ela tinha comido o coração da elfa com que ela lutara segundos antes... ela fez um trato com eles, eles deixariam a mim e Bella livres e poderiam ficar com ela. Rapidamente o elfo que me prendia a levou embora, mas o outro com Bella ainda me mantinha preso ao chão, quando eu cobrei sua promessa ele soltou Bella de seus braços apenas para alçá-la em vôo e queimá-la diante de meus olhos! Então aqui estava eu sem ter o que fazer, minha esposa estava morta e a segunda mulher que mais amava no mundo estava perdida, se ao menos eu soubesse pelo que ela passou para tentar nos proteger..._

_- Ela me contou que foi levada e que arrebentaram seu corpo procurando seu coração, que ela foi queimada e tratada por outro elfo que a salvou, mas que a manteve prisioneira..._- disse o elfo e eu tive de rir.

_- Ela contou que foi estuprada? Que ficou meses sem estar com nenhum de seus maridos e que desde então é ela quem comanda a relação sexual porque jurou a si mesma que jamais seria passiva novamente?_- pela cara de espanto que ele fizera desde a palavra 'estuprada' era obvio que ele não sabia deste pequeno parêntese, porém agora sua mente mostrava o quão doce eram seus momentos com ela e o quão passiva e entregue ela era quando os dois estavam sozinhos e intimamente juntos. Por experiência própria e pelas demais imagens que tenho da mente de Emmett, Zackey e Bernard, sei que ele era a exceção._- Eu o invejo._- confessei e ele suspirou.

_- Desculpe, não era a minha intenção..._- ele começou a dizer e eu o cortei.

_- Eu o invejo por ter outras coisas com que lidar, por ser tão desapegado! Helena é minha vida e meu ar, se um dia eu a perder, eu morro!_- exclamei e foi a vez dele rir.

_- Ironicamente, eu também. Estão tentando me matar, querem meu reino. Quando Helena chegou daquele jeito na Califórnia ela recém havia adquirido novos poderes para nós dois, eu hoje estou mais forte porque ela me fez assim. Você acha que não tem mais nada além dela porque ela os transformou em mais fortes do que vocês jamais acharam que seriam, vocês estão numa zona de conforto de poder em que eu ainda não cheguei e que desde que ela apareceu os lobos gozam..._- disse Northman._- Quanto à ela ser passiva ou não quando estamos juntos eu achei que fosse parte de regra e não a exceção, lamento por isso._

_- Ela confia em você, por isso ela se entrega._- eu disse.

_- Não, ela tem medo de mim, por isso ela se entrega. Ela confia em vocês, por isso ela toma uma atitude dominadora, porque ela é uma rainha, uma lutadora e vocês são dela de alma, corpo e coração, ela pode ser ela mesma. Já eu não sou, eu amo a minha rainha, mas meu reinado não está seguro, eu preciso de herdeiros e aliados e apesar dela dizer que compreende, não estou certo de que ela esteja falando a verdade. Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento, mas eu não devo satisfações de minhas ações quando eu estou tentando me manter vivo._

_- Me deve se você está colocando a vida da mulher que eu amo em perigo._- falei.

_- Helena é uma imortal, não só de corpo como eu e você, de alma. Não a trate como se ela fosse frágil, porque ela não é, ela tem uma missão à cumprir, é bom estar do seu lado, do lado dos vitoriosos, mas se ela se sentir presa, impedida de algum modo de agir, ela vai nos abandonar._- disse ele muito sério.

_- Eu não quero ser abandonado, seria pior que a morte te-la ao alcance de meus olhos, mas não de minhas mãos._

_- Então não lhe faça cobranças que não lhe cabem. Deixe-a livre e ela sempre vai voltar pra você, seja romântico, presente, mas não meloso demais, deixe-a saber que você se importa sem se impor, vá fazer outra faculdade se for o caso, vá viajar sozinho. Vocês não tem um centro de treinamento de vampiros no México? Vá bater nuns marmanjos, se for o caso faça sexo com outra pessoa, poxa! Deixe-a sentir tua falta!_- disse ele e eu ri.

_- Você me dando dicas de relacionamento?_

_- Ué.._- disse ele dando de ombros.

_- Ela quem te deu essa idéia?_- perguntei.

_- Acho que sou grande o suficiente para pensar sozinho, garoto._

_- Não me chame assim._

_- Quer que eu te chame de 'amiguinho'?_- riu.

_- Não force, elfo, apenas me respeite._

_- Pois não, rei Edward._- disse ele fazendo uma reverencia, mas estava cheirando a gozação da minha cara.

_- Não gosto que caçoem de mim, rei elfo._

_- Pare de agir como bobo que eu paro de caçoar de você._- ele disse simplesmente.

_- Digo o mesmo._

_- Ok, se você não mais precisa de mim aqui, posso ir?_

_- Vai ir se encontrar com ela?_- perguntei._- Helena foi para Los Angeles dizendo que se aparecêssemos por lá estaríamos encrencados, que ela queria ficar com seus amigos antes do aniversário de Bernard._

_- Não. Vou ir pra casa comandar a reforma do meu teto. Tenho que ensinar Robert a comandar o pouso daquele dragão dele._- disse revirando os olhos._- Falando em Bernard, o que eu poderia ofertar-lhe?_

_- Quem sabe uma de suas elfas?_- sugeri._- Não creio que Byrdie precise de algo..._

_- Vou pensar em alguma coisa. Nos veremos em breve, até logo._- disse fazendo o ar ao seu redor começar a se agitar antes dele desaparecer.

_- Até._- falei e até a segunda ordem a trégua estava instaurada entre nós.

...

**Boonville.**

_- Oh Deus, você pode tocá-la!_- exclamou Heath.

_- Como se sentem?_- perguntou Morris para Noel e Elisa que se olhavam assustado e emocionados ainda não adaptados à nova sensação de toque.

_- Vivo._- respondeu Noel com um grande sorriso.

_- Em paz._- respondeu Elisa.


	28. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 11

**N/a: oieee voltei!**

**este cap é menor, mas tah ai e eh bem importante!**

**espero que gostem, no picasa temos um monte de fotos novas**

**beijoss!**

**vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (XI)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 27 – Ira**

**Boonville, Missouri.**

Quando chegaram à propriedade Noel, Heath e Morris encontraram a casa da fazenda praticamente destruída e nenhum sinal da presença de Elisa. A porta da casa estava arrebentada, as janelas já do lado de fora se percebiam quebradas e dentro os móveis e eletrodomésticos, destruídos.

Cheirando, apesar de parecer que o fato havia ocorrido alguns dias antes, Heath disse que quem havia feito aquilo foi um humano, um humano que cheirava à Kyle Hill, portanto em consenso eles resolveram arrumar a casa enquanto esperavam por Elisa aparecer, porque não adiantaria nada recorrer a policia.

_- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? Heath, tem certeza de que foi o delegado Hill quem fez isso aqui?_- perguntou Morris que estava voltando do andar de cima depois de ter rearrumado aos quartos.

_- Tenho, o problema é que ele pode ter plantado alguma coisa aqui pra tentar nos incriminar de algo, é isso que me preocupa, eu e você o irritamos o suficiente..._- disse Heath.

_- Não acho que ele vá tentar nada além de ter destruído a casa, Heath, teoricamente você trabalha para o pentágono e é inalcançável pra ele._- disse Morris._- E Noel, cadê?_

_- Foi dar uma olhada no bunker e ver se Elisa está por aí..._- disse Heath saindo do caminho para que Morris arrumasse à sala, o bruxo passou os comandos e ambos ficaram em silêncio vendo os móveis sendo reformados, o lustre e lâmpadas voltando a ligar, as cinzas da lareira e os tocos de madeira voltando ao lugar, os quadros às paredes, etc, quando Morris pareceu despertar daquele transe e arrepiar-se, assim como Heath._- Você sentiu isso também, não?_- e Phillip acenou positivamente._- O que é? Não é lobo ou vampiro..._

_- É magia._- disse Morris voltando a puxar sua varinha._- Você disse que Noel está lá fora não é?_- e logo Heath estava saindo porta afora._- Não seja idiota Heath! Se quiser ir lá fora ver o que está ocorrendo com seu menino fique atrás de mim!_- mas disse isto ao vento porque Heath já estava fora da casa procurando por Noel.

...

**NoelPOV.**

Minha boca estava seca, mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo conosco, eu podia finalmente senti-la!

_- Cacete! Você pode tocá-la!_- ouvi Heath exclamando e ele estendeu a mão em nossa direção, mas não nos tocou, só ficou ali com a mão estendida.

_- Como se sentem?_- perguntou Morris vindo logo em seguida e copiando o movimento de Heath._- É como um campo de força, magia, energia, como se sentem?_- repetiu.

_- Vivo._- falei sem desviar os olhos de Elisa de nossas mãos que se tocavam e que davam a ela consistência corporal.

_- Em paz._- respondeu ela depois de um suspiros e piscou emocionada.

_- Em paz, ótimo, porque eu não estou em paz com que aquela zona que fizeram na minha casa!_- gritou Heath pro susto de nós três, ele estava puto da cara, bom, eu também estava, mas deixei isso de lado, eu podia tocar Elisa!_- Me diz, há quantos dias aquele filho da puta do marido da tua prima quebrou tudo?_

_- Lamento, só vi hoje também_...- disse Elisa gaguejando em uma voz chorosa._- Depois do que aconteceu..._- então ela se afastou como se estivesse se afastando pra se esconder._- É culpa minha, eu pareço nunca estar por perto quando Lane precisa de mim, eu sou uma merda de protetora, uma merda de fantasma!_

_- O que foi que aconteceu durante nossa ausência, Elisa?_- perguntou Morris.

_- Meus pais voltaram, eu estava com eles quando..._- disse gaguejando de novo.

_- Quando..._- insistiu Heath.

_- Quando Kyle, Kyle quase matou Lane, ela está no hospital!_- disse Elisa e como o vento Heath saiu correndo dali.

Não fomos imediatamente atrás dele ou ao hospital, ficamos com Elisa para que ela nos explicasse o que de fato ocorreu com Lane e Kyle e como ela foi parar no hospital.

Ela disse que havia ficado entediada com a nossa partida e enquanto Lane ficava trabalhando por horas e estava segura na imobiliária ela ficava zanzando pela cidade ou com os pais dela, isso foi por uns dois dias até que os pais dela voltassem para a cidade e ela se esquecesse por completo de nós, assim como de Lane e Kyle porque os pais dela ficaram na casa deles por uns dias arrumando às coisas que trouxeram da longa viagem deles pela Europa.

Contou que anteontem seus pais foram visitar os pais de Lane e que a mãe dela havia comentado para a sua que Kyle havia saído da cidade rapidamente por conta de um caso e que Lane não havia aparecido na imobiliária no dia anterior para trabalhar e nem mesmo naquele. Disse que o comentário despertou o interesse dela assim como também de sua mãe, que deu uma desculpa e foi atrás de Lane na casa dela, foi quando Elisa foi junto.

Falou que a porta estava fechada e que sua mãe cansou de bater à porta sem resposta, ligou para a casa e ninguém atendia, que ligou também para o celular de Lane que se fez ouvir, mas que também soou até cair. Preocupada a mãe de Elisa voltara à imobiliária para pegar às chaves reservas do apartamento enquanto já temendo pelo pior Elisa entrou na casa da prima para encontrar o caos. Elisa disse que tudo lá dentro estava quebrado, que haviam manchas de sangue em alguns lugares e roupas rasgadas e encontrou Lane quase morta sobre o sofá-cama do quarto desarrumado que Kyle habitava, extremamente machucada, quebrada, ensangüentada e o pior de tudo, ela parecia ter sido estuprada.

O desespero de Elisa fez as luzes estourarem e as janelas tremerem, algumas coisas que ainda estavam em seus lugares caírem no chão, neste meio tempo a mãe de Elisa conseguiu e entrar no apartamento e desesperou-se ao mal sentir o pulso de sua sobrinha, chamando a ambulância logo em seguida.

Lane foi previamente atendida no hospital da cidade vizinha à Boonville e então depois de estabilizada removida para um hospital particular em St. Louis, em coma devido às fortes pancadas que levou na cabeça e às cirurgias que precisou fazer nas pernas e braços quebrados. Ela disse que os médicos não sabiam como ela havia sobrevivido por mais de um dia, ainda mais do jeito em que ela foi deixada, mas que agora ela estava sendo cuidada e a recuperação só dependia dela e que seria longa porque eles não sabiam quando ele iria acordar realmente.

O DNA do agressor foi recolhido, mas todos já estavam obviamente desconfiando de Kyle, que não havia sumido da cidade por conta de um caso, e sim porque havia fugido porque sabia que desta vez havia exagerado nas agressões. Elisa disse que tentou localizar Kyle, mas que ela achava que ele estava longe demais, por isso ela não conseguia encontrá-lo. Disse que ficou o tempo todo à cabeceira da prima, rezando para que voltássemos para casa, passando rapidamente por aqui para conferir se havíamos chegado, nos encontrando hoje.

Morris voltou para a casa e passou aos tais feitiços que colocou a casa em ordem novamente, eu liguei para Heath e o localizei indo para a delegacia de Boonville e pedi que nos esperasse por ali, mas ele disse que passaria na imobiliária da mãe de Lane para ver se alguém sabia alguma noticia dela e que nós o encontrássemos lá. Mandamos Elisa voltar para a presença de Lane e ficar por lá até que chegássemos ao hospital em St. Louis e ela foi. Morris e eu fechamos a casa, voltamos ao carro e fomos buscar Heath na cidade.

...

**ElisaPOV.**

Noel, Heath e Morris demoraram cerca de três horas para chegar ao hospital de St. Louis. Neste meio tempo eu fiquei ali velando por Lane naquele quarto de UTI em que ela está internada. Do lado de fora meus pais se revezavam zelando por ela, porém os pais de Lane continuavam em Boonville, naquele mundo absurdo deles onde Kyle Hill certamente teve um motivo muito nobre pra ter surrado a única filha deles quase até a morte.

_- Eu não compreendo, eles são pais dela e agem dessa maneira!_- exclamou minha mãe falando com meu pai enquanto os dois estavam na cafeteria do hospital._- Te juro que se nossa filha estivesse viva eu jamais a deixaria desamparada, pra começar ela jamais teria se casado com um homem tão logo... jamais...como minha irmã pode fazer isso? Como crer que recebemos o mesmo tipo de educação?_

_- Querida, nós amamos Lane, mas ela é adulta e principalmente, não é nossa filha... sua idéia de que ela vá morar conosco assim que sair daqui é ótima, mas a escolha final é dela... Talvez, quando ela acorde, ela queira até mesmo sair da cidade e buscar uma vida diferente para si._- disse meu pai à idéia de que minha mãe tinha dado de acolher minha prima na casa deles quando ela finalmente acordasse.

_- Se ela quiser ir embora eu serei a primeira a lhe ajudar, a dar dinheiro e uma direção segura para ela seguir, mas se ela ficar na cidade eu a quero conosco, está acabado este assunto!_- disse a teimosa da minha mãe e meu pai só acenou pra ela não querendo discutir.

Nisso uma enfermeira veio até a mesa deles.

_- Senhor e senhora Dillon, desculpem incomodar, mas há na recepção três homens que gostariam de falar-lhes e visitar a paciente Lane Hill..._- disse ela para a curiosidade de meus pais, deveriam ser Noel, Heath e Morris.

_- E quem são estes homens?_- perguntou meu pai.

_- Eles disseram que são os donos da antiga casa de vocês, que conhecem Lane e que acabaram de chegar à cidade e vieram para cá assim que souberam o que aconteceu com ela, algo assim, eu pedi que esperassem na recepção, fiz mal? Devo chamar os seguranças?_- perguntou a enfermeira.

_- Não, não fizeste, nós iremos falar com eles..._- disse meu pai e logo os dois estavam seguindo a enfermeira em direção à portaria do hospital.

Mal pude conter meu sorriso e minha vontade de tocar novamente em Noel, assim como ele a mim, mas Morris o conteve segurando-o pelo braço. Heath se apresentou para os meus pais e assim também fizeram Noel e Morris, disse que sentia muito com o que havia ocorrido com Lane e disse que faria o possível para levar Kyle à justiça o mais rápido possível, o que deixou minha mãe muito feliz já que a força policial de Boonville ficou muito reticente em ir atrás de Kyle, mesmo sabendo que ele havia batido na esposa e fugido da cidade em seguida.

Então, quando Heath pediu para vê-la, minha mãe concordou que ele entrasse na UTI e seguindo um gesto de Morris, eu fui com Heath.

...

**JudePOV.**

**Los Angeles, Califórnia.**

_- Justin, vem aqui e olha isso, é impressionante..._- chamei meu amigo pra ver o mesmo que eu estava vendo.

_- O que você está vendo aí, menina?_- perguntou Justin antes que ele estivesse vendo o que eu via._- Putz, ela ta vibrando? Parece que ela está envolvida numa massa de energia!_- exclamou ao ver Hell do lado de fora, no pátio de sua mansão em Los Angeles, onde nós três estávamos hospedados e empetecados, à espera da hora de sairmos para a premiere do filme que eu e Justin tínhamos feito e que no qual até nossa querida amiga aparece._- Você sabe o que ta acontecendo?_

_- Todo lobo no mundo sabe o que ta acontecendo._- respondi.

_- Então me conta!_- disse ele.

_- Não posso, é um assunto lobo, Justin._

_- Então pra que me disse? Você bem sabe que eu sou curioso!_- disse ele emburrado._- De qualquer maneira, vai demorar muito? Temos hora pra chegar Jude, hoje a festa é nossa!_- disse excitado.

_- Eu sei que hoje a festa é para nós, mas vamos deixar um tempo pra ela, esse assunto é sério, ela acabou de me bloquear, se eu não estou sabendo de mais nada, a maioria de nós também deve ter sido..._- comentei nos afastando dela.

_- E ao menos eu posso saber se realmente é sério? Cê sabe, vai que nossa diva divina sai e nem na festa vai..._- disse Justin com olhos pidões.

_- Era o alfa daquele bando que ela criou faz pouco no Missouri, alguém está no hospital..._- falei.

_- Será grave? Eu não gostaria que Hell saísse...Ela tem mania de sair salvando às pessoas.._- disse resmungando.

_- Não sei Justin, não sei..._- falei, mas eu tinha que concordar um pouco com ele._- Você não iria abrir aquele champagne? Eu adoraria um champagne...Estou nervosa por hoje, você não está?_- disse, mas admito que no momento eu esteja mais ansiosa que nervosa.

...

_- Minha rainha, obrigado por atender meu chamado._- disse Heath depois de chamar Helena por pensamento e receber em seguida uma ligação telefônica.

_- Em que posso te ajudar, Heath? Eu recebi algo sobre um hospital, quem está no hospital?_- perguntou Helena indo diretamente ao assunto._- Morris? Noel? Você?_

_- Nenhum de nós, na verdade é Lane Hill._- disse ele.

_- Desculpe, quem?_

_- Lane Hill, ela é prima de Elisa Dillon, a senhora deu à Noel o colar com..._- ia dizendo quando foi interrompido.

_- Eu sei o que fiz, Heath. Mas o que quer que eu faça? Eu não posso me envolver mais do que já fiz nesta história. De qualquer maneira, é grave?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Sim, é, mas eu não pensava em pedir-lhe para curá-la, eu estava pensando que a senhora poderia me dar a autorização para que eu vá atrás do homem que fez o que fez com ela..._- disse ele.

_- Bom, se me disseres o que houve..._- pediu e Heath lhe contou tudo o que sabia, com o auxilio de Elisa que estava por perto e contou à ele o que antes havia contado à Noel e Morris. Ao fim da narrativa Helena ficou vários instantes em silencio, nem respirar estava respirando, Heath só sabia que ela continuava na linha porque ela estava rosnando, literalmente._- Transforme-a, Heath._- disse por fim.

_- O que?_

_- Você não tem a minha autorização para ir atrás deste filho da puta, mas tem minha autorização para transformá-la em uma lycan como nós. Um dia este homem vai voltar à cidade, porque eles sempre voltam, e ela mesma se encarregará de vingar-se, transforme-a e a deixe ter sua própria revanche, a deixe ter uma família que se importa com ela._- disse Hell.

_- E como farei isso sem despertar o interesse das pessoas? Ela está realmente ferida, senhora, ela está na UTI, se eu a transformo hoje, em menos de dois dias ela estará apta para ir para casa..._- disse Heath ressabiado.

_- Morris está ai para ajudar._

_- Sim, eu sei disso, mas a próxima lua cheia é em menos de duas semanas..._

_- Eu sei disso Heath, portanto, seja rápido. Se era para isto que queria meu auxilio, já o dei. Quando Lane Hill for uma de nós eu mesma a recepcionarei, eu tenho um compromisso esta noite, estão esperando por mim..._

_- Claro, perdão senhora, e obrigado..._- disse ele para um pouco depois o telefone ficar mudo.

_- E então?_- perguntou Noel, se aproximando de Heath no estacionamento do hospital para onde ele havia ido depois de ter visto Lane na UTI por alguns minutos, com Morris e Elisa._- A rainha vai ajudar?_

_- Ah, ela ajudou.._- disse Heath ironicamente.

_- O que quer dizer?_- perguntou Elisa.

_- O que você acharia se tua prima pudesse voltar a lhe ver?_- perguntou Heath para a fantasma que fez cara de dúvida._- A rainha disse para eu transformar tua prima em loba, pra que quando o filho da puta do marido dela voltasse, ela tivesse a sua vingança..._- disse e tanto Noel quanto Morris ficaram quietos.

_- Eu acharia ótimo._- disse Elisa animada._- Quando você vai mordê-la?_


	29. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 12

**N/a: weeee!**

**demorou um bocadinho, não? mas veio!**

**ai em baixo está um capitulo grande e com uma certa dose de ação e brigas!**

**no picasa tem varias fotos novas que estou indo colocar lá agorinha mesmo, deêm uma conferida!**

**bem breve eu volto com mais uma parte dessa história, ok!**

**bjus grandes!**

**vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3(XII)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 28 – Avareza**

**LisaPOV.**

**Alguns dias antes.**

Eu, Tony e nossos pais havíamos ido à NY dias atrás para assistirmos algumas peças de teatro, no caso eu e minha mãe e para que Tony e meu pai presenciassem algumas reuniões na sede do governo Lycan da cidade, estávamos hospedados no apartamento de Hell no Uper East Side.

Foi aí que Rob surgiu. Eu não achei que ele fosse aparecer durante a semana, afinal ele havia voltado à Hogwarts pra trabalhar, mas foi uma grata surpresa pra mim. Porém a princípio foi pouco que eu fiquei com ele, Jake me disse que tinha ido até lá pra falar primeiro com meu pai e meu irmão e saiu para encontrá-los naquela manhã quando chegou. Fiquei um pouco de cara e minha mãe me disse para relaxar, afinal desde que começamos a namorar oficialmente Rob e eu, Tony e meu pai já não brigavam mais com ele por minha causa, bem, nem tanto assim.

Minha mãe e eu passamos boa parte do dia fazendo um tour por lojas vintage à cata do que vestir na festa do aniversário de Bernard durante as comemorações do carnaval de Veneza daqui mais uns dias. E claro, tínhamos que encontrar alguma coisa pra dar de presente para o pai do meu namorado...

Eu não sabia direito o que dar, que meu 'sogro' já não tivesse ou que não tenha dinheiro pra comprar por ele mesmo, mas numa destas lojinhas em que passamos eu avistei antigos vidrinhos de perfume e os comprei, Bernard vive reclamando que não tem vidrinhos de poção suficientes pra ele em casa... acho que acertei no presente.

Em determinado momento minha mãe recebeu uma ligação e ficou falando toda feliz, mas estava longe de mim o suficiente para que eu não escutasse uma possível ligação melosa do meu pai. Na volta ela me disse que receberíamos alguns familiares para jantar e que como estávamos com o estoque baixo de sangue no apartamento de Hell precisaríamos passar em um dos bancos de sangue próximo dali para comprar algumas bolsas e SDD.

Estes 'bancos de sangue', alguns deles pelo menos, se parecem com lojinhas de artigos culinários exóticos do lado de fora, tais como aqueles que vendem produtos asiáticos ou marroquinos. Eu costumava acompanhar minha mãe quando ela entrava nestes lugares para comprar suas doses de sangue quando estava fora de casa, antes que eu me transformasse em loba, claro, porque agora, até para entrar nos bairros de maioria vampira em qualquer cidade do mundo eu tenho que sair por ali balançando meu colar de proteção pendurado no meu pescoço.

Não fui até a porta do lugar porque já estava tendo tiques nervosos só de estar perto de vampiros, fiquei num café a algumas quadras do lugar e lá mesmo já haviam dois vampiros que fizeram cara de nojo pra mim e ficavam me encarando com seus olhos de cores artificiais escondidos por lentes de contato. Sim, eu vivo com vampiros na maioria dos dias, mas eles não fedem, ou ao menos eu já acho que não o fazem tanto assim, ao contrário daqueles que estavam ali.

Eu paguei pelo meu latte no caixa e estava pensando em sair dali quando um daqueles vampiros, uma mulher com minha mesma altura, de cabelos curtos e escuros, vestida como uma punk chic e de olhos artificialmente violetas devido às suas lentes de contato azuis veio puxar papo comigo.

_- Quem diria, uma famosa por estas bandas, tem certeza de que não se perdeu, 'Quileute'?_- disse como se ser uma quileute fosse um xingamento. Eu só fiquei quieta olhando pra cara dela._- A cachorrinha não tem língua?_- dei um passo para trás quando ela tentou pegar meu medalhão e ela sorriu arrogante. Apesar do meu rosto sério eu estava começando a ficar nervosa, meu coração disparou de vez quando eu bati contra seu companheiro._- Nervosa?_- disse com um risinho._- Este é meu amigo Garth, diz oi pra ele..._

_- Olá.._- disse o cara quando eu olhei sobre meu ombro. Ele era mais alto que eu, magro e de cabelos igualmente negros como os da mulher e olhos tão negros quanto e notei que ele não estava de lentes, ele estava com fome mesmo, até pensei em oferecer uma grana para ele ir ao banco de sangue ali perto comprar umas bolsas pra ele, mas de repente tive certeza de que ele bebia o sangue dele direto da fonte, melhor, artéria._- Eu sempre tive curiosidade, será que estes medalhões que vocês exibem, funciona mesmo?- _perguntou puxando o fio do meu pescoço, mas eu puxei de volta antes que ele encostasse no pingente.

_- Por favor, eu só quero ir embora._- murmurei. Neste momento eu não sei se estava rezando pra minha mãe vir logo de uma vez ou se atrasar mais um pouco._- Foi um erro eu ter vindo pra cá, sei disso agora._- e senti ambos me encararem em silencio absoluto.

_- Embora? Não sei..._- disse a mulher depois do que me pareceram muitos minutos dando de ombros, até o cheiro denunciar a presença de mais pessoas, além dos humanos que pareciam não estar se importando muito com nós três naquele momento, então ela desviou o olhar de mim para olhar para a direção da porta que estava nas costas do homem que estava com ela._ – Merda._- então olhou nervosa baixando os olhos e se afastou um pouco, assim como o cara que até então estava me prensando, olhei naquela mesma direção.

Hell estava de pé ali só olhando pra gente. Meu pai estava tremulo ao seu lado esquerdo e Robert igualmente tremulo e de mãos avermelhadas ao seu lado direito, com Bernard logo atrás dela de varinha na mão e atrás deles, quatro outros lobos, incluindo meu irmão.

_- Venha conosco, Isabel._- disse Hell e fui aliviada em direção a Rob que estendeu os braços pra mim e me apertou fazendo-me sentir segura._- Bernard, vá com Jacob e Antony buscar Renesmee na loja..._- disse calmamente sem nem tirar os olhos dos dois vampiros. Em silêncio, meu pai e meu irmão saíram com Byrdie depois de darem beijos afetuosos em minha testa. Quando eles saíram do café ela deu passos em direção aos vampiros, que juro que se pudessem, estariam mijados há esta hora.

_- Você ta bem, não ta?_- perguntou Rob segurando meu rosto o beijando todo e me olhando assustado._- Diz pra mim, eles machucaram você?_

_- Não fizeram nada além de me assustar, é você quem está me machucando agora, tuas mãos estão fervendo na minha pele..._- resmunguei, minha pele estava ardendo como seu tivesse estado no sol forte por horas.

_- Perdão, to nervoso ainda... minha mãe só nos catou e disse que tínhamos que correr pra salvar você..._- disse ele com um sorriso tímido.

_- Tudo bem, só esquenta o meu café que ta frio..._- falei tentando diminuir o assunto pra lidar com ele mais tarde quando estivesse segura na minha casa sob os lençóis da minha cama, e ele revirou os olhos, mas pegou o copo das minhas mãos, foi então que percebi o quão silencioso estava o local e virei em direção à Helena, mas não antes de notar que todos os clientes do café estavam estáticos como estátuas._- Tua mãe encantou estes humanos, não?_- e Rob só sorriu de lado acenando que sim.

Hell estava de fronte àqueles dois que haviam me assustado antes e que agora estavam aos seus pés choramingando coisa que não entendi, eles só se calaram quando ela rosnou.

_- Levantem-se e olhem pra mim._-disse ela para os vampiros que se levantaram e olharam pra ela, mesmo que encolhidos._- Vocês estão com sorte, este é um dia feliz para mim e minha família, eu não vou fazer nada contra vocês..._- disse com um sorriso tão plácido que eu mesma acreditei nela, assim como fizeram os tais vampiros, claro, eu só acreditei nela até o sorriso plácido tornar-se sinistro enquanto os demais lobos que tinham ficado na cafeteria se aproximaram dos dois. _– Isso não quer dizer que meus lobos aqui da cidade não farão. Meninos..._- chamou e logo os três estavam algemando e carregando aqueles dois vampiros desesperados pra longe que gritavam que o mestre deles os iria vingar e Hell soltou uma grande gargalhada._- Pois que venha, pode ser divertido..._- e logo aqueles dois estavam gritando na rua até que foram enfiados dentro de um carro que logo partiu._ – Robert, dê suas mãos pra mim..._- falou virando-se para o filho, eles estenderam as mãos um para o outro e logo Hell estava assoprando ar gelado nos dedos do filho que tinha a expressão de puro deleite no rosto._- Você está bem querida?_- perguntou ao olhar para mim e acenei que sim._- Ótimo, esta noite quero tomar um porre!_

_- Meu bebê, onde está Isabel?_- perguntou minha mãe vindo correndo através da porta da cafeteria.

_- Aqui, mãe._- falei erguento o braço e ela quase me derrubou quando me abraçou.

_- Deus, querida me desculpe, se eu soubesse, eu jamais teria vindo com você aqui! Onde estão aqueles filhos da mãe, eles devem responder à Carlisle e Esme..._- disse ela.

_- Não. Eles são nossos._- disse meu pai que veio me abraçar por cima da minha mãe. Que quis retrucar, mas depois de olhar para o rosto sério dele resolveu ficar quieta.

Tony também veio e passou a mão em minha cabeça carinhosamente.

_- Madrinha, eu gostaria de presenciar..._- disse Tony pra Hell e ela acenou que sim antes que ele terminasse a frase, mas todo mundo ali compreendeu que ele queria estar presente quando os lobos de NY colocassem as mãos naqueles dois vampiros que queriam me zoar e me comer. Então ele beijou minha testa e foi embora em direção à sede ou pra onde quer que aqueles lobos haviam levado os vampiros, enquanto nós nos dirigimos de volta para o apartamento de Hell.

_- Mãe, porque eu tenho que me vestir assim?_- perguntei depois de sair do meu closet já vestindo o vestido que minha mãe havia me dado para vestir._- E estes sapatos? Não seriamos apenas familiares neste jantar?_

_- E serão, mas a ocasião é especial..._- disse ela com um sorriso cândido para depois acarinhar meu rosto e beijar minha testa._- Minha mãe tinha razão quando ficava toda melosa comigo e eu ficava brava com ela, filhos crescem rápido demais, você vai saber quando tiver os teus com Robert..._

_- Veremos..._- falei._- Quem vem para o jantar?_

_- Além de Hell, Byrdie e Rob que já estão lá em baixo com teu pai, virá Kath, teu avô Edward com Marie e se não me engano, o pai de Hell..._

_- Com o 'pai de Hell' você quer dizer o avô dela, Indra ou o 'pai' dela, Carlisle?_- perguntei.

_- Quero dizer que Peter Koleston, o pai de Hell também estará aqui presente._- disse minha mãe.

_- Humm, acaso você pretende me contar o que está acontecendo realmente esta noite?_- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_- Pra que te contar se você logo vai descobrir? Agora desça e vá ficar com teu namorado, quem sabe dê já o presente de aniversário de Byrdie, eu vou tomar um banho rápido..._- e saiu do meu quarto, mas antes parou à porta._- Filha, mais uma vez me desculpe por ter te feito passar por aquele susto tão grande hoje à tarde no bairro vampiro..._

_- Tudo bem mãe..._

_- Eu te amo, florzinha._

_- Eu te amo mãe._- respondi, mas já estava falando com o vento.

...

Edward e Helena estavam sozinhos e discutindo na cozinha do apartamento enquanto ela cozinhava o jantar que seria servido. Antes que ele chegasse com Marie, Renesmee havia telefonado para contar do que acontecera com Isabel no bairro lobo, perto do banco de sangue. E Le veio rapidamente e também nervoso como nunca.

_- Eu não vou repetir mais uma vez, Edward! Por direito aqueles vampiros são meus pra eu fazer deles o que eu quiser, pare de me questionar._- disse Hell falando com as mãos e agitando a faca que segurava.

_- O que eu quero que você entenda de uma vez por todas é que Isabel é minha neta, que aqueles prisioneiros que você tomou são vampiros e que ao menos eu teria gostado e muito que você tivesse me consultado antes de dá-los aos teus lobos!Que tivesse consultado a qualquer um de nós! Somos nós os reis , os Cullen,somos nós quem teremos que lidar com o mestre deles depois, quem sabe em mais algumas horas! Você não pode sair por aí fazendo o que bem quer, matando! Você não respeita nada?_- exclamou ele de volta andando agitado de um lado pra outro.

_- Matar é o meu trabalho, defender meu povo é meu dever e manter minha família segura é minha vida! Isabel pode ser tua neta, mas ela é uma loba, Edward! Você acha que aqueles dois estavam dispostos a consultas? Eles iriam matá-la, eu sei! E eu respeito vocês, não pense ao contrário disso!_- disse Hell cravando a ponta da faca na tábua de madeira._- Vocês Cullen são minha família e só eu sei o quanto eu os amo, mas vocês tem de parar de ser tão complacentes! Há clãs por todo o mundo crescendo exponencialmente e sabe por que eles não lutaram e dizimaram vocês ainda? Hein? Por minha causa! Por que eu mantenho vocês seguros, gasto rios de dinheiro pra manter cada um de vocês seguro!_

_- Pois então vá embora se é isso que você quer, pare de gastar seu rico dinheiro conosco, somos ricos, somos fortes, não precisamos de você!_- acusou ele que lhe deu as costas e estava saindo da cozinha quando ela foi atrás dele e o parou o agarrando pelos ombros.

_- Eu não vou embora e não vou embora porque eu não quero, eu amo vocês, cada um de vocês e não me arrependo de gastar rios, mares e oceanos de dinheiro com vocês, vocês são meus, são minha família, você é meu, eu te amo, nada de ruim vai tocar vocês, você, se o tal clã vier, deixe que venham, deixe-os queimar._- disse Hell com a mão espalmada sobre o peito de Edward que a olhava cheio de sentimentos no rosto, mágoa, orgulho, raiva, excitação, medo. Em um piscar de olhos ela entendeu tudo.

_- Às vezes parece que eu não te conheço mais._- disse ele depois de um tempo a encarando, então ela sorriu, mesmo com uma grossa lágrima rolando por seu rosto._- Nenhum de nós parece te conhecer mais, a cada dia você muda. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, parece que eu nunca te alcanço._

_- Eu também mal me reconheço se isso serve de consolo, mas a única certeza que tenho é a de que vocês são minha família, minha vida, você é meu amor, pare de mudar o que você não pode, se apaixone por mim de novo, tal como eu faço por você todos os dias..._- disse ela esfregando delicadamente seus lábios sobre os dele que não se mexeu, apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou, fazendo-a encará-lo._- Eu entendo. Fique à vontade pra ter o tempo que você precisar, mas lembre-se que te amo._- e tentou se afastar dele, mas foi a vez dele de segura-la.

_- Eu não deixei e nunca vou deixar de amar você, mas eu preciso, entendeu? Eu preciso me afastar um pouco, eu estarei partindo esta mesma noite para o México, se não se importar eu vou pegar teu jato? O nosso precisa passar por uma revisão, só estará pronto no final da semana..._- disse ele.

_- Okay, daqui eu irei pra Los Angeles ficar com meus amigos. Justin e Judith precisam de mim, eu preciso de mim._- disse ela secando as lágrimas._- Quem diria que meu filho se casaria com sua neta..._- sorriu trocando de assunto._- Lembro do quanto ele ficava encantado e só queria ficar com Nessie quando ela estava esperando o nascimento de Lisa... acho que ele já era apaixonado por ela mesmo antes dela nascer._

_- Aposto que eles serão felizes._- disse ele a soltando e limpando a garganta enquanto ela voltava para a bancada da cozinha e para os demais ingredientes do jantar que precisavam ser cortados.

_- Se eles juntos forem felizes a metade do que eu sou com você, eles serão abençoados._- disse Hell quando Edward estava saindo da cozinha e ele escutou, mas não virou para trás para olhá-la._- Deus, preciso mesmo de um porre._- disse agora falando sozinha e se dirigindo para a geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de SDD.

...

**Atualmente, Veneza, Itália, Isola San Michele.**

_- Então, gostou do investimento do seu pai, Bernard?_- perguntou Rolf ao filho à mesa do café da manhã, onde estavam ele, Bernard e Anika que olhava sempre soturnamente e muito quieta. _– Queria inaugurar esta casa que comprei em grande estilo, por isso a comemoração do teu aniversário!_- exclamou abrindo aos jornais daquele dia e Bernard apenas suspirou antes de beber um gole de café._- Olhe, uma entrevista com Helena! Querem que eu leia em voz alta?_

_- Por favor._- murmurou Anika enquanto Bernard continuou tomando seu café da manhã em silêncio.

_- Bem aqui diz:__** "Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen nos deu alguns minutos de seu tempo durante os primeiros dias de divulgação do filme de seus amigos Justin Bigarella e Judith Lovett a.k.a. 'Anna Efron' no qual ela também fez uma participação e respondeu às nossas perguntas exclusivas! Confira a seguir: P: O filme é a grande volta às telas de sua grande amiga Judith você a incentivou a retomar a carreira? R: 'Tenho um orgulho enorme de ser amiga de duas pessoas tão talentosas quanto Justin e Jude e fiquei incrivelmente feliz que depois de tanto tempo ela pode retomar sua carreira interrompida quando ela seguindo seu coração resolveu tornar-se uma de nós, uma Lycan, e fazer parte desta retomada de uma parte tão importante da vida da minha amiga é apenas mais uma alegria que reparto com ela.' P: Por falar em alegrias repartidas, ficamos sabendo que há alguns dias houve um jantar íntimo em seu apartamento em NY, disseram-nos que Robert seu filho e Isabel Black neta de Edward Cullen ficaram noivos, verdade?" **__Neste momento a repórter diz que Helena suspirou e soltou uma risada encabulada._

_- E o que ela respondeu sobre o jantar, sobre o noivado?_- perguntou Bernard ao pai quebrando o silêncio.

_- Parafraseando minha nora: __**"Vocês são muito bem informados, parabéns, sim, meu filho e Isabel estão noivos e estamos todos felizes, eles se amam muito..."**__- blá, blá blá, então ela comenta mais umas frivolidades sobre o tal filme, Helena responde mais algumas bobagens, então a repórter expõe algo sobre o comportamento libertino de Edward nestes últimos dias no México e ela diz que Helena a encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos e que ela teve medo de que Helena faria algo contra ela, mas que ela finalmente disse: __**"Edward está de férias, férias até de mim. Relacionamentos longos têm períodos onde uma das partes do casal, até mesmo as duas precisam de um tempo afastados para sentirem saudades um do outro. Se eu tenho ciúmes? Eu sou uma mulher, claro que tenho! Mas eu tenho outros quatro maridos, filhos, netos, minha família, meus reinos e meu trabalho, minha vida é agitada o suficiente para ficar correndo atrás de Edward e fazendo um barraco, não? Eu sei que eu o amo, sei que ele me ama também, eu o deixo livre pra que ele volte quando me quiser de novo. Se o assunto vai continuar sendo este eu lhe digo que já não me interessa mais responder nada sobre isso, se quiserem falar com Edward, fiquem à vontade, nos veremos em breve no aniversário de Bernard, até."**__- então a moça escreveu que Helena levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e foi embora sem mais nenhuma palavra. Quando ela chega?_

_- Não sei, entre hoje e amanhã...ela disse que viria trazendo o meu presente.._- disse Bernard com ar preocupado e procurando pelo seu celular nos bolsos._- Vou tentar falar com ela, ela não parece bem..._

_- Eu acho que ela se saiu muito bem..._- murmurou Anika e Bernard rosnou pra ela.

_- Você não a conhece. Você não passa de uma oportunista._- disse Bernard com os dentes cerrados levantando-se.

_- Bernard? Claro que é você, que mais faria um discurso dramático pela manhã..._- comentou Lancelot sarcasticamente ao chegar à sala de jantar ainda com o rosto amassado de dormir._- Já devo lhe parabenizar pelo teu aniversário ou quer esperar por tua festa?_

_- Lancelot, acho que o grande presente que você poderia alguma vez me dar é tratar tua esposa e filha com o mínimo de respeito, voltando pra casa e se importando com elas ao invés do teu próprio umbigo. Eu não preciso de uma festa grandiosa ou de qualquer coisa material. Esse conselho vale pra você também, pai, eu já não preciso mais de ti, mas onde você estava quando tuas bisnetas mais novas estavam 'surdas' pro mundo, quando elas nasceram, ou há pouquíssimos dias quando teu neto ficou noivo?_- exclamou Bernard.

_- Bernard, eu e nosso pai temos uma vida além do rabo de Helena!_- exclamou Lancelot._- e não pense que eu não respeito Rose ou Felícia, elas são minha família e sabem da minha entrega ao meu trabalho desde sempre, Rose quando está trabalhando em uma nova coleção também fica perdida pro resto do mundo. Minha filha tem os Weasleys, tem nossa mãe e tem todas aquelas pessoas sempre em volta, ela não sente minha falta tanto assim!_

_- Você não sabe de nada! Você fala do 'rabo' da minha mulher como se não soubesse que o dinheiro que pagou esta bosta de mansão nesta bosta de ilha na Itália do rabo dela! Quem você acha que comprou os direitos dos livros do nosso pai? Quem você acha que paga por tuas expedições, quem você acha que paga pelos seguranças de vocês? Quem você acha que sustenta vocês dois? Primeiro era minha mãe, mas agora é minha mulher! E eu não gosto que ninguém fale mal dela, entenderam?_

_- Eu sou muito grata à Helena..._- disse Anika._- Ela mandou seguranças para minha aldeia..._

_- Você cala a boca pra começar! Eu não gosto de você, acha que eu não sei que você só se engraçou pro lado do meu pai pra obter vantagens? Acha que eu não sei o que você fez Helena prometer-te em troca de você parar de perseguir o elfo pra ficar com a filha dele? Você não passa de uma vaca maquiavélica!_- exclamou Bernard e Anika deixou de olhar pra ele se forma serviente para encará-lo mostrando grande astúcia apenas pelo olhar.

_- Você há de convir que foi uma troca muito justa, não acha? Eu só tive filhos homens e cada um deles sabe que se eles tivessem uma menina, ela seria minha... os demais foram espertos em eliminarem suas meninas ao nascerem, Northman acreditou que por ser um 'rei' isto impediria de adquirir àquela menina e criá-la por minhas regras... E eu estava disposta a te-la comigo, mas Helena me ofereceu uma filha dela e de meu filho para ficar aos meus cuidados, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer até lá é esperar e me manter viva._- revelou Anika.

_- Pois saiba que se um dia Helena e Northman gerarem uma filha eu jamais vou permitir que você fique com ela!_- exclamou Bernard batendo sobre o tampo da mesa e rachando o grosso tampo de madeira, assim como também derrubando os alimentos que estavam sobre esta, enquanto Anika o olhava em silencio, com a postura austera, olhar confiante e sorriso torto no rosto.

_- Bernard, eu o respeito por ser filho de meu esposo e por ser companheiro de minha nora, mas eu não permitirei que você fique no meu caminho. Esta criança virá, cedo ou tarde e como eu disse, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é esperar e me manter viva._- disse Anika.

_- Pois bem..._- disse Bernard com o mesmo sorriso sinistro de Anika._- Você que tenha bastante paciência, porque se você soubesse quem comanda às missões de segurança permanentes, não ficaria assim tão certa da tua segurança..._

_- Não me ameace, lobo!_- disse Anika levantando e também batendo sobre o tampo da mesa de jantas, mas com os braços transformados em asas flamejantes, fazendo com que Rolf e Lancelot buscassem por suas varinhas e já não soubessem à quem defender.

_- Eu ameaçando? Eu não estou ameaçando ninguém._- disse Bernard levantando as mãos para demonstrar que não estava armado.

_- Bernard, não seja sonso._- disse Rolf._- Anika, querida, volte à forma humana, ninguém está te ameaçando, foram apenas palavras de um homem apaixonado, releve... O amor deixa à todos cegos... nossos amigos e convidados logo chegarão para a festa de amanhã, temos muito trabalho por aqui ainda, preciso de ajuda..._

_- Aonde você vai?_- perguntou Lance quando Bernard deu às costas aos três e foi ao armário de casacos pegando uma grossa jaqueta de lá._- Vai sair?_

_- Vou à Veneza esperar por Helena, dá licença..._- então saiu dali.


	30. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 13

**N/a: olaaaaa!**

**prometi um capitulo enorme e ai embaixo, minha promessa está cumprida!**

**eu totalmente tenho certeza de que mereço reviews bem lindas **

**que digam o que vocês tão axando, axaram deste capitulo e ainda querem ver na história.**

**o prossimo cap é o final desta parte e terá o sugestivo nome de 'castidade' uuuuhh!**

**vamos ver o que sai da minha mente fértil sobre isso!**

**no picasa, como sempre várias fotos!**

**bjus e até breve!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (XIII)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capitulo 29 – Vaidade**

**ByrdiePOV.**

**Veneza, Itália.**

Era um dia cinzento e frio e Veneza estava sitiada. Não no sentido de que estivesse ocorrendo um cerco à cidade, só que ela estava cheia pra cacete.

Imaginem, Veneza já é uma cidade mista, com bruxos, outros seres mágicos e muitíssimos humanos algumas vezes completamente alheios a tudo isso ao redor e pra piorar, é carnaval e é aqui a minha festa de aniversário. Encontrar um lugar sossegado pra esperar por Helena não foi uma tarefa muito fácil, mas parece que os fãs italianos ou ao menos estes que estão por aqui por enquanto nos deram um pequeno espaço de privacidade, sim, pequeno porque apesar de não estarem em cima de mim no momento, descaradamente tiravam fotos da minha cara e comentavam sobre mim, minha família e Helena como se eu não estivesse ali literalmente sentado ao lado deles.

Bando de gente sem noção! Mas eu não disse nada, antigamente eu costumava reclamar, até que a imprensa me apelidou de 'nervosinho' e me vi obrigado a não expressar-me mais na frente de um grupo grande de pessoas.

Eu estava sentado a um banco de uma das inúmeras pequenas praças de Veneza, ouvindo meu ipod no último volume e ainda assim escutando aqueles idiotas fofocando de mim quando antes mesmo de ver Helena eu sabia que ela estava perto. Bom, é a primeira noite de lua cheia, o cheiro da pele dela se acentua... os pêlos dos meus braços se arrepiaram em pura antecipação por receber o toque de sua pele...

Virei para trás procurando por ela que vinha caminhando tranquilamente sob o olhar de muitas daquelas pessoas, um pouco fantasiadas, um pouco com frio, ela balançava levemente a cabeça ao ritmo de uma canção que também ouvia em seu ipod, enquanto balbuciava a letra da musica e sorria levemente, linda como sempre, e meu bobo coração disparou como uma bateria de escola de samba brasileira.

Não levantei do banco, ela veio até mim, sentou-se do meu lado e logo nossos lábios não desgrudaram um do outro por um bom tempo.

Adoro beijá-la.

Adoro fazer outras coisas igualmente prazerosas com ela, mas estávamos cercados de estranhos e eu ainda tenho certa vergonha na minha cara. Só nos separamos algum tempo depois e saímos dali porque ela disse que estava desejando comer uma deliciosa pizza, mesmo que não fossem ainda nem dez da manhã.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas e sobre o olhar dos curiosos, e eu me sentia como um adolescente apaixonado cujo mundo todo se resume ao objeto de sua paixão, minha Helena.

Ao mesmo tempo perguntamos um ao outro como haviam sido aqueles dias em que havíamos estado separados. Ela, depois que insisti falou primeiro. Disse que Justin e Jude estão nas nuvens com o sucesso do filme deles que vem arrasando na bilheteria por todos os lugares, que ela e os Quillews que estavam viajando junto com os três vinham se apresentando nas after parties com as musicas que fazem parte da trilha sonora e que outros figurões de Hollywood ficavam em volta dela convidando-a para outros papéis no cinema e possíveis contratos fonográficos e que Justin se divertia ao dizer que eu já era contratada pela produtora cinematográfica dele e que não gravaria nada com ninguém já que minha família era dona da Lupo Records. Já Jude, ela disse que já havia engatilhado outros três projetos de filmes para o futuro, assim como Hoyt Fonsi, que ficou encantado com uma proposta para dirigir um curta, que recebeu na after party da premiere de NY.

Contou-me também que Gregory havia pedido para ela uma licença da chefia compartilhada com Todd Ulley na cidade de NY para ficar perto da esposa e do filho que está produzindo o primeiro álbum dele com a gravadora de Hell. Ela disse que pelo rodízio de alfas, quem deve substituir Gregory em NY deve ser Bruce, esposo de Claire do bando de Nice, ou Luigi, o responsável pelos lobos italianos, mas que isso causaria um problema de logística enorme porque assim ela deveria remanejar todos os outros lobos... ela não para de trabalhar nem um instante, mesmo que não pareça e ficou a pensar por uns instantes com o cenho franzido, certamente tentando remanejar aos seus lobos mentalmente em seus novos possíveis postos.

Porém ela pareceu muitíssimo interessada quando eu sugeri que ela desse o posto de xerife para Antony, para que ele aprendesse ali e pudesse ajudar a Woody na administração dos lobos quando ela se 'aposentasse' do posto de rainha, que na verdade nunca vai acontecer, vamos combinar.

Então ela me contou sobre uma ligação que recebeu de Heath McCall, quando ela estava em Los Angeles, há alguns dias, ao começar esta semana de estréias do filme de Justin, dizendo o que o marido da prima da falecida Elisa Dillon havia praticamente matado a esposa a deixando em coma. Ela disse que autorizou Heath a transformar a tal, chamada Lane Hill em loba, principalmente porque teve uma visão sobre esta pequena família formada por ele, Heath, Lane, Elisa, Noel, Morris e todos os demais lobos e bruxos que eles treinarão, que eles nos trarão muitas satisfações no futuro e que também não demoraria muito para o filho da puta do marido de Lane retornasse à cidade e queria que a garota fosse capaz de se defender e acabar de vez com a raça sem vergonha daquele animal abusador de mulheres.

Absorvi tudo aquilo que ela me disse enquanto caminhávamos vagarosamente fazendo contas e quando eu lhe disse que Morris estava sobrando nas minhas contas, ela simplesmente disse que Lane é uma mulher muito bonita e que tinha muito amor pra dar e que merecia ser muito amada. Ok, como bom entendedor compreendi que logo Lane, Morris e Heath seriam mais do que amigos...

Ao lhe contar sobre os meus dias sem tê-la visto comentei que o meu departamento da Liga estava cheio de trabalho e comentei que estava esperando ansiosamente pela formatura de nossos novos agentes de laboratório que ainda estão estudando na nossa base do Afeganistão. Ela sorriu dizendo que já estava tratando de conseguir mais agentes de laboratório para mim, assim como agentes especializados em química e poções para o departamento de Joseph... disse também que havia conseguido uma nova assistente para ela para evitar que ela fosse humilhada publicamente como aconteceu esta manhã com as matérias sobre Edward publicadas no jornal.

Quando eu perguntei como ela estava ela deu de ombros e disse estar cansada, perguntei de onde ela estava vindo e ela disse que chegara hoje cedissimo com os Ford, os Cullen, Jude, Greg, Tyler, mais alguns amigos e que estavam se hospedando à casa de Claudia, que ela havia ganhado do espólio dos Klein ao fazer 17 anos, anos atrás. Disse que havia recebido meu chamado e que deixara Zack dormindo no quarto que fora reservado pra ele, que Northman não viria trazendo Kira para cá com a maluca da mãe dele por perto, mas que ele a havia visitado por uns dois dias na ultima semana. Quando perguntei por Edward ela disse que ainda não o vira, mas que Alice confirmara que ele viria esta noite para a festa e percebi que ela não queria vê-lo e estava chateada, quando ela disse que ficaria comigo à absurda casa que meu pai comprou na ilha de San Michele perto dali juntamente com os Weasley e os amigos de meu pai e irmão.

Contei a ela o ocorrido no café da manhã enquanto ela mandava uma pizza de doze pedaços bem recheados goela abaixo, acompanhados por dois litros de refrigerante como se fosse à coisa mais deliciosa que ela já houvesse comido na vida.

Sabia que ela estava pensando no que ocorrera, porém ela só se dava ao trabalho de mastigar e piscar, eventualmente sorrindo de boca fechada para àqueles que continuava tirando fotos de nós dois. Por fim ela disse que deixaria o assunto quieto por enquanto, que havia percebido que Anika não era a única veela presente na cidade e que elas sendo duas rainhas, deveriam agir como tais, não como duas lavadeiras. Mas que cedo ou tarde se entenderia com ela.

Da pizzaria fomos dar uma volta no Rialto, super cheio e paramos numa loja de máscaras, ela disse que Marie não tinha uma máscara para usar esta noite e dali voltamos à piazza San Marco porque Helena disse que queria ir de barco até a ilha onde ficaremos hospedados. Passeio romântico de barco? Concordo plenamente!

O problema era que com o dia cinzento e frio havia também o nevoeiro e nenhum barqueiro, ou gondoleiro quis nos transportar até a ilha, mas Hell não pareceu ficar brava, os caras tinham razão, mal dava para enxergar alguns metros à frente! Sugeri que ela desse um jeito no nevoeiro e ela sorriu, dizendo que no máximo poderia limpar o ar, mas que ainda queria chegar de barco à ilha. Não discuti, poderíamos desaparatar e aparatar de um lugar para o outro, mas se ela queria ir de barco, de barco iríamos!

Helena me entregou suas sacolas ali à beira da piazza San Marco, afastou os pés e sacudiu os braços como que para aliviar as tensões, respirou profundamente e limpou a garganta e pareceu não se importar nem um pouco que um grupo de pessoas, incluindo fantasiados, não fantasiados, humanos e não humanos estava se juntando a nós a cada instante. Sugou uma porção de ar pela boca, então juntou uma de suas mãos ao queixo como se fosse jogar um beijo ao ar e soprou.

Eu não tenho ao certo consciência, mas acho que o meu foi um dos 'oh' que vieram assim que o nevoeiro se dissipou, mostrando um iate enorme ancorado bem no meio da faixa de água entre Veneza e a ilha San Michele. Não mais que de repente um chaveiro estava vagando sobre meu rosto e fiquei sem saber o que fazer quando alguns aplausos soaram, assim como flashes e gritinhos entusiasmados. Olhei para Helena que sorria divertidamente da minha cara segurando o tal chaveiro e dizendo parabéns pra mim, que agora eu poderia ancorar meu barco à sua ilha, tal como Indra e os Cullen fazem quando vamos para lá, que ele também serviria para viagens ridiculamente românticas pra nós dois e para nossos filhos e noras, assim como para nossas netas no futuro. Ela me deu aquele iate e eu adorei!

Meu barco é lindo, passamos pelo menos umas duas horas dentro dele onde ela me mostrou cada nível, no total três andares e mais ou menos como as coisas funcionavam, queria ter feito amor com ela ali, mas ela disse que ainda tinha coisas a acertar durante o dia e que à noite e durante todo o dia posterior ela ficaria comigo e poderíamos fazer amor em cada canto daquele magnífico presente que ela havia me dado.

De volta à casa da ilha as coisas estavam agitando-se, funcionários do Buffet de Zack e da organização da festa andavam para cima e para baixo, minha sobrinha, minha irmã e minha cunhada tentavam dar conta de tantos figurinos que haviam produzido para a minha festa à fantasia de aniversário, a banda ensaiava, meu pai andava para cima e para baixo com uma equipe de jornalistas acompanhado de Anika e meu irmão estava sentado à sala com um copo de uísque, um livro qualquer e um charuto, esperando a vida passar e observando a todos.

Na mesma sala esperava uma jovem, com rosto ansioso e postura formal, apesar da ansiedade mostrar-se no freqüente apertar de dedos que alisavam folhas e a agenda de compromissos de Hell. Eu sabia que se tratava de sua nova assistente, Candice, que havia iniciado o trabalho da caótica organização da agenda de Helena há alguns dias atrás.

Hell cumprimentou a todos pelo caminho até ali e também meu irmão e a moça, disse-me para me comportar, beijou-me rapidamente e chamou Candice para que elas iniciassem o trabalho que haviam de fazer até a hora da festa.

Não mais vi Helena durante o resto do tempo. Lá pelas seis da tarde a casa já estava cheia de familiares e amigos próximos, os barcos começavam a acumular à doca atrás da casa de meu pai, a imprensa já estava toda posicionada no jardim da frente esperando por mais convidados e entrevistas. Eu estava em meu quarto, arrumando-me em um empertigado smoking que minha cunhada Rose viera me trazer, esperando à hora de descer e cumprimentar a todos.

Meus filhos vieram me buscar por volta das sete da noite, fiz dezenas de fotos com eles, minhas noras, minhas netas, minha mãe e meu pai, meu irmão, minha irmã, minha sobrinha, meu padrasto, meus amigos e todos os outros maridos de Hell que estavam presentes, mais fotos sozinho e então Helena surgiu, vestida em um longo vestido de paetês preto, bonito e discreto, fizemos mais fotos juntos, respondemos a algumas perguntas em conjunto e mais tantas outras fotos dela sozinha.

Edward que chegara perto de nós à hora das fotos em grupo, ficou em silencio a maior parte do tempo desconversando os jornalistas e sorrindo falsamente para as fotos... Ele tentou puxar assunto quando Helena foi para a área de recepção da festa onde estava havendo um coquetel, mas ela só olhou para ele dizendo que hoje o dia era meu, depois acenou para o garçom e disse que lhe daria uma gorda gorjeta se ele jamais deixasse seu copo ficar vazio durante toda a noite, então ela pegou uma taça e minha mão e nos afastamos dele.

...

Helena subira minutos antes que o salão de baile fosse aberto para o início das comemorações do aniversário de Bernard e foi até um dos quartos da mansão onde seu novo figurino a aguardava, acompanhada de sua assistente que levava consigo uma garrafa de champagne e sua agenda sempre em punho. No banheiro Helena despiu-se completamente e refez a maquiagem sem pressa, enquanto ouvia Candice dizer-lhe quais seriam os possíveis compromissos para os próximos dias e ela respondia se iria ou não comparecer neles.

Minutos depois ela voltou para o quarto, nua em pelo, com vastos e ondulados cabelos vermelhos logo abaixo dos ombros. Atirou-se sobre a cama para alcançar os cigarros que estavam sobre o criado mudo e deu duas largas tragadas antes de virar-se languidamente para sua assistente que guardara silêncio desde que ela voltara para lá.

_- Te assusto? Constranjo? _– perguntou Hell com ar divertido olhando sobre o ombro._- Bom, se quiser o trabalho terá de se acostumar com a nudez querida, eu e meus filhos, a maioria deles pelo menos, somos lobos, roupas nos irritam, irritam a mim pelo menos..._- deu de ombros e depois se espreguiçou. _– Vá me esperar no corredor, ok. Não deixe ninguém entrar, eu quero ficar um tempo sozinha, prometo que não demoro..._- disse e logo Candice foi para o corredor esperar por sua chefe._ – E Candice, obrigada._

_- De nada, senhora, é um prazer._- disse a moça antes de fechar a porta e ficar à porta, no corredor lendo à agenda e reorganizando os horários de Helena. Não ouviu a aproximação, mas levou um susto quando uma grande massa corporal ficou parada à sua frente e seus olhos batiam diretamente sobre um pálido peito nu._- Pois não? A senhora Koleston pediu para não ser importunada..._- gaguejou.

_- Eu ouvi, mas eu não vou importuná-la, só quero saber se minha mulher vai gostar da minha fantasia..._- disse o homem.

_- De recém saído do banho?_- disse a garota rapidamente para depois ficar corada, o homem da sua frente sorriu achando graça que sua boca dela fora mais rápida que sua mente._- Perdão senhor Emmett, não foi minha intenção... é que..._

_- Já sei que ela está pelada lá dentro, Hell não gosta de roupas, mas como você já deve ter visto, ela fica linda sem elas, agora, por gentileza, saia da minha frente porque eu tenho um papo de marido e mulher pra ter com ela, ta..._- disse tirando Candice de seu caminho a levantando pelos ombros e a depositando de volta ao chão dois passos à sua esquerda, entrando no quarto com uma assustada assistente atrás dele._- Hey lobinha! Ta ruiva, ta linda!_

_- Senhora, eu..._- disse Candice entrando no quarto logo depois dele e tentando se explicar, Hell apenas abanou a mão para ela.

_- Pode ir Candice, Emmett tem sempre a entrada liberada... se quiser, desça e aproveite da festa, eu posso lidar com tudo a partir daqui... divirta-se!_- disse despachando a garota que logo fechou a porta atrás dela e foi juntar-se à festa. _– Então, qual é sua fantasia, ursão?_- perguntou com ar divertido.

Emmett ainda parado a alguns passos dela admirando-a em sua nudez, seus belos cabelos vermelhos, formas voluptuosas, com um cigarro na mão e uma taça cheia de champagne na outra.

_- Poseidon._- disse ele num quase grunhido de prazer, retirando a toalha de volta de sua cintura revelando o saiote dourado de sua fantasia e ela sorriu maliciosamente._- Deixei os acessórios da fantasia noutro quarto..._

_- O deus dos mares..._- disse ela ainda sorrindo._- Você obviamente sabe como me deixar 'molhada'..._

Ambos riram e não desviaram os olhos um do outro.

_- E a tua, qual é?_- perguntou ele.

_- Ainda não adivinhou? A preferida de Byrdie..._- disse se piscando acabando de beber o champagne num gole e colocando a bituca do cigarro no cinzeiro. Encheu a taça mais uma vez e ofereceu para ele que negou.

_- Jessica Rabbit... Sabe, há algo que coelhos fazem muito e que me agrada realmente..._- disse ele.

_- Distribuir ovos de páscoa?_- disse ela vendo-o se aproximar sem pressa e ele negou com a cabeça._- Comer cenouras?_- perguntou provocando, mas soltou um leve gritinho extasiado quando usando a mão toda ele agarrou e apertou delicadamente um de seus seios, agarrando-a em seguida pelo quadril e tirando seus pés do chão que, ela logo colocou em volta de sua cintura.

_- Sexo, Helena, eu estava me referindo ao sexo..._- grunhiu ele antes de ela o calar com um ardente beijo.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

O salão de baile foi aberto exatamente às nove e meia da noite e a maioria dos convidados que já não estavam fantasiados se dirigiram ao pequeno balcão atrás de máscaras genuinamente venezianas e outros tantos adereços carnavalescos.

Para aqueles que comiam e bebiam havia garçons girando lá dentro tal como houvera no salão de recepção distribuindo canapés e todos os tipos de bebidas que se poderia imaginar, para aqueles que só 'bebiam', haviam outros tantos garçons circulando com bandejas cheias de líquido viscoso escarlate ou amarelo...Mesas e nichos com sofás, poltronas e almofadas sobre luxuosos tapetes se espalhavam pelas laterais e cantos do térreo da casa, havia sobre um palco uma banda fantasiada de fanfarrões mascarados que tocavam marchinhas instrumentais intercaladas com música medieval genuína.

Amigos e conhecidos vinham até mim me cumprimentar, parabenizar-me pelo aniversário, pela bonita festa, pelos meus filhos e netas, mas obviamente tudo era um pretexto para que perguntassem sobre Helena e para tentar averiguar sobre sua reação a noticia que saíra nos jornais de hoje sobre possíveis problemas no paraíso entre ela e Edward.

Eu o via circulando entre os demais vampiros presentes, atrás da filha que não via há dias e freqüentemente fazendo caras de nojo pela quantidade de lobos presentes assim como obviamente pelo conteúdo mental dos pensamentos alheios enquanto tomava exorbitantes doses de uísque uma atrás da outra.

Emmett subira já há algum tempo com o pretexto de colocar uma fantasia, mas eu sei muito bem aonde ele foi parar, obviamente no mesmo quarto onde eu gostaria de estar agora. Zack passeava com o avô e Fernanda entre os convivas e recebiam os devidos parabéns pelo Buffet da festa e distribuindo alguns cartões do restaurante. Northman, apesar de ter sido convidado não veio, tanto por causa da mãe quanto pra proteger a filha, mas foi gentil o suficiente pra me mandar um baú de pó de floo, minha mãe disse que receber floo de um elfo é um sinal de grande honraria, por mim tudo bem, apenas não o tenho que comprar de novo durante um bom tempo.

Observei meus pais conversando com velhos amigos e agindo civilizadamente, observei meu irmão sendo carinhoso com a filha e a esposa, observei Indie mostrando quase todos os detalhes de sua provocante fantasia de chapeuzinho vermelho para o marido que a olhava com desejo. Observei Robert e Isabel olhando apaixonados um pelo outro enquanto escolhiam o que comer na mesa de comidas e observei William e Abigail dançarem juntos na pista com Peter e Karlla, assim como Claudia e Seth enquanto Nina e Greice carregavam cada uma, uma das minhas pequenas netas.

Por mim haviam passado correndo os pequenos Artie e Beth que quase bateram depois em Alice e Rosalie que orgulhosamente mostravam seus pequenos meninos para todos. Adele dormia apesar de todo o barulho no colo do pai e quando dei por mim novamente procurando pelo vulto de Helena na multidão de presentes senti a barra do meu paletó ser puxada.

_- DeeDee, mano quer dar um presente pra você!_- disse a pequena Marie fantasiada de Dorothy do Mágico de Oz, com direito a pequenos sapatinhos vermelhos que toda a vez que ela batia os calcanhares a levavam de um lado para o outro dentro do salão, motivo este que fazia com que seu pai a perseguisse e truque de Peter que quis curtir com a cara dele. Marie agora parece uma linda mocinha de sete anos de idade e pra sorte dela muito parecida com a mãe, e ela trazia consigo Eric, que também estava de traje formal, mas usando óculos fluorescentes._- Mano tem presente pra você, DeeDee... ele tem vergonha!_- exclamou rindo e deixando o pobre garoto ruborizado.

_- Eu... tenho, tenho um presente, mas eu nunca disse que tinha... ela só saiu me arrastando pra você depois de ter aparecido do meu lado me dando um susto!_- gaguejou Eric.

_- Ela pode ler teus pensamentos, você é irmão dela._- falei afagando os cabelos ruivos da garotinha e vendo o olhar envergonhado ainda no rosto de Eric, uma expressão que carregava no fundo a de Helena ali, mesmo que ele não fosse realmente nosso filho._- Você não faz idéia de quanto só a tua presença me faz feliz, Eric, não faz..._- e me emocionei um bocado por todos estes anos em que eu e Hell sonhamos que aquele nosso bebê perdido tivesse vingado.

_- Ah, não chora, DeeDee!_- disse Marie passando os bracinhos pelas minhas pernas e apertando muito mais forte do que uma criança normal faria e quando eu dei por mim, acho que no impulso, Eric deu àqueles passos que nos separavam e me abraçou também.

_- Senti tua falta, filho._- falei embargado e o abraço de Eric se apertou um pouco mais antes que nos soltássemos e eu pudesse observar seus olhos tão lacrimejantes como os meus estavam.

_- Eu passei a vida sem ter um pai, e agora eu tenho dois muito legais. Me desculpa se eu sou um bocado distante, eu não faço por mal._- disse ele fungando e limpando a garganta.

_- Sem problemas. Meus meninos parecem gostar bem mais da mãe deles que de mim._- falei e ele sorriu envergonhado. _– Eu também gosto muito mais dela..._- rimos.

_- Toma..._- disse ele tirando uma caixa da Cartier do bolso do paletó e estendendo pra mim._- Kath me ajudou a escolher, ajudou a escolher a gravação também, obviamente você já deve ter dezenas de relógios, mas eu achei esse bonito, e queria te dar um presente..._

_- Obrigado._- falei aceitando a caixa e abrindo-a em seguida. Era um bonito relógio e eu obviamente já possuo dezenas deles, mas nenhum como esse, porque em seu verso estava gravado: **"Para o meu outro pai, de Eric."** Acho que nem preciso dizer o quão fiquei emocionado, preciso?

Eu ainda estava me recuperando de toda aquela emoção, vendo Eric e Marie se afastarem, porque ela havia decidido que estava com sede, quando ouvi aquele barulho que ocorre quando alguém limpa a garganta e vi sobre o palco, com a varinha sobre sua garganta, Robert, do lado de William que segurava uma das pequenas filhas e Nina que segurava a outra pequena menina.

_- Boa noite a todos, boa noite!_- exclamou Rob chamando a atenção._ – É em nome da família Scamander que venho aqui com meu irmão e minhas sobrinhas, desejar feliz aniversário ao meu pai! Mas também concordamos, nós cinco, que não tem muita graça se apenas nós cinco estivermos aqui e é por isso que eu chamo pra cá Peter, Arthur, Elizabeth Claudia, Greice, Daniel e Harry, Fernanda, Marie e Eric e chamaria também Kira se ela estivesse aqui..._- disse enquanto todos se dirigiam ao palco, esperando que todos se ajeitassem ali._- Estamos todos aqui porque todos somos teus filhos e netos, estamos todos aqui, porque não seriamos os mesmos sem ti e acho que Emmett, Edward e Zackery nos desculpam um pouco por isso, não? Eles entendem porque cada um de nós é filho e neto deles, porque não seriamos os mesmos sem eles e concordamos totalmente que se todos nós existimos, é porque ela ama você..._- disse apontando para as escadas e eu vi descer o amor da minha vida vestida em escarlate.

_- Sabe, Bernard, eu poderia cantar os parabéns pra você, mas eu prefiro cantar uma música que expresse exatamente o que eu sinto por você, todos os dias, mesmo depois de todos estes anos juntos... nossas crianças irão ajudar..._- disse ela à minha frente antes de se retirar para o palco com um lindo sorriso. Onde vários de nossos 'filhos e netos' já haviam ocupado o lugar dos músicos que ali estavam antes, então ela tomou à frente do microfone para cantar pra mim.

.

_The first time ever I saw your face_

A primeira vez que eu vi seu rosto_  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Pensei que o sol nascia em seus olhos_  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

E a lua e as estrelas foram os presentes que você deu_  
To the dark and the empty skies._

Para a escuridão e os céus vazios

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_

E a primeira vez que eu beijei seus lábios_  
I felt the earth move in my hands_

Senti a terra mover entre minhas mãos_  
Like the trembling heart of a captive BIRD_

Como o bater do coração de um pequeno pássaro capturado_  
That must stay at my command, my love._

Que precisa ficar sobre o meu comando, meu amor

_And the first time ever I lay with you_

E a primeira vez que fiz amor com você_  
I felt your heart so close to mine_

Senti teu coração tão próximo do meu_  
And I knew our joy would fill the Earth_

E soube que a alegria invadiria a Terra_  
And last and last and last till the end of time, my love._

E que ela duraria até o fim dos tempos, meu amor

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,_

Na primeira vez que vi teu rosto, teu rosto_  
your face, your face._

Teu rosto, teu rosto

.

...

**HellPOV.**

Cantar todos aqueles sentimentos a Bernard trouxe lágrimas aos meus e aos olhos dele. Eu sequer me importei com qualquer outra pessoa depois que desci àquelas escadas vestida de Jéssica Rabbit!

Bernard é meu lobo e a partir daquela hora, durante toda a noite e no dia a seguir eu seria toda dele, e ele meu.

Passamos bons tempos dançando sem nos separarmos, apenas para bebermos champagne, e minha taça graças àquele garçom, continuava continuamente cheia. Bebi, bebi, dancei, dancei, beijei, beijei, namoramos bastante, tanto que eu estava me sentindo um pouco zonza, com certeza eu já havia bebido muito... mas agora eu estava tão desestressada, estava tão bom... continuei bebendo, agora com moderação.

Pedi para pararmos um pouco, para que déssemos uma circulada entre os convidados e Byrdie foi de braços dados comigo passeando pelo salão, ambos orgulhosos de nossas companhias, pelas mesas e pelos nichos... eu não estava com fome, mas o acompanhei enquanto ele comia um belo naco da torta de aniversário que Nanda havia preparado para a festa...

Não mais que de repente, ali na minha tonteirinha de bêbada vi um pequeno vulto branco passar ao fundo do salão, também ouvi uma risada gostosa de criança. Olhei ao redor, as crianças eu sabia que já haviam sido recolhidas, Trish, alguns seguranças de confiança e Carlisle e Esme foram levá-las à casa de Clau em Veneza, já não haviam crianças ali, seria Kira? Estaria Northman aqui e trouxera nossa filhinha?

Abri um pouco das minhas projeções para tentar saber se eu os sentia, mas também sabia que eu poderia ser enganada por ele, como sempre fui, Northman sempre foi muito mais poderoso do que tenta me fazer crer que ele é, poxa, ele é um rei! Eu sou muito, mas muito mais poderosa do que eu mostro pra todos! Bom, moral da história, não os senti e fiquei ainda mais tonta do que estava antes.

Me afastei de Bernard e dos demais convidados dizendo a ele que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, mas na verdade saí em perseguição àquele pequeno vulto risonho que voltara à minha visão e que ninguém mais parecia notar. Alguns olhares e comentários me seguiam, dizendo que eu parecia 'alta', estaria eu realmente estar tão bêbada como eu estava me sentindo no momento? Pelas minhas contas eu estava por volta da 15° garrafa de champagne, eu já havia chegado a tomar mais de 30 antes das primeiras notas de álcool começarem a turvar minha visão... ou eu estava muito fraca para a bebida, ou aquele champagne que Anika e Rolf me ofereceram era mais forte que o normal...

Segui os paços apressados daquele pequeno vulto a passos rápidos até que eu estava num beco sem saída, entre o final dos jardins da casa de Rolf e a água que circundava a ilha. E Aquele pequeno vulto apareceu pra mim, que fiz aqueles últimos passos realmente tropicando, eu estava mal.

_- Olá._- disse o vulto que na verdade era ninguém menos que eu, eu na forma de criança, isso quer dizer, Deus. Obvio que eu fiquei ali piscando como uma palhaça._- Vim lhe avisar que você logo precisará atacar._

_- Por quê?_- perguntei, sentindo minha voz se arrastar como se minha boca estivesse cheia e seca._- Não estou bem, o que está acontecendo comigo?_- perguntei tentando me segurar num pequeno arbusto e não conseguindo, caí de joelhos no chão, e só não caí de cara porque minhas mãos ampararam minha queda, me machuquei._- Deusa, o que está acontecendo comigo?_- repeti minha pergunta.

_- Vai ser ruim agora, garanto, mas em pouco tempo será de grande ajuda para todos..._- disse a pequena menina com um sorriso sinistro em seu rosto de criança. Para depois sumir

_- Espera, por favor, espera, me explica, volta aqui..._- pedi me arrastando atrás do vácuo que ficara sem a presença da menina.

_- Falando sozinha?_- ouvi uma voz feminina perguntar com um toque de cinismo e mesmo completamente tonta e jogada ao chão virei para trás buscando ajuda naquela voz.

_- Anika, me ajuda, algo está errado... chame Bernard ou Zackery pra mim, por favor, ou me leve até eles..._- sussurrei arrastado.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha, depois me olhou com cara de sonsa.

_- E por que eu faria isso, você está exatamente onde e como eu queria que você ficasse, a propósito há horas eu te queria dopada deste jeito..._- disse e abriu a mão revelando um pequeno frasco um uma poção luminescente, que eu sabia exatamente o que era, era uma poção antiqüíssima, quase impossível de fazer porque os ingredientes eram quase tão raros quanto à dificuldade de produzir a tal poção... O departamento de poções da Liga tinha um pequeno estoque dela e um dos encargos de Joseph é fabricá-la. É apenas uma ínfima parte desta poção que usamos para produzir as balas que colocam os vampiros pra dormir, literalmente.

Lembra do conto de fadas sobre a Bela Adormecida? Quando ela enfiou o dedo na agulha da roca ela dormiu quase eternamente, e antes disso, a agulha havia sido enfiada numa poção como aquela... a parte de que ela depois acordou e viveu feliz para sempre com seu príncipe é balela, mas uma garota havia sido raptada por um elfo há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, a história virou lenda e os irmãos Grimm deram uma colorida nela, só, e agora lá estava eu quase caindo no sono eterno... Geralmente apenas uma gota bota os mais poderosos pra dormir, pra mim ela parecia ter dispensado mais de meio frasco._- Você bebeu, bebeu... e nada... aqueles elfos disseram que mais de três gotas te mataria... parece que eles não tem idéia do quão forte você é, nem eu, obviamente._

_- Anika, o que você quer comigo? Eu não entendo... pra que me botar pra dormir?_- perguntei me forçando a manter em movimento, falando e de olhos abertos.

_- Dormir?_- disse ela com cara de sonsa._- Os elfos com quem me associei não querem você dormindo, querem você morta, querem Northman morto e descobri que querem à minha netinha também, para tomarem o poder! Bom, eu até permitiria isso se eu, depois de uma conversinha que tive com aquele boca mole de Bernard esta manhã, já não tivesse certeza de que tuas promessas a mim são todas falsas! Eu não quero você morta Helena, eu quero você bem viva e cuidando de mim com o maior zelo que você tiver, porque se eu morrer, vai ser você quem vai ter de tomar o meu lugar como líder das veelas, porque a partir desta noite você será sangue do meu sangue..._- falou com tanto fervor e certeza que eu mal vi reluzir à luz da fria noite àquele punhal.

Anika cortou a palma de sua mão, depois cortou meu pulso direito em um grande e profundo corte, então me segurou fazendo com que aqueles dois cortes se beijassem misturando nossos sangues. Me transformando numa veela.

_- Sua vaca._- disse com a língua enrolada, começando a sentir os efeitos do sangue dela entrando na minha corrente, me fazendo começar a convulsionar. A vi rir.

_- Eu li em algum lugar que você se chamou de 'esponja mágica' certa vez... me admira que mais ninguém tenha tentado te converter em outras espécies mágicas..._- disse ela praticamente em gozo, eu tinha certeza que assim como o seu sangue estava me afetando, o meu estava a afetando também. Mais uns segundos ela se separou de mim e vi meu corte fechar prendendo seu sangue dentro de mim.

_- Eu vou pegar você, eu vou te matar, sua filha da puta!_- balbuciei com o fim de minhas forças.

_- Não você não vai, se não quiser se tornar rainha de mais um povo._- disse ela e antes que eu desmaiasse e perdesse meus sentidos por completo pata o torpor da poção e para a dor de adquirir novos poderes eu a vi transformar-se na harpia que é e perder-se no ar.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas relaxei sobre a delicada e fresca temperatura de algo que colocaram sobre minha -me quente e zonza, meu corpo estava doente, ainda assim abri os olhos, certamente haviam me encontrado naquela doca. Só que lá estava eu, mais uma vez naquele ambiente estéril e muito, muito branco, eu estava no céu e logo acima de mim, pairava aquela garotinha que era a minha cara.

_- Você vai ficar bem._- disse ela em sua voz infantil, sequer me perguntou como me sentia.

_- Eu compreendo porque eu tenho o teu rosto, mas porque Ivanka o tinha também?_- perguntei trocando bruscamente de assunto.

_- Confesso que mandei a Terra alguém antes de você, Ivanka aqui era um bom anjo, mas lá em baixo tornou-se temerosa... ela tinha um prazo e uma missão, não as cumpriu,eu a trouxe de volta._- respondeu.

_- Você fará o mesmo comigo?_

_- Não._- disse ela com um sorriso meigo. E eu suspirei.

_- Como eu fui permitir que tal coisa acontecesse? Eu estou sempre tão preparada pra imprevistos, como pude permitir que Anika..._- falei emocionada, me sentindo tão estúpida.

_- Você sempre confiou em teus amigos, não há mau nenhum nisso, criança..._- disse a pequena afagando meu rosto.

_- Anika nunca foi minha amiga e eu sempre soube disso. Não me perdôo, não a perdôo por isso._

_- Hoje você pensou que ela fosse tua amiga... toda aquela poção poderia ter invalidado-te para sempre._

_- E porque não invalidou?_

_- Eu fui até lá para não permitir isso._

_- Mas você permitiu que ela fizesse a transfusão, permitiu que ela me transformasse numa veela. Eu não queria mais poderes!_

_- Mas precisava._- disse e eu tentei retrucar, mas ela me calou cobrindo minha boca com seus delicados dedinhos._- Encontraram seu corpo, você não morreu ou vai ficar eternamente dormindo porque Joseph sempre carrega consigo aquela pequenas pedras que cortam efeitos das poções, te levaram à clínica de Carlisle e te colocaram sob observação, estão alimentando teu corpo e esperando que você acorde, relaxe, tudo ficará bem logo mais, pode ficar um pouco nublado no início porque seu corpo estará se adaptando... Você tem uma nova loba na raça, não?_- pisquei._- Vá vê-la, você não precisa ter tanta pressa assim para voltar para casa... Feche os olhos e descanse, você merece._- beijou o topo da minha testa e me senti cair em sono profundo.

...

**LanePOV.**

Eu senti meu corpo forte como nunca o havia sentido antes, meu coração pulsava em minhas orelhas ritmando com minha respiração curta, eu estava vivendo um misto de medo e euforia, eu estava viva, me sentia tão viva como nunca havia sentido nada antes. Os cheiros, o som, a força... seria um sonho?

Eu ainda estava naquele lugar escuro que havia ido parar, presa, logo depois que senti aquela grande pancada na cabeça quando algo jogado por Kyle atingiu minha nuca, mas eu já não me sentia débil, eu estava pronta pra revidar.

_- Você vai._- ouvi uma voz feminina afirmar, e soube exatamente do que ela estava falando._- No tempo certo você vai revidar cada uma das agressões que recebeu._

_- Como?_

_- Somos uma família, nós ajudaremos você._- respondeu a voz.

_- Como?_- repeti.

_- Acorde e descubra. Você não mais precisará ter medo de coisa alguma._- disse a tal voz.

_- Como sei que posso confiar em você?_

_- Sou sua rainha, você pode confiar sempre em mim._- afirmou.

_- Não compreendo..._

_- Logo você irá, acorde e descubra. Até breve, Lane._- disse antes de me abandonar novamente ali. Mas agora eu tinha esperança.


	31. Sete Pecados, Sete Virtudes 14

**N/a: oieee**

**demorou neh, mas veio.**

**bom, este é o último capitulo desta parte da história, ainda há mais uma parte, a final**

**e eu inutilmente continuo esperando a opinião de vcs...**

**bem, eu vou acabar esta história pq eu ainda estou pensando nela...**

**procurem por novas fotos no picasa, ok!**

**bjus, vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (XIV)

SETE PECADOS, SETE VIRTUDES

**Capítulo 30 – Castidade**

**Uma semana depois, Hospital Snt. Luke, Saint Louis, Missouri, USA.**

_- Por onde o senhor quer que eu comece?_- perguntou Lane ao detetive que estava tomando seu depoimento no quarto de hospital onde ela agora repousava.

_- Quem sabe pelo princípio, foi seu esposo quem a colocou em um hospital? Kyle Hill sempre foi agressivo com você?_- perguntou o homem.

_- Bem, quem viu o estado em que cheguei aqui na semana passada poderia afirmar que sim, mas a verdade é que as agressões físicas só começaram lá pela metade do nosso casamento. Antes Kyle era atencioso, ciumento na medida certa, raramente ríspido, porém nunca agressivo a ponto de bater em mim ou me humilhar publicamente. Ele gostava de me ver bonita, arrumada, nós saíamos como um casal apaixonado, como eu acreditava que éramos, íamos jantar fora, passear pela cidade visitávamos os amigos dele pelo menos uma vez por semana... Eu sempre tentei ser uma esposa amorosa com ele, companheira, sempre o respeitei, acho que toda esta agressão gratuita começou quando ele começou a usar drogas. Eu não sei lhe dizer se ele já as consumia antes, se ele dispunha das drogas apreendidas pela própria policia ou se ele as revendia, eu nunca me envolvi nisso. Só sei que ele as consumia, às vezes ele tinha um comportamento muito suspeito, ficava realmente alterado, presumo que ele consuma bastante, acho que ultimamente por qualquer motivo, provavelmente os mesmos motivos que ele tinha pra ser agressivo comigo e me humilhar publicamente. A droga o transformou num monstro, não, melhor, ela libertou o monstro que já habitava dentro dele._- disse Lane.

_- Mas então porque você nunca o denunciou? Por que desistiu do processo de divórcio litigioso que você abriu anos atrás?_- perguntou o detetive.

_- Meu marido era a 'lei' numa cidade pequena, pra quem eu o denunciaria? Há alguns anos eu perdi um filho, a coisa foi tão grave que eu já não posso mais ter nenhum..._- emocionou-se.

_- Foi ele quem a agrediu, não?_- perguntou o detetive e Lane acenou que sim, passando as costas da mão sobre os olhos para enxugar às lágrimas.

_- Em entrei com o processo do litígio logo em seguida, estava decidida a não voltar a viver com ele, neste período as dívidas de jogo do meu pai aumentaram, ele foi vítima de um ataque que deixou seqüelas até hoje... Kyle foi me procurar uma noite... Ele não precisou dizer, apenas sua insinuação deixou claro que ele tinha algo a ver com o ataque contra meu pai, disse que se eu não retirasse o processo e não voltasse pra ele, meu pai poderia morrer por conta de suas dívidas. Eu voltei, o aceitei de volta em casa, mas não éramos mais um casal, apesar de ele ainda achar que era meu dono..._

_- Presumo que tenha sido aí que as humilhações públicas e as pequenas agressões físicas começaram, não?_- perguntou o detetive.

_- Correto._

_- Culminando na semana passada, quando você foi quase morta a pancadas e sexualmente violentada._

_- Correto mais uma vez, detetive._- disse Lane. _– A policia vai pegá-lo desta vez, não?_

_- Sim, o pegaremos._- garantiu o detetive.

_- Pro bem dele, espero que seja antes que eu o faça._- resmungou Lane.

_..._

**ElisaPOV.**

_- Morris, que saco! Libera a minha passagem, quero ir ver Lane, quero falar com ela!_- exclamei e Morris mal tirou os olhos da papelada que estava examinando.

_- Elisa, não enche meu saco você, estou trabalhando._- resmungou.

_- Isso é tão injusto!_

_- Não é questão de justiça, ou a falta dela, eu já te expliquei pelo menos umas vinte vezes nesta semana, você é um fantasma, ela vai ver você... Lane já saiu do coma e se recuperou demasiado rápido para o estado em que ela se encontrava, se ela ver você, certamente será transferida para a ala psiquiátrica do hospital. Esperamos que até o final desta semana, no início da próxima, ela tenha alta... Heath está em Saint Louis e pretende falar com ela ainda hoje, só agora ela pode receber visitas que não sejam de familiares... Eu mesmo vou para lá mais tarde, mas agora, por favor, vá fazer outra coisa, eu realmente estou trabalhando._- disse ele e eu bufando saí do antigo escritório dos meus pais que agora está sendo usado por Heath e o próprio Morris.

Lane agora é uma loba.

Demorou uns dois dias para que Heath e Morris ajeitassem às coisas para salvar minha prima, e ela estava mal, antes de sofrer a transformação, os médicos já haviam avisado meus pais e tios que Lane poderia não sobreviver por muito mais tempo.

Pelo que eu entendi, Heath tinha falado com sua rainha e foi ela quem autorizou ele a transformá-la... só sei que depois disso eles, Heath e Morris discutiram, por fim foram comprar coisas médicas, Morris foi à Londres comprar umas coisas mágicas num tal de Beco Diagonal. Quando tudo estava pronto eu os acompanhei até o hospital.

Eles estavam usando umas capas que os deixaram tão invisíveis quanto eu para alguns olhos e entramos no quarto de UTI em que Lane estava e logo Morris passeou pela porta com sua varinha em punho, segundo ele, passando um feitiço para que ninguém chegasse perto para interferir o que eles estavam fazendo. Logo os dois estavam abrindo maletas e preparando seringas com líquidos de várias cores.

Eles verificaram os sinais vitais de minha prima meio por cima, depois cada um pegou uma seringa, Morris tinha uma com um líquido esverdeado e transparente, que ele disse se tratar de uma poção sonífera muito forte, que ele injetou na intravenosa de Lane até a metade. A respiração dela mudou, ela relaxou.

Heath tinha em mãos uma seringa maior e cheia de sangue dele, que foi retirado enquanto ele estava transformado em lobo. Ele disse que teria de ser assim porque não seria cômodo e muito menos higiênico se ele virasse um grande animal na UTI de um hospital e mordesse minha prima.

Heath enfiou àquela seringa diretamente no coração de Lane e apertou o êmbolo até o fim. Imediatamente, assim que o liquido da seringa foi transferido para o seu corpo Lane começou a se debater na cama, seu coração dava sinais de estar em colapso e a respiração pareceu falhar. Ela curvava seu corpo alquebrado e não mais que de repente abriu seus grandes olhos e mesmo por trás de todos aqueles horríveis hematomas, eu sei que ela me viu.

Morris não perdeu tempo e injetou na intravenosa o restante de seu esverdeado líquido nela. Lane se acalmou novamente ainda que aparentasse pequenos tremeliques.

Noel não estava em casa, ele estava treinando e eu podia vê-lo pelas janelas da cozinha, correndo de cima a baixo no nevado terreno da fazenda, vestindo apenas short e tênis. Apesar de Heath ter passado a semana em Saint Louis ele havia deixado uma série de exercícios físicos pra ele fazer, outros tantos livros pra ele ler... isso o ocupava o dia inteiro, mas as noites eram minhas. À noite podíamos nos sentir.

Foi uma total surpresa quando eu o toquei e pude senti-lo, me senti tão viva, tão feliz apesar dos pesares... tão apaixonada!

Eu podia sentir cada toque, cada sensação, o seu hálito úmido e quente sobre a minha pele... a maciez de sua pele o adocicado gosto de seus beijos... jamais vou esquecer o primeiro deles... havíamos ficado tanto tempo abraçados que cheguei a pensar por um momento que ele havia dormido, mas ele não havia, ele estava me cheirando. Sim, cheirando porque ele me disse que jamais queria esquecer-se de ter-me em seus braços e do cheiro da minha pele... foi aí que não resisti e o beijei.

Há muito tempo eu não me sinto tão feliz, mesmo presa aqui nesta casa.

...

**Madrugada.**

**LanePOV.**

Mantive-me quieta.

Fingi dormir enquanto a enfermeira fazia sua ronda noturna. Desde que acordei aqui neste hospital, três dias hoje, eu não consigo dormir, estou excitada demais.

Tudo o que lembro da ocasião que me trouxe até aqui foi que eu estava retornando pra casa depois de horas de trabalho e encontrei minha casa virada numa zona.

Haviam descaradas carreiras de cocaína meio consumidas sobre a mesa de jantar, uma garrafa de gim aberta e pela metade, outra garrafa de uísque no fim e dezenas de cigarros consumidos no cinzeiro... Coisas quebradas por todos os lados e a porta do meu quarto, que eu sempre tranquei a chave na tentativa de proteger minha privacidade desde que Kyle voltara pra casa, estava arrombada.

Kyle andava dentro do meu quarto, nervoso, claramente drogado e em sua mão, o cartão de visitas que Phillip Morris havia me entregado antes de ir viajar. Eu não o escondi exatamente, o cartão estava dentro da gaveta do meu criado mudo, o problema era que obviamente Kyle já entrara em casa naquele dia sabendo o que procurar, e eu que achei que depois de todos estes anos eu havia me livrado de seus bisbilhoteiros uniformizados de plantão.

Houve todo aquele discurso de eu ser uma traidora antes de ele partir para a violência bruta e cansada de tudo, eu joguei na cara dele que Morris estava querendo me ajudar, que ele sabia que Kyle me agredia, que meu marido só não estava na cadeia porque eu não o denunciava por medo de que ele mandasse matar meu pai.

Ele disse que eu não tinha como comprovar nada daquilo que eu estava falando, ele ficou furioso, e me ameaçou de não ter nada mais do que falar depois que ele me pegasse. Foi aí que a correria começou de verdade, fugi para o quarto dele, mas não antes de ter levado uns sopapos e ter caído no chão sobre vários destroços, me cortando. Encontrei um taco de basebol no quarto dele e o acertei por umas duas vezes, o surpreendendo, antes que ele roubasse o taco de mim e me fizesse de ver de saco de pancadas.

Foi só aqui, e foi só quando eu acordei que eu descobri que havia sofrido violência sexual da parte dele, que eu quase morri... E, que ele havia fugido. Mas surpreendentemente eu me sinto mais viva que nunca, mais forte que nunca e pronta pra vingança. Alguém me salvou e sou muitíssimo grata por isso, mesmo não entendendo bem o que aconteceu, mas estou pronta e é isso que importa. Me sinto poderosa.

A enfermeira saiu e fechou a porta do quarto para o qual eu havia sido transferida aquela manhã e ainda assim, encolhida sobre a maca e de olhos fechados, eu sabia que não estava sozinha, ouvia altas respirações e aquele barulho, seriam corações batendo? Seria Kyle?

_- Quem está ai?_- perguntei para a escuridão. Silêncio._- Quem?_- insisti e nada._- Kyle?_- temi por um momento abrir meus olhos._- Elisa? _– porque diabos eu fui perguntar pela minha prima morta? Só porque eu tenho certeza de que a vi, porque a vi antes daquela voz feminina e desconhecida chegar a mim dizendo que minha vida iria mudar. Eu to ficando louca? Aqueles malditos gessos que tolhiam os movimentos do meu braço e do meu pé coçavam tanto... Eu adoraria tirá-los, sentia os meus braços bons, meu pé não doía, eu estava curada? Mas que diabo, porque engessaram-me, se eu não tinha nada quebrado no meu corpo? Até esqueci por um momento dos sons que permaneceram no meu quarto depois da saída da enfermeira e não mais que de repente sabia que haviam duas pessoas ali, mesmo que a porta do quarto não tivesse sido aberta de novo, liguei a luz de cabeceira e dei de cara com Heath McCall e Phillip Morris. Mas eu não estava surpresa, de certa forma, a presença deles ali fazia todo o sentido._- Vieram explicar o que aconteceu comigo?_- perguntei.

_- Boa noite pra você também._- resmungou Morris e Heath deu um cutucão nele, mas permaneceu quieto.

_- Boa noite? Já passam das duas da manhã e vocês aparecem no meu quarto de hospital surgidos do nada, suponho que vieram explicar-me como acordei de um coma que estava me levando à morte e do porque eu me sinto extremamente feliz e extasiada... então..._

_- Bem, encurtando a história, você é uma loba, ele é um lobo, e eu sou um bruxo._- disse Morris e eu fiquei ali olhando pra cara dos dois, nossa, eles são bonitos. Me assustei um bocado, tanto com meus pensamentos quanto com o rosnado que Heath emitiu.

_- Saia daqui, Phillip, o assunto é entre eu e a senhora Hill._- disse Heath.

_- Não quero que Morris saia assim como não quero mais que vocês se feriram a mim como 'senhora Hill', meu nome é Lane. Voltei a ser Lane Blake, agora... porque não me surpreendo com o que Morris falou? Eu vi Elisa de verdade, não foi?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, você a viu._- disse Heath._- Como Phillip disse, você e eu somos lobos..._

_- Lobos daqueles que viram bicho a cada lua cheia?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, lobos daqueles que viram bicho a cada lua cheia..._- respondeu Heath com um sorriso.

_- Você me mordeu?_- perguntei.

_- Não mordi, mas o veneno era meu, sim. Você agora é forte, saudável como jamais foi ou poderia ser... pode enxergar a distancia, assim como ouvir à distância..._- disse Heath.

_- Você... eu não sei, você é meu dono?_- perguntei para o divertimento de Morris e para constrangimento meu e de Heath.

_- Sou sua família, eu e Noel.. Elisa, até mesmo Phillip... somos teus amigos._- disse Heath.

_- Há mais de nós?_- perguntei.

_- Há milhares, milhões de vocês... é uma família grande._- disse Morris._- E às vezes vocês são um saco..._

_- Você é sempre tão mal humorado?_- perguntei.

_- Só durante 24horas e sete dias por semana._- disse Heath._- Mas Morris é responsável e leal, ele me ajudou a te salvar, não é todo mundo que faz isso por um estranho..._

Acontece que Phillip Morris não era assim tão estranho para mim. Desde a conversa que tivemos, na qual ele se oferecera pra me ajudar e que me dera o cartão dele, eu não paro de pensar neste homem. Simples assim, eu estava interessada nele.

_- E minha prima?_- perguntei desviando os olhos dele e voltando a olhar para Heath.

_- Elisa está lá em casa esperando por você..._- respondeu ele.

_- E o que ela... como eu pude vê-la? Elisa está morta... eu estive presente ao lado dos meus tios naquele momento terrível..._- me emocionei.

_- Elisa continua morta. A diferença é que ela não desencarnou, desde que foi morta ela é um fantasma, e não é todo mundo que pode ver e ouvir um fantasma. Mas agora você pode. Sinceramente eu não sei como isso pode ser uma vantagem, na maior parte do tempo ela é bem enjoada..._- disse Morris e eu ri.

_- É, em algumas ocasiões Elisa era bem 'enjoada', mas eu sempre tentei compreender, filha única, mimada pelos pais ricos, principalmente depois de ter sobrevivido ao câncer infantil... ela nunca teve amigos quando pequena, quando teve, achava que precisava comprar a amizade deles... foi traída, mas isso só descobrimos depois que ela partiu... O namorado e a melhor amiga dela se casaram há pouco mais de um ano, fui ao casamento deles na cidade vizinha, mas se não me engano eles moram em Saint Louis..._- falei.

_- Não a deixe saber disso, ou ela vai infernizar a vida deles também._- disse Morris com meio sorriso._- Tive que a prender em casa, senão ela estaria aqui infernizando você, aquela garota fala pelos cotovelos..._- sorri de volta pra ele e Heath limpou a garganta.

_- E Noel, teu sobrinho?_- perguntei para Heath.

_- Em casa, com Elisa... eles acham que a gente não sabe que eles estão namorando..._- disse Heath.

_- Namorando? Como?_- perguntei.

_- Graças a um presente que a nossa rainha deu a ele... longa história..._- contou.

_- Rainha? Então é verdade mesmo..._- murmurei.

_- O que é verdade, Lane?_- perguntou Morris.

_- Eu sonhei com uma voz, uma voz de mulher, ela disse ser minha rainha, disse que assim que eu acordasse eu poderia dar inicio à minha vingança, que eu teria uma nova família... não mentiu._- falei e vi os dois sorrirem.

_- Ela raramente faz isso._- disse Heath com grande admiração.

_- Quando poderei conhecê-la?_- perguntei.

_- Cada coisa a seu tempo, primeiro você tem de sair daqui, e há muita coisa que você precisa aprender... você tem de voltar pra casa._- disse Morris.

_- Eu não quero voltar àquele lugar._- falei.

_- Não precisa, em nós você tem uma família, a nossa casa é sua também._- disse Heath e fiquei sem graça.

_- Honestamente eu estava pensando na casa dos meus tios, pelo menos por enquanto..._- falei.

_- Bom, decida-se, mas amanhã mesmo haverá um quarto pra você na casa da fazenda, é só levar tuas malas. Aquela casa anda precisando de um toque feminino._- disse Heath.

_- E o que eu diria a todos?_- perguntei.

_- Honestamente eu mandaria a todos para àquele lugar._- disse Morris._- Você é adulta, não?_

_- Sou._- falei.

_- Bom, pense, é certo que até o final da semana você sairá daqui... estes são os nossos cartões, ligue pra gente._- disse Heath me passando os papeizinhos.

_- A qualquer hora._- enfatizou Morris.

_- Ok, obrigada._- falei.

_- E tente dormir, sei que no momento é difícil, mas seu corpo ainda precisa de descanso._- falou Heath recolhendo do chão o tecido que ficara quando eles apareceram pra mim, passou um deles para Morris._- Vamos pra casa, cara._

_- Vamos._- disse Morris._- Você sabe como e onde me encontrar... Tchau._

_- Tchau Phillip. Tchau Heath._- falei me despedindo, vendo-os sair do meu quarto para o corredor e me arrumei pra dormir.

...

**Madrugada, Londres.**

_- Vem Peter, vamos dormir, vamos pra casa._- pediu Karlla ao marido que não descansava há dias, apenas vigiando à mãe.

_- Ela pode acordar, tio Joseph disse que ela pode acordar a qualquer momento..._- balbuciou Peter se deixando abraçar pela esposa.

_- Eles nos chamarão se isso acontecer, meu amor._- disse Karlla afagando-o._- Helena vai brigar comigo se eu te apresento a ela neste estado, eu tenho que cuidar do filho vampiro preferido dela..._- fazendo com que Peter levantasse a cabeça de seu ombro com os olhos marejados d'água.

_- Eu sou o único filho vampiro dela..._- disse Peter.

_- Viu, por isso que você é o preferido._- falou Karlla com um doce sorriso._- Os outros que se estapeiem, né?_

_- É._- respondeu ele com um pequeno sorriso.

_- Então vamos pra casa meu amor, dormir, como sua mãe está fazendo neste momento... quem sabe você mesmo não a encontra?_- disse Karlla.

_- Acho difícil. Eric, quem invade a cabeça dos outros enquanto eles dormem não conseguiu isso ainda... não sei se posso..._- disse ele._- Japinha, quem fez isso com minha mãe vai se arrepender de ter nascido, eu juro._

_- Ainda não descobriram?_- perguntou Karlla e Peter acenou que não.

_- Já interrogamos todos os seguranças e empregados que estavam servindo na festa... Tio Joseph quer começar a interrogar aos nossos amigos e familiares, só de pensar que pessoas tão próximas a nós foram capazes de envenenar minha mãe..._- disse Peter furioso.

_- Hey, não pensa nisso agora, por favor. Vamos pra casa dormir e relaxar, certo? Quem sabe caçar? Teus olhos estão num verde tão escuro..._- disse Karlla afagando seu rosto._ – Tua mãe está protegida, acabei de cruzar com Northman e Robert lá em baixo... Robert é tão louco pela tua mãe quanto você e teus outros irmãos, nada vai acontecer a ela. Vamos Peter, por favor. Faça por mim, por nossos filhos, temos saudades de você. Vamos sair daqui Peter..._- pediu, enquanto o beijava delicadamente nos lábios.

_- Sim._- respondeu ele, rendendo-se.


	32. Bleeding Love 1 3ANOSDEFANFICTION!

PARTE 4 (I)

BLEEDING LOVE

**Capitulo 31 – Enquanto Você Dormia**

**Londres, alguns dias depois.**

**WoodyPOV.**

_- Helena! _

_- Hell!_

_- Helena, por favor, vire para este lado!_

_- Sorria para nós, Helena!_

_- Um sorriso, Hell!_

E eu seguia àquelas instruções dos paparazzi em cada evento no qual compareci e em cada saída estratégica que dei durante estes dias, enquanto minha mãe continua dormindo. Eu tinha que fazer isso, é uma das minhas obrigações, proteger minha mãe, minha rainha, simplesmente proteger nosso reino já que eu, um dia, vou herdá-lo.

Fãs e paparazzi eu pude driblar, posando para fotos e sorrindo para as câmeras, eram só eventos sociais, alguns minutos, algumas horas no máximo, rápido, o ruim mesmo era ter de agüentar a gozação de Peter e Emmett e as horas de maquiagem , cabelo e figurino que eu tinha que enfrentar toda a vez que eu mudava as minhas feições para as da minha mãe. A minha sorte foi que em todas as vezes que eu dei o ar de minha graça, fantasiado como minha mãe, meu pai estava comigo, sempre me dizendo: "Tua mãe não falaria isso." "Tua mãe não se senta assim." "Tua mãe jamais mandaria um jornalista à merda, não explicitamente." " Sorria mais.". Sabe, coisas do gênero. Toda a vez que eu saía, eu rezava pra ela acordar logo e eu não ter de fingir que era ela, mais uma vez.

Hoje não foi diferente, e mais uma vez, eu tive que fazer de conta que era ela. Mais um dia.

Eu adoraria ter voltado direto pra casa, mas por ser final de semana, em frente aos portões principais de nossa casa havia muito mais gente que o normal, uma pequena multidão de turistas e fãs mesmo com o frio, tive de descer para falar e fotografar com eles, claro, fantasiado como "Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen".

Quando finalmente entrei em casa fui correndo tirar todo aquele laquê, gel, cremes e maquiagem, voltar a ser eu mesmo, me livrar da "pele" da minha mãe.

Fazia frio hoje, mas por incrível que pareça não estava chovendo, afinal estamos em Londres. Me vesti com uma camiseta de manga longa e um jeans e sai do quarto que divido com a minha esposa. Nina estava em casa hoje, eu queria ficar com todas as minhas meninas.

Não faz dois dias, minha mãe foi transferida aqui pra casa de volta, Peter ajudou no translado, fazendo o automóvel ficar invisível para os demais até que ele entrasse na garagem e pudéssemos transportar minha mãe para o quarto dela. Quando minha mãe começou a trocar de cor de cabelo, balbuciar e mudar de posição na cama em que estava dormindo lá na clínica do meu avô Carlisle, Northman avisou que o efeito da poção estava chegando ao fim e que ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Concordamos que ela sentiria melhor se ela acordasse em casa, independente de quando ela fosse acordar.

A área dos quartos lycans na ala íntima de nossa casa estava estranhamente vazia para uma casa tão cheia de gente como estava quando eu saí com meu pai para o tal evento que tive de comparecer representando minha mãe. Uma falação vinha do segundo andar, iria atrás, mas não antes de passar na cozinha para comer alguma coisa, minha mãe não costuma a comer em qualquer evento, então eu também não podia comer, estava com fome.

Na cozinha, os três pequenos vampirinhos estavam sentados em seus cadeirotes comendo biscoitos e bebendo sangue das pequenas bolsas infantis em forma de bichinhos, sendo bajulados por Trish, Rosalie e as mulheres Denali que vieram conosco para cá quando trouxemos minha desacordada mãe para Londres. Sorri para elas e fui direto para a geladeira pegar os ingredientes para fazer-me um grande sanduíche.

Passos de um cão vinham pelo corredor, assim como passos de uma criança, não demorou muito ali estava Marie com seu cachorro, ambos encapotados e prontos para sair para os jardins, isso que na porta da cozinha há uma portinhola exclusiva para que ele entre e saia quando quiser, porque ele bem sabe que não gostamos de necessidades de cães dentro de casa.

_- Oi mano!_- disse ela soltando a guia do bicho e vindo me abraçar, agarrando-se em minhas pernas, me apertando._- Sei que você não gosta de se vestir como a mamã, mas logo não vai precisar mais..._- disse ela, a pequena leitora de cérebros, docemente, e eu tive de afastá-la e me abaixar, assim ficando na altura de seus olhos para que eu pudesse olhar direito em seus incríveis olhos verdes e brilhantes.

_- Ela está acordando, não está?Mamãe?_- pergunteie ela sorriu._- Quando é que você começou a senti-la? Ela falou com você?_

_- Mamã não disse nada mano, mas Mimi sabe que logo ela vai deixar de mimir! Acho que ela não ta mais cansada..._- disse a pequena._- Eu vou levar o auau pra passear porque mamã disse que uma menina gande cuida do auau dela, eu sou uma menina gande..._

_- É sim ruivinha, você é grande._- falei antes de beijar sua testa por baixo da grande touca de lã que ela estava usando e ganhei um beijo no meu nariz._- Vai um sanduíche?_- perguntei.

_- Mimi já papou, bigada. Eu papei um coelhinho!_- disse ela enquanto eu colocava sua touca de volta no lugar._- Sissi e vó Mesme tão limpando mamãe,mas ela não tava fedendo, eu não podia ficar lá no quarto e tão todo mundo lendo um livro no quitório, ninguém qué levar auau no jardim com Mimi... mas Mimi é gande, Mimi vai sozinha._

_- Pode ir tranqüila, o mano fica te olhando pela janela, ok?_- falei e ela foi atrás do cão de novo e lhe pegou a guia para depois sair arrastando-o porta afora. Logo eu reparei o silêncio na cozinha, afora o barulho das pequenas crianças arrulhando. Eu continuei a fazer meu mega sanduíche, mas puxei papo com aquelas vampiras muito quietas._- Então, o que eu perdi enquanto eu e meu pai estávamos fora?_

_- Parece que vossa mãe voltou ao radar da pequena Marie._- falou Carmem.

_- Parece que os planos de vocês terem seus próprios filhos voltou aos eixos, não?_- ironizei enquanto passava maionese nos pães de sanduíche.

_- Pode ser que sim, criança, mas saiba que gostamos e muito de Helena._- disse Kate Denali._- Ela é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu à minha família e aos Cullen, aos lobos..._

_- Mesmo que por ordem dela Tânia foi morta e vocês foram exilados no México?_- perguntei e foi a vez de Rosalie intervir.

_- Você realmente ainda não aprendeu a guardar silêncio né? Como espera receber o trono de tua mãe quando você atira tua raiva para todos os cantos? Ser rei é muito diferente de ser uma metralhadora. Não foram os Denali que envenenaram tua mãe. _- disse Rosalie.

_- Isso vindo de você? Confesso, estou surpreso._- falei achando certa graça e ignorando àquela afirmação sobre os possíveis culpados do envenenamento à minha mãe. E parece que ela também resolveu ignorar o assunto, rolando os olhos pra mim.

_- Você não viu nada. Eu aprendo à cada dia e você também deveria, a começar por pedir desculpas à estas mulheres._- disse enquanto pegava Raphael no colo._- Vamos menino, não temos o dia todo! Queremos voltar ao escritório de tua mãe, Eric está lendo algumas coisas daqueles cadernos para os demais, ficando aqui estamos perdendo todos segredinhos sujos da tua mamãe..._

_- Ele está fazendo o que?_- perguntei já furioso.

_- Usando o poder estranho dele pra ler os diários da tua mãe!_- disse Rosalie e rosnei para depois deixar tudo como estava e sair correndo em direção ao escritório da minha mãe, aquele pirralho não tinha o direito de fazer isso!_- Oh, merda... isso não vai prestar! Corram meninas!_- ouvi-a exclamar atrás de mim, mas eu já estava à caminho.

...

O escritório de Helena é grande, mas isso não impediu que estivesse cheio de gente, ouvintes de partes que Eric Ford lia dos diários dela, sentado em um dos sofás, com os pés de Fernanda sobre suas pernas, enquanto ela estava sentada no colo de Dean Skeeter.

Os jovens estavam acomodados no chão em frente à eles, os mais velhos estavam de pé ou sentados à mesa de reuniões, ao piano, mexendo nos livros das prateleiras, brincando com os bebês, com os demais instrumentos musicais, sentados às poltronas e bisbilhotando nas aparelhagens bruxas do local, satisfazendo a curiosidade.

Helena nunca se preocupou em esconder seus volumes de diários, ainda assim mantinha os volumes já lidos dos diários de seu pai Peter Koleston em sua antiga casa na Rússia, só trazia para casa àquele referente ao ano que estava lendo e o deixava junto com os demais volumes dos seus diários em uma prateleira de seu escritório. Nunca se preocupara em os esconder, porque tudo escrito ali estava protegido por um encantamento que apenas seus olhos podiam ler, e que por alguma coincidência do destino, seu 'não nascido' filho, Eric Ford, podia ler também.

Era a primeira vez de Eric na casa de Londres, no complexo. Ele veio com Kath , Hoyt, Camila, Patrick, Mariana e seu irmão, Gregory, Judith, Justin, Tyler, ambos irmãos Skeeter, alguns quileutes e mais alguns lobos italianos, incluindo Luigi, afora alguns exterminadores da Liga de total confiança.

Indra, sentado atrás da mesa do escritório de sua neta fumava um fumarento charuto que havia confiscado das gavetas de Helena, e bebia do uísque mais puro que ela tinha sobre o bar, enquanto girava nos dedos a sua varinha de diamantes e ouvia cada palavra narrada por Eric que havia iniciado uma nova leitura.

_- "Greice Klein Cullen Clearwater é minha neta número dois. Filha de minha primeira filha, Claudia, e fruto de um amor além da vida. Como amei vê-la crescer no ventre de minha menina e aos olhos encantados de Seth. Amei ajudá-la a vir ao mundo e sei que vou amar todo o resto de sua história que eu puder presenciar daqui por diante. Quero está lá para mimá-la e niná-la quando seus pais estiverem exaustos de sono. Quero ajudar à Clau a dar papinha para este bebê, assistir à seus primeiros passos e estar perto para ouvir às suas primeiras palavras, levá-la de volta à Rússia quando ela tiver nove anos para que ela possa escolher à sua árvore na floresta das matrioscas... Sim, eu sei muito bem que ela não carrega meu sangue em suas veias, mas independente disso ela é minha neta, tal como Claudia é minha filha, e sendo minha neta, ela é uma Mentz, assim como minha lobinha e minha neta número um, Nina. Quero estar presente na plataforma 9 e ¾ no dia primeiro de setembro de cada ano em que ela for para Hogwarts. Estar por perto quando ela descobrir seus poderes com a água e quando ela entrar definitivamente para a família, ao se transformar em loba..."_- narrou Eric.

_- Poderes com a água? Eu vou tê-los, mãe?_- perguntou Greice para sua mãe que emocionada com todo aquele amor estava aconchegada contra o peito de Seth, que a estava abraçando forte, com o queixo apoiado sobre o topo de sua cabeça._- Como vovó pode saber disso?_

_- Ela sabe de coisas que jamais poderemos sequer supor, minha querida. Tua avó é um ser iluminado._- disse Seth para a filha que levantou-se e foi para junto dos pais._- Se ela disse que você terá seus poderes com a água, você os terá, minha menina. Paciência é a chave, foi assim que eu consegui o amor da minha vida, você e teus irmãos._

_- Pai, eu só não entendo o porquê querem sempre fazer tanto mau à minha avó! Eu sei que ela é boa, quem será que ainda não sabe disso?_- perguntou Greice com lágrimas nos olhos.

_- Como o mais velho presente, acho que posso te responder._- disse Theodore._ – Eu, Indra, Joseph, Darius e Northman viemos de um tempo em que os bons e os maus eram claramente divididos. Você poderia dizer quem era bom e quem era ruim só de olhar para a cara deles. Hoje sabemos muito bem que tudo isso não passa de uma bobagem e a prova disso foi o que fizeram com Helena. Alguém que conhecemos enveneou-a debaixo de nosso teto, quando se supunha que ela estava entre amigos e familiares, festejando. As linhas que dividiam os bons e os maus se perderam há muito tempo... pra nós que a conhecemos e amamos cada aspecto de sua personalidade, Helena é excelente, mas obviamente, muita gente das quais ela nem desconfiava, das quais não desconfiávamos se aproveitaram de sua fraqueza e quiseram calá-la, quiseram tirá-la do caminho, tirá-la de nós. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, terá de pagar._

_- Estou cuidando disso meu amigo._- respondeu Indra soltando outra grande nuvem de fumaça._- Lembra-se dos velhos tempos? Sempre que havia um traidor, ele era executado sumariamente... nunca pensei que tal lei fosse me atingir, até que mataram meu filho..._- disse agora olhando ao fantasma de Peter Koleston que planava ali perto._- Me perdoe, meu querido._

_- Já fiz isso há muito tempo, pai._- disse Peter Koleston atravessando à móveis e pessoas para chegar perto da cadeira em que o pai estava._- Helena vai ficar bem, eu já posso senti-la de novo. Fraco, mas ela está aqui..._- falou esfregando a mão sobre seu coração.

_- Talvez seja porque estamos lendo e ouvindo sobre suas memórias, são os pensamentos dela, os segredos dela, vovó deve estar acordando, provavelmente furiosa porque estamos metendo o bedelho nas coisas dela!_- disse Nina._- Continue lendo Eric, eu quero saber mais!_

_- Alguma coisa sobre você, quem sabe?_- perguntou ele achando graça.

_- Sim, e de preferência de um novo volume!_- disse Nina, enquanto Eric procurava em outro volume da coleção de diários de Helena alguma passagem sobre Nina.

Os minutos passaram, enquanto Eric lia por cima a maioria das passagens escritas. Ele gostava de ler o que Helena havia escrito, mas sentia que estava abusando daquele privilégio que estava obtendo. Ele sabia perfeitamente que aquela era a família na qual realmente pertencia, que aqueles seriam seus amigos, parentes, irmãos se ele houvesse nascido entre eles, mas ele não havia. Camila Ford era sua mãe e não Helena, Patrick era seu pai e não Bernard, Fernanda era sua namorada, não sua irmã, mas ele pertencia ali, sem nunca ter realmente pertencido. Não mais que de repente ele sorriu, sabendo que seu coração e sua mente também, há muito, já haviam sido tocados pelo amor e doçura daquela criatura angelical que há dias estava adormecida.

Aquela casa era tudo o que se poderia esperar em questão de luxo, conforto e tecnologia, haviam quartos de hóspedes o suficiente pra que ele dormisse num quarto diferente do outro, por meses, sem que houvesse repetição. Comida, bebida, música e jogos... carros, animais, porcarias mágicas, bem, tudo o que Eric não encontrava ali, ele teria que apenas pedir e logo teria seu pedido atendido. Simples e rápido.

No dia anterior ele saiu com os mais jovens, deu um pequeno tour na cidade de Londres e foi visitar o Koleston Museum, onde os fãs mais afoitos os cercaram e pediam para tirar fotos com eles. Depois de um jantar num badalado restaurante houve outro tour noturno, desta vez por pubs e boates. O grupo havia chegado em casa quase com o sol. Acordara na hora do almoço, com Fernanda ao seu lado na cama do quarto onde se hospedara e quando finalmente os dois saíram de lá, ele não mais teve como escapar das investidas de todos que ali se hospedavam como ele e que queriam saber se havia qualquer pista da recuperação de Helena em um de seus diários.

_- Garoto, então?_- perguntou Northman à Eric que ainda procurava alguma passagem que tinha a ver com Nina._- Sabe, gostaria de saber se há algo sobre mim escrito aí..._

_- Não encontrei nada sobre nenhum de vocês dois ainda, mas encontrei algo sobre a poção que disseram que foi dada à Hell..._- disse Eric._- Hell escreveu aqui que ela é popularmente conhecida entre os bruxos como 'Princesa Aurora', Aurora tipo àquela da Disney? A 'Bela Adormecida'?_

_- Eu já contei tudo pra eles sobre os efeitos desta poção, garoto..._- disse Northman nervoso.

_- Pode até ser que sim, elfo, mas eu gostaria de saber sobre tais efeitos com as palavras da minha mãe, leia em voz alta pra nós, Eric._- disse Peter Cullen.

_- "Os arquivos que contém às antigas missões da Liga possuem relatos de aldeias inteiras, famílias inteiras, pessoas que foram 'envenenadas' pela poção da 'Princesa Aurora'. Agentes da Liga e Aurores antes disso passaram anos e anos tentando descobrir sua fórmula e como as pessoas que a haviam ingerido se sentiam, quanto tempo durava o efeito sonífero de fato, quem à fabricava... Hoje se sabe que quem sabe mesmo sua formula são elfos, elfos velhos e aqueles que tem ligação com o elemento terra... que os efeitos naquelas pessoas que ingerem tal poção são como os de uma pessoa que ingeriu grandes quantidades de álcool, ou seja, tontura, boca seca, fala enrolada, falta de coordenação motora, enfatizadas é claro se tal poção for posta dentro de alguma bebida alcoólica. Quando adormecida, a pessoa parece estar morta, as batidas de coração quase cessam, a respiração fica rara, as funções fisiológicas param, a pessoa não envelhece durante o tempo que está sobre efeito de tal poção e quando acorda, pode demonstrar confusão mental e graves problemas de memória, em alguns casos, perda total da memória..."_- narrou Eric.

_- Perda total da memória, elfo? Quando você pretendia nos falar sobre este efeito colateral?_- perguntou Edward irritado.

_- Enquanto Helena não acordar, eu, nós todos apenas podemos supor, me desculpem se eu não comentei nada sobre isso, realmente me sinto culpado, mas nem mesmo sabemos se ela ingeriu esta poção, se ela foi ferida antes de ter desfalecido... só quem sabe disso foi a mocinha que a encontrou, e talvez nem ela saiba... Quem pode realmente nos dizer o que aconteceu é Helena e ela está dormindo._- disse Northman.

_- Compreendemos e aceitamos, Edward, você como médico sabe que enquanto nada é realmente comprovado, assustar aos familiares e até mesmo ao paciente pode atrapalhar à cura._- disse Carlisle.

_- Eu preciso sair._- disse Edward abruptamente.

_- Quer companhia?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Não, é assunto rápido._- disse Edward já indo em direção à porta._- Por favor..._

_- Pode deixar, avisaremos._- disse Alice em voz alta, entrando no escritório, vinda do quarto de Hell._- Só se livre disso que te martiriza e aceite finalmente._- pensou e Edward lhe sorriu amorosamente antes de sair, porque apesar de não deixá-lo ver, ela já sabia para onde ele estava indo e já sabia o desfecho de tal coisa.

As risadas de Eric distraíram à todos da saída de Edward e do desconforto as situação e Fernanda, assim como os outros presentes quiseram saber do que se tratava àquilo que ele estava lendo.

_- Hell escreveu sobre seus maridos... ela consegue ser engraçada até quando escreve, sério._- disse Eric ainda divertido.

_- Então nos conte, queremos rir também! O que ela conta sobre o meu pai?_- perguntou Nanda cutucando a barriga de Eric com os pés.

_- Fernanda, por favor..._- resmungou Zack folheando um livro qualquer para disfarçar a vergonha.

_- Ah, qual é pai! Lê ai, Eric!_- insistiu Nanda.

_- É, lê do começo, eu quero saber o que ela escreveu desse bundão aqui! Juro que eu quero entender o que esse cara tem que faz com que Hell seja apaixonada por ele!_- disse Emm em tom de brincadeira passando uma garrafinha de cerveja para as mãos de Bernard, que bebeu um grande gole do líquido antes de responder.

_- Vai ver eu tenho o tico doce, quer provar?_- disse Bernard e Emmett ficou o encarando de brincadeira, para depois soprar-lhe um beijinho e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

_- Podem vocês dois tentarem parar com essa baitolagem, por favor!_- disse Robert jogando um livro pesado contra os dois._- Vocês dois só me fazem passar vergonha!_

_- Ah, Rob, ta com ciuminho?_- perguntou Pete também achando graça._- Vem cá com o mano, eu te dou um abraço!_

_- Vai te catar seu bichona!_- disse Rob pra ele enquanto Pete insistia em fazer-lhe caras e bocas, tais como as de Emm para Byrdie._- Eric, lê logo isso!_

_- Se você não quer abraçar o Peter, eu posso te abraçar, quer?_- perguntou Eric para o divertimento dos presentes, só pra pegar no pé de Robert e ele também quase foi atingido, desta vez por uma almofada.

_- Pra ele uma almofadinha fofa e pra mim um livro pesado? Robert, assim eu vou achar que você não me ama mais..._- disse Emm.

_- Emm..._- disse Jasper repreendendo-o, mas achando graça de qualquer maneira._- Leia logo Eric._

_- Bem, vocês pediram..._- disse Eric antes de limpar a garganta para começar a ler._ – "Meus maridos jamais vão realmente se entender, mas é claro que eles me amam, e eu à eles, porém isso entre eles é mais uma coisa de 'macho', saca? É sempre àquele negócio de fazer xixi no canto, mostrar que ele, quem quer seja na ocasião, tem os braços mais fortes, o abdome mais sarado, a mente mais afiada, o pinto maior... eles não fazem nenhuma noção de que , apesar de eu gostar e muito do negócio, o tamanho do pinto de cada um deles pouco me importa, assim como os demais atributos físicos e mentais de cada um. Por exemplo, Northman não sabe que uma das coisas que mais me encanta nele é que quando distraído, ele brinca com as labaredas que saem de seus dedos, que quando alguma coisa o faz ter coceira, ele enruga o nariz de forma adorável e que por mais sério que seja o assunto na sala do trono, seu rosto muda totalmente quando Kira se aproxima dele, ou até mesmo quando vejo e ouço o carinho a admiração que ele sentia pela mãe dela, minha amiga Zara... Emm não sabe que o que me encanta nele é vê-lo por horas debruçado sobre plantas e desenhos arquitetônicos, quando se dedica a construir uma coisa delicada com aquelas mãos grandes e fortes, que sempre cuidou tão bem dos meus filhos e das demais crianças da família, que tem a grande capacidade de me dar os presentes mais inusitados e de não ter vergonha nenhuma de demonstrar o que sente, ou de vestir as fantasias mais ridículas só pra me ver sorrir... Zack não sabe que eu poderia passar horas e horas vendo-o ler livros de receitas, cozinhando, colhendo e plantando frutas, verduras, hortaliças, que eu adoro vê-lo sorrir quando lembra-se de coisas que lhe apetecem, que eu adoro vê-lo dormir e saber que tenho espaço garantido em seus sonhos, que eu adoro ve-lo ensinar coisas importantes à nossa filha e aquele ar de dever cumprido quando sabe que cada um que prova de qualquer que seja sua receita, a está adorando e que eu amo ouvir, ver e sentir seu coração bater por mim, ou simplesmente bater, pulsar... E que Bernard não saiba jamais que por mais cara feia e críticas que eu faça, eu adoro quando ele tem um ataque histérico! Gosto da maneira como ele age impulsivamente, fala o que lhe vem à cabeça, defende, ataca, se entrega às histórias que conta, me irrita... espero que nossa menina, quando ela vier, tenha todo este ímpeto, esse fulgor que ele e nossos meninos têm, que me faça querer arrancar meus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e agradecer por ele fazer parte da minha vida!"_- os quatro homens citados estavam extasiados pelas palavras escritas pela mulher que eles amavam, esperando pelas demais palavras, agora sobre Edward, que não estava mais presente em casa, quando rosnando furiosamente William vinha correndo pelo corredor diretamente para o escritório de Helena seguido por Rosalie e as outras duas mulheres Denali trazendo em seus braços Adele, Cole e Raphael.

Abrindo-se para o seu poder de persuasão, William foi tremendamente ríspido com Eric.

_- Largue este diário, agora!_- ordenou William e Eric obedeceu, como se algo eletrizante tivesse passado por seu corpo, ele não pode lutar contra àquela ordem, abandonando o diário de Hell sobre seu colo, ainda aberto._- Você não possui qualquer direito sobre isso!_- quando Eric tentou se explicar William ordenou outra coisa._- Cale-se!_- gritou e imediatamente Eric movia a boca e nada saía dela, pra desespero dos demais e dele.

_- William! Pobre garoto! Desfaça isso!_- exclamou Abigail para o marido, assim como todos os demais presentes que pediam por Eric.

_- Façam silêncio aqui dentro, já!_- gritou Woody mais alto que todos e imediatamente o silêncio era profundo, ninguém no mundo poderia romper àquela ordem, a não ser Helena e Bernard, ao menos era isso que todos pensavam.

_- Não! Eu não vou me calar!_- exclamou Nina, mas logo tanto ela, quanto o pai e os demais à olharam assustados, era uma clara demonstração de que o poder de William não tinha efeito sobre ela, e aproveitando a ocasião, ela resolveu testar se era tão poderosa quanto o pai, concentrou-se e dirigiu-se à Eric._- Fale, Eric._- nada._- Fale, Eric!_- gritou e o seu grito se misturou ao do rapaz, foi aí que ela caiu na gargalhada, claro, misturada com choro.

_- Deus, o que vocês fizeram comigo?_- gritou Eric._- O que vocês podem fazer comigo?_- então levantou-se e saiu correndo porta afora, seguido por Dean e Fernanda, que antes de sair empurrou seu irmão mais velho para longe, com toda a força que tinha, atirando-o por sobre o piano.

_- Maluca!_- disse Woody ao se levantar e espanar-se.

_- Idiota!_- gritou Fernanda para o irmão já fora daquela sala._- Você me paga!_

_- Estarei esperando!_- disse Woody respondendo à irmã._- E você, minha filha, quando iria me falar sobre teu poder?_- falou sorrindo para a menina assustada que veio correndo até ele e o abraçou._- Nina, eu não estou bravo com você, jamais, eu estou maravilhado._- beijou o topo da cabeça de sua filha mais velha, e logo foi cutucado por Abigail que sinalizou que queria, mas ainda não podia falar, assim como os demais presentes no escritório de Helena.

_- Acho que o que tua esposa está tentando dizer é que mais ninguém além de nós três consegue falar._- disse Byrdie, enquanto levantava-se e pegava outra cerveja no frigobar._- No caso de Emmett, isso é uma benção._- brincou para depois ver o vampiro levantar os dois dedos do meio para ele.

_- Quer fazer às honras, filha?_- perguntou Woody à Nina.

_- Não sei se consigo de novo, pai._- disse Nina com o rosto ainda escondido contra o peito dele e Abigail a abraçou por trás para consolá-la.

_- Consegue sim, concentre-se, pode gritar comigo de novo, se quiser._- disse Woody incentivando-a.

Nina afastou-se da proteção dos braços dos pais, fechando os olhos e limpando a mente como a haviam ensinado e tentou desfazer à ordem do pai.

_- Falem! Por favor, falem de novo._- disse Nina ainda de olhos fechados e logo houve àquela quebra do silencio e claro, de pessoas saindo correndo dali._- Pai! Eu consegui! Mãe!_

_- Jamais duvidei que conseguiria, filha.._- disse Abe.

_- E eu gostaria e muito de saber 'como'._- disse Woody.

_- Hell contou-me há meses que Nina estava desenvolvendo seu persuasão naturalmente, Bernard falou com Hermione e ela está tendo aulas com ela, eu autorizei._- disse Abe.

_- Fez bem._- disse Woody para a esposa._- Não gostei dessa coisa de vocês deixarem o garoto ler os diários da minha mãe em voz alta pra todos ouvirem, porque fizeram isso afinal, é contra qualquer coisa a ver com privacidade, é desrespeito._

_- Mas se não fosse por isso não ficaríamos sabendo que ela ao acordar pode não se lembrar da gente._- disse Clau ao irmão.

_- O quê? Me explica isso direito..._- disse Woody.


	33. Bleeding Love 2

PARTE 4 (II)

BLEEDING LOVE

**Capítulo 32 – Eu Odeio Segunda-Feira**

**Londres, Kings Cross, plataforma 9 e ¾.**

**Domingo.**

_- Pai, eu não quero ir, não quero..._- manhou Nina.

_- Nina, eu já deixei que você acordasse tarde hoje, por favor, entre no trem._- pediu William quase impaciente.

_- Mas a vovó..._

_- Sshh! Sua avó está ótima, qualquer alteração, você e sua prima serão trazidas pra cá, entendida?_- repreendeu ele._- Volte pra escola, aprenda mais com Hermione e seja a boa filha que eu sei que você é._

_- Então porque tio Rob não está voltando pra lá?_- insistiu Nina birrando e fazendo beicinho, que seu pai alisou carinhosamente, sorrindo._- Pára, pai!_

_- Não paro coisa alguma!_- disse Woody abraçando sua filha bem apertado._- Você é minha filha, minha filha querida e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você!_- e riu recordando-se que quando era ele quem ia para Hogwarts estudar._- Eu e teu tio Peter odiávamos quando nossa mãe ficava nos apertando e nos beijando aqui nesta plataforma na frente de todo mundo antes de embarcarmos..._

_- Pode apostar que eu não estou gostando disso também._- resmungou Nina com a face contra o peito de seu pai.

_- Eu disse que odiávamos, mas desde que você tem ido à escola, eu compreendo muito bem o porquê ela parecia querer nos prender tanto em seus braços... Eu amo você, minha filha e você já é quase uma mulher! Pra mim você sempre será aquela pessoinha rosada e loirinha que carreguei nos meus braços logo depois de nascer, no entanto você agora está tão grande quanto eu, e já quase não precisa de mim pra mais nada... Confesso que às vezes não sei lidar com isso, principalmente agora que eu sei que você pode quebrar minhas ordens e dar às suas próprias._- confessou Woody._- Ir para escola neste momento não é uma punição para você e para Greice, é para que vocês aprendam ainda mais e para que quando necessário possam se defender por si. Enquanto não soubermos quem fez àquilo com tua avó, qualquer um pode ser o inimigo, e lá na escola, vocês estarão protegidas, entende?_

_- Vou tentar._- disse Nina._- Vou ficar de olho, vou cuidar de Grey também..._

_- Jamais duvidei de que você não o faria, dona duquesa..._-disse Seth largando a filha que estava sobre seus ombros no chão, ao lado da prima._- Cuida bem da minha guria, ta!_

_- Sim, tio!_- disse Nina para Seth e ganhou um beijo na sua testa.

_- Tio Joseph enviou Michael Gazz para a escola para ficar de olho em vocês e ajudar em vossos treinamentos, ele já está esperando por vocês na cabine, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, falem com ele, ou nos contatem..._- disse Woody tocando a testa da filha com o indicador e percebeu que Greice estava corada._- O que foi Grey? Você não gosta do Michael?_

_- Não é isso, pai. Grey acha ele bonito._- disse Nina para a vergonha da prima.

_- Nina!_- exclamou Greice morrendo de vergonha divertindo aos outros três.

_- Oh, minha menininha ta crescendo!_- disse Seth rindo e apertando a filha em seus braços, quando o apito de embarque soou pela última vez._- Vão logo vocês duas, e você não arranje um namorado naquela escola, você bem sabe que você só pode namorar quando fizer trinta anos!_

_- Você levou minha mãe pra cama quando ela tinha uns quatro anos, não preciso ir pra cama com ninguém agora, mas não vou esperar até os trinta, pai! Pode tirar o teu lobo da chuva!_- disse Greice.

_- Tomo!_- disseram Nina e Woody juntos, achando graça da cara que Seth fez diante das palavras de sua filha mais velha.

_- Tomei, mas agora, vocês duas, entrem neste trem antes que eu passe um cascudo em suas cabeças!_- disse Seth às ameaçando de brincadeira enquanto as duas meninas corriam para a porta de entrada do vagão do trem que estava começando a partir._- Amo vocês, tenham uma boa semana!_- acenou vendo o trem se afastar.

_- Também te amo, pai! Tchau!_- gritou Greice.

_- Tchau pai!_- exclamou Nina para Woody.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu estava com raiva no dia da festa de aniversário de Bernard e estou com raiva hoje também, parece que neste ultimo ano, é tudo o que eu consigo sentir, além da frustração.

Desde as nossas férias coletivas depois de tantos anos tentando fazer com que Hell diminuísse seu ritmo de trabalho, na Ilha Esme, onde Hell me confessara seu sentimento de angústia de me perder que tudo o que eu pensei durante todo este tempo foi em quem poderia querer nos separar, sem sequer perceber que o culpado na verdade não seria ninguém mais do que eu mesmo.

Foi eu quem durante todo este tempo fiquei exigindo de Helena coisas que ela não podia controlar, ou simplesmente não queria fazer. Antes, quando ela trabalhava direto, cada um de nós quatro na época – eu, Bernard, Emmett e Zackery – tínhamos seu dia predefinido pra ficar com ela e intercalávamos entre nós os finais de semana, além de que poderíamos namorar brevemente durante o dia, quando desse...

Pois bem, por insistência de todos ela deixou de trabalhar, engravidou de mim, me devolveu Bella... e tudo o que eu joguei pra cima dela foi que ela não me amava o que eu achava ser o suficiente, que ela já não tinha tempo pra mim, interesse por mim, já não fazia coisas simplesmente pra me agradar. Que tolice a minha! Por ciúmes falei e fiz coisas das mais absurdas e o tempo todo ela voltava pra mim e sempre reafirmando seu amor, amor este que eu andava achando pouco.

O que eu fiz depois de discutirmos da última vez, quando ela salvou minha neta de uma dupla de vampiros aqui mesmo em NY, foi imperdoável, inclusive pra mim.

Eu fui para o México, visitei aos Denalli e o centro de treinamento dos mestiços...

Bem, sejamos sinceros, eu não penetrei ninguém, nem fui penetrado, mas eu abusei geral. Bebi muito, arranjei briga, beijava mulheres em frente aos fotógrafos que me perseguiam, usei algumas drogas ilícitas e bebi sangue humano, não de uma jugular ou através de alguma dentada... uma das mestiças que fazia parte do grupo de mestiços com os quais eu saí tinha uma outra amiga, esta humana e pirada, que achava o máximo pingar algumas gotas de seu sangue dentro das bebidas oferecidas aos amigos dela... sentiu o tipo de companhia em que eu estava?

Garrett e Eliazar tentaram pelo menos uma meia dúzia de vezes me aconselhar, fazer com que eu mudasse de idéia, que voltasse pra casa... Carlisle até mesmo chegou a ir lá tentar ver se eu me aquietava, mas obviamente não funcionou. Nada funcionou até que Marie foi levada até o meu encontro por Resnesmee... elas chegaram a um bar xexelento da Cidade do México, onde eu estava acompanhado de alguns destes mestiços malucos... Nessie segurava Mimi no colo e elas ficaram ali paradas só me olhando, e em seus olhos a mais pura decepção... me vi em seus pensamentos com as roupas sujas, com os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos turvos... um coitado.

Um envergonhado.

Um perdido.

Fez com que eu me lembrasse daqueles anos em que fiquei afastado de Carlisle logo depois dele ter me transformado...

Elas não disseram nada em voz alta, não precisavam, mas ambas estenderam suas mãos pra mim, me ofereceram amor e carinho, me convenceram a voltar pra casa, voltar à Helena... voltar e não exigir mais nada...

Mesmo assim eu queria conversar com Hell, queria dizer pra ela que por mais que aquelas fotos minhas que foram espalhadas pela imprensa não eram mais do que encenação, que apesar dos beijos descarados, eu não a havia traído realmente... mas nem papo ela me deu...

Os pensamentos de todos só me deixavam mais desconfortável, furioso, enchi a cara de novo, durante o dia todo... e desta vez com bebidas boas e SDD de primeira... bêbado em primeiro grau, assumido, concordei comigo mesmo que iniciaria um rehab no dia seguinte, afinal Hell também estava enchendo a cara descaradamente também...

A cada instante eu ficava mais enlouquecido de ciúmes... sabia que ela já havia passado o dia com Bernard, que havia feito amor com Emmett no andar de cima enquanto todos esperavam para o início da festa, que ficaria àquela noite com o aniversariante, que o dia seguinte seria de Zack, conforme os pensamentos dele e que o próximo dia seria de Northman...

Haviamos feito um acordo de cavalheiros, mas isso não impedia que eu ficasse ainda mais possesso, eu não gosto daquele elfo... eu estava seguindo Helena e Bernard de perto... me envenenado naquele amor deles a cada beijo, a cada palavra de amor trocada...

Sentia tanta falta de Bella...

Foi aí que a vi.

Obviamente não era Bella, ela estava morta e reencarnou na minha filha mais nova, aquela que vi foi Violet Ford, que aproveitando a temática da festa de aniversário de Bernard, teve a brilhante idéia de fantasiar-se de 'Isabella Cullen'!

Sabe quando há aquele momento esquisitíssimo em que todos param o que estão fazendo e ficam em silencio, em choque? Foi isso o que aconteceu, igualzinho a um acidente de transito do qual ninguém consegue tirar o olho. Violet estava enraivecida por ter de comparecer à festa, então resolveu chocar todo mundo, com direito a cabelo escuro, lentes de contato e a cópia de um dos vestidos da minha falecida e amada esposa. Merda.

Fiquei puto de raiva, quem ela achava que era? Cruzei o salão em direção a ela, agarrei-a pelo braço e nos afastamos das demais pessoas. Em suma, gritei com ela, ela gritou comigo, gritamos ambos, ela me disse que eu a estava machucando... eu a beijei. Eu a beijei e ela ficou ali tentando sair dos meus braços, percebeu que sua brincadeira tinha ido longe demais, assim como a minha, a soltei, ela tentou bater em mim, não conseguiu, então quando a soltei ela saiu correndo noite afora pra um lado e eu em busca de um barco para o outro lado, queria ir embora dali.

Eu não queria beijá-la, mas estava bem confuso. Ela achou que aquela brincadeira era o máximo, ela queria irritar Helena, mas eu a assustei. Ela achou que eu fosse bater nela ou algo do tipo. Não bati nela, obviamente, mas o braço dela deve ter ficado roxo e senti que devia uma desculpa pra ela.. estranhamente, aquele beijo só me fez querer ser um homem melhor pra minha atual esposa.

Exorcizei a lembrança de Bella e a semelhança física dela e Violet, mas eu sou eu, Helena sempre diz que eu me preocupo muito com os outros... eu ouço seus pensamentos em minha cabeça o tempo todo, não posso escapar disso, é meu dom, é minha maldição... além do mais, eu tinha de agradecer por ela ter encontrado Helena jogada ao chão quando correu de mim. Hoje, ao invés de poucos dias, Helena poderia estar dormindo para sempre, ou talvez, definitivamente morta.

O fato de Hell poder acordar com a memória prejudicada fez com que eu quisesse reiniciar a nossa história, apagar os erros do passado, fazer com que ela se apaixonasse de novo por mim e ir pessoalmente pedir desculpas e agradecer à Violet Ford era apenas o início da história.

Sábado...

Saí de Londres e aterrissei no apartamento de NY pertencente à Helena. Quer dizer, ao menos era pra lá que eu pretendia ir, mas a corrente de floo que interliga as nossas lareiras me levou para um lugar diferente, me largou na sala de 'embarque e desembarque' da sede lycan da cidade de NY e me vi ali, rodeado de lobos e eles não estavam felizes com a minha visita.

_- Está perdido, vampiro?_- perguntou-me um lobo que jamais vira antes, atrás de uma grossa parede de vidro. Não é que eu andasse por aí procurado aos fedorentos lobos, mas eu sabia que a população deles estava crescendo nos últimos anos, em NY já havia até a 'zona loba' como chamávamos. Depois que a sede lycan foi instaurada, os demais lobos sentiram-se mais seguros mudando-se para perto, então..._- Estou falando contigo, perdeu a língua?_- perguntou mais uma vez, pensando em me dar só mais dez segundos antes de me atacar, mostrei pra ele o cordão que Hell havia nos dado há anos atrás que me identificava como um familiar dela._- Há, você é um 'deles'._- disse com desprezo, lembrando-se que havia sido informado sobre os 'vampiros da rainha'._- Pretende sair da lareira ainda hoje? Pode sair, com este colar aí ninguém chega perto de você._- desci e ele ficou me olhando, me achando com cara de almofadinha._- Que nome eu coloco aqui no registro?_

_- Edward Cullen._- respondi, enquanto o ouvia pensar em mim simplesmente como o marido numero quatro._- Ouça, porque vim parar aqui? Eu deveria ter ido parar no apartamento de Helena._

_- Não soube? Todos os portais, lareiras... sabe, essas coisas estranhas de bruxos?_- perguntou mal levantando os olhos dos papéis de registro que estava preenchendo, apenas pra me ver acenar afirmando. _– Só sobrou este aberto, não interessa se você queria ir para a casa da rainha ou da mãe Joana, é aqui que você vai parar._

_- E por que isso?_- perguntei, já que eu não sabia a resposta e ele ficou achando aquela pergunta meio sem cabimento, como se eu estivesse tirando com a cara dele.

_- Segurança, obvio, você não sabe?_- disse ele.

_- Sobre o quê?_- insisti. E ele pensou que se eu não era totalmente estúpido, eu estava realmente tirando com a cara dele._- Eu não estou tirando com a sua cara, rapaz, apenas responda minha pergunta!_

_- Em breve os elfos entrarão em guerra._- respondeu ele._- É nosso trabalho, o dos lobos, manter os humanos a salvo..._

_- Elfos em guerra? Ouvi bem? Porque nós não soubemos nada disso?_- perguntei resolvendo que eu deveria passar esta informação para Carlisle quando eu voltasse pra casa.

_- Sei lá, cara._- disse ele dando de ombros._- Então, eu preciso preencher aqui, você está indo pra onde?_- perguntou resolvendo se esquivar do assunto e achando que já havia me dado informações demais.

_- Quero falar com Violet Ford._- falei e ele tirou os olhos dos papéis e ficou me olhando e se perguntando o porquê eu queria falar com aquela garota que apesar de bonita, parecia ter o rei na barriga.

_- Ela ainda não voltou para cá e não sei quando volta. E você não pode ficar aqui, esta é apenas uma sala de passagem... você pode ser um dos familiares da minha rainha, mas ainda é um vampiro, você não é bem-vindo em nossa zona. Recomendo que você fale com ela amanhã, ou quando ela for pra faculdade, porque quando ela entrar aqui de novo, ela estará sob nossa proteção e não lhe permitiremos falar com ela._- disse ele em tom de 'quem avisa, amigo é'._- Tem uma estação de metrô há algumas quadras daqui,taxis passam a toda hora... se eu começar à contar agora, você tem alguns minutos pra sair da nossa área..._

_- Toda esta educação comigo? Fico lisonjeado?_- zoei e ele me zoou de volta me passando imagens muito vivas do que acontece com os vampiros que ficam tempo demais na 'zona' deles.

_- Deveria ficar, a maioria dos vampiros não tem a tua sorte._- falou com um sorrisinho cretino colado em sua cara. Veríamos quem estaria com sorte num mano-a-mano, mas duvido que Helena fosse capaz de colocar um lobo fracote pra ficar de guarda na saída da rede de floo. Eu ia falar alho bem desaforado pra ele, mas logo meu telefone estava tocando no bolso traseiro de minhas calças, Alice.

Atendi. Mesmo com aquele debochado vê olhando.

_- Fala, baixinha! Aposto que..._- ela me cortou quando eu ia dizer que ela tinha adivinhado que eu ia logo mandar aquele lobo desconhecido à merda.

_- Esquece este lobo babaca, Ed!_- exclamou Allie do outro lado da linha._- Você saiu antes que Esme saísse do quarto de Hell, e aposto que não estava prestando atenção ao que ela estava pensando, nem eu estava conseguindo ver direito..._- disse ela ansiosa.

_- Tem algo a ver com esta tal guerra de elfos da qual eu acabei de ser informado?_- perguntei, sendo minha vez de interrompê-la._- E..._

_- A caçulinha está ótima, aposto que nunca esteve melhor, mano e sim, tem a ver com essa tal guerra... Nos encontre na clínica está bem... Você só vai conseguir falar com Violet depois de segunda-feira de qualquer maneira, ela foi pra Buccanner..._- disse ela.

_- Poderia ter me avisado antes sobre a garota..._

_- Você precisava pensar e foi agora a pouco que ela decidiu, Luke foi com ela..._- disse ela._- Vem logo Ed..._

_- Sim, até breve._- falei e logo ela desligou o telefone. Olhei de novo para o tal lobo engraçadinho que estava fazendo de conta que tinha outra coisa pra fazer além de tentar ouvir minha conversa telefônica, bem ele sabia que eu estava falando com minha irmã, mas não sabia sobre o assunto._- Parece que estamos ambos com sorte, lobo, eu estou voltando pra Londres._


	34. Bleeding Love 3 COMPLETO!

**N/a: Oi gente!**

**primeiro de tudo, aqui embaixo está os capítulo completo e enorme o qual eu só havia postado a metade anteriormente, então sejam bonzinhos e o leiam até o fim se caso vcs jah tenham lido a metade dele!**

**segundo, desculpem a demora. Não eh pq eu n tenho postado com tanta frequencia quanto eu queria que eu não passo horas do meu dia pensando em dar continuação à história, soh que as vezes a preguiça eh maior que a encomenda!**

**e terceiro e mais importante de tudo... eu to trabalhando muito e o mais punk eh q meu pai morreu ha pouco mais de 60 dias e as coisas por aqui estão um pouco confusas, principalmente na minha pobre cabecinha... então por favor, mesmo, sejam queridos e me digam se vcs gostaram deste capitulo enorme que foi escrito de todo o coração pra vcs todos.**

**conto c vcs, volto o mais breve que eu puder...**

**olhem o picasa para mais fotinhos, ok?**

**bjs grandes, vic zanini.**

**17.09.2012**

* * *

PARTE 4 (III)

BLEEDING LOVE

**Capítulo 33 – Who's Bad? (Quem é Mau?)**

**Londres.**

Ao contrário do que acontecera com sua ida à NY, ao voltar para Londres Edward aterrissou em um transportador próximo a clinica de Carlisle. A clínica fica afastada do centro da cidade em vários quilômetros, está localizada em uma área industrial pouco movimentada à noite e principalmente pouquíssimo movimentada aos finais de semana. Como naquela madrugada de domingo para segunda-feira.

Uma quadra antes de chegar à entrada de funcionários da clínica, Edward reparou que na rua havia apenas um carro estacionado e este acendeu os faróis quando vira ele se aproximar, ele não se assustou quando viu o modelo do carro, sabia a quem pertencia porque há muito tempo atrás ele mesmo o havia escolhido para dar de presente para Helena, era o seu mini prata, que graças aos serviços de mecânico de Jacob, continuava funcionando.

Ele apenas ficara curioso por saber quem estava ao volante do carro, coisa que foi logo esclarecida, era Judith Lovett, melhor amiga da mulher que ele amava.

_- Entre no carro Edward, vamos dar uma volta._- disse ela ao colocar a cabeça para fora do automóvel.

_- Agora eu não posso Jude, minha família me espera dentro da clínica._- falou ele.

_- Não espera não, confie em mim._- disse ela.

_- Como não?_- insistiu ele._- Eu falei com..._

_- Alice?_- disse Jude com a voz totalmente igual à da pequena vampira, assustando Edward._- Você não falou com ela, falou comigo, eu apenas usei o telefone dela pra ligar pra você, imitei-a, seguindo instruções... Hell me disse o que fazer e quando fazer, como agora. Entre no carro._- falou desta vez com a voz mais firme e Edward a seguiu.

_- Você pretende me explicar o que está acontecendo?_- perguntou ele enquanto se ajeitava no banco do carona e Judith dava a partida no pequeno carro._- Como você soube como imitar a voz de Alice e o que falar, por exemplo?_

_- Edward, eu sou uma atriz._- disse Jude imitando perfeitamente a voz de Alice novamente._- Eu apenas segui o script!_- apontou para o pedaço de papel que estava junto com um telefone celular em no porta trecos na frente dele.

_- Este é o celular de Alice..._- disse ele ao pegar o aparelho._- E esta é a letra de Hell..._- disse logo após examinar o que estava escrito no pedaço de papel e perceber que com mínimas alterações, aquela havia sido a conversa que tivera com a 'irmã'. Bufou._- Desde quando você tem isso em mãos? Quando foi que ela te deu? Helena está bem? E essa história de guerra? Isso é sério?_- inquiriu ele rapidamente.

_- Eu tenho visto Helena tanto quanto qualquer um, lá deitada e desfalecida sobre aquela cama..._- respondeu Jude frustrada._- Pra ser bem sincera eu fiquei totalmente estupefata quando recebi uma coruja que jogou esse bilhete aos meus pés junto com mais um pra você e instruções do que eu deveria fazer... E sim, essa guerra é real, mas é só isso que eu posso te dizer... Algo me diz que logo nós todos saberemos do que se trata.._

_- Nós podemos ajudar, nós como família e nós como vampiros._- disse ele vendo-a por a mão dentro de seu casaco em busca do outro bilhete ao qual falara._- Por que não nos informaram antes?_

_- Pela razão de que sabemos tão pouco ou quase nada... Leia o que está escrito aí, talvez seja algo mais que possa nos ajudar no futuro..._- disse ela enquanto Edward quebrava o lacre do envelope, mas logo depois desistia.

_- Desculpe, não quero ser rude.. Sei que você é a melhor amiga de Hell, uma irmã pra ela..._

_- Tudo bem, você quer privacidade, eu vou te dar._- disse Jude ao cortá-lo e sorrir-lhe tímida e sinceramente..._- Eu quero realmente que vocês dois se entendam sabe, vocês são perfeitos juntos... _– sorriu lembrando-se de algo._- Lembro de quando fomos apresentados... Eu realmente achei que vocês dois tinham tudo a ver, que se ela já não fosse namorada de Emmett e você de Bella, que vocês dois..._

_- Eu sei disso_...- disse Edward sorrindo também._- De certa forma, eu sempre soube... Eu amo Helena, Jude! Eu sei que tenho sido uma bosta como companheiro ultimamente, mas eu a amo, muito!_

_- Eu acredito em você._- respondeu ela.

_- Então me leve pra casa._- disse ele.

...

**Manhã.**

_- Eric, por favor, preste atenção!_- exigiu Dean que por insistência de Fernanda, estava ensinando magia a Eric e Kath na sala de estudos do complexo, mas o rapaz continuamente se distraía olhando para fora.

_- Dean, não precisa ser grosso!_- repreendeu Fernanda.

_- Não estou sendo grosso, eu disse 'por favor'! Cara, o que há de mais interessante ai fora do que aqui? Estou te ensinando magia!_- exclamou Dean.

_- Vocês não estão vendo o que eu vejo?_- perguntou Eric para os demais como se a resposta fosse óbvia, apontando efusivamente para o lado de fora. Todos seguiram a direção para a qual ele apontava mas não viam nada mais do que os jardins, com o bosque ao fundo, o céu nublado, uma perpétua umidade e a neve sem saber se derretia ou se acumulava ainda mais, era quase metade de março, mas ela ainda continuava ali, igualmente com os dias frios e 'molhados'._- Sério, vocês não vêem nada demais? Isso está no céu desde esta madrugada, quando Edward e Judith voltaram pra cá!_

_- Não te entendo, Eric..._- disse Nanda, confusa.

_- O dom de Eric é ver além dos feitiços.. Não é simplesmente por sorte que ele enxerga aos escritos de Helena e do pai dela em seus diários... Algum resquício de poder do sangue Koleston corre nas veias dele._- disse Kath tranquilamente levantando-se da sua carteira, indo ao quadro e escrevendo as seguintes letras V.L.A.V.A.V.

_- Vlavav?!_- exclamaram Nanda e Dean juntos.

_- Sim._- respondeu Kath com o peso de sua sabedoria herdada._- Certa vez eu também podia ver através de alguns feitiços... Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul... Que cor está o céu lá fora desde a madrugada passada, Eric?_

_- Violeta._- respondeu ele, agora totalmente concentrado na prima.

_- Violeta..._- repetiu Kath._- Lamento informar-lhes, mas estamos presos, senhores..._

_- E quem fez isso?_- perguntou Dean.

_- Foi minha mãe._- disse Nanda com a mais absoluta certeza, depois de ter posto seu poder de projeção para funcionar._- E ela está aqui. E não está sozinha._- disse pouco antes de sair correndo pela porta da sala de aula, seguida pelos outros.

...

**AlicePOV.**

Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu procurei meu telefone!

Foi pela casa toda, só não entrei na área que é específica para os lobos, porque nos demais lugares... Cheguei á cavoucar no meio do bosque achando que o cachorro lambão de Marie pudesse te-lo pego e o escondido lá!

Querem saber o motivo de tanta preocupação?

Era porque obviamente, eu, quando decidi procurá-lo, não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava... Juro que o havia deixado sobre o trocador de Cole quando o levei para tomar banho e dali meu celular, puff, sumiu!

Fiquei angustiada, eu não tenho visto nada, porcaria nenhuma desde que Hell pegou no sono...

Meu telefone é meu único meio de ficar sabendo o que está ocorrendo com meus familiares e amigos e de repente ele some?! Credo! E lá se foram horas até eu ter notícia dele!

Assim como eu estava totalmente 'cega' para o futuro, duas visões bateram diretamente na minha cabeça, a primeira era a de que Edward estava com meu telefone querido em seu poder e a segunda era a de que eu deveria pega-lo de volta, algo, mesmo que eu não pudesse saber direito o quê naquele momento me dizia que assim que eu pegasse meu celular de volta, eu teria minhas visões de volta também...

O saco é que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava Edward.

Foi bem no meio da madrugada quando ele voltou para casa, de carona com Jude ,no velho carro de Hell. Corri atrás dele, juro que fiz, mas ele, como o mais rapidinho, passou por mim e foi direto para o quarto de Hell e se trancou lá dentro com ela, aproveitando que a pessoa que hoje estava de olho nela obviamente deve ter saído pra fazer algo longe dali...

Bati na porta, pedi que ao menos ele me devolvesse meu telefone, mas ele me ignorou pra valer... Fiquei ali tentando entender o que estava acontecendo quando Jazz foi atrás de mim pra me dizer pra dar um pouco de privacidade para o meu irmão, que o que quer que fosse, poderia esperar até que Ed desabafasse...

Ok, eu parei de bater à porta, mas me sentei no chão em frente ao quarto e fiquei ali esperando, junto com Jazz, do outro lado do corredor.

_- Como é que ele está?_- perguntei ao meu marido.

_- Feliz?!_- disse Jazz em dúvida, meio que dando de ombros._- Eu não sei explicar direito... Edward é apaixonado pela nossa irmãzinha caçula, isso é óbvio, mas apesar de amá-la e muito, é como se ele estivesse todo este tempo esperando também pela volta de Bella, entende?_

_- Como se ele estivesse todo este tempo, esperando pra ficar com as duas?_- perguntei.

_- Não foi isso o que eu disse..Você bem sabe o quão antiquado Edward é quanto a isso... O que ele queria era saber é se ele teria forças para escolher com quem ficar, algo assim... Por um lado foi ótimo Bella voltar como Marie, a filha deles, mas o que ele não esperava era que ao mesmo tempo Violet e sua aparência absurdamente igual à de Bella iria surgir também... Não sei como explicar-te isso Alice.. Homens se ligam mais à imagem que as mulheres..._- disse ele e eu compreendi que tudo o que ele me estava contando em algum momento tinha a ver com os dois e que foi contado a ele pelo próprio Edward, em segredo.

_- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, então...- _eu disse depois de algum tempo ._ -Por um lado havia uma 'Bella' odiosa que atende pelo nome de Violet Ford, que o faz lembrar da nossa amável e verdadeira Bella que morreu e do outro havia a nossa Helena, amantíssima, que devolveu Bella pra ele, mas que não leva desaforo pra casa e não se sujeita a algumas basbaquices pré-históricas dele! Acertei?_- perguntei.

_- É mais ou menos isso. Por mais que ele ame Hell, acho que até mesmo mais do que ele um dia amou Bella, a semelhança entre ela e Violet mexeu e muito com a cabeça dele.. E Ed é de um tempo onde a mulher realmente havia de obedecer o homem..._- rolei os olhos diante tanta basbaquice, Jazz é de um tempo anterior ao nosso e eu vivi no mesmo período de tempo que Edward. Meu marido apenas fingiu não se importar, acho.

_- Hell entende tudo isso e o ama também, Jazz, ela realmente se arriscou ao aceita-lo... Violet a assustou um bocado..._

_- Sei disso._- disse meu marido.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

"_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up"**_

_**.**_

Isto era tudo o que estava escrito no bilhete que Helena escreveu pra mim e foi entregue por Judith. "Eu não desistirei de nós, mesmo nos tempos mais difíceis. Te dou todo o meu amor, ainda tenho esperança." E eu sabia exatamente o que significavam aquelas palavras, assim como me lembrei imediatamente da primeira vez em que vi e ouvi aquelas palavras saírem dos lábios dela...

Helena ainda grávida de Robert, cantando para um monte de jovens levemente ou muito bêbados daquele pub chulé numa noite de karaokê, quando ela fora me visitar em Ann Arbor, enquanto eu estava passando por aquela deprê brava dos primeiros seis meses depois do falecimento de Bella.

Hoje, depois de tantos anos... nossa, até mesmo naquela época eu já era totalmente apaixonado por ela...

Como simples versos de uma canção podem abrir nossos olhos, não é mesmo?

Porém cá estou eu, olhando para ela ali deitada na cama, angelical, frágil, imóvel, dormindo por nem sei quanto tempo mais.

Eu quero saber como foi que estes recados chegaram até Judith, até mim...

Queria pedir perdão pra ela, queria voltar a falar com ela cara a cara, voltar a olhar em seus olhos, ver aquele brilho e astúcia de novo. Queria senti-la de novo em meus braços, queria mais uma vez entrar em seu corpo, beber de seu sangue, queria que ela se apaixonasse por mim outra vez, queria sepultar de vez às lembranças de Isabella e toda a insegurança que circundou nosso relacionamento até hoje. Queria que ela voltasse logo, correndo pra mim.

_- Acorda, meu amor..._- sussurrei. Mas pude ouvir a movimentação que estava ocorrendo porta afora. Curiosos, gritavam mentalmente, mesmo que às vezes seus corpos pudessem ficar em completo silêncio._- Volta logo pra mim. Não desiste de mim, não desiste da gente, por favor._

Fiquei mais não sei quanto tempo ali, alisando a morna pele de seus delicados e longos dedos, os macios e vermelhos cabelos, na esperança de que meu toque fosse miraculosamente despertá-la, apenas com meu toque e com a força do meu amor.

Passadas mais algum tempo, quando Alice percebeu que eu não sairia, mas que sim, eu me deitaria ao lado de Helena na sua cama, ela preferiu bater à porta e pediu para entrar para pegar seu telefone que estava comigo, ela sabia que eu já deixaria, então o fez em silencio, com passinhos leves. Jasper entrou também, mas permitiu-se ficar na ante-sala do quarto, pensar em quão infantil Alice poderia ser às vezes e mandar-me vibrações positivas.

Alice estava inquieta, sabia que devia pegar ao seu telefone, que isso desencadearia uma visão para ela que estava "cega" desde que Helena estava dormindo. No entanto ela além de curiosa estava assustada, com medo do que poderia ver, primeiro leu o bilhete com a letra da música e pensou assim como eu quando Hell havia o escrito e como ele chegara em minhas mãos, e no quão apaixonada Helena é por mim, nos desejando boa sorte... Virou-se pra mim, com sua mãozinha direita pairando ansiosamente sobre o aparelho de telefone. Desviei meus olhos do adorável perfil da mulher que amo apenas para ver os músculos faciais de minha irmã se comprimir levemente, para depois relaxarem. Jasper estava mandando uma carga de segurança a ela.

_- Vá em frente Allie, não importa o que você vai ver, lidaremos com isto juntos._- disse Jasper em voz alta.

Com o canto dos olhos eu vi a indecisão ainda perambular pelo rosto de minha irmã, enquanto abraçava o corpo de Helena, apertando sua pequena cintura sob meu braço, cheirando seu cabelo. A indecisão de Alice durou o tempo de um longo suspiro, então, assim que ela tocou o aparelho de telefone que eu havia deixado sobre a penteadeira, tanto a cabeça dela quanto a minha foi invadida de centenas de imagens, me senti zonzo... e confesso, com muito medo também.

Em ínfimos segundos, um futuro sangrento foi mostrado para Alice e também pra mim. Um futuro que chegaria muito depressa, assim que ela começasse a literalmente desaparecer em meus braços.

...

_- Por que que na visão que eu tive Hell está desaparecendo?_- perguntou Alice com os olhos estalados, sussurrando e encarando a irmã bem de perto._- Ela não parece estar desaparecendo, parece?_- disse olhando do marido que estava ao seu lado tanto quanto para Edward que ainda mantinha o corpo de Hell preso em seus braços, num forte e desesperado abraço. Nem mesmo a tranqüilidade que Jasper estava tentando passar para ambos estava adiantando muito, sorte é que por enquanto, ninguém mais havia entrado ali.

_- Não, não permitirei que Helena vá a qualquer lugar..._- murmurou Edward beijando a têmpora de Helena e cheirando seu pescoço desesperadamente.

_- Temos de contar a todos o que vocês viram..._- disse Jasper.

_- Comecem, quem sabe, contando pra gente._- disse Peter, desfazendo ao feitiço que estava escondendo a ele, o irmão William, Zackery e Bernard. E de repente aquele quarto pareceu demasiado cheio.

_- O que vocês fazem aqui?_- perguntou Alice assustada.

_- Nós nunca deixamos nossa mãe sozinha... mas eu tive uma visão também... a de você tendo uma visão... faça às contas..._- disse Peter falando com os três vampiros como se eles fossem idiotas._- Além do mais, antes de dormir, minha mãe e Edward estavam brigados..._

_- Peter, segundo o bilhete este, parece que está tudo bem.._- disse Zack segurando o bilhete escrito por Hell._- Ela está voltando?_

_- Sim, e com um rio de sangue._- disse Jasper.

_- A guerra._- disse Woody._- Aqui?_

_- Por todo lugar._- disse Edward. _– Pelo que vi, estão vindo atrás dela assim que ela acordar, os elfos rebeldes ganharam força, querem ela morta de vez... não vou permitir que façam isso, mais nenhum elfo vai tirar de mim a mulher que amo, não sem que eu lute, não sem que eu me vá antes, ou junto com ela._

_- Edward, você tem certeza do que está nos dizendo?_- perguntou Bernard e o vampiro apenas acenou._ - Allie, eu preciso ver o que está na tua cabeça._- disse Bernard, sério.

_- Okay._- disse Alice piscando como muito rápido, agarrado-se na mão de Helena e deixando-se abraçar pelo marido.

...

Conforme àquelas extenuantes horas passavam, aqueles que haviam passado a noite dormindo e trabalhando, se dirigiam à ala lycan do complexo para o café da manhã, reencontros, reuniões diárias e aulas. Lá fora um sol muito tímido de início de primavera brilhava através das pesadas nuvens do fim do inverno e os gramados antes escondidos pela neve agora começavam a despontar enquanto ela derretia.

Esta era a hora do treinamento diário de Isabel, Antony, Robert e Fernanda, porém nesta manhã Nanda se reunira aos namorados e Kath para a aula de bruxaria deles. Então os três jovens foram ainda sonados para a área de treinos, improvisada no círculo de treinamento dos cavalos, próximos às baias do complexo.

Luigi, o lobo italiano responsável pela sede lycan de Roma era quem daria aula aos jovens, porque Paul, o lobo beta da tribo quileute, havia voltado para casa no dia anterior.

_- Va bene!_- disse o lobo italiano já irritado com o pequeno atraso do grupo que chegara ali em um carrinho de golfe guiado por Antony._- Dove è La principesa?_- perguntou._- Siete in ritardo!_

_- Em inglês, por favor..._- pediu Robert enquanto descia do carrinho esfregando os olhos._- Lisa e Tony ainda são crus com o italiano._

_- Fale por você, Rob._- disse Tony._- Buon giorno Luigi._

_- Giorno._- resmungou o italiano._- Agora cheguem aqui, quero vê-los em pêlo, vamos lutar!_- disse com forte sotaque.

_- Minha noiva não vai ficar pelada na tua frente!_- exclamou Robert e Lisa apenas revirou os olhos para ele enquanto começava a abrir o casaco que estava usando.

_- Eu só trouxe esta roupa Rob, e eu não vou ficar pelada na frente de ninguém, eu estarei em pêlo e vou me transformar ali na baia de Perséfone tanto agora como depois, não seja um noivo chato..._- então deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele antes de se dirigir ao encontro ao grande e belo cavalo negro de Helena.

.

Northman estava no quarto de Marie, vigiando o sono da sua pequena filha e também de sua enteada, cansado, na verdade exausto, pensando que logo toda aquela espera pela volta de Helena logo chegaria ao fim, ele sabia que sua esposa estava voltando e que iria ajudá-lo a por fim naqueles elfos que sitiaram seus domínios e queriam destruí-los.

Marie acordou primeiro, com seus cabelinhos muito vermelhos e seus olhos muito verdes naquele rostinho tão igual ao da mãe que ele quis abraçá-la forte nem que fosse por um ínfimo instante, mas ele sabia que a garotinha não era sua maior fã.

_- Bom dia, pequena Marie._- disse ele.

_- Oi tio._- disse ela descendo da cama e indo em direção ao seu banheiro.

_- Precisa de ajuda?_- perguntou ele enquanto ouvia a agitação no banheiro.

_- Não tio, Mimi sabe se limpar, mamã ensinou Mimi, Mimi é grande..._- disse a baixinha depois de uns instantes, voltando ao quarto com o rostinho limpo e fresco._- Mimi tem fome._

_- Sasha foi preparar o alimento de vocês._- disse ele se espreguiçando.

_- Tio, mamã volta hoje._- disse a menina.

_- Tem certeza?_- perguntou ele._- Ela falou com você?_

_- Sim, ela disse que volta assim que Kira abrir o portal pra ela..._- revelou a menina._- Mamã está lá fora, tio. Eu sei que está. Mimi não se engana._- disse olhando para fora da janela de seu quarto depois de afastar as cortinas._ – Eu posso senti-la..._

.

No quarto de Helena só se ouviam respirações. As pessoas ali dentro sequer se mexiam, não queriam perder nada, ela iria desaparecer num piscar de olhos, poucos sequer piscavam. Por volta das dez horas da manhã Marie entrou no quarto da mãe, bebendo sangue de uma pequena bolsa infantil e Northman entrou logo atrás dela, carregando no colo a filha pequena e ainda sonolenta que despertara minutos antes, pedindo para ele levá-la até a mãe.

_- Saia daqui elfo._- rosnou Edward ainda muito unido à Helena em sua cama._- O que aconteceu com ela e o que vai acontecer... nada disso seria verdade se não fosse por você, saia ou não responderei por mim._

_- Helena é minha esposa, eu não vou sair._- disse Northman e Edward rosnou olhando ameaçadoramente para ele olhando-o por entre os cabelos vermelhos de Hell.

_- Edward._- disse a pequena Marie apoiando uma mãozinha sobre a dele._- É importante que Kira tenha um tempo à sós com Helena._- e ambos ficaram se olhando, um dentro dos olhos do outro, ele reencontrando nos olhos da pequena filha o seu amor perdido e ela vendo nele a força que ele possui e que ela sempre amou. Conversando sem sequer trocarem uma palavra._- Mamã está lá fora, deixe ela voltar, papai..._

_- Não posso deixá-la..._- murmurou ele.

_- Já não é apenas você e ela... muito está em jogo aqui._- disse Zack.

Porém, antes mesmo deste impasse ser resolvido um alto uivo de lobo se fez ouvir, assustando à todos, para que logo depois o rádio do celular de Jasper começasse a soar, assim como os de William e Peter.

_- 'Atacados, estamos sendo atacados!'_ – era o que diziam praticamente todas as transmissões.

_- Logo chegaremos com reforço, liberem as armas, vistam os uniformes e entrem em formação de combate!_- gritou William no seu comunicador e Peter praticamente repetiu as mesmas ordens para aquele que o havia chamado.

_- Edward, vamos precisar de você._- disse Jasper ao irmão depois de passar ordens semelhantes aos seus subordinados e o vampiro olhou perdido e receoso.

_- Elfo, quanto do seu dedo sujo há nisso?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Por mais incrível do que pareça, nada. Mas desconfio que esta à quem você está agarrado aí nesta cama, não passe de uma casca._- respondeu Northman tentando conter a agitação de sua filha em seu colo._ – Por favor, vá ajudar sua família e amigos, eu fico aqui com ela e com as meninas, seja prudente._- pediu.

_- Papai, por favor..._- pediu Marie. _– Kira precisa abrir a porta pra mamã..._

_- Filha..._- disse Edward acarinhando o rosto da pequena filha._- Às vezes o papai não entende o que você fala... você é tão parecida com tua mãe.._

_- Eu tenho saudade dela papai..._- disse a pequena com os lábios tremendo. _– Essa não é ela..._

_- Edward! Precisamos de você!_- gritou Carlisle.

Foi aí que Edward entendeu que Helena não desapareceria literalmente de seus braços porque na verdade, talvez durante todo aquele tempo em que ele velara seus sonhos, ela jamais estivera ali, o que o magoou profundamente.

...

No lado de fora os três jovens lobos que estavam anteriormente treinando correram para junto da família, que estava se armando até os dentes para enfrentar o inimigo que tentava entrar em seus domínios.

O céu parecia estar protegido por um escudo, um escudo que apenas Eric podia ver e este estava disposto a ajudar, mas ninguém parecia disposto em deixar que ele ficasse na linha de frente de uma possível batalha sangrenta.

Lá em cima, fora do escudo, cerca de dez figuras aladas, horrendas, perigosas e fumegantes tentavam ultrapassar os escudos e berravam cada vez que se feriam ao encostar neles.

_- O que diabos protege estas coisas de entrarem?_- perguntou Emmett em desespero sem saber para onde apontava a grande espingarda que estava segurando.

_- Aquelas não são coisas, aquelas são veelas! Aposto que são Anika e suas veelas querendo entrar e não conseguem porque alguém protegeu esta casa!_- gritou Rolf Scamander em resposta. _– Quem quer que seja, retire este feitiço, Bernard, William, façam alguma coisa e baixem estas armas, é minha esposa!_

_- Não seja idiota, Rolf!_- Gritou Luna com ele. _– Anika não deu sinal de vida desde a fatídica noite em que Helena foi envenenada... nós já tivemos esta conversa várias vezes e minha opinião é a de que ela tem sim a ver com o ataque que nossa nora sofreu!_

_- Ela não tem, ela não tem!_- gritou Rolf em resposta.

Naquele exato momento os escudos que anteriormente só Eric via se fizeram coloridos nas sete cores do arco-íris e cada uma destas cores, vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul e violeta foram desaparecendo diante dos olhos de todos, o VLAVAV caíra.

Ao mesmo tempo, gritos, correria, raios vindos de varinhas, rajadas de balas e vários lobos pulavam em direção àquelas harpias que agora desciam em direção ao gramado do complexo da Casa Cullen de Londres.

As veelas menores desvencilham-se com certa destreza dos ataques, porém a grande veela que parecia ser a líder daquele bando foi atingida de várias formas, cambaleou no ar, porém continuava descendo até o chão na mesma velocidade. E foi em meio àquela descida, à poucos metros do chão que Emmett atingiu um tiro certeiro na pata traseira esquerda daquele grande ser e de lá caiu um grande volume no chão, um volume que possuía uma forma chamuscada, machucada e humanóide.

_- Rolf... Rolf..._- murmurava a pessoa caída no chão e o bruxo reconhecendo a voz correu até lá mesmo desafiando a sorte._- Me proteja, me proteja Rolf..._

_- Anika!_- disse o bruxo ao agarrar a esposa._- Robert, me ajude aqui!_

Porém, antes que Rob alcançasse ao avô, Fernanda o impediu.

_- Rob, não o ajude._- disse ela.

_- Mas..._- disse Rob confuso.

_- Não vá, ela está fingindo._- sussurrou Nanda e Robert buscou o olhar de Jasper para confirmar o que sua irmã dissera, não que ele não acreditasse na irmã, mas ela jamais gostara de Anika._- Eu sei o que digo._

_- Robert!_- chamou Rolf deitado sobre o corpo da esposa protegendo-a com seu corpo.

Robert não foi, e assim como ele as demais pessoas ficaram paradas ao perceberem que aquelas harpias estavam ganhando formas humanas, belas formas humanas, ainda que exalassem perigo pelos poros. Já aquela grande harpia que carregara o corpo de Anika até ali também ganhara forma humana, mas não parecia-se com ninguém que algum deles conhecesse, pelo contrário, apesar da forma humanóide, seus cabelos eram prateados, a pele acinzentada e manchada, a boca escura e cheia de dentes pontudos, assim como as orelhas e olhos muito grandes para aquele rosto, negros como a noite. Um verdadeiro monstro. E de cada ferimento que apresentava, fluidos de cores indistintas escorriam.

_- Foquem nesta coisa! Atirem para matar!_- gritou um dos seguranças da Liga que protegiam a casa, chamando a atenção do ser, que com apenas um olhar o explodiu em minúsculos pedaços, espalhando sobre aqueles perto dele uma nuvem de sangue.

Mais gritos de espalharam e mais raios saíram de dezenas de varinhas em direção às veelas e com um grito aquele estranho ser explodiu todas as varinhas apontadas para ela antes de dar passos decididos em direção à Rolf e Anika que num rápido movimento deixou de ser a vítima para se tornar a atacante ao prender o esposo em um forte abraço da morte.

_- Tente, eu quero ver você tentar... por que eu mato ele!_- gritou Anika para a criatura. _– E aí eu quero ver com que cara você vai olhar pros teus filhinhos, pro teu maridinho, pra tua sogrinha e pra tua sobrinhazinha! Tenta! Faça valer meu dia sua vadiazinha, coloque mais um prego bem fundo no teu caixão! Eles já estão horrorizados com esta tua cara!_- provocou a veela e o ser rosnou com um urro vindo do mais profundo do seu ser que fez até mesmo a terra tremer.

_- Anika me solte, o que está acontecendo?_- perguntou Rolf assustado, tentando se soltar, mas as unhas de Anika cravaram-se como navalhas em seu pescoço._- Meu amor, você está me machucando... eu estou aqui pra proteger você. Solte-me..._

_- Calado! Senão eu te mato antes mesmo de sair daqui, você seu idiota é minha garantia de vida!_- disse ela enterrando suas unhas ainda mais na carne do pescoço de Rolf que estava com os olhos marejados de dor. A veela tentou se afastar, olhava para as veelas ao seu redor, olhava para os bruxos desarmados, para os vampiros e suas pistolas e para os lobos._- Eu estou saindo daqui agora e vocês não irão me seguir!_- gritou._- E você vai me deixar ir._

_- Não vou._- respondeu o monstro com a voz cansada e ofegante.

_- Fraquinha, rainhazinha? Gastou todas as suas forcinhas? Chega aqui, prova do sangue do sogrinho, eu sei que você gosta de um sanguinho diretamente de um pescoçinho..._- provocou Anika, provando ela mesma de um filete de sangue que estava escorrendo do pescoço de Rolf.

_- Solte-o, não quero dizer de novo._- resmungou o ser mais uma vez.

_- Você não vai fazer nada contra mim quando eu tenho alguém de sua querida família em minhas mãos..._- vangloriou-se Anika. _– Você é poderosa, mas é tão, tão ingênua!_

_- Mas eu não sou._- disse uma voz masculina atrás dela que apareceu do nada e num instante Anika estava rindo e no outro ela perdera a cabeça que agora pousava nas mãos ensangüentadas de Northman. _– Vaca._- falou criando uma faísca nas mãos e incendiando a cabeça às cinzas ._- Vem pra mim, está tudo bem agora meu amor..._- disse abrindo os braços para o ser que enquanto soluçava desesperadamente transformava-se novamente em Helena.


	35. Bleeding Love 4

**Olá!**

**Demorou horrores, eu sei, mas trago um novo e maravilhoso capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem, tem mais fotos no picasa tá!**

**E aos meus leitores ou ao menos um de vocês, obrigada por ler, mesmo mesmo!**

**E td de melhor em 2013 pra vcs!**

**bjsss**

**Vic.**

* * *

**_PARA LORENA, COMO PROMETI._  
**

* * *

PARTE 4 (IV)

BLEEDING LOVE

**Capítulo 34 – Old Habits Die Hard (Velhos Hábitos Não Mudam)**

_- SSHHH, FIQUE TRANQUILA MEU CORAÇÃO, VOCE ESTÁ EM CASA AGORA._- disse Northman na língua dos elfos, enquanto acalentava Helena em seus braços, sem medo e sem pressa, enquanto os outros se dividiam tentando voltar para a segurança da casa, ajudar Rolf e os demais feridos ou simplesmente fugir correndo dali._- TUDO ESTÁ BEM, TUDO FICARÁ BEM._- garantia ele.

_- NÃO É VERDADE E VOCE SABE BEM DISSO, SABE TAO BEM QUANTO EU._- murmurou Helena._- TIRE TODOS DAQUI ANTES..._

_- VOU FICAR E LUTAR AO SEU LADO, É MEU DEVER COMO REI E NÃO ACEITO MAIS NENHUMA INTERVENÇÃO SUA QUANTO A ISSO, FUI UM COVARDE ATES, MAS NÃO MAIS AGORA._- disse ele apertando-a mais contra si._- NÃO SEI COMO PUDE DEIXAR VOCE ME CONVENCER DO CONTRARIO, APOSTO QUE VOCE USOU SEUS PODERES CONTRA MIM, ESTOU ERRADO?_

_- NÃO._- respondeu ela baixinho contra seu peito._- KIRA PRECISA VIVER, VOCE PRECISA VIVER, MAS TAMBÉM SEI A HORA DE ACEITAR AJUDA, SE QUISER FICAR E LUTAR, FIQUE, MAS NÃO MORRA, POR FAVOR, NÃO MORRA..._- pediu ela com lagrimas nos olhos olhando profundamente dentro dos profundos olhos azuis de seu marido.

_- NÃO VOU MORRER PORQUE NÃO VEJO A HORA DE FAZER AMOR COM VOCE, MINHA RAINHA... ESTOU TÃO HONRADO... SE UM DIA EU DUVIDEI DO TEU AMOR POR MIM, AGORA NÃO DUVIDO MAIS, EU SEI QUE VOCE ME AMA..._- disse ele segurando o rosto dela em ambas as mãos e esfregando seu rosto contra o dela._- ENTÃO, PREPARADA?_- perguntou.

Hell deu-lhe um sorriso tímido e acenou levemente que sim para logo depois desviar o olhar para o entorno deles. Vendo que carregavam Rolf cuidadosamente de volta a casa, que alguns agentes da Liga estavam cobrindo a travessia, que tantos outros estavam em desespero pelo agente que ela mesma matara, que alguns estavam ainda em choque e perdidos e mais alguns simplesmente estavam partindo dali.

_- Eu não posso perder mais ninguém._- disse ela olhando para o rosto de Northman._- Se você insiste em ficar, vigie e proteja aquele canto de lá._- indicou a entrada do bosque à direita._- Acho que ainda posso salvar..._

_- Você bem sabe que não há mais nada a ser feito por aquele homem._- disse Northman secamente antes de virar-se e ir na direção que Helena havia indicado para ele.

_- Mae..._- chamou Fernanda, enquanto olhava abismada para o céu de onde minutos antes Helena havia descendido._- Eu sinto... Algo...alguém..._

_- Robert, Peter!-_ exclamou Hell buscando os filhos nas pessoas que ainda estavam ao seu redor._- Preparem-se, protejam e protejam-se!_

_..._

_**Algumas semanas depois.**_

_**Final de Abril.**_

_**LanePOV.**_

Eu estava no meio da mata.

Lentamente me despi, pois já estava cansada de perder minhas roupas. Minha pele formigava por antecipação. Uma brisa um pouco fria passou pelos meus seios fazendo meus mamilos enrijecerem. Tirei minha calcinha.

Eu estava tentando ainda me acostumar com esta nova vida, sou uma loba, sou uma loba!

Saí do hospital em tempo recorde, isso quando os médicos haviam praticamente dito para a minha família encomendar meu caixão... Não tenho falado com meus pais que insistem em achar que todo mundo exagerou em afirmar que Kyle não havia me dado nada mais de que uns 'empurrõezinhos de amor'... Sai do meu apartamento, assim como também não fui morar sozinha ou na casa dos meus tios, ou mudei de cidade...

Eu voltei para a casa da fazenda, moro agora com Morris, Heath, Noel e minha falecida prima Elisa. E qual não foi minha surpresa a me deparar com ela logo que sai do hospital, peguei umas poucas roupas que eu tinha disponíveis e fui bater na porta daqueles homens procurando respostas para tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não posso toca-la e na maior parte do tempo ela é inconveniente e irritante, mas eu sentia falta dela...

Em que merda eu fui me meter?!

Morris fora convocado à Londres há algumas semanas, ele não quis entrar em detalhes, mas parece que foi proteger algo, ou algumas pessoas, o que me deixou em companhia de Noel e Elisa, que ficam sempre juntos de um lado para o outro suspirando e com Heath, que diz que eu poderia maneirar um pouco nesta minha 'ideia fixa' de treinamento, como ele diz.

Porém nada disso é um capricho, é uma necessidade. Kyle vai voltar cedo ou tarde e eu quero acabar com a raça dele, dar a ele um pouco do sabor da violência que ele desprendeu a mim por anos.

Parece que tudo o que eu sei sentir é raiva, raiva e tesão. Eu não tive cara de perguntar para Heath o porquê das minhas emoções serem tão oito ou oitenta, porem Noel me disse que é uma das reações que vem junto com os pêlos.

Bom, o que posso dizer quanto ao tesão louco que venho sentindo? Kyle foi meu único namorado, meu marido, eu só fui pra cama com ele na nossa noite de núpcias e jamais nenhum homem me tocara de uma maneira intima ou me vira nua antes dele... Bem, nenhum homem me tocou de uma maneira intima depois dele, mas Morris e Heath certamente já me viram nua... E pelo bem ou pelo mau, eu não sinto vergonha deles, eu tenho é vontade de pular em cima dos dois e trepar com eles até o próximo amanhecer!

Acho que é por isso que eu tenho feito tanto exercício físico e me dedicado a aprender tudo o que eu puder sobre minha nova condição antes de ir conhecer minha 'rainha'... É pra ver se eu paro de pensar tanto com meus ovários mortos e mais com minha cabeça!

Mas nos últimos dias parece que eu não consigo. Heath disse que minha primeira lua cheia é importante... Diabos Lane, para de pensar nele!

Corri vários quilômetros e lá pelas cinco da manhã, antes do amanhecer, eu voltei ao ponto onde havia deixado minhas roupas. As coloquei de novo depois de voltar à minha forma humana e voltei caminhando até a fazenda, havia alguém mais lá, a ponto de tocar a campainha e eu simplesmente fiquei lá parada, aquela mulher era muito bonita.

Alta, magra, ruiva... E antes mesmo que ela batesse à porta, Heath já a estava escancarando e a envolvendo nos braços como se eles fossem velhos conhecidos e um sentimento maluco me subiu pelas entranhas e eu juro que eu tive vontade de arrancar aquela cabeça ruiva daquele pescoço branquelo!

_- Indie!_- disse ele agarrando a branquela._- Quase duvidei do meu nariz quando a cheirei! O que você faz aqui?_

_- Oi Heath!_- disse ela também o abraçando._- Nossa, você parece cansado! Teus pequenos lobos estão te dando muito trabalho?_- então os dois riram e apertaram-se mais nos braços um do outro. Foi neste momento que eu devo ter rosnado, ao menos o que saiu da minha garganta soou como um rosnado e eles se separaram._- Quem é? É ela?_- perguntou ela baixinho como se eu fosse surda e tapada e só vi Heath acenar que sim e ela sorrir com o canto da boca.

_- Vamos entrar._- disse ele abrindo caminho para a ruiva._- Venha Lane, me ajude com o café da manhã._- então eles entraram.

Foram para a cozinha, enquanto eu fiquei um bom tempo me refugiando no banheiro com o pretexto de lavar-me e com a intenção de acalmar meus ânimos, eu podia ouvi-los conversar em outra língua, enquanto eu também podia ouvir Noel ressonando ainda em seu sono.

_- Que bonita a moça que está lá na cozinha com Heath..._- disse Elisa feito uma sonsa e eu continuei lavando-me e fazendo de conta que a ignorava._- Sabe quem ela é?_

_- Obviamente alguém que ele conhece bem._- resmunguei._- Acho que está na hora de você acordar Noel._

_- Poxa, você está brava mesmo. Com ciúmes, Lane?_- riu Elisa me provocando.

_- Acorde Noel, Elisa, por favor._- eu disse saindo do banheiro.

_- Então você não sabe de nada mesmo?_- perguntou a ruiva enquanto eu chegava à cozinha.

_- Nada, eu já disse._- resmungou Heath pegando canecas no armário para servir café._- Por que você acha que eu saberia aonde anda tua tia?_

_- Me lembrei que da ultima vez que ela sumiu ela veio visitar você..._- disse a ruiva que virou pra mim e ficou me encarando e sorrindo._- Você é bonita, loba. Sou Indira Dawn Skeeter, prazer._

_- Prazer. Lane._- eu disse sacudindo a mão dela, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tinha vontade de bater na sua cara. Juro que não sei o que ela viu em mim, mas continuava sorrindo.

_- Eu e Heath já tivemos um romance, mas foi há muitos anos, porém continuamos amigos. Eu sou casada Lane, feliz, e grávida... Você não precisa fazer esta cara pra mim._- disse ela e senti meu rosto arder. Desviei o olhar do rosto dela e com o canto de olho vi que Heath também havia corado._- Nas ultimas semanas ouvi muito sobre você e seus progressos pela boca de Morris, eu estava curiosa, confesso, mas o que me trouxe aqui não tem nada a ver com isso... Você como uma loba nova deve ter uma ligação muito forte com minha tia, acaso você sabe onde ela está? Eu realmente preciso falar com ela..._

_- Tia?_- perguntei.

_- A rainha. Indie é sobrinha da rainha._- respondeu Heath._- Então você está grávida... Como eu não senti nada de diferente em você?_

_- Achamos melhor manter minha gravidez em segredo..._- disse ela alçando uma cordinha de seu pescoço que deveria significar alguma coisa._- E Eu tenho ficado mais tempo em La Push também..._

_- Faz bem._- disse Heath com um sorriso tímido._- Transmita os meus parabéns ao seu marido, ele não é nem de longe meu amigo, mas eu quero tudo de melhor pra você Indie, sempre._

_- Sei disso Heath, e tenho o mesmo sentimento por você._- disse ela alisando a barriga e voltando-se de novo pra mim._- Então, você sabe onde está minha tia? O teimoso do meu irmão pode não dar o braço a torcer, mas ele anda precisando dela... Bom, não é que minha tia tenha sumido de verdade, mas ela não anda querendo falar com a gente.._

_- Helena tem se comunicado com você, Lane?_- perguntou Heath, distraidamente colocando mais café em sua caneca, mas me olhando muito sério._ 'Diga a verdade'._- disse ele diretamente na minha cabeça.

_- Não sei de nada._- respondi sinceramente._- As últimas coisas que eu soube sobre a minha rainha foram aquelas que li nos jornais que chegam aqui... Ela salvando meio mundo, matando gente malvada..._

_- Então bati com os burros n'água._- resmungou a ruiva se levantando. _– Acho melhor eu voltar pra casa então, eu saí sem dizer nada..._- abraçou Heath primeiro e demoradamente._- Acho que os verei de novo no festival de primavera, né?_- e ele acenou que sim e ela veio até mim e ficou me olhando com aquele rosto sorridente de novo pra depois me abraçar também._- Prazer em te conhecer, Lane._- sorri pra ela também e os dois foram de volta à porta da casa._- E Heath, ela gosta de você._- falou ela e eu só queria um buraco pra me enfiar.

...

**EmmettPOV.**

**Manhã.**

**Casa Cullen, Forks.**

_- Ah, fico muito agradecido por me receberem tão cedo!_- disse-nos Indra Koleston sentando-se no sofá da sala.

Ele meio que havia convocado uma reunião. A casa estava cheia de gente, em pé e sentada, algumas com cara de poucos amigos e outros obviamente excitadas como eu que esperava que ele tivesse alguma notícia de Helena.

Viemos para cá depois daquela zona que houve lá na nossa casa de Londres, ok, alguns que lá estavam antes voltaram pra casa, mas em sua maioria nós viemos pra cá, é mais seguro, um bom lugar pra ficar também, principalmente depois que boa parte do complexo pegou fogo e Indra se ofereceu pra consertar as coisas 'num toque de mágica'.

_- Não foi nenhum incomodo Indra._- disse Carlisle. _Qual é o assunto?_

_- Minha neta me acordou esta madrugada, disse para avisá-los que deixem de procura-la, que ela precisa de um tempo sozinha, pediu para lhes dizer que deem este tempo pra ela._- disse ele na hora, sem enrolação.

_- Oh, meu bom Deus! Você falou com ela? Como está minha filha?_- perguntou por cima da balburdia que se instalou, embalando Adele no colo.

_- Eu não estou procurando por ela._- disse Edward secamente e se levantou do sofá onde estava. Ele realmente anda puto da cara com ela com toda a história do sono da Bela Adormecida e da grande mentira que acabou sendo tudo aquilo. E acho que também pela falta de sexo, ao menos sexo de qualidade._- Eu só não brigo com ela porque ela resolveu sumir e porque temos uma filha juntos! E se acaso você 'falar' com ela de novo, lembre-a de suas responsabilidades com Marie!- _Ele realmente ia saindo quando o segurança de Indra o interrompeu à caminho da porta a pedido dele._- Por favor, saia do meu caminho._

_- Ele não vai sair porque você precisa saber a verdade, e se você não quer ouvir da boca dela, vai ouvi-la da minha, então como um bom rapaz, volte a sentar-se no sofá e ao menos faça de conta de que está me ouvindo._- disse Indra como o velho teimoso e autoritário que é. E eu fiquei pensando que isso é de sangue, Hell faz a mesma coisa. Edward obviamente ouviu o que pensei, me olhou, olhou pra Carlisle e olhou pro tal segurança do velho de novo._- Você se engana se acha que ele não vai te derrubar se eu mandar._

_- Sente-se filho._- disse Carlisle. _– Devemos todos ouvir. Alguns pontos não ficaram esclarecidos de qualquer maneira. Mas comece pelo princípio, por favor._

_- Vou contar-lhes exatamente o que minha neta me disse..._- começou Indra.

O velhote nos disse que o reino de Northman andava sendo ameaçado pelos remanescentes do reinado elfo que era anterior a ele e que estes elfos não andavam aceitando Helena tampouco, mesmo que ela tenha herdado uma alta patente élfica daquela elfa que ela matara quando tentou salvar Bella e Edward muitos anos atrás. Que eles, estes elfos 'do mal' frequentemente mandavam assassinos atrás de Northman e sua filha, de Helena e até mesmo de nós, o que surpreendeu todo mundo porque nunca notamos isso...

Ao que parece estes elfos malvados se associaram com Anika ou ao contrário quando ela se dera conta de que Hell havia blefado com ela em um trato em que elas haviam firmado. Segundo Indra o trato consistia em que Anika deixaria Northman, - com o qual ela queria acasalar com alguma veela aliada dela para que ela gerasse uma menina que seria criada por ela para ser sua sucessora na liderança de sua tribo – assim como ela também deixaria Kira em paz, já que a veela maluca queria se não leva-la de bom grado, sequestrar a menina dos braços do pai e de Hell para ser criada por ela. Bom, resumindo, sem que Northman e ninguém mais soubesse, além das duas mulheres, Hell firmou um contrato com ela, Anika, dizendo que assim que ela e o rei elfo tivessem uma menina, ela seria criada pela sua avó paterna para que ela fosse sua sucessora no governo das veelas da Croácia, sua maior sociedade.

Sinceramente eu e boa parte do pessoal ali presente achou muita graça no assunto, qualquer um sabe que Helena é uma 'leoa' ela nunca abandona um filho, custe o que custar, mesmo que no momento Edward a esteja acusando de negligencia em relação à Marie, a menina frequentemente fala dos sonhos vívidos que tem com a mãe. E estas crianças novas também, Adele, Cole, Kira, incluindo Raphael, meu filho e de Rosie, eu simplesmente sei que ela não os abandonou, nem mesmo aos seus netos... Então obviamente ela não daria pura e simplesmente uma filha dela pra uma maluca criar, fosse para o que fosse. Ponto final.

Resumindo, levou um tempo, mas a veela percebeu que estava sendo engambelada por Hell e se uniu aos elfos malvados. Segundo o que Indra nos contou, os elfos deram à rainha veela a tal poção 'Aurora' com o intuito de tirar Helena do caminho deles, recomendando que pouco mais de três gotas poderiam matar uma pessoa, bem ele disse que a morte de Helena não foi necessariamente pedida, mas que não seria vingada se ocorresse... Só que parece que quase meio frasco havia sido distribuído pra ela e nem cócega havia feito... lembrei que Hell aquela noite estava puta da cara com Edward, era aniver de Byrdie, a casa cheia de gente, ela estava magoada... se entregou pra mim como nunca quando transamos, mas eu sabia bem, ela estava chateada.

Edward me olhou e quando eu o encarei ele desviou o olhar de mim para seus pés com o cenho franzido, ele estava repensando suas atitudes.

Indra disse que Helena lhe contou que se sentiu zonza, bêbada, drogada, e que começou a ter visões, visões dela, de Deus como ela, essas coisas místicas e celestiais dela das quais eu nunca entendo... Que ela havia seguido esta visão dela mesma até a margem da ilha de San Michele em Veneza, que a visão lhe disse que ela precisaria lutar em breve e que a estava ajudando de alguma forma, mesmo que Helena estivesse caindo já em total torpor.

Contou que neste momento Anika aparecera revelando que dera a ela quase todo o frasco de 'Aurora', revelando os planos dos elfos inimigos de tira-la do caminho para que deixassem Northman fraco sem ela para mata-lo e dar Kira à ela... Porém segundo Helena Anika não mais queria Kira, ou sua hipotética neta, ela estava cada vez mais encrencada com suas próprias veelas e com todas as outras de todas as outras tribos que existem... que sua vingança maior seria transformar Helena em sua sucessora, assim, se ela não quisesse assumir mais um reino, ela teria de defendê-la.

Isso foi cruel.

Algum tempo depois Violet a encontrou naquele mesmo lugar, desacordada e chamou Joseph. E ele a nós, mas foi naquele momento que começou a mentirada.

Sim, todo aquele negócio de 'dormir eternamente' parece ser verdade, mas Joseph tinha uma daquelas pedrinha de cabra mágica que cancelou o efeito da poção que ela havia ingerido, mas parece que ela só acordou algumas horas depois, de qualquer maneira, tempo suficiente para que Joseph já tivesse armado o circo todo com algum feitiço que criou uma cópia fiel e dorminhoca da minha mulher enquanto seu irmão à mandou para longe em companhia de Northman, de Kira e Sasha para um lugar seguro qualquer.

_- Eu não fiz por mal._- disse Joseph interrompendo a narrativa de Indra. _– Algum tempo atrás Helena mesma havia me pedido que preparasse tal feitiço de cópia fiel pessoalmente.. ela cortara um pedaço de sua carne na minha frente... disse que deveria fazer e não sabia por quê... ela não entende a maioria de seus próprios poderes... ela é minha irmã, minha rainha, ela pediu minha ajuda, eu fiz. Eu a enviei com Northman porque de certa forma ele também sabia o que estava acontecendo, por cima obviamente, tal como Helena. Ele veio com a menina e a outra elfa para cá, para o nosso mundo de volta porque minha irmã usou seu poder de persuasão contra ele quando finalmente recuperou seus sentidos e pode lutar contra os elfos inimigos._

_- Quer dizer que vocês estavam mentindo pra nós também._- disse Rosalie.

_- Mentindo não, omitindo. Helena nos ama tanto que não nos quer em hipótese alguma em perigo. Tanto que ela não permitiu que Alice tivesse àquelas visões horríveis dela..._- disse Luna._- Vocês não sabem realmente o que é estar em perigo..._

_- Eu continuo não tendo visões dela._- resmungou Alice do canto da sala onde ela estava cuidando dos primeiros passos de Cole.

_- Isso é porque ela não quer que vocês à achem... Vocês estão tentando, não? Não é, minha afilhada?_- perguntou Indra para Indie que logo estava com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

_- Padrinho, meu irmão e ela precisam se acertar..._- disse Indira envergonhada.

_- Teu irmão precisa de um tempo pra aceitar que foi decisão de Rolf não ser tratado ou salvo de nenhuma forma minha filha, não foi de modo algum culpa da tua tia... este tratado mágico vem de anos, desde as primeiras incursões dele no mundo selvagem, Hell se ofereceu para mudar o tratado inúmeras vezes, para que ela tivesse como trata-lo ou salva-lo transformando-o em lobo ou vampiro caso fosse de sua vontade, mas ele nunca quis..._- falou Luna.

_- Mas então porque Byrdie está tão zangado com ela?_- insistiu Indie.

_- Talvez porque ela respeitou a vontade do pai dele, porque ela não apareceu em seu funeral..._- respondeu Luna. _– Helena está exausta, vocês não compreendem? Ela aceitou a ajuda de Northman para o que ela está fazendo... Vocês à conhecem, ela não faz isso._

_- O que mais minha filha fez por nós, Luna?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Quando Hell finalmente voltou pra casa, depois de ter vencido grandes batalhas e ter levado Anika até os bruxos para que ela fosse devidamente julgada... bem, Emmett atirou nela.._

_- Várias vezes, eu sei._- falei envergonhado._- Mas é que ela não era ela..._

_- Pelo contrário, aquela que apareceu naquele dia era minha mae._- disse Pete.

_- Um monstro?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Eu não vi um monstro papai, mamã estava mais linda que nunca._- disse Marie chocando todo mundo quando ela parou de brincar com os bebês para responder pra ele. E depois daquele silêncio constrangedor ela continuou com um tapa de luva de pelica e a mesma calma e parcimônia que Bella possuía._- Edward, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê e no coração de quem sente._

_- Ela mentiu pra mim._- disse Edward pra a menina.

_- E você pra mim, supere isso Edward._- disse Marie voltando a brincar com as crianças e dando um bufo e fazendo todos rirem, menos o pai dela.

_- Hell tem se mantido afastada porque ela e Northman continuam lutando contra os remanescentes rebeldes, ela estando longe não concentra o perigo em nós.._- disse Joseph._- Por isso que Woody se travestia como ela, se os elfos inimigos e os bruxos acreditassem que ela estava bem, eles não nos atacariam._

_- Eu odiava aquilo._- resmungou Woody com um sorriso torto quando meu filho mais velho o cutucou.

_- Duvido!_- incitou Pete._- Eu sempre achei que tu fosse um bichona!_

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca!_- exclamou Abe.

_- Minha mãe me ensinou desde cedo a imita-la fisicamente quando fosse necessário..._- disse Woody.

_- Assim aconteceu comigo e com meu escudo.. e Northman me treinou com meus poderes de fogo porque ela pediu, mesmo quando eu desisti da Liga._- disse Rob.

_- Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei._- disse Pete.

_- Me ajudou no arco e flecha. E nos congelamentos._- disse Clau.

_- Me ajudou com as auras, mesmo quando ela não podia vê-las.._- disse Nanda._- Eu à quero de volta biso._

_- E eu a amo._- falei finalmente.

_- Que ótimo, mas só há um jeito de fazer ela voltar pra vocês antes do tempo que ela está pedindo..._- contatou Indra.

_- E qual é?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Metam-se em problemas._- disse o velho simplesmente dando de ombros.


	36. Bleeding Love 5

PARTE 4 (V)

BLEEDING LOVE

**Capítulo 35 – Esqueletos no Armário**

**Noite de lua-cheia, em algum pub perdido na Irlanda.**

_- Mais uma!_- pediu o homem passando uma garrafa de uísque vazia para a garçonete do pub que lhe olhava pasma. _– Mais uma garrafa mulher!_- gritou o homem._- Que foi? Não estou falando inglês? Você acha que eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar? Eu tenho ó!_- exclamou tirando um maço grande de dinheiro do bolso._- Me dá mais uma garrafa!_

_- Algum problema aí, Mary?_ – perguntou o barman lá do balcão e a garota abandonou o homem à mesa e levou a garrafa vazia até seu colega._- Eu conheço o cara, ele vem aqui às vezes, o irmão dele mora por aqui... Ele veio todos os dias nas ultimas semanas, bebe pra dedéu, mas deixa boas gorjetas..._- falou entregando outra garrafa de uísque para que a garçonete levasse ao cliente._- Se ele continuar vindo vou ter que aumentar os pedidos de uísque..._

_- Já é a terceira garrafa de uísque que ele pede desde que eu cheguei Scott, não é natural que alguém beba tudo isso sem passar mal ou dar vexame!_- falou a garçonete._- Não acho que seja boa ideia continuar a dar bebida pra ele, logo os caras chegarão para o jogo, escreva o que eu te digo, será confusão na certa!_

_- Ele é inofensivo, dê o uísque pra ele._- disse o barman não levando o conselho da garçonete ao pé da letra.

...

**PeteCullenPOV.**

**Noite, Roma, Itália.**

E não mais que de repente, estou sonhando. Como sei disso? Por que eu quando durmo não sonho, simples assim.

Desde pequenos meus sonhos significavam apenas uma coisa, catástrofes. Quando pequeno minha mãe me protegia disso, quando um pouco maior os professores em Hogwarts me ensinaram a lidar com meus sonhos e as previsões que eu tinha acordado, mas boa parte delas eram filtradas ainda, eu só pude realmente escolher o que fazer com elas depois que eu fui para o treinamento da Liga, foi lá que me tornei 'dono' de mim de novo. Agora eu tenho minhas previsões acordado e não sonho quando durmo, a não ser que tenha alguma relação direta com a minha família, excluindo minha mãe, sacaram?

Então lá estava eu tendo um sonho e isso só podia significar uma coisa, encrenca.

Nossa casa de Londres pegou fogo. Rob, minha mãe, as veelas que a acompanharam de volta pra casa, Northman e aqueles elfos contra quem lutaram foram os responsáveis por isso, foi rápido e explosivo, literalmente.

Minha mãe gritou por nós e poucos instantes depois tudo eram raios, trovões e bolas de fogo, mas nenhum dos nossos foi abatido, além de Rolf Scamander que foi morto por Anika. No final tudo era fuligem, brasas, sangue e restos de corpos. A casa não queimou completamente, mas houve um bom estrago, sobre o qual meu biso Indra ficou responsável, enquanto atendíamos à Byrdie, seu irmão Lance, vó Luna e todos os outros chocados e em luto pela morte de Rolf.

Minha mãe não ficou pra catar os cacos de nossa pseudo-vida segura em Londres, quando tudo acabou ali naquele campo de batalha que se tornou a nossa casa, e ela foi atrás de Byrdie, o clima estava tão pesado e Bernard tão revoltado com tudo e todos que ela fez mais do que bem em seguir Northman de volta à terra dos elfos e tornar a coloca-lo mais uma vez em seu trono como rei.

Depois do funeral acabamos por nos separar um pouco, alguns foram para Forks e La Push, outros pra Califórnia, para o interior da Inglaterra, para a Irlanda como Bernard que foi para a casa do irmão ficar um pouco sozinho e eu peguei Karlla e meus filhos e vim para Roma. Não, eu não fico mais hospedado na casa loba da minha mãe, eu comprei um pallazzo para mim já há algum tempo.

Adormeci depois de fazer amor com minha japinha, enrolado em seu corpo como uma tatuagem e foi aí que comecei a sonhar.

Um bar.

Ao menos o cheiro lembrava um, a disposição das cadeiras, um longo balcão, os restos de mesas de sinuca... Mas o cenário também lembrava uma chacina e não pude evitar sentir minhas presas perfurando meus lábios diante de tanto sangue humano. Olhei pelo local e tudo o que eu via eram móveis quebrados, assim como alguns eletrodomésticos, gente desmaiada, gente ferida, e definitivamente gente morta... e também havia cheiro de lobo. Mas quem?

Um grunhido de dor chamou minha atenção e me virei naquela direção, apenas para dar de cara com os grandes olhos familiares de Bernard escrutinando a escuridão do local e olhando na minha direção como se estivesse me vendo, mesmo que isto fosse um sonho, mesmo que isso fosse apenas um flash do futuro, e não mais que de repente ouvi o engatilhar de uma arma às minhas costas.

Acordei no susto, ainda o que eu soubesse o que estava por vir. Eu tinha que encontrar Woody e rápido, eu tinha que buscar ajuda.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

**La Push, tarde da noite.**

_- Pai!_- exclamei ao acordar apavorado e quase arremessei Abigail para o outro lado do quarto tamanho foi o susto, mas de certa forma fiquei orgulhoso de minha esposa. Ali estava ela, praticamente despida, mas com a varinha em punho, pronta para defender ou atacar. Logo ela será uma grande loba.

_- William!_- exclamou ela por sua vez, depois de ver que nada nos atacara, a não ser eu mesmo. _– Meu amor, o que houve?_- perguntou ao voltar a se aproximar de mim que já havia saltado da cama e estava recolocando as roupas que havia deixado no chão de nosso quarto na casa que os lobos quileutes reformaram para minha mãe na praia de La Push.

_- Meu pai, Abe... eu tenho que me reunir com Pete e encontrar meu pai! Ele corre perigo._- falei tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo, mas não omitindo a verdade dela.

_- O que você quer que eu faça?_- perguntou ela.

_- Fique com nossas meninas, eu..._- eu estava por lhe dizer que voltaria o mais breve que pudesse, mas fomos interrompidos por alguém que batia freneticamente à porta, ao ponto de eu ouvir a madeira maciça quase começar a ceder._- Fique com elas._- repeti e Abe acenou que sim, enquanto adentrava no adjunto de nosso quarto que dava para o quarto de nossos bebês e de Nina, que estava na escola, em Hogwarts. Depois eu fui atender a porta, não precisei ir muito perto para sentir o cheiro de Emmett, Jasper e Edward.

_- Pete está vindo nos encontrar aqui, ele disse que Byrdie está com problemas, vamos ajudar._- disse Jasper assim que eu abri a porta e pude perceber que eles haviam chamado a atenção de alguns moradores vizinhos, os trouxe para dentro de casa, mas deixei a porta aberta, esperando por meu irmão.

Olhando para Emmett eu podia ver que a sua apreensão era tão grande quanto a minha, por mais que ajam as obvias diferenças entre ele e meu pai, eles são tão unidos quanto eu e meu gêmeo, acho que os dois são até mais irmãos do que meu pai é irmão do meu tio Lance. Emm queria ajudar meu pai depois da morte do meu avô, mas soube muito bem entender quando ele disse que queria ficar sozinho e foi ficar na casa do irmão dele, mas agora que definitivamente meu pai estava em apuros, ele estava ali e era o primeiro a querer ajudar.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Emm. Helena jamais vai permitir que Bernard se machuque gravemente._- disse Edward sem nenhum grau de ressentimento em suas palavras, ele ficara balançado com o que meu biso Indra contara sobre o que minha mãe vinha fazendo para nos proteger até aparecer de volta à casa de Londres antes do incêndio.

Eu sempre achei que todo este azedume que ele tem apresentado ultimamente com relação à minha mãe é na verdade saudades, vontade de estar junto de quem se ama e acertar as contas pendentes... Eu e Abe temos nossas brigas e desentendimentos e fico azedo quando estou longe dela por muito tempo e confesso que fico com ciúmes da atenção que ela dispensa ao seu trabalho como escritora, à sua família no interior da França e à minha, e até mesmo às nossas filhas... Abe é minha, eu quero sempre estar junto dela.

_- Eu sei que ele vai ficar bem, é claro que Byrdie vai ficar bem!_- exclamou Emm nervoso._- Tenho quase certeza de que ele falou com Indra e o velho mandou ele arrumar encrencas... Vamos ter Hell de volta Ed, vamos sim._- garantiu e Edward lhe olhou com carinho fraternal e sorriu um pouco, quem sabe feliz com a ideia de ter minha mãe de volta pra ele também.

Plock! Fez o som do deslocamento de ar que trouxe meu irmão gêmeo com sua família até a frente da casa onde estávamos esperando por ele. Karlla, Arthur e Elizabeth adentraram a casa dando rápidos acenos e foram se encontrar com Abe, deixando meu irmão conosco.

_- Só chamei meu pai e meu irmão._- disse Pete sendo ríspido com os dois vampiros que estavam sobrando.

_-_ _Eles vão nos ajudar, filho._- disse tio Emm.

_- Não vão e a prova disso é que eles já estão nos atrasando._- retrucou Pete._- Você, se realmente resolveu parar de se fazer de vítima e culpar minha mãe por tudo, abra o centro médico, vamos precisar dele.- _falou diretamente para Edward.

_- Pete..o que.._- ia pedir mais informações mas fui interrompido.

_- Eu não sei de nada muito adiante do que eu vi em sonho Woody, nossa mãe chegou logo lá._- disse ele antes de agarrar o meu braço e o de Emm para desaparatarmos de lá.

...

**Irlanda.**

O som do estampido da chegada de Emm, Woody e Pete foi ecoado no local em que aterrissaram, isso porque ele estava deserto, parecia que alguém havia limpado o local. Os três cheiraram o ar, nada foi detectado. Woody ignorou qualquer sinal de perigo e começou a atravessar os metros que separavam o local onde pousaram da entrada do bar depredado.

_- Pai! Pai!_- chamou Woody pulando sobre os restos de móveis, corpos e líquidos que incluíam bebidas alcoólicas e sangue.

_- William!_- chamou Emm, mas Woody o ignorou.

_- Woody, espere que eu entre, por favor!_- disse Pete com a mão sobre o peito do irmão._- Há magia aqui, você não percebe? Pode ser uma armadilha! Não percebeu a completa ausência de curiosos e da policia humana?_

_- Pode ser Hell._- disse Emm.

_- E pode não ser, pai_.- respondeu Pete.

_- Vá, vou contar até vinte e depois eu entro._- rendeu-se Woody.

_- Por favor Byrdie, não esteja morto._- pensou mais uma vez Pete enquanto passa a frente de seu pai e irmão com sua varinha de ônix e diamante em punho. Rapidamente ele percebeu que a magia que ele identificara no local havia sido conjurada pelo próprio Bernard, que jazia no chão, desacordado, imundo de sangue, o seu e de outros, obviamente ferido, mas os cortes já estavam fechados, ele precisava ser retirado dali, e o local limpo de sua passagem._- Byrdie, Byrdie, acorda..._- disse ele cutucando o corpo do padrasto, mas ele nem se moveu, sua respiração estava falhada._- Merda, ele está inconsciente._

_- Estamos entrando!_- exclamou Woody, que entrou mais afundo no bar seguido de Emm._- Pai! Por Merlin!_- agachou-se e examinou os sinais vitais de seu pai, indignado._- Ele precisa de ajuda, antes de se curar ele pode ter sido ferido gravemente, onde está minha mãe, ela deveria cuidar dele!_- alcançou seu medalhão que carrega sempre no pescoço e apertou-o com força.

_- Vou avisar o pessoal no centro médico, filho, o que você quer que eu faça?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Vá à cozinha e abra o gás, vamos queimar o lugar ao sair._- instruiu Peter e Emm foi em direção ao longo balcão e a cozinha que ficava atrás de uma porta vai e vem._- Woody, o que aconteceu aqui foi uma briga de bar...relaxe um pouco, no fim vamos rir desta história e vai virar mais uma anedota da nossa família..._

_- Anedota Peter!? Meu pai pode estar entrevado neste exato minuto, os médicos podem não conseguir extrair os projéteis de dentro do corpo dele antes que ele comece a curar-se de novo e a única pessoa que pode tirar ele desta não está aqui! Como nossa mãe, como rainha e mulher dele pode ter deixado isso acontecer? O que diabos ela pode estar fazendo? Ele é 'cria' dela!_- exclamou William indignado.

_- Eu não entendo como funciona esse negócio na prática mano, mas não é o criador que é primeiro 'avisado' sobre qualquer problema com sua 'cria'?_- disse Peter sem querer alarmar o irmão, mas querendo finalmente revelar o segredo sobre a criação de Byrdie como lobo. Segredo este que ele teve conhecimento quando teve o acesso liberado ao 'armário dos segredos' de sua mãe em seu escritório da Liga.

_- É por isso que a ausência de nossa mãe não está fazendo o menor sentido!_- respondeu Woody.

_- Woody, além de mim que teve a visão e do meu pai que está lá na cozinha abrindo o gás e avisando aos médicos, não há mais nenhum lobo aqui._- disse Pete.

_- O que você está insinuando, Peter?_- perguntou.

_- William, você é o cara mais inteligente que eu conheço, você sabe a resposta._- respondeu Peter para o desespero de William.

...

**EmmPOV.**

Escrevi uma rápida mensagem para Edward avisando que logo chegaríamos com Byrdie e que ele estava desacordado e assim que as portas vai e vem fecharam nas minhas costas e que eu estava dentro da cozinha tentei ignorar a conversa de Peter e William e fazer o que eu tinha de fazer, que era abrir as bocas de gás do fogão industrial, pegar Byrdie e o levar para que ele fosse tratado. Meu amigo está vivo, isso já é uma grandessíssima coisa...

Tinha sangue até aqui dentro. Uma trilha de sangue na verdade, que levava para a porta que dava da cozinha do bar para a rua, que estava entreaberta, e adivinhe o que a impedia de fechar? Um braço arrancado. Eca.

Cascalhos circundam o bar e do lado de fora eu ouvi um farfalhar neles, havia mais alguém além de nós quatro ali, Helena chegara. Sem nem pensar, abri a porta, chutei o membro do meu caminho e saí.

A madrugada era escura, mas isso não me impediu de enxergar com clareza a trilha de sangue sobre as britas e que levavam até as grandes latas de lixo, distingui três cheiros diferentes, porém apenas dois corações e parei quando ouvi uma conversa.

_- Me ajude, por favor, me ajude..._- dizia uma voz feminina muito desesperada, chorando e soluçando._- Havia... havia um monstro enorme lá dentro, eu tentei ajudar, tentei ajudar Scott,mas... Por favor, nos ajude, chame uma ambulância moça, Scott está muito ferido, o monstro, o machucou!_

_- Posso ver..._- disse a conhecida voz depois de um longo suspiro. Era realmente ela, Hell, mas eu não me mexi dali._- Qual seu nome, querida?_

_- Ma... Mary.._

_- Mary, meu nome é Helena e você pode confiar em mim, certo?_

_- Certo._- disse a garota fungando já soando claramente mais calma.

_- Mary, você passou a noite em casa, querida. Você ligou mais cedo para o trabalho e falou com Scott dizendo que você estava em casa com uma cólica menstrual tenebrosa, por isso não poderia ir trabalhar..._- dizia a doce voz de Hell.

_- Ai..doi._- resmungou a garota.

_- Sim, doi demais..._- concordou Hell._- Mary, você não colocou os pés aqui hoje, você está em casa, deitada no seu sofá, com uma bolsa de água quente sobre a sua barriga, comendo chocolate e tomando chá deitada no sofá assistindo velhas reprises na tv, sonolenta. Em alguns minutos a tua mãe vai ligar porque ouvirá no rádio sobre a notícia do incêndio no bar onde você trabalha e ficará preocupada com você... Mas você está bem Mary, porque tudo o que se lembra de hoje foi que acordou com esta cólica enorme e a tua mãe já havia saído para o seu plantão como enfermeira no hospital onde trabalha. Você tirou o dia para você, ligou para Scott e ele compreendeu o assunto, ele é o único filho de uma família com seis filhos e mãe viúva, não é verdade? Ele sabe o que é uma cólica, ele já presenciou milhares delas..._

_- Scott é legal.._- disse a garota vagamente.

_- Sim, Scott é legal e você vai ficar triste quando souber de sua morte com a explosão acidental do bar, mas vai superar isto, vai arrumar um novo emprego, vai para a faculdade que você tanto quer, vai namorar, casar, e quando você tiver seu filho dará a ele o nome de Scott em homenagem ao seu velho amigo, ok?_

_- Ok, Scott vai ser o nome do meu filho..._- concordou a garota.

_- Você será feliz Mary... tenha uma boa vida..._- disse Hell em tom de despedida e pouquíssimos instantes depois ouvi o som característico de deslocamento de ar que há quando uma pessoa desaparata.

O tal Scott estava morto. Eu sabia disso, obviamente Hell também sabia, mas quando eu pensei em me aproximar, ouvi um grunhido extasiado, na verdade um pequeno gemido de prazer e mais alguns 'hums' seguidos. Com o passar dos anos eu fui distinguindo cada mínimo som que Helena é capaz de fazer e na hora eu soube, ela estava comendo uma alma, a alma do tal do Scott.

Houve um pequeno intervalo de tempo em que dei a Hell um pouco de privacidade e instantes depois ouço seus leves passos vindo na minha direção, porém quando finalmente a vejo ela não parecia realmente com Hell. Ela continuava bonita, talvez até mais bonita do que sempre fora, mas havia algo além, não sei explicar, ouso dizer que parecia um campo de força, ela mal tocava o chão que pisava, seus cabelos ondulavam sozinhos mesmo sem qualquer sinal de vento e não havia nenhum resquício de branco em seus olhos, ou qualquer outra cor que não fosse o negro profundo. Vestia o macacão especial que usa em missões da Liga e trazia em um braço, carregado como um saco de batatas o corpo do falecido Scott.

_- Byrdie o mordeu, mas ele não resistiu ao veneno._- disse logo antes de arremessar o corpo do homem para mais perto do bar._- A garota vai ficar bem... eu à limpei e mandei pra casa._- disse ainda vindo em minha direção.

_- Não duvido que ela não vá ficar bem, ela recém acabou de falar com um anjo._- falei e ela sorriu torto pra mim parando à minha frente.

_- Não comece Emm, Byrdie precisa de ajuda._- falou.

_- Você parece diferente..._- falei remoendo meu temor e tocando-a. Sua pele estava de morna para fria e assim de perto, além dos olhos negros, eu podia ver as veias de sua pele na metade do rosto para baixo.

_- Tenho fome. Eu estava prestes a me alimentar quando William me chamou. Scott não foi o suficiente..._- disse prensando levemente seu delicado e frágil rosto contra a minha mão, fechando os olhos por um instante e respirando fundo, seu coração agora batia um pouco mais forte.

_- Então você não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Byrdie?_- perguntei e ela abriu os olhos olhando além de mim.

_- Foi preciso muita força da minha parte para não comer aquela menina há pouco Emmett. Eu estou com fome e não estava exatamente pensando em vocês nos últimos dias depois do que aconteceu em Londres. Kira e Northman precisam de mim no momento e 'graças' àquela desgraçada, agora as veelas também. Acha que não fiquei louca da vida quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo com meu lobo? Claro que eu fiquei, e meu coração só vai finalmente sossegar quando eu retirar aqueles projéteis do corpo dele, mas ele não é minha cria, compreende?_

_- Eu tento, juro que tento._- falei e ela olhou para mim de forma suave, mesmo com aqueles olhos pretos.

_- Começar já é metade do caminho._- disse ela relaxando um pouco.

_- Será que posso beijar você?_- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_- Ora ursão, achei que fosse por isso que somos casados, pra que pudéssemos nos beijar a hora que quiséssemos._- disse com um sorriso, logo antes de eu puxar seu rosto de encontro ao meu.

...

_- Como pôde? Como você pôde me deixar no escuro todos estes anos?_- perguntou Woody com lágrimas nos olhos quando viu a mãe de Emmett se aproximarem dele e de seu pai.

_- Peter, será que eu e tua mãe deveremos voltar a por você de castigo?_- perguntou Emm ao filho que se encolheu visivelmente porque sabia que havia contado o que não devia na hora errada._- Venha, deixe-os conversar, me ajude a abrir o gás na cozinha._

_- Fala alguma coisa, mãe! Me diz! Eu me disfarcei como você por tantos dias porque eu sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer e tudo o que você tinha que fazer era revelar que quem tinha criado meu pai como lobo era eu, e você não fez! Me diz alguma coisa!_- exigiu Woody.

_- William, você era um bebê. A criação de seu pai como lobo foi uma grande sucessão de erros, foi praticamente um milagre ele ter sobrevivido. Ele demorou mais dias que o normal para acordar e quando o fez, ficou tão envergonhado que atendendo à um pedido dele eu tirei tua memória da ocasião. Mas eu jamais mexi no teu sentido de olfato, use-o meu filho, cheire o seu pai, ele sempre cheirou à você, jamais à mim._- respondeu Hell ajoelhando-se ao lado do filho.

_- Mas você nunca me contou!_- fungou Woody entre lágrimas, tentando limpar o rosto.

_- Pete não mentiu quando disse que você é muito inteligente filho, mas você sabe, sempre soube lá no fundo do seu ser que não tinha sido eu a transformar teu pai querido. Se, em todos estes anos que se passaram tivesse me perguntado algo sobre o que teu irmão apenas lhe confirmou eu teria lhe dito meu amor..._- disse Hell afagando o rosto do filho para depois beijar-lhe a testa carinhosamente.

_- Ele tá inconsciente mãe, ta ferido..._- respondeu Woody com o rosto escondido no pescoço da mãe.

_- Você vai precisar doar sangue pra ele. Eu vou retirar os projéteis, mas vai precisar de transfusão..._- disse Hell.

_- Mãe, você tá com fome..._- disse Woody olhando detalhadamente para o rosto da mãe._- Seus olhos, sua pele, seu rosto... você conseguirá?_

_- Sinceramente eu não sei. Eu ainda não sei a extensão dos ferimentos do teu pai meu bem... eu estava por me alimentar..._- hesitou Hell.

_- Então vai. Nós vamos levar meu pai para o centro médico de La Push. Carlisle, Edward e Seth cuidarão dele até que você volte..._- disse Woody.

Woody, Emm, Pete e Byrdie partiram para La Push logo em seguida para que o tratamento de Bernard fosse iniciado enquanto Hell iria se alimentar.

_- Darius._- disse Hell assim que a ligação foi atendida.

_- Minha rainha..._- disse ele assim que reconheceu a voz.

_- Está na hora do show, meu amigo. Prepare o gado._- disse Hell.

_- Seu desejo é uma ordem._- respondeu Darius.


	37. Bleeding Love 6

_**N/a: Aos que leram e por alguma razão ainda lêem, obrigada por não desistirem. **_

_**Acreditem, eu não desisti da história, eu amo os personagens originais e amo os meus personagens com todas as minhas forças...**_

_**mas além das merdas, a vida acontece.**_

_**mais uma vez obrigada por continuarem comigo.**_

_**este é o último capítulo, mas juro, ainda há um epilogo.**_

_**tudo acaba bem, senão não há graça, certo?**_

_**beijos, e acompanhem o picasa!**_

_**Vic Zanini**_

_**29/01/14**_

* * *

PARTE 4 (VI)

BLEEDING LOVE

**Capítulo 36 – Recolhendo Pedaços**

**La Push, início da manhã.**

**EmmPOV.**

Quando Bernard chegou ao Centro Médico, ainda de madrugada por aqui, ele foi limpo, minuciosamente examinado e de Woody acabou por receber uma grande quantidade de sangue por transfusão. O que deixou o garoto fraco, e sendo assim, Robert foi chamado para doar um pouco do sangue dele para o irmão e agora ambos estão em observação recebendo paparicos de suas apaixonadas garotas.

Carlisle, Edward e Seth estão cuidando do meu amigo, e preferiram deixa-lo desacordado, como num coma farmacológico, mas isso não funciona em Byrdie, então Zack foi chamado para auxiliar. Já fazia algum tempo que não nos reuníamos assim, nós cinco quero dizer. Aqui estavam eu, Bernard, Edward, Zack e até mesmo o elfo que nos observava do lado de fora da sala porque devia saber que a batata dele conosco estava muito mais do que assada.

Northman durante este tempo todo em que Helena esteve afastada de nós esteve com ela, recebendo todo o seu apoio incondicional, seu amor, seu corpo, podendo usufruir de tudo dela e logo minha mente estava na visão que tive dela ao chegar ao bar onde Bernard estava. Incrivelmente sexy e exalando poder, mesmo que de perto seu rosto estivesse transfigurado pela fome.

_- Pela visão que estou recebendo de você, não faltava nenhum pedaço nela, não é? Estava de uniforme.._- resmungou Edward, aquele intrometido._- Apesar da cara estranha._

_- Seth, vamos verificar os nossos pacientes em observação?_- disfarçou Carlisle, que estava mais do que claro que também já pouco suportava o azedume de Edward._- Edward é médico, pode cuidar do ferido sozinho._

Seth e Zack trocaram um olhar que dizia que passava a responsabilidade pela segurança de Bernard para o bruxo e logo saiu com Carlisle. Não que eles tivessem ido muito longe e nem que não estaríamos longe da vista de todos que estavam circulando por ali, já que a sala onde esperávamos por Helena era mais parecida com um aquário.

_- Vou ficar com você, guardião._- falou Northman entrando logo que os dois saíram, postando-se ao lado de Zack na cabeceira de Bernard enquanto eu fui fazer companhia a Edward aos pés dele._- Helena estava usando uniforme porque precisa impor respeito, ainda há rebeldes por aí e eles precisam saber que ela está sempre disposta a lutar pelo reino dela, pela raça dela._- bundão.

_- E você o que faz mesmo? Pelo visto, nenhum pouco de força bruta..._- falei.

_- Quando minha rainha precisa da minha ajuda em força bruta, ela simplesmente pede e eu a deixo decidir quando precisa disso, não cobro absolutamente nada dela..._- disse o engomadinho e recebeu umas rosnadas de mim e de Ed, além de uma virada de olhos de Zack._- Eu sou um politico, mas não quer dizer que eu fuja da luta, eu e minha esposa formamos uma grande equipe._

_- Pois o que você enche a boca pra chamar de politica não passa da mais barata manipulação._- falou Zack e confesso que fiquei surpreso com sua audácia, e não apenas eu. Ele tem passado a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando de seu restaurante da Vinícola Vivara na Califórnia. Tem sido raro vê-lo fora de lá e é mais raro ainda falar sobre o que pensa de nós sem nenhuma papa na língua. Fiquei orgulhoso, Zack é um cara bacana._- Desde que você pôs os olhos em Helena, já há tantos anos, você a quis e não descansou até poder prendê-la com aquele estupido tratado de casamento feito com uma maldita fruta!_- exclamou._- Uma fruta! O que eu sei, é que isso.._- falou apontando para Byrdie._- Isso não teria acontecido se não fosse por você! Tua mãe manipulou o pai de Bernard, fazendo com que Rolf e Rosalie se separassem... Anika planejou tudo e teve acesso à nossa família, será que você também não está metido nisso?_- é obvio que Northman estava subindo nas tamancas, porém parecia que Zack ainda não havia terminado de falar._- Teu tio armou para você e Zara fazendo com que Helena fosse àquele primeiro encontro entra vocês e ela acabou saindo de lá marcada a você pra sempre! Nós soubemos sobre o affair de vocês na época e quando você simplesmente sumiu foi horrível vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos admitindo pra gente o quanto você mexia com ela! Duvido que qualquer um aqui tenha gostado de ouvi-la admitir isso, mas pra ela, deve ter sido muito pior ter de admitir isso pra nós! Mas aí você volta, a amiga de Helena está morta, há uma criança envolvida e você desperta nela um enorme sentimento de culpa, fazendo com que ela não seja mais a mesma, de novo. Você é cruel._

_- Vocês não sabem nada sobre crueldade porque não passam de crianças mimadas pelo excesso de amor e zelo que Helena tem com cada um de vocês! Helena jamais vai poder voltar a ser a mesma porque a cada dia ela está mais forte, mais poderosa, mais adulta! Vocês parecem não perceber que ela é uma rainha, rainha dos elfos, dos lobos, das veelas, a mais poderosa bruxa e também a mais incrível vampira, enquanto cada um de vocês não passam de chorões assustados!_- exclamou Northman.

_- E você parece não perceber que ao invés de uma máquina de guerra cheia de poderes mágicos ela é também uma mulher que está cansada de lutar em guerras que não são necessariamente suas! Helena quer ficar mais tempo com a família, até mesmo conosco! Ela também está muito assustada, ela tem muito medo de se perder no meio de tantos poderes ainda desconhecidos por ela, vocês já pensaram nisso? Que qualquer dia ela pode se perder de vez? Chega de cobranças e mais cobranças! Vamos dar um tempo pra ela!_- exaltou-se Zack.

_- E como você pode saber sobre tudo isso a respeito dela, Zackery? Fazem semanas que você sequer passa alguns dias por perto!_- falou Edward.

_- É responsabilidade minha e de Bernard conhece-la, lembram-se?_- respondeu Zack._- Eu posso estar concentrado em meu restaurante e na vinícola, mas estou sempre disponível para ela, enquanto vocês três..._- falou apontando para mim, Edward e Bernard._- Enquanto vocês parecem simplesmente estar querendo fugir, não é? Você Emmett está concentrado na reforma do complexo em Londres, você Edward só sabe disparar seu rancor e ocupar o resto do seu tempo atendendo aqui em La Push, está na clínica em Londres ou em Saint Mungos e Bernard estava até a raiz dos cabelos em seu luto e bebedeira! Eu tenho meus compromissos, mas também como cada um de vocês, tenho um desses._- então puxou seu colar de proteção para fora e acho que eu e Edward queríamos buracos pra nos esconder._- Toda a vez que eu sentia falta dela, ela vinha até mim assim que eu a chamava. Eu sou incrivelmente feliz com ela e sei que ela é feliz comigo e toda a vez que nos encontramos simplesmente nos amávamos, porque é isso o que um casal que se ama faz quando se encontra, simplesmente se ama..._

Senti inveja dele, assim como me senti um idiota, porque Zack estava certo, todos estavam ocupados, mas fomos nós quem nos afastamos de Helena ao mesmo tempo em que ficamos resmungando que ela está longe. Que bosta de maridos que somos! Ao meu lado com as mãos socadas nos bolsos do jaleco Edward suspirou com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança e encarou Zack por uns instantes.

_- Zackery, eu te invejo. Eu quero ser mais uma vez o melhor amigo de Hell, quero ser de novo seu namorado, mas parece que nos perdemos..._- confessou Ed.

_- Mas Edward, eu ainda estou aqui. Eu ainda quero você como meu melhor amigo, como meu gêmeo, como meu marido. Minha mão ainda está estendida pra você, é só alçar a tua na minha direção também._- aquela era Hell falando muito docemente, mas aparecendo do nada no melhor estilo "BU!" que sempre faz com que eu me peide de medo.

Edward saiu rapidamente de onde estava, cruzou o quarto e a abraçou apertado como poucas vezes eu o vi fazer na nossa frente. E o negócio foi tão entusiasmado da parte dele que aposto que não houve um ser vivo que não tenha ouvido os ossos das costelas da Hell estalarem, sorte que ela não é nada frágil.

_- Eu sinto tanto, meu amor. Sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo._- disse Edward amorosamente espalhando dezenas de beijinhos pelo rosto, pescoço e ombros de Hell, enquanto segurava-a com suas mãos. Ele estava felicíssimo, ela só parecia emocionada e apaixonada por ele, mas ela logo levantou a mão no meio deles e parou aquela sessão de beijos adolescentes.

_- Fico muito feliz que você esteja feliz por eu estar de volta, mas existem muitas coisas que precisamos acertar entre nós dois, você não acha?_- disse ela para Edward para depois voltar-se pra mim._- Quero me apaixonar por você de novo também ursão, mas primeiro eu preciso trazer o meu lobo de volta são e salvo._- ela pediu para que saíssemos, mas Edward se ofereceu pra ficar e ela deixou. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, parecia quando eles estavam no início do namoro deles, tímidos, ou talvez eles só quisessem um quarto.

Edward riu.

...

EdPOV.

Comecei a sentir um pouco de esperança, daquelas que te dão a certeza de que no fim tudo vai dar certo. Porém logo no nosso clima romântico foi quebrado pelo lado profissional de Helena e sua gelada quietude, ela começou a agir como se eu não estivesse ali, concentrou-se totalmente em Bernard, acabou por me dar algumas ordens, mas eu soube que era para me distrair, comecei a achar que ela havia me deixado ficar para que eu visse de camarote o quanto ela amava o lobo dela e o quanto a relação deles corria bem, às mil maravilhas.

Estava me roendo de ciúmes.

_- Sinto muito pelo meu atraso meu amor, me desculpe._- disse Hell para o paciente, com os olhos marejados e voz embargada, enquanto acariciava seu rosto agora limpo. Aquele pequeno toque apenas fez com que o coração do lobo disparasse e mesmo que o meu já não batesse há mais de uma centena de anos, eu sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo naquele instante._- Vai ficar tudo bem a partir de agora..._

_- Você precisa de algo?_- perguntei mais para quebrar aquele clima de amor entre eles do que pela vontade real de ajudar, confesso. Ela deve ter notado que eu estava de birra, então simplesmente ficou me olhando, quieta, acho que ela estava começando a ficar impaciente comigo. _– Vejo que se alimentou, já que seu rosto parece diferente da visão que tive da cabeça de Emmett, mas bebeu o suficiente? Quer um pouco mais?_

_- Bebi mais do que o suficiente, obrigada._ – respondeu ela sem me encarar, para em seguida procurar uma roupa hospitalar no armário._-Demorei para chegar porque estava faminta._- pigarreou._ - Obrigada por ter ajudado a cuidar dele..._

_- É minha obrigação como médico, quer ver os exames?_- perguntei desconfortável com a atitude evasiva dela, mas logo quem ficou nervoso foi eu enquanto a via trocar de roupa sem nenhum tipo de pudor. Aquilo estava me excitando, mas sabia que eu tinha um trabalho a fazer antes do prazer.

_- Relaxe Edward, cada coisa a seu tempo, ok..._- falou. Sim, ela definitivamente estava na minha cabeça._- No momento eu só preciso da sua parceria e de silêncio..._- então olhou por cima do ombro muito serenamente para os demais que se aglomeravam do lado de fora e que só não haviam a visto nua por causa de um fino biombo, mas que se mantiveram incrivelmente estavam quietos, deviam estar tão excitados e encantados por ela quanto eu._- No momento Byrdie é a minha prioridade, mas logo estarei com vocês..._- disse para logo depois se inclinar novamente sobre seu lobo._- Trate de ficar bom logo meu amor, em breve quero tentar fabricar a nossa menininha..._

Engoli seco, e creio que desta vez foi tão audível e tão intencionalmente irritado que ela novamente desviou os olhos de Bernard pra mim. Como é que ela poderia estar pensando em mais um filho? E a nossa filha Marie como fica? Ela também precisa de uma mãe, não?

_- Outro filho?_- cutuquei, mesmo sabendo que meus pensamentos estavam sendo ouvidos.

_- Acaso eu disse que era para hoje?_- respondeu ela rispidamente, que logo com pouca paciência me mandou providenciar uma boa quantidade de morfina que ela praticamente multiplicou por dez diante dos olhos de todos num instante, mas eu continuava irritado._- Ed, por favor, não faz isso com a gente..._- falou com muito mais calma se aproximando de mim e quase chegando a me tocar, mas desistindo no instante final.

Este é um dos pontos de maior discussão do nosso relacionamento ultimamente, o fato de ela sempre parecer desistir de tentar resolver os problemas que temos, de não querer se aprofundar no assunto, discutir ambos os lados da moeda. Só que desta vez eu não deixei que ela se afastasse assim tão rápido e a agarrei pelo pulso.

_- A culpa por esta situação, se há culpados ou inocentes, não é só minha, Helena!_- falei rispidamente, porém a sério, o que causou nela um leve tremor e um estalar de seus olhos._- Eu não sei se depois de você deixar Bernard saudável de novo você não vai sumir mais uma vez, então chegou a hora, diz pra gente, diz pra mim, o que realmente há de errado com você? Você anda muito estranha, você têm de reconhecer isso também, um dia eu fui teu melhor amigo, mas hoje eu não te reconheço mais!_- ela tentou se afastar e eu apertei-a, seus olhos marejaram e sua respiração acelerou e seu coração começou a martelar tanto nos meus ouvidos quanto na ponta dos meus dedos. Ela já não estava fugindo, estava exposta, com vergonha e nervosa por isso. Helena abriu e fechou a boca um par de vezes sem saber o que dizer e quando piscou grossas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos sobre o corpo de Bernard que ainda separava nossos corpos e logo em seguida ela suspirou, fechou os olhos e engoliu, como se uma grande bola estivesse descendo pela sua garganta. Foram instantes assim e o silêncio era tanto que podíamos ouvir as ondas batendo à praia. Até ela abrir novamente os olhos. Logo eu estava olhando naquelas esmeraldas de novo, as mesmas esmeraldas que vejo nos olhos de nossa filha e foi assim que eu soube que eu a havia tocado e que ela falaria sinceramente conosco, comigo. Larguei de seu pulso e peguei em sua mão com carinho._- Helena, somos a tua família e te amamos, fala com a gente._

_- Há coisas das quais eu não posso falar, algumas agora, outras só daqui a algum tempo e de outras às quais talvez eu não possa falar nunca, porque são algumas coisas que não dizem nenhum respeito a vocês. Todo mundo têm segredos Edward, gostaria que você, que vocês todos – _disse para mim e para os demais virando-se para os demais que estavam ali também – _entendessem definitivamente isso. Porém também sei que existem muitas coisas que devemos esclarecer, façam as perguntas certas e vocês obterão de mim as respostas que desejam._- informou friamente.

Imediatamente as pessoas começaram a fazer perguntas falando umas sobre as outras e minha cabeça também encheu-se de dúvidas e questões alheias, enquanto eu estava tentando simplesmente tentando fazer minhas próprias perguntas, foi confuso.

_- Helena, você não precisa realmente responder qualquer pergunta..._- comentou Northman.

_- Eu concordo com ele._- corroborou Indra e era mais do que óbvio que Joseph partilhava da mesma opinião que os dois.

Era muito fácil para aqueles três homens cujas opiniões sobre o certo e o errado, o branco e o negro, e o bem e o mal tinham várias interpretações dizerem à Helena que ela podia sim esconder coisas das pessoas às quais ela ama e convive quando isso afeta a maneira dos outros a verem. Há décadas eu já não podia ler a mente de Indra e Joseph e nunca pude interpretar direito a mente de Northman, mas sabíamos todos que eles, os três, juntamente com Bernard são as pessoas que mais sabem dos segredos de Helena e no momento era mais do que visto de que ela estava irritada com eles, principalmente porque o rosto de Helena dava grandes dicas de tal irritação.

Hell bufou e retirou sua mão da minha e virou-se de costas pra mim, de frente pra todos, seu corpo vibrava, acredito que a seu nível, cada um de nós a estava tirando do sério.

_- Eu sou uma rainha! Não me digam o que fazer! Vocês são meus conselheiros, mas no momento, dispenso os conselhos de cada um de vocês!_- exclamou Hell e sua tensão era tanta que podia se ver um campo de força ao redor dela, eu senti medo, todos sentiram...

_- Ouch!_- exclamou Hoyt Fonsi com uma risada estúpida enquanto folheava uma revista velha, obviamente, nem todos estavam com medo. _– Quê? _– perguntou quando percebeu os olhares irritados de todos. Rosalie deu um passo e ficou à sua frente. Ele recém feito sua doação de sangue para a "causa vampira", mas pela maneira em que Hell o olhou, parecia que ele iria perder todo o seu sangue muito em breve.

_- Agradeço sua disponibilidade em doar sangue regularmente à Rosalie, mas este não é um assunto que diz respeito a você, Hoyt._- disse Esme tentando apaziguar. _– É melhor você ir esperar lá fora, ir ao Shade's comer algo e recuperar suas forças, todo este assunto é coisa de família..._

_- Ele é meu companheiro, mãe!_- exclamou Rosie._- Ele fica aqui comigo, e em todos os pedaços juntos!_

_- Que seja._- disse Hell dando de ombros._- Eu realmente não estou com saco pra discutir a presença do Hoyt ou a falta dele aqui, no momento o que me importa é a saúde de Bernard, é ele a minha prioridade aqui! Não é saudável que ele continue assim por um período prolongado..._- falou acarinhando seu lobo._- Edward, Byrdie estará acordado quando eu extrair os projéteis, vai sentir dor, mas é preciso, porque a cura loba ocorre mais rápido com a consciência, entendeu?_

É claro que eu tinha entendido, tinha entendido principalmente que aquele humano idiota tinha dado a ela um motivo pra ela nos enrolar, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Rosie estava batendo contra o vidro que separava os demais de nós três ali dentro daquele aquário desinfetado.

_- Hell, foi Anika quem me separou de Rolf?_- perguntou Rosalie.

_- Existe aquele ditado, lembra? "O que um não quer"..._- falou Hell.

_- "... dois não fazem"._- terminou Rosalie com a voz tremula e Hoyt se aproximou dela e para demonstrar seu apoio apertou-lhe o ombro e a tirou dali para um canto mais afastado.

_- Rô, pensa que aquela monstrenga nos fez um favor, se não fosse por ela, hoje não estaríamos juntos..._- disse Hoyt.

_- Mãe, você realmente sofreu alguma influencia da Poção Aurora? Por que tivemos de ficar velando uma cópia sua? Por que você não confiou na gente?_- perguntou Peter.

_- É claro que sofri o efeito da poção, meu filho. E acredite, teria sido bem pior, quem sabe até o efeito teria sido irreversível se Violet não houvesse me encontrado logo depois de ter corrido quando Edward a beijou._- disse Hell me dispensando um olhar rápido e ríspido._- Por sorte ela localizou Joseph, que por mais sorte sempre carrega uma pedra Bezoar com ele... meu irmão me levou a um lugar seguro, acordei quando meu avô também já estava lá, pelo menos uns dias depois do ocorrido, eles me contaram o que fizeram, colocando a cópia dorminhoca no meu lugar._- então olhou para o avô e para o irmão numa mistura de carinho e irritação._- Peter, você bem conhece o senhor Ministro da Magia, nós conhecemos ele na intimidade, e por isso às vezes esquecemos o quanto ele é terrivelmente eficiente no seu cargo. Diz que eu sou a bruxa mais poderosa, no entanto é ele quem ocupa o cargo máximo de nossa raça há cinquenta anos. Ele estava me protegendo enquanto eu precisava ser protegida de verdade e continuou protegendo a vocês, quando eu fui atrás da minha vingança. Aquela cretina da Anika me transformou em veela, mas não sem antes tentar me matar!_- disse com raiva.

_- E eu acabei com a raça dela._- disse Northman._- Ela era minha mãe apenas por um acaso da biologia, ela abandonou tanto a mim quanto todos os meus irmãos assim que nascemos, porque éramos homens... Havia muito envolvido em tudo o que estava acontecendo e a princípio eu fui tão enganado quanto todos vocês, até a noite em que eu fui "atacado" por uma belíssima águia de fogo..._

_- Veelas são incrivelmente atraídas por elfos... você é meu marido, eu sentia a tua falta e precisava muito da tua ajuda.- _disse Hell toda melosa._ - Anika havia se juntado aos elfos rebeldes e junto às veelas que continuavam com ela eles tinham um exercito pequeno, porém letal. Eu fui atrás deles quando me senti hábil pra isso, tanto física quanto mentalmente e magicamente para fazê-lo. E tendo um "professor" tão qualificado e experiente tudo foi mais fácil..._

_- Então, quando começaremos os procedimentos em Bernard?_- perguntei pelo simples prazer de interromper aquela seção ternura e o que recebi dela foi um longo suspiro.

_- Helena, você faltou à nossa ultima consulta, você ainda tem blackouts?_- perguntou Seth, o que me magoou, eu costumava ser o médico de confiança dela, obviamente não sou mais. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo enquanto Seth esperava por sua resposta e ela obviamente lia minha mágoa.

_- Continuo na mesma situação que antes, Seth._- disse ela ainda olhando para mim. _ - Os blackouts vem quando tenho fome em excesso... Seth, falaremos disso depois, certo?_- disse agora olhando pra ele por cima de seu ombro.

_- Você está sentindo vergonha._- afirmou Jasper, e ao contrário de alguns presentes, eu sabia no que ele estava pensando._- Foram os nossos filhos os causadores destes teus blackouts, não?_

_- Por que você diz isso?_- perguntou Hell com um sorriso amarelo.

_- Por que o veneno vampiro que corre em suas veias é meu, e porque eu sempre consegui sentir você... e desde o primeiro dia da sua gestação senti seu organismo todo mudar, nossos filhos desencadearam algo em você..._- disse Jasper evidentemente abatido, enquanto Hell o olhava com os olhos marejados e mordia o lábio inferior que tremia._- Você sacrificou tanto por nós, por eles, mas você deve saber tão bem quanto eu... eles só bebem sangue humano.._

_- Você tem razão, Jazz._- murmurou Hell antes de render-se ao choro._- O primeiro blackout aconteceu quando eu quase comi meu Zack... e desde então, mesmo agora depois de quase um ano do nascimento dos filhos de vocês eu ainda os tenho, especialmente porque eu não gosto do jeito que eu ajo quando eu estou sobre o efeito deles. Mas Darius me ajuda... então a situação não é mais tão degradável como fora antes..._

Quando eu terminei de ouvir isso, saquei tudo, na verdade todos aqueles suficientemente inteligentes também haviam compreendido, mesmo que estivéssemos com medo de perguntar.

_- Helena, o que você come quando sua fome passa do seu controle?_- perguntei quando encontrei coragem, depois de um considerável silencio.

_- Humanos. Eu como sua carne, ossos, músculos, órgãos, sugo sua alma e engulo seus pecados... tudo._- respondeu ela agora séria e olhando diretamente pra mim, me presenteando com sua sinceridade, àquela que eu tanto estava desejando há algum tempo.

Não reagimos, na verdade, mais uma vez pudemos ouvir as ondas baterem à praia, mas também não houve choradeira ou correria, acho que de certa forma era uma coisa esperada por todos, uma coisa com a qual... sei lá, uma coisa com a qual poderíamos conviver?

_- Você realmente se sente mal quando se alimenta desta maneira, mãe?_- perguntou Claudia com os olhos sérios, porém emocionados._- Você pode parar de fazer isso? Quer parar com isso? Você quer ou vai voltar pra casa e para nós para ser apenas filha, mãe, esposa, irmã e amiga?_

_- É vovó, você vai? Eu sinto saudades..._- choramingou Greice.

_- Grey, eu vou sim voltar pra casa, mas eu gostaria muito que você compreendesse que eu tenho uma responsabilidade sobre meus ombros, que eu tenho uma missão muito importante a cumprir..._- disse Hell tremendo o queixo._- E Claudia, eu não posso parar o que faço na hora de me alimentar, porque eu não quero parar. Porque eu torno o mundo um lugar mais seguro e melhor cada vez em que me alimento, e me desculpem, mas eu não me lamento por isso, eu não gosto, mas eu não lamento.- _Com certeza foi ali em que eu me apaixonei por ela de novo, e desta vez muito mais forte, porque eu sempre soube que a mulher que eu amava jamais pedia desculpas por aquilo que havia de ser feito. A mulher que eu amava, seguia em frente. E com o passar dos segundos e minutos todos voltaram a amá-la, tanto quanto eu, apesar dos segredos, meias verdades e inseguranças. Só que aquilo era um problema nosso, ela provara já uma vez e muitas mais que ela nos amava, simplesmente por voltar e mais ainda por nos proteger. Ela nos amava, mas será que ela ainda me amava? Apesar de tudo? Apesar de mim? Recebi um novo suspiro, mas este não soou irritado, soou mais como um de alívio, talvez eu pudesse ter alguma esperança.. _– Acorde meu dorminhoco..._- disse ela sussurrando melosamente no ouvido de Bernard e mais que imediatamente seus batimentos cardíacos bateram novo recorde. Aumentei a quantidade de morfina injetada em seu sangue e novamente seu coração se tranquilizou. Logo ele estava de olhos abertos e a encarando com as pupilas muito dilatadas. Parecia que eu já não estava mais ali, eles só tinham olhos um para o outro e sabe-se lá quantas juras de amor não foram trocadas enquanto eu era apenas aquela terceira pessoa incômoda no ambiente... Eram muitos sorrisos, muitas lágrimas silenciosas, muitas respirações aceleradas e muitos batimentos cardíacos ensurdecedores. Era a visão e o som do amor. Eu os invejava profundamente, porque mesmo separados, brigados, magoados e como no momento, feridos, eles nunca deixavam de se amar, nunca.

_- Hell, só quero que você saiba que eu não culpo mais você pela morte do meu pai.. eu sabia, sempre soube, desde que eu era pequeno, que ele não queria ser salvo não importava a circunstancia... mas ainda é difícil aceitar, ser impotente... Eu nunca tive a chance de conhecê-lo de verdade... achei que ele viveria tempo suficiente para que um dia..._- disse Bernard com a voz embargada, quando quebraram aquele longo silencio.

_- Eu sei como você se sente meu amor, me senti durante muito tempo assim em relação ao meu próprio pai..._- disse ela. _– Mas tenha certeza de que Rolf amava você, Bernard, porém ele, como o meu pai, escolheu viver uma vida só._

_- Compreendo agora..._- disse ele acenando em consideração.

_- Você me assustou um bocado.._- disse ela com um sorriso doce._- Você não estava nada bonito quando te encontrei._

_-_ _Hell, por que eu não sinto nada do meu pescoço para baixo?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_-_ _Destruíram algumas vértebras suas, peludo._- falei quando ele finalmente olhou para mim._- Você só não sente nada porque está recebendo mais morfina que um batalhão..._- nem preciso dizer que logo eu era aquele que foi ignorado novamente, certo?

_-_ _Eu me lembro de beber muito, pra mais de oito garrafas de uísque, até chegarem um torcedores chatos... acho que acabamos brigando, no fim fui atingido muitas vezes, vi muito sangue sair de mim... Alguém morreu?_- perguntou inocentemente,

_-_ _Fedido, você devia ter perguntado se alguém sobreviveu!_- exclamou Emmett do lado de fora, mas apesar de procurar com o olhar, Bernard não conseguiu encontrar seu melhor amigo.

_-_ _Pete sonhou com você, foi diretamente atrás de Woody, Emm não ficou para trás nem um instante. Quando cheguei à Irlanda eles já haviam encontrado você.._- disse Hell. _– William ajudou a repor teu sangue, você realmente estava em estado crítico._

_- Então ele soube..._- falou Bernard._- Ele deve ter ficado realmente bravo conosco._

_- Ficou, mas vai passar. Ele sabe que não há nada de desonroso em repassar o nosso poder lupino para os merecedores dele. Você sabe bem que se não tivesse sido o nosso filho, eu jamais teria te deixado escapar, não é?_- disse ela sorrindo._- William é um ótimo menino, tal como Robert e o nosso Eric..._

_- Nunca duvidei disso. Tenho certeza de que eles serão os melhores irmãos mais velhos para a nossa menininha..._- disse Bernard todo bobo, com a voz embargada e os olhos emocionados._- Eu ficarei sempre de olho nela, mas eles serão minha retaguarda... Você falou sério, não é? Finalmente falou sério sobre..._

_- Claro que falei sério sobre a nossa filhotinha, Bernard! E eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que ela será tão cabeça dura quanto o pai dela..._- disse ela se inclinando sobre o rosto dele.

_-_ _Já eu, tenho a certeza de que ela será tão irresistível quanto à mãe dela._- respondeu ele._- Te amo Lelê._

_- E eu te amo muito mais, DeeDee..._- murmurou ela antes de beijá-lo._- Porém.._- disse ela quando o beijo apaixonado teve fim._- Posso garantir que nos próximos instantes e até que tudo esteja totalmente bem de novo, você já não vai me amar tanto assim.._

_..._

_- Meu trabalho acabou, vou deixa-los agora._- disse eu, quando pelo menos duas horas depois eu me desfazia de minhas luvas e aventais sujos e fétidos de sangue de lobo._- Você logo estará bem novamente, só não tente virar uma peneira de novo._- disse me despedindo da dupla de pombinhos.

_-_ _Vou fazer o possível._- balbuciou Bernard._- Mas é sempre bom ter os melhores e mais hábeis curadores na família, certo?_

Ele estava exausto, eu estava evidentemente cansado, e Hell estava exaurida, mas tudo foi mais que compreensível. No decorrer daquele período nós três trabalhamos duro para expelir dezenas de projéteis de seu corpo.

O cheiro fétido de seu sangue em minhas roupas e narinas não chegou nem perto à tortura que ele infligiu às minhas orelhas, porque cada bala retirada era uma gritaria. Eu injetava morfina em doses de elefante, porém nada parecia ajudar e sinceramente desconfiei de que ela me queria era por perto, o que fez meu coração aquecer-se um pouco, talvez. Mas a verdade era que eu estava me roendo de ciúmes de Bernard e Helena, do quão perfeitos eles eram juntos.

_- Desejo sinceramente que a filha de vocês se torne médica, assim mais nenhum vampiro hábil na arte de curar terá que ficar preso num cubículo com você._- falei e acho que meu tom soou tão irritado quanto eu me sentia. Bernard não deu muita bola para o que eu disse, porque estava extremamente cansado, mas Helena parou imediatamente de adulá-lo para olhar diretamente pra mim._- Você fede, cara!_- falei para ele em tom de brincadeira. Hahahaha, só que não.

_- Então vá embora de uma vez. Você tampouco cheira bem para mim, só que ao contrário de você, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de não respirar!_- falou Bernard brincando, enquanto Hell continuava me encarando. Lobo besta, mal sabe ele que eu aguentaria o cheiro podre dele por milênios, apenas para poder sentir um pouco do cheiro dela em qualquer lugar que fosse. _– Eu sou fedido pra você, meu amor?_- perguntou ele todo meloso, mas Helena continuava me encarando, e ela me olhava como se estivesse olhando para uma folha em branco, olhando para o nada._- Amor?_

_- Você cheira a coisas gostosas, DeeDee._- disse ela quando voltou sua atenção para ele, sorrindo com carinho._- Você sempre cheirou desta maneira pra mim. Agora procure descansar, está bem? Durma, que assim que você acordar, eu estarei aqui de novo, com coisas gostosas para você comer.._

_- Então apareça simplesmente pelada, quando eu acordar._- balbuciou ele cheio de malicia. Esta foi à deixa para que eu saísse dali, mas pelo canto do olho vi enquanto ela se inclinava novamente sobre ele e eles trocavam mais um beijo apaixonado.

Lobo de merda.

Eu já estava quase no fim do corredor quando o vidro do "aquário médico" vibrou com uma batida.

_- Edward!_- Hell me chamou. _– Você pode esperar um pouco, por favor? Nós precisamos conversar!_

_- Esperar mais?!_- exclamei.

_- Não precisa se exasperar!_- respondeu ela._- Apenas me dê mais algum tempo para que eu resolva o que eu tenho que resolver por aqui ainda, uma hora, duas no máximo, eu gostaria..._

_- Vou estar no 'Shade's'._- informei, antes de sair pisando duro rumo ao bar.

Deus, preciso de um trago!

...

**Shade's , aproximadamente nove e meia da manhã.**

_- Então, o que vai querer? Café da manhã?_- perguntou um bem humorado Todd, para um extremamente mal humorado Edward, enquanto recolhia a louça usada das mesas do bar que no momento estava vazio.

_- Quero uísque._- falou o vampiro, sentando-se ao balcão do bar.

_- Já?_- respondeu Vick saindo da cozinha para servir uma dose ao vampiro.

_-_ _O café da manhã dos campeões!_- gozou Todd indo em direção à cozinha para largar a louça suja.

_- Vick, separe a garrafa para o nosso amigo..._- falou mais alguém entrando no bar.

_- Vai me acompanhar?_- perguntou Edward sem desviar sua atenção do copo que tinha em mãos.

_-_ _Não. Mas pelo que vejo, está mais do que na cara que você não vai ficar só nesta dose, não é?_- disse o homem se sentando ao lado dele._- Precisamos ter uma conversa de lobo para vampiro, saca?_

_- Na verdade não precisamos, mas desembucha de uma vez, Seth._- disse Edward irritado com o amigo, antes de beber em um gole só o uísque que havia em seu copo.

_- Ainda irritado comigo? Achei que ainda fossemos amigos... Você, pra mim, é meu amigo._- disse Seth magoado._- Devemos lealdade aos nossos pacientes. Helena é minha paciente._

_- Eu sei disso. Agora vá direto ao ponto, cara._- disse Edward esfregando suas têmporas como se sentisse dor de cabeça._- Eu continuo sendo teu amigo, e um dos teus sogros, então, corta o papo calcinha, por favor._

_- Eu vim saber como você está. E eu quero saber disso desde.. Desde muito tempo. Desde suas férias coletivas com os outros maridos e Hell na Ilha Esme há mais de um ano, antes mesmo de Marie. Antes de Bella voltar, e de Buccanner, de Eric e Kath Ford, daquela sósia... faz muito tempo que não temos horas de amizade ininterrupta e eu quero, realmente quero saber por que você ultimamente vem sendo tão escroto com todo mundo?_

_- E você me diz que eu sou um escroto porque está querendo me ajudar?_- disse Edward debochado, servindo-se de outra grande dose de uísque.

_- Ser amigo não inclui apenas dizer coisas boas... E você sabe que eu quero ajudar, você pode me ler..._- disse Seth relaxado. _– Mas antes de tudo, de qualquer coisa que possa sair da minha boca ou da sua daqui por diante, eu preciso saber e ter certeza de que você realmente quer continuar a fazer parte desta família maluca que criamos no decorrer destes anos, e além disso, se você ainda quer estar casado com Helena, se você ainda à ama._

_- Por que eu estou com a impressão de que de certa forma você está repassando estas informações pra ela através da telepatia lupina de vocês?_- perguntou Edward apesar de ter sido comovido pelas palavras do amigo.

_- E se eu te confessar que nem eu, nem ninguém, tendo sangue lobo ou não consegue saber quando ela está escutando algo? Eu provavelmente jamais saberei, você muito menos...- _falou Seth. _– Assim como não há garantia nenhuma para você de que esta pessoa grande, cabeluda, fedida e com comichão no saco no fim não é ela..._- riu. _– Hein? Eu não sei, você também não, mas ainda estou esperando tua resposta._

Edward olhou detalhadamente para o amigo por uns instantes, respirou fundo por algumas vezes, então riu. Realmente riu, como não fazia há muito tempo. Riu até parar.

_- Eu amo nossa família torta, Seth. E a amo também, amo muito a minha Hell e estou por fim, pronto pra recomeçar tudo, mais uma vez._- respondeu Edward.

...

**EDPOV.**

E eu falei com Seth como se além de estar falando com um dos meus melhores amigos, eu estivesse falando diretamente com ela. Quase que com a certeza de que ela, desta vez, fosse finalmente me ouvir.

Falei sobre a minha angústia de perdê-la de uma hora para outra, baseado na ideia de que foi assim como perdi Bella, mas finalmente pondo em palavras que mesmo sabendo que isto não iria realmente acontecer realmente, não tirava da minha cabeça as imagens horríveis que presenciei nem a realidade de que eu não consegui defende-la.

Falei do medo que eu tenho de que ela descubra finalmente o quão infantil eu sou. Eu morri aos dezessete anos em uma época em que ter dezessete anos fazia de você um adulto em inúmeros sentidos, mas eu ainda tinha dezessete anos, afinal. Eu sou por fim um cara antiquado, infantil, machista, ciumento... praticamente, tudo de ruim.

_- Eu nunca vi você como sendo 'tudo de ruim', tio Ed. O que você jamais entendeu é que você é e sempre foi uma parte muito importante deste todo, você sempre foi uma parte importante da vida da minha mãe, você é uma parte dela.- _disse-me Claudia enquanto se juntava a mim e Seth durante a minha confissão._ – Espelhe-se no meu exemplo..._- falou com um doce sorriso relembrando-nos de sua chegada à família._- Edward, se ela apesar de tudo me ama como uma filha de verdade, continua amando o meu pai, como ela não amaria você?_

_- Eu sufoco ela, Clau._- respondi.

_- Talvez sim, talvez não, mas na verdade a minha opinião não interessa em nada. E você, só vai saber o que realmente interessa na opinião dela quando vocês conversarem sem receios, como adultos._- disse Claudia.

_- É, e você já tem uns duzentos anos, né?_- gozou Seth. Mas não, eu tenho 154 anos, quase, não 200._- Você já deveria ter aprendido a ser adulto, ao menos a fingir ser um... _

_- Sabe, mamãe estava fazendo Marie dormir no colo dela enquanto despachava com a assistente, e pelo que eu vi havia toneladas de documentos pra ela assinar._- disse Claudia já cutucando Seth. _– Querido, eu vim porque acabei de deixar os gêmeos dormindo, lembre-se de que você prometeu ficar de olho neles enquanto eu ensino nossa Grey a surfar... ela está terminando de passar a parafina na minha prancha já, ela não merece que a deixemos esperando..._

Logo nenhum dos dois estava ali, e eu podia voltar-me novamente para a minha infelicidade e para a minha inveja, também direcionada ao amor deles. Claudia Tannat morreu inocentemente pelas mãos dos Volturi, mesmo assim voltou para ficar com Seth, algo que eu no fundo espera que acontecesse comigo e Bella.

Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

Não, não se engane ao pensar que eu não amo Helena! Eu sou absolutamente maluco por ela, mais e mais a cada dia, acredite em mim, do fundo do meu coração e alma, é verdade, o meu problema com Helena não é a minha falta de amor por ela.

Na verdade, é um pouco de amor sim, no caso, eu penso que seja a falta dele em relação ao que Helena sente por mim. Acho que ela já tem maridos demais e bem sei de sei lá quantos mais não gostariam de entrar para o clã, como no caso Darius, o próprio pai do irmão dela, que paga de fiel escudeiro, mas gostaria e muito de estar metendo seu pinto milenar entre suas pernas... E aí está a merda do meu ciúme de novo. Eu sei que ela apesar de tudo o vê como um amigo, um protetor, mas no fim ela passa um grande período de tempo com ele também.

E tudo o que eu quero é que ela passe mais tempo na minha companhia, na minha cama e com a nossa filha. Queria que ela precisasse mais de mim, tanto quanto eu preciso dela, mas eu sempre soube que ela não precisava e ao mesmo tempo era isso o que me encantava nela. Helena nunca foi uma chorona, medrosa e estagnada... Bella até se tornar vampira era assim, e devo dizer que até mesmo depois dela ser uma vampira ela continuava assim, sempre precisando de mim, eu era tudo pra ela. Bella me acostumou mal. E eu queria aquilo de novo, mesmo que eu não admitisse em voz alta.

_- Sabe o que mais me magoa?_- disse a voz plácida de Helena me tirando de meus devaneios._ – O que mais me magoa é que você conseguiu exatamente aquilo que você tanto desejou. Seu desejo foi atendido, Edward._- então ela sentou-se ao meu lado no mesmo banco em que Seth havia se sentado há instantes, segurando nossa filha adormecida placidamente em seus braços. Olhando para as duas eu senti vergonha, porque ali estavam as duas mulheres que eu mais amava além da minha Nessie, mas por alguma razão, perto delas, eu perdia qualquer habilidade de expressar-me._- Qual é o seu real problema Edward? Porque aqui em meus braços está a sua amada Bella e segurando ela, estou eu. Mas é mais do que óbvio pra mim de que você me culpa por isso. Você não passou anos desejando a nós duas!? Você acaso não percebe o quão apaixonada eu sou por você? Você não vai poder leva-la para a cama, mas isso não significa que ela não precise de nós dois! Ed, ela escolheu voltar porque estávamos juntos, será que não entende? Eu estou aqui em plenos pulmões exclamando o quanto te quero! E tudo o que sai da sua boca e dos seus pensamentos é lamentar-se o quanto você foi injustiçado!_- exaltou-se, fazendo todas as garrafas do bar tremerem, o que ajudou a minha vergonha aumentar ainda mais._- Edward, o fato de eu ser mais independente e a mais 'poderosa' de todas, não faz de mim uma criatura destemida! Quantas vezes eu já não disse pra você que a coragem não é a ausência do medo? Pelo amor de Merlin, essa é uma frase de Nelson Mandela, você deveria conhecê-la!_- quase gritou de novo.- _Edward, toda a vez que eu me afasto de vocês eu literalmente deixo o meu coração para trás! Eu realmente morro de medo de algum dia não ter nada para o qual voltar, você parece se esquecer que um dia serão vocês que não vão me querer mais!_- seremos nós? Sério? Ela tem essas visões toscas do futuro, mas certamente isso é um assunto para o futuro.

_- Hell, eu sinto que eu sou dispensável pra você..._- confessei.

_- Mas você não é!_- respondeu ela exaltada.

_- Helena... Emmett já é o seu vampiro, eu sei..._- tentei expor minha opinião.

_- Que porra você quer dizer com isso?_- exigiu ela.

_- Você sabe o que quero dizer. Bernard é o seu lobo. Emmett é o seu vampiro, Zackery é o seu bruxo e Northman é o seu elfo... sempre achei que eu estivesse sobrando... eu não tenho um papel real na tua vida!_- exclamei.

_- Você está me gozando? Você está querendo dizer que agora que eu sou uma veela também eu devo arranjar um 'veelo'!? Não existem seres masculinos para veelas! E você tem sim um papel na minha vida! Você acha que pelos últimos quinze anos em que eu tenho ido pra cama contigo eu na verdade estava fazendo o quê? Diversificando? Fazendo caridade?_- perguntou irritada e tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar calado, e você a esta altura bem sabe sobre o que dizem àqueles que ficam calados, certo?_- Por Merlin, Edward!_- gritou ela atirando meu copo longe quando finalmente percebeu que eu achava que no fundo, todo este tempo, nossa relação não passasse de caridade, pelo lado dela, ao menos. Depois disso ela segurou minha mandíbula com força, me obrigando a olhar pra ela e seus olhos marejados._- Pois saiba que você, neste enorme grupo que divide minha cama, é o mais importante, porque você é uma parte importante da minha alma. E por ser tão importante à minha alma, você me machuca profundamente toda a vez em que você não acredita nisso._

Então ela se levantou, para logo depois ir embora do 'Shade's' com a nossa filha no colo, fazendo o que eu sempre temi, me abandonando.


	38. EPILOGO

**N.a:**

**MENINOS E MENINAS!**

**DEMOROU, NÃO É MESMO?**

**MAS FINALMENTE E TAMBÉM INFELIZMENTE AS HISTÓRIAS E TODAS ELAS, CHEGARAM AO FIM!**

**BBBUUUUAAAAAAAAA!**

**ALEGREM-SE, O FINAL É FELIZ.**

**SEMPRE É.**

**BEIJOS.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Let it Go (Deixe Estar)

**Algumas horas depois.**

_Inteirando-se sobre as últimas peripécias de Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen?_- perguntou Hell com amargura ao seu primo Jacob, ao encontra-lo na grande sacada de sua casa de La Push, enquanto ele bebia uma cerveja gelada e lia o Profeta Diário daquele dia.

_Ultimamente você não nos têm deixado muita opção sobre sabermos notícias sobre você, Hell._- resmungou Jake sem olhá-la._- Venha sentar-se aqui comigo e beba uma gelada._- disse chutando o cooler sobre a mesa em direção dela e oferecendo a cadeira ao seu lado e abandonando a leitura._- Marie dormiu?_

_Sim, ela tem o sono pesado, meu bebê..._- disse Hell com carinho aceitando a cerveja e sentando-se ao lado dele. E ambos ficaram momentos em silêncio, olhando o mar mais abaixo._- Eu estava tornando o mundo, ao menos o nosso mundo, um lugar mais seguro._

_Okay._- disse Jake com um suspiro, sem acrescentar mais._- Gosto do sol._- comentou voltando-se para a luz quente que os banhava.

_Northman achou que o tempo bom distrairia._- disse Hell repetindo o gesto de Jacob. _– Pelo visto funcionou, você sequer está me xingando._- então riram juntos por um momento enquanto partilhavam suas cervejas.

_E de que adiantaria discutir, brigar, xingar e sair quebrando as coisas? É só me dizer que esta guerra estúpida acabou e que estamos seguros agora, e assim poderemos seguir adiante._- disse Jacob com incrível parcimônia.

_Voce não soa como meu primo Jake._- resmungou Hell olhando-o de esguelha.

_E você, sequer no físico, me recorda àquela menina que conheci há tantos anos, com um olho de cada cor e aquela franja branca!_- exclamou Jacob e não mais que de repente tudo perto deles começou a chacoalhar._- Que foi isso? Teu humor ainda influi em teus poderes?_

_Muito mais agora._- disse ela tentando controlar a respiração pesada e falando entredentes enquanto estava com a cabeça entre as pernas._- Eu não sou a mesma e nem poderia ser, Jacob. Parece que tudo o que acontece comigo é acabar com mais e mais responsabilidade em mãos! Agora sou líder das veelas também! Quer saber, isso tudo é um grandíssima bosta!_- exclamou jogando as mãos para o alto.

_Imagino._- disse Jake tentando confortá-la enquanto massageava suas costas arqueadas de tensão._- Voce está com um humor péssimo, mas tenho que insistir, estamos realmente seguros?_

_Beijei muitos traseiros gordos pra garantir isso, e sim, estamos seguros._- disse ela relaxando um pouco, agora com os olhos marejados._- Eu nunca coloco vocês em perigo intencionalmente._

_Sei disso, e agradeço._

_Eu quero concertar as coisas Jake. Eu realmente sei o quão longe estive de todos, mas foi necessário..._- falava Hell.

_Foi estressante para todos nós. Imagino o quão você está cansada._- disse com um sorriso acanhado._- Mais uma gelada?_

_Sim, por favor._- disse Hell dispensando o casco vazio da outra cerveja._- Jacob, é bom que você saiba que por mais que eu tenha me afastado nos últimos meses e que tenha deixado vocês sem muitas notícias... bem, eu não me sinto realmente culpada por isso, eu os estava mantendo vivos._

_Voce mentiu pra todos._- bufou Jake._- Pra mim também._

_Bem, eu não sou tão magnânima assim, Jake!_- exclamou Hell levantando-se e atirando a garrafa longe._- Quando é que vocês vão finalmente entender que eu não sou a Bella? Bella morreu faz tempo, foi eu quem ficou! E eu sou um poço sem fundo de falhas e pecados!_

_Mas que porra! Quem disse que eu estava falando da Bella!?_- exclamou ele igualmente irritado e também se levantando. _– Prima...respire._- disse quando as coisas ameaçaram tremer novamente.

_Eu nunca vou ser realmente boa para o Edward, vou?_- perguntou ela com o queixo tremendo, olhos marejados e aparentando extremo cansaço.

_Edward é e para sempre será um eterno adolescente e eu quase posso garantir que ele já era velho demais, mesmo quando ele estava vivo. Ele vai ser pra sempre obcedado por Bella, mas ele também ama você! Voce, mais que ninguém, é capaz de entender isso ... imagine perder um dos seus maridos, você não vai deixar de amar aos outros, vai?_

_Obvio que não._- respondeu Hell um pouco contrariada, mas de maneira firme.

_Então, você provavelmente vai amá-los mais, por ficarem ao teu lado, mas você jamais vai esquecer daquele que se foi..._- continuou Jake.

_Jamais, mas..._

_Invente quantos "mas" você quiser! –_exclamou Jacob sem deixar que Helena falasse._ - Voce ama Carlisle e Esme como se eles fossem teus pais, não?_- perguntou ele por fim. _– Mesmo com tantas loucuras que aconteceram, não?_

_Sim._- respondeu Hell verdadeiramente.

_Caso resolvido!_- disse ele mais relaxado. - _Pense em mim como seu outro irmão mais velho... E muito sábio._

_Eu já tenho um irmão mais velho e muito sábio, Jake. Dezenas, por sinal. Eu não preciso de outro._- disse ela e sorriram um para o outro._- Eu penso em você como meu primo legal e no qual eu posso confiar de olhos fechados..._

_..._

**EdwardPOV.**

A partir desta noite rompi definitivamente com o avô de Helena, Indra Koleston. Não, não estamos jurados como inimigos mortais e eternos. Só decidi que não vou passar o resto da minha eternidade dando ouvidos às bobagens que saem da boca dele.

O ponto culminante foi esta noite, enquanto eu ainda estava lá no Shades, depois de Helena ter me deixado, quando eu estava paralisado e bêbado demais pra sair do lugar onde eu estava. Primeiro houve àquele zumbido baixo característico das mentes bloqueadas de bruxos, depois o cheiro dele – uma mistura de gente velha e excesso de perfume amadeirado com um toque mínimo do cheiro de Hell, o sangue familiar que eles compartilham – então veio o som de seus passos, algo um pouco pulado e dançado, como se ele estivesse sempre valsando ao redor das pessoas.

Irritante.

Muito, irritante.

E na mesma hora eu sabia que teria de aguentar mais uma de suas papagaiadas, porque apesar de obviamente estar em território lobo, especialmente La Push, ninguém havia se aproximado de mim pra puxar conversa desde que Helena havia me deixado ali, a não ser Todd ou Vick que vinham substituir as garrafas vazias de uísque por outras cheias – sempre em silencio e sempre pensando em coisas às quais eu não estava nem um pouco interessado.

Indra sentou-se do meu lado sem que eu o convidasse e ficou remexendo-se na cadeira pra chamar minha atenção, o que já havia feito, mas ele sempre gostou de ter atenção completa, fazendo questão de que nos viremos pra ele e quando finalmente me rendi, para despachá-lo de vez, pude ver pelo rabo do olho que seu segurança gigantesco estava do lado de fora para proteger o velhote.

_- Então, você dança?_- perguntou Indra.

Pergunta idiota. Eu ainda teria escoriações da minha fase 'Edward o bailarino' por causa do musical que ele mesmo inventou há dois verões atrás para comemorar seus 50 anos à frente do Ministério da Magia. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, apenas bufei e tomei o resto da dose que havia em meu copo.

_- Indra, diga o que quer e vá embora, por favor._- pedi.

Foi daí que ele começou matraquear sobre como apesar de já haver passado vários meses, as comemorações de seu jubileu à frente do Ministério da Magia não haviam terminado e sim sido suspensas por causa da tal guerra dos elfos. E que agora, com o fim definitivo desta, ele havia planejado dois enormes eventos comemorativos para demonstrar toda a sua magnitude como líder bruxo, uma reapresentação dos maiores hits do musical, agora como um especial para a tv bruxa, assim como um grande baile de 'reabertura' de nossa casa em Londres. Fiz uma anotação mental de falar com Carlisle sobre isso.

_- Bem, o negócio é que ao invés de mandar meus assistentes ou até mesmo um ofício do Ministério para você, vim lhe pedir pessoalmente que fique conosco para participar destas datas importantes, então você poderá fugir para onde quiser quando tudo estiver terminado!_- falou Indra.

_- E o que faz você pensar que eu fugirei?_- perguntei._- Não é porque eu ache que todas estas comemorações são um total despropósito que eu pretendo ir para qualquer lugar longe da minha família._

_- Perdoe-me então, é que fiquei sabendo que você e Heleninha romperam..._

_- Rompemos?_- alterei-me e pude ver todos ao meu redor tomando posições pra interceder, incluindo Indra que pôs uma de suas mãos sobre a sua varinha de diamante sobre a mesa._- Eu não rompi com ela!_

_- Mas com certeza, alterado como você está, não pode ser um bom marido para minha neta._- respondeu ele com o desdém de quem se achava muito superior à mim.

_- Não pedi sua opinião!_- exclamei.

_- Mas eu não preciso da sua autorização para cuidar dos interesses da minha família, meu jovem..._- disse ele com um cinismo assustador.

_- E suponho que você tem total apoio de sua netinha quanto à isso, não? Quem sabe seja isso o que o senhor quer, livrar-se de todos nós que rodeiam sua família!Quem sabe você queira apenas para sí sua netinha e bisnetinhos superpoderosos!_- levantei-me.

_- Não seja tolo. Ela vai precisar e muito de vocês nos tempos vindouros. Criaremos um império!_- disse o velho com cara de maluco.

_- Pois vão pra puta que os pariu! Você, ela e a porra deste novo império!_- falei saindo pela porta lateral e atirando aquele brutamontes que o protege longe.

...

**HelenaPOV.**

_Ever since I could remember_

Desde que posso me lembrar_  
Everything inside of me_

Tudo dentro de mim_  
Just wanted to fit in _

Só quer se ajustar_  
I was never one for pretenders_

Eu nunca fui um dos dissimulados_  
Everything I tried to be_

Porém de tudo que tentei_  
Just wouldn't settle in _

Nada deu muito certo

.

Estou cansada, tão cansada.

Não fisicamente, nada disso, nunca me senti tão forte em meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo... que merda. Tudo parece uma grandíssima e malcheirosa merda. Ao menos agora eu podia relaxar, estavam todos à salvo.

_- Por quê a água está fumegando? Achei... _– ia dizendo Zack, para Emm, avisando-o que a água estava fumegando, quando na verdade, depois das horas que eu passei mergulhada nela pensando na vida, ela deveria estar fria.

_- Xxxxiiiiioooo!_- exclamou Emmet tapando minhas orelhas, eu estava apoiada em suas pernas, enquanto ele estava com elas dentro d'água. Ele só conseguia pensar no vulto dos meus peitos boiando na água leitosa da banheira, pra mim estava ótimo.

_- Idiotas._- resmungou Northman._- Só porque ela não responde, não significa que ela não nos ouve._- eu estava bem quieta, o mais quieta que eu poderia ficar de olhos fechados com meus peitos boiando em uma água quente e leitosa na banheira do meu quarto na minha casa de La Push e tudo o que eu queria fazer era rolar os olhos para a infantilidade daqueles três. Homens serão sempre homens, independente da espécie._- A água está fumegando porque eu à esquentei._

_- Nananananana!_- exclamou Emm com a voz esganiçada._ – Eu sou o rei elfo, deixe-me ferver a água do seu chá!_- e era claro que eu sabia que ele estava se palhaçando, acredite, por dentro eu estava rindo, mas como eu também dissera, eu estava cansada, não queria me meter em nenhum tipo de discussão.

_- Boa, muito boa._- disse Zack rindo com Emm.

_- Ha. Ha._- disse Northman._- Continue engraçado assim e eu com certeza terei férias maravilhosas..._

Combinamos uma viagem, uma viagem familiar, no caso eu ficarei tomando conta de todos os bebês, acompanhada dos meus maridos e todos os pais sairão, cada casal para um canto em viagens românticas, coisa que eles mereciam, com toda a certeza.

_- O local tem de ser aprovado._- disse Zack._- E com todo o trabalho que eu tenho no restaurante e com Bernard se recuperando, isso pode demorar um pouco._

_- Sairemos no momento em que Bernard estiver recuperado._- falei de saco cheio de todo aquele papo testosterona e driblando meus homens para chegar até o meu roupão._- Zack, iremos para a minha ilha, numa grande viagem, com o meu iate. Northman, por favor, não seja tão esnobe e Emm..._

_- Quer companhia?_- perguntou ele com cara de safado.

_- Depois._- falei olhando-o com grande desejo, de cima à baixo._- Primeiro eu vou caçar e recarregar as minhas baterias, aconselho que faça o mesmo. _– e para o que disse, ganhei um sorriso malicioso dele, assim como deliciosas idéias vindas de sua mente.

_._

_If I told you what I was_

Se eu te contasse o que eu era_  
Would you turn your back on me?_

Você se voltaria contra mim?_  
Even if I seem dangerous_

E mesmo que eu parecesse perigoso_  
Would you be scared?_

Você ficaria assustado?_  
__I get the feeling just because_

Eu tenho esse sentimento de que_  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

Tudo em que eu toco se torna negro_  
If this problem lies in me_

E o problema está em mim

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

Eu sou uma pessoa que se guia por uma luz_  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

Estou tomando a dianteira contra o que há em mim_  
A monster, a monster_

Um monstro, um monstro_  
I'm turning to a monster_

Estou me tornando um mostro_  
A monster, a monster_

Um monstro, um monstro_  
And it keeps getting stronger_

E estou me tornando cada vez mais forte

.

Era escuro, mas eu enxergava como se fosse dia claro. Eu estava nua e meu corpo sentia todos os elementos da natureza contra minha pele sensível. Eu estava em comunhão com tudo e por hora, meu corpo ansiava com sangue, então, saciei a minha sede.

O gozo sexual da alma do cervo do qual bebi deixou minha pele arrepiada, senti-me flutuando de tão leve, capaz de realmente flutuar enquanto rolava na relva.

.

_Can I clear my conscience_

Posso clarear minha consciência_  
If I'm different from the rest_

Se eu for diferente dos outros_  
Do I have to run and hide? _

Ou terei que correr e me esconder?_  
__I never said that I want this_

Nunca disse que queria isso_  
This burden came to me_

Este fervor me foi imposto_  
And it's made it's home inside_

Então ele se apoderou de mim

_If I told you what I was_

Se eu te dissesse o que eu era_  
Would you turn your back on me?_

Você me daria as costas?_  
__Even if I seem dangerous_

E mesmo que eu parecesse assustador e perigoso_  
Would you be scared?_

Você ficaria com medo?_  
I get the feeling just because_

Eu sinto isso porque_  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

Tudo em que eu toco não parece obscuro o suficiente_  
If this problem lies in me_

E se o problema sou eu..

.

**Madrugada, floresta de La Push.**

Mesmo que neste momento estivesse sóbrio, Edward continuava bravo com toda a situação que estava enfrentando e ainda mais em como se estava se sentindo quanto à tudo. Resolvera voltar para junto de sua família ao invés de afastar-se, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não iria ficar recluso em sua casa da floresta. Estaria junto, perto, mas nem tanto.

Aproximava-se de sua casa, que ainda estava fechada, pelo lado da floresta quando o cheiro de fumaça e carne de cervo queimado chegou ao seu nariz, junto com o perfume de natureza viva, umidade, flores silvestres e grama cortada o atingiu. Helena estava por perto, e teve certeza depois de alguns poucos passos, quando a ouviu cantar e teve certeza de que ela estava cantando para provoca-lo.

Ele poderia dar meia volta, poderia fazer de conta que a ignorava, podia ir para junto de seus familiares e se dizer um coitado incompreendido. Podia ir até sua casa, abri-la depois de todo este tempo e voltar a beber. Ou poderia caminhar o resto do caminho até a margem do rio, falar com Helena e finalmente ter coragem de seguir sua vida sem ela, ou como ele sempre quis, com ela. Além da velha e boa curiosidade, pura e simples.

À margem do rio Hell incendiara ao restos do cervo que a alimentara e estava banhando-se na água fria do rio. Ouviu Edward retornando para sua antiga casa da floresta e divertiu-se ao saber de tanta confusão que passava por sua cabeça, porém ficou também apreensiva quando ele pensou sobre sua separação e que seu disfarce nervoso ao cantarolar fora interpretado como um ato irritante.

_- O cheiro da carne vai atrair os lobos._- disse Edward do outro lado do rio, recostando-se displicentemente em uma árvore.

_- Tarde demais para isso._- respondeu Hell sem olhar em sua direção, parando de cantar e mergulhando seu corpo um pouco mais na água, deixando apenas sua cabeça de fora.

_- Acho que você queria me atrair._

_- É._- falou ela.

_- E o que vai fazer? Quando eu me aproximar da água você irá me levar para o fundo, como faria uma sereia?_- riu com desdém. _– Bela maneira de se livrar de mim, inteligente, todos achariam que eu fui embora._

_- Não havia pensado nisso, é algo inteligente de fato. Porém fique tranquilo, eu não quero me livrar de você, Edward._- respondeu Helena._- Mas eu estava esperando por você._

_- Quer propor que a custódia de nossa filha seja igualmente dividida? Nossa conversa será longa._- disse Edward secamente e antes que Helena mergulhasse na água gelada do rio ele ouviu-a rosnar.

_- O que quer de mim? O que você quer de mim?_- perguntou ela raivosamente ao aparecer novamente ante seus olhos, agora a centímetros de seu rosto, o banhando de água gelada._- Eu não vou pedir desculpas, não vou pedir perdão por manter vocês vivos e não pretendo dividir absolutamente nada com você além do meu corpo e minha alma!_

_- Você foi embora._- acusou ele.

_- Fui há meses porque precisava e fui embora há algumas horas, porque não poderíamos conversar alterado como você estava! Voce não me ouviria, não iria querer saber..._

_- Eu sempre quero te ouvir!_- disse ele também muito próximo de seu rosto, irritado, excitado, agindo rapidamente e fazendo com que agora fosse ela com o corpo contra o casco da árvore, que tremeu com o forte impacto. Ambos olharam-se com excitação e anseio, eles queriam estar juntos, mas palavras não ditas entre eles os afastava e muito._- Eu sempre quero saber tudo sobre você, eu te amo._

_- Eu não posso contar tudo pra você, Edward!_- disse ela com o queixo tremendo e os olhos marejados._- Um amor de irmão é diferente do amor que há entre amantes. Sabemos disso. Não é pura justificativa. _

_- Eu quero mais do que ser teu irmão. _– disse ele, sabendo bem do que ela falava. Voce pode ser irmã do seu melhor amigo, mas não pode namorar o seu irmão.

_- Eu também não quero que você seja meu irmão! Eu quero que você seja meu parceiro, meu amor... estamos juntos há vinte anos!_

_- Não insinue que nos afastamos desde a gravidez de Marie porque você acreditou que poderia manter o 'mistério' em nosso relacionamento! Você mudou!_- exclamou ele.

_- Sim. Voce também mudou, você me afastou_- disse ela entristecida._ - Mas não posso culpar somente você. Eu aproveitei-me dessa distância._

_- Eu afastei você? Foi você quem arranjou outro marido, não eu!_- acusou Edward novamente enraivecido e Helena sentiu-se apunhalada mortalmente, quase quanto chegara a ser ferida durante a guerra nos últimos meses.

_- Verdade. Voce se afastou de mim porque eu trazia no ventre a alma de tua mulher morta._- respondeu Helena devolvendo o golpe.

Enlouquecido de raiva e pela verdade nas palavras de Helena, Edward socou o casco da árvore, centrimetros da cabeça de Helena, depois chutou e gritou. Por fim, abriu uma clareira ao redor deles, enquanto isso Helena ficou ali parada. Nua e molhada ela ficou olhando pra ele e vendo o amor entre eles ruir. Depois de algum tempo Edward caiu exausto no chão, tapou o rosto com as mãos e soluçou como se estivesse chorando desesperadamente. Coisa que ele só parou de fazer quando Hell, depois de meses permitiu que ele visse sua mente e todo o amor que ela sentia por ele - desde o tempo em que eram simplesmente conhecidos, então amigos, irmãos e amantes.

_- Eu amo você de verdade._- disse ele depois de minutos olhando sobre a água corrente do rio, que sobre o luar parecia piche líquido.

_- Jamais duvidei disso._- disse ela ao se aproximar e sentar-se ao lado dele, mas sem olha-lo.

_- Mas eu também tinha a esperança de ter Bella de volta pra mim._- confessou ele.

_- Compreendo isso mais do que você imagina._- respondeu ela suspirando e voltando o seu rosto pra ele._- Jacob me fez entender uma coisa hoje que eu tinha me esquecido._

_- E sobre o que seria?_- perguntou Edward intrigado e voltando-se pra ela.

_- Ele me lembrou de que Carlisle e Esme também são meus pais e de que, eu ainda amaria à qualquer um de meus maridos caso eu perdesse qualquer um de vocês... _

_- Lembre-me de agradecer ao meu genro por suas palavras._- falou Edward depois de considerar tais palavras.

_- Ele é um cara sábio.._- disse Hell com um sorriso sincero, mesmo que divertindo-se.

_- Não ponha palavras na minha boca._- disse Edward e depois de um momento muito quietos, apenas respirando e piscando enquanto se olhavam._- Deus, você é linda._- sussurrou ele acarinhando o rosto dela com os nós de uma de suas mãos.

_- Não sou Deus, ou qualquer tipo de santa, Ed._- respondeu Hell de olhos fechados e entregue ao carinho dele.

_- Tem razão, você é minha gêmea._- respondeu ele, aproximando-se para um beijo amoroso.

_- E você é um chato._- disse ela respondendo à sua brincadeira._- Um chato extremamente vestido..._

Então eles deram uma chance um ao outro, deram-se a chance para que o amor deles florescesse de novo...

Enquanto nascia um novo dia.

_._

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_

Sou apenas um homem aprisionado_  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

Estou combatendo contra isso_  
A monster, a monster_

Um monstro, um monstro_  
I've turned into a monster_

Me transformei em um monstro_  
A monster, a monster_

Um monstro, um monstro_  
And it keeps getting stronger_

E está se tornando cada vez mais forte

.

**FIM**


End file.
